


Amor Verdadero (Continuación de Carlisle)

by Chicarvil



Series: Carlisle. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil





	1. Chapter 1

Este ff es la continuacion de este otro: http://archiveofourown.org/works/479428/chapters/832988

El primero no esta puesto en series porque no sabia como se hacia ^^U perdón. 

Titulo: Amor verdadero.  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar  
Resumen: Los chicos vuelven a meterse en líos XD  
Tiempo: Un año después del final de Carlisle.  
Calificación: NRM –18 (la duda ofende)  
Pairing: Jensen y Jared y no se si alguna pareja mas.  
Advertencias: ainss..pos ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna.

PROLOGO.

RINGGG....RINGGGG..

 

-No lo cojas, no lo cojas por Dios.- Jadeo Jensen agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, sintiendo como Jared se empujaba con fuerza de su cuerpo.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-

-Ni se te ocurra...no aho...no ahora....- los dedos del decano se cerraron sobre los hombros del profesor y lo empujaron con fuerza hacia abajo, intentando detenerlo.

-Smeckles...puede que sea importante.- rió bajito Jay moviéndose de forma circular, haciéndole sentir todo su miembro dentro de el.

-Cómo si llama el presidente, me da igual.....no...pares...- suplico arañándole la espalda.

Jared sonrió al ver como su novio se retorcía de placer debajo de el como si fuera una dulce jovencita; suspirando y pidiendo mas.

-Es tarde, no es habitual que nos llamen a estas....aaaaaahhhh....a estas horas. – gimoteo cuando los músculos de su amante se cerraron sobre su miembro.-Además...sino recuerdo mal tu hiciste algo parecido no hace mucho tiempo.- se burlo recordándole la vez que le cogió el teléfono a Mary Winchester mientras le hacia una felación. –Tranquilo....me quedare dentro.-

-¿Cómo que te quedaras.....?- Jensen chillo con fuerza al verse arrastrado hasta el borde de la cama aun con Jay dentro, se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando el profesor se puso de pie y cogió el teléfono como si no pasara nada.

-¿Diga?....Ahhh...Hola, mama....- saludo mientras daba un fuerte empellón dentro del cuerpo de Jensen que se tapo la boca con las manos para no hacer ningún ruido.-¿Ha pasado algo?.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba a matarlo, de verdad que iba a matarlo. ¿Se podía saber como era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo hablando con su madre mientras le hacia “eso?. Cristo....si el no podía ni hilar dos palabras mucho menos hablar con su madre.

-Na....estoy cogiendo unas cajas, por eso me oyes tan agitado.- aclaro dando otro fuerte empellón que lo movió entero y le hizo ponerse bizco. -¿Jensen?....Si...esta aquí....¿Quieres que te lo pase?-los ojos se le abrieron como platos....¿Ese tarado iba a ser capaz de ponerle con su madre mientras follaban?. ¡¡No seria capaz.¡¡-Jenny, es mi madre....-Al parecer, si....Era capaz.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sin apartar las manos de su boca para impedir que ninguna incoherencia pudiera salir de ella mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada, intentando dejarle claro que no iba a ponerse. Una pena que Jared no pensara lo mismo que el ya que le puso el teléfono en la oreja a la vez que le quito una de las manos de la boca.

-Hola, Jensen….- Oyó que Sherry saludaba.

-Ey....Sherry, ¿Cómo estas?- la voz le salió ronca y rasposa.

-¿Cielo, estas bien?. Tu voz suena como si estuvieras en una caverna, ¿Es que no os tapáis mientras dormiis?. No me extrañaría, cuando Tristan era pequeño me pasaba toda la noche levantándome y tapándolo. .-

Jensen iba a responder que en realidad dormía muy tapadito, con kilómetros y kilómetros de su hijo encima, recién follado y con una sonrisa en la boca, pero no vio muy prudente decirle eso a la pobre Sherry, así que opto por mentir.

-Será eso....Ya sabe como ESSSS SU HIJOOOOOO.- un chillido agudo se le escapo debido a que en ese justo momento Jared cerraba esa gran mano que adoraba sobre su miembro y empezaba a bombearlo mientras lo penetraba.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡¡SI¡¡- afirmo con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque no tenia muy claro si era para responder a la pregunta o por lo que Jay le estaba haciendo.- si, si...- carraspeo mordiéndose los labios.- Es que se..me ha caído una caja en el pie.- soltó de un tirón mientas asesinaba con la mirada al profesor que sonreía malvado sin dejar de tocarlo.- ¿Qué querías?-jadeo cerrando la mano libre sobre la sabana y abriendo mas las piernas para sentirlo mejor. Sabia perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo era una barbaridad pero el estar hablado con la madre de tu novio mientras este te hace rozar el cielo era de lo mas excitante y nuevo para Jensen.  
-Veras, ya ha pasado un año desde que te uniste a la familia y me preguntaba si.....querrías venir a la boda de Jeff con su novia  
.-

Los dedos de los pies del decano se contrajeron al sentir como el miembro de Jared golpeaba sin descanso el punto exacto que lo hacia volverse loco; tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a chillar obscenidades como un descosido.

-Me encantaría, me encantaría, me.....- susurro arañando el brazo derecho de su amante con la mano que tenia libre.

-Vale, entonces te pongo en la lista de invitados. Bueno te dejo seguir con las cajas. Despídeme de Jay.-

-Lo haré..lo haré.-

Antes si quiera de poder escuchar la divertida despedida de Sherry Jensen colgó y se lanzo sobre su amante soltando un centenar de injurias y relatando con todo lujo de detalles lo que iba a hacerle por haber sido tan cabron.

Jared lo recibió con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Un año.

La frase de Sherry se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Jensen. Había transcurrido un año desde que se mudaron a vivir juntos, un año viviendo con ese animal que dejaba los calcetines sucios por el suelo, los bordes de las pizzas medio roídos en la mesa del salón, que bebía directamente del cartón de leche y que para colmo de males llevaba intentando convencerlo para adoptar perros mas de un mes.

Suspiro como un idiota al vez que se llevo la mano a la barbilla y apoyo el codo en la mesa para poder concentrase en solo mirar a su novio (Joder, que bien sonaba eso) sin tener la necesidad de mover nada mas que los ojos. Jared se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, hablando de cosas que el no escuchaba mientras le preparaba el desayuno (solo un café para cada uno) ese fue una de las primeras normas que pusieron nada mas empezar su convivencia: Jay nunca cocinaría. La primera y ultima vez que lo intento casi le prende fuego a la casa. Por lo tanto su actividad culinaria quedaba reducida a hacer palomitas y calentar los cafés en el microondas, cosa que hacia realmente bien.  
Por supuesto Jensen también tenia sus normas que le restringían el acceso a ciertas cosas de la casa, como por ejemplo, no volver a tocar el mando del televisor para sintonizarlo (Jared aun estaba enfadado con el porque no pudo ver esa final de baloncesto que según todos los medios planeaba ser la del siglo por su culpa) o jugar con los intestinos de la batidora, no importaba lo mucho que intento disculparse, Jared fue tajante en que la próxima vez que ese cacharro se escacharrara comprarían uno (solo porque una de las navajas salió disparadas en el justo momento en el que el entraba en la cocina y casi le degüella. Exagerado).

En resumidas cuentas:

Jared no cocinaba mientras Jensen mantuviera sus manos alejadas de cualquier aparato eléctrico.

Normas sencillas para gente sencilla.

A pesar de lo que el decano pensaba, no le costo nada amoldarse a vivir con otra persona.

Todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse, Smeckles.

Le había dicho Jared un centenar de veces, al principio no se lo creyó pero pronto se vio cayendo en una rutina de la que no quería salir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Jared se levantaba todas las mañanas una hora antes (mas bien Jensen tenia que echarlo de la cama) porque quería perder el sobrepeso que cogió en las vacaciones a Europa (cosa que parecía imposible ya que hicieron muchísimo ejercicio) y se iba a correr; quince minutos después el decano se levantaba, se duchaba, afeitaba y vestía y ponía rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; Jared aparecía poco después, todo sudado, abria la nevera tanto para coger algún liquido como para enfriarse el cuerpo y bebia del carton del cartón (una costumbre que juraría que iba a quitarle) para luego encaminarse al baño y darse una ducha rápida; todo ello, claro esta sin dejar de meterle mano a Jensen porque ya estaba vestido con esa camisa que le quedaba tan bien o esos pantalones que le hacían las piernas mas arqueadas (Jesús, ese hombre no solo tenia un fetiche con sus labios sino que también con sus piernas), bueno, daba igual lo que llevara puesto, el caso era que Jensen siempre terminaba empotrado contra algún mueble con la ropa desecha, completamente azorado y riñendo a su pareja para que se diera prisa en ducharse porque iban a llegar tarde.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo en el rostro al darse cuenta de que era imposible que no le gustara caer en “ese” tipo de monotonía.

La facultad por su parte también iba viento en popa. Mary Winchester no lo molestaba nada mas que una vez cada seis o siete meses para preguntarle alguna cosa sobre las nuevas leyes lectivas o para felicitarlo porque desde que todo el asunto Singer se termino Carlisle no hizo mas que incrementar su cache entre las demás universidades.

Sus cuentas conjuntas iban creciendo y creciendo cada vez mas y....

-Creo que a Alona le pasa algo.-

El tono preocupado de Jared le hizo bajar de su nube de algodón y caer de bruces contra el frió mundo real.

-¿Qué?...¿Cómo?...¿Quién?- Eso era otro rasgo nuevo a la personalidad del genial, serio y fantástico decano de Carlisle; el hombre que siempre presta atención a todos y a todo. La de ponerse delante de Jared y quedarse en blanco, ignorando a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Algo normal claro porque.....¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esos hombros y esas manos y ese pelo y.....

-¡¡Jensen¡¡ Deja de mirarme como si fuera un helado de vainilla.- sonrio apoyando esas gigantescas manos en la mesa.

Ummmm…helado, Jared, vainilla…mmmm

¡¡Mierda¡¡. El rubio se revolvió en el asiento tanto ante el golpe en el hombro que lo saco de sus obscena imaginación como por el echo de darse cuenta de que tenia una erección y no una cualquiera, sino de esas de las que necesitas ayuda para bajarla.

-¡¡No te miraba como si fueras un helado de vainilla.¡¡- se defendió cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido.

-No, que va....-respondió rodando los ojos.- Y entonces....¿En que depravada postura me estabas torturando en tu mente para que “eso” se te ponga así?- pregunto Jared echando a un lado la silla y sentándose sobre su erección.

-Yo no soy un depravado.- se defendió sintiendo como las orejas se le ponían completamente rojas.

-¿Ah…no? ¿Quien fue el que me ato el otro día a la cama y me hizo esas cosas tan raras.? – ronroneo frotando el trasero contra la erección que parecía haber alcanzado su punto álgido.

-A eso se le llama experimentar y no te veía quejándote mientras lo hacia.- jadeo el decano a la vez que cerraba los dedos sobre la cadera de su amante.-Además....¿Por qué me dices pervertido? Eres tu el que se puso a hablar con tu madre mientras estaba dentro de mi y luego me paso el teléfono?-

Jensen esperaba oír una sonora carcajada, de echo hubiera deseado oírla, porque eso significaría que solo estarían jugando a picarse; pero Jared no se rió solo torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa. Eso le hizo saltar todas las alarmas, no sabia lo que su compañero tenia en mente pero tenia claro que fuera lo que fuera no podían empezarlo; tenia una mañana muy movida, no solo era el comienzo del segundo trimestre sino que también tenia una reunión muy importante a primera hora con todos los profesores, la oficina de educación tenia que llamarle para hablar de unos presupuestos y ....y....

-No te enfades por eso, además...anoche te vengaste a base de bien. ¿Por qué crees que hoy no he ido a correr?. Me dejaste destrozado.- ronroneo resbalándose de sus piernas y poniéndose de rodillas delante de el.

Y tenia que arreglar los papeles del nuevo profesor de historia.

-Todas esas cosas que me dijiste....Nadie diría que un cristiano devoto como tu fuera tan mal hablado.- Grandes dedos bajándole la cremallera. Jensen dio un gran respingo que casi le hace caerse de la silla cuando vio su miembro endurecido liberado de los pantalones.-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que he encontrado.-  
Hacerle una entrevista a la nueva becaria y...y....

Un gimoteo involuntario se le escapo al sentir la lengua de Jared dibujarle la punta, pasándola por la hendidura para luego deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta sus testículos.  
Como no cambie de estrategia terminamos mal.....

Se obligo a pensar en la pregunta que le había echo, le había dicho un nombre...¿Cual era?. No se acordaba, ¿Como iba a acordarse cuando en ese mismo instante Jared tiraba de forma brusca de sus pantalones hasta dejárselos a la altura de los tobillos?. Su cabeza se convirtió en un disco duro, analizando y buscando las ultimas conversaciones de Jared; según había oído a alguien le pasaba algo y dudaba mucho que fuera Chad ya que había vuelto a encontrar otra nueva ilusa que hiciera realidad todas sus fantasías, así que tenia que ser...que ser....

-¿Que me decías...de...de.....Alona?-jadeo al sentir las uñas arañándole los muslos.

Jared no respondió enseguida pero mas le hubiera valido que no hubiera dicho nada ya que lo que salió por su boca solo sirvió para que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar (y no precisamente la cabeza de arriba).

-Jensen...¿Que modales son esos? ¿No te enseño tu mama que no se debe de hablar con la boca llena?-

.Dios bendito.

El tema Alona se quedo aparcado en algun lugar de la mente del decano que termino tirado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con los pantalones en los tobillos, gimoteando y suplicando mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-El primer día y ya llegamos tarde.-refunfuño Jensen por duodécima vez desde que se había subido al coche.

-Lo siento.-

-asuvbaposjeralkschjvasuehtaeracv-

El audi enfilo en pavimento de grava como si de un anuncio de coches de lujo se tratara. Jared intento hacerse mas pequeño dentro de ese gigantesco coche sin éxito, tenia que reconocer que la culpa era exclusivamente suya; fue él el que empezó con toda esa historia de la escena tórrida en la cocina, el quería hablar sobre lo rara que había encontrado a Alona, su alumna mas aventajada. Llevaba varios meses rara, no solo había dejado de salir con sus amigas, sino que al parecer el haber roto con su novio la había llevado a tal depresión que había abandonado su aspecto físico con varios kilos de mas y usando el uniforme tres tallas mas grande. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia el que, por eso decidió hablarlo con Jensen. El también conocía a Alona, de echo la medio evitaba un poco ya que la jovencita, a pesar de saber que era gay y que ambos eran pareja, sufría un pequeño enamoramiento del decano; algo visiblemente comprensible. Pero todo el tema se le olvido cuando se percato de como lo miraba Jensen. Con amor y deseo. Y si alguien podía resistirse a esos ojazos verdes bien por el, pero Jared Padalecki no podía.

Así que termino tomándolo contra la mesa de la cocina, recreándose en como le metía prisa mientras se derretía entre sus brazos así era normal que termina olvidándose por completo de la pobre Alona.

-El primer dia reuniones, de todos te da por ponerte meloso el primer dia de reuniones. Si es que...- refunfuño parando el coche y poniendo el freno de mano. No le extraño que no aparcara en el parking subterráneo, Jensen se había vuelto reacio a utilizarlo desde que Singer utilizo las cámaras de seguridad en su contra. Así que termino aparcando en medio del campus. Eso era lo que por día lo enamoraba mas de el estirado Sr Ackles, que notaba perfectamente como se enamoraba de el cada día. Al principio de su relación, Jensen estaba pendiente de todo y de todos; aunque mas bien estaba tenso, no podía abrazarlo en la calle sin que mirara de un lado a otro pero ahora, después de vivir un año juntos y de haber pasado por todo tipo de penurias Jensen por fin empezaba a abrirse, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de que el campus estaba lleno de gente.

Dios era la cosa mas bonita del mundo.

-Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse encogiéndose de hombros. Sabia perfectamente que tenia la culpa de que llegaran tarde pero también sabia que Jensen no podría estar enfadado mucho tiempo con el, así que aprovechando que el coche por fin estaba parado abrió la puerta y sacando el pie dijo:- No se porque te pones así, tampoco es que te quejaras mucho de que te entretuviera.-nada mas decir eso puso pies en polvorosa.

-¡¡SERAS....¡¡- una carcajada se le escapo al sentir como los dedos del su estirado decano le arañaban la chaqueta sin llegar a cogerla. Tuvo que hacer juegos malabares para que no se le cayeran los libros que llevaba en las manos. -¡¡Vuelve aquí Padalecki¡¡- Los libros se le escurrieron de los brazos cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a el serio decano de Carlisle con la cara hundida en el asiento donde el estaba. Sabia que no debería de hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, se echo a reír llamando así la atención de casi todos los alumnos que los rodeaban.

-Se acabo, voy a despedirte, me da igual como te pongas, voy a despedirte.- la forma en que Jensen salio del coche fue de lo mas adorable (Si quitábamos esa mirada fria con la que intentaba amedrentarlo).-¿Es que no tenéis clase?-pregunto al grupo de alumnos que los miraba con una sonrisa divertida algunos y curiosidad otros.- Vamos, circulen, circulen.-

Jared tomo nota mental de disfrazarlo de agente urbano en el próximo juego sexual.

Como no era de extrañar la mayoría de los alumnos volvieron a sus cosas, la otra mayoría se vieron obligados a hacerlo debido a la famosa mirada del decano.

-No seas grosero, Smeckles. Has sido tu el que ha salido del coche gritando.- intento apaciguarlo pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

-Estas despedido.- gruño dándole un manotazo y apartándolo.- Y llámame Sr Ackles que se note que soy tu jefe.-

Si Jared hubiera sido otra persona o sino hubiera compartido doce meses de vida con el de seguro que se habría tomado en serio esas palabras pero ahora conocía muy bien a su novio como para hacerlo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que tu eres mi jefe.- ronroneo manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para que no fuera políticamente incorrecto.- Saben que eres tu el que me hace ponerme de rodillas y hacerte “cosas”.- Jared se derritió al ver como el rostro del decano se ponía colorado pero mas se derritió cuando este le dio un suave empujoncito para con la misma mano que hacia escasos segundos le había golpeado. ¿Cómo alguien tan frió y seco podía llegar a ser tan increíblemente adorable?

-Tonto.-

Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar que habia vuelto a ganarle la batalla al destino cuando....

-Sr Padalecki....¿Podemos hablar?-

Pero como siempre el destino se encargaba de recordarle que el era el que mandaba.  
-Alona....-La joven rubia lo miraba como si fuera un salvavidas en plena tormenta. –Claro, no tengo clase hasta dentro de una hora, acompáñame.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen observo como Jared acompañaba a la pequeña joven hasta dentro del edificio y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago. Antes de conocerle Jay era un hombre sexualmente activo y por lo que le había contado le daba igual hombre que mujeres y ahora se veía relegado a estar solo con el, vale que su vida sexual era buena (aunque no estaba muy seguro de que su opinión contara ya que su vida sexual hasta hacia un año.) pero para alguien como Jay que además de gustarle experimentar y que para colmo le gustaban los dos sexos....sinceramente dudaba bastante que el soso de Jensen Ackles fuera suficiente para alguien tan activo como Jared Padalecki.

Resoplo fastidiado mientras se regañaba a si mismo por pensar eso, si Jared no estuviera contento con el no se habría ido a vivir con el, ni tendrían sexo maravilloso, ni le pediría que se acurrucara con el para ver la tele delante del sofá. Sin embargo, desde que Alona llego el curso pasado Jared no dejo de hablar de ella, que si Alona es muy lista, que si Alona no se que, que si Alona no. se cuantos, a punto estuvo de decirle que si tan maravillosa le parecía podía irse con ella a hacer puñetas pero llego el verano y se fueron a Europa y Alona volvió a convertirse en una alumna mas pero ahora habían vuelto a la facultad y no le paso desapercibido que la chica no solo evitaba mirarlo fijamente sino que centraba toda su atención en SU Jared, le sonreía, era avispada, lista, guapa y no solo era mujer sino que para colmo de males ERA RUBIA y sabia perfectamente que Jared sentía debilidad por ese color de pelo, no en vano se pasaba todo el puñetero domingo diciéndole que le encantaba su pelo mientras se lo acariciaba y lo mimaba y ahora esa chica....GRRRRRR

Jensen entro en su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos maldiciendo a Dios por haberlo mandado al mundo convertido en hombre y no en mujer estuvo a punto de patear la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¡¡CRISTO¡¡ Que susto Manners. ¿Es que no sabe llamar a la puerta?-pregunto llevándose la mano al pecho. Los otros profesores aguantaron una risita al ver su expresión.

-¿Cómo voy a llamar si ya estaba dentro.?-pregunto el profesor de filosofía cruzándose de brazos.

El decano chasqueo la lengua ante la ironía del anciano pero decidió dejarlo pasar, en parte porque tenia razón.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr Ackles?- su secretaria (la que Jay habia apodado Sra Rottemeller) lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación.

-Si...¿Por qué lo pregunta?-parpadeo.

-Porque lleva la ropa completamente arrugada, casi parece que se ha revolcado por algún sitio.- la imagen de el con los pantalones por los tobillos y la camisa enredada debajo de las exilas mientras Jared se lo follaba contra la mesa de la cocina le golpeo la mente.- ¿Tengo que recordarle que tiene que una posición que mantener? –

La primera intención de Jensen fue mirar al suelo y negar con la cabeza pero entonces recordó que el era el jefe y además, no había echo nada malo.

-Me temo que es usted la que tiene que recordar su posición, Señora.- todos los profesores (incluido Manners) se quedaron de una pieza su secretaria era la típica mujer a la que no se le podía ni toser y va el y le dice eso. JA..eso si que son cojones Jenny.

-¿Qué?-la expresión de la mujer fue digna de una foto, sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así. Conocía perfectamente la quinta de la anciana: muy eficaz en su trabajo pero intolerante en todo lo demás.

Una especie de Singer en versión femenina.

Decidió dejar las cosas claras antes de tener problemas.

-No debería de hablar de cosas que no sabe. Si llevo la camisa arrugada es por algo y su trabajo no es señalármelo como si fuera un niño de cinco años, sino hacérmelo notar de forma educada, igual que yo le estoy hablando. ¿Me entiende?-

-Si.- el desagrado en su voz era palpable.- ¿Quiere que le planche la camisa?- pregunto de forma forzada.

-No, usted es demasiado buena en su trabajo y yo no soy un cerdo mal nacido que la degradaría de esa manera.- al oír eso la mujer pareció relajar un poco el rostro.- sin embargo le agradecería que me trajera una plancha para poder hacerlo yo mismo.-

Después de ese pequeño bache todo fue sobre ruedas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cuéntame, Alona...¿Qué te sucede?- Jared ofreció su cómodo sillón a la joven mientras se apresuraba a recoger un poco su desordenado despacho.

La joven lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, abrio la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro. A Jared se le encogio el corazon al ver la expresión de impotencia de la joven y sin siquiera pensar que sus gestos pudieran malinterpretarse se arrodillo delante de ella y le rodeo las delicadas manos con las suyas.

-Ey...tranqui, ya sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. Soy tu tutor .-

-Es precisamente por eso.- dos gruesas lagrimas empezaron a llenar el rostro de la joven.- No puedo contárselo porque es mi tutor.-

Jay se quedo de una pieza al oír eso. Sin duda no entendía a las mujeres....Sino podía contárselo porque era su tutor ¿por qué le había dicho que quería hablar con el?. Una vez mas agradeció a ese Dios del que Jensen era devoto de haber encontrado a alguien que no fuera tan complicado como el sexo opuesto....Aunque Jensen a veces era muy difícil de comprender.

-Bueno...pues entonces...cuéntamelo como si fuera un adulto comprensivo.-

Un pequeña carcajada cortada en un fuerte hipido se escapo de la garganta de la joven. Jared espero paciente a que la chica hablara, suponiendo que iba a contarle alguna chorrada en plan: Mi amiga Lina se ha peleado conmigo, quiero morirme o algo por el estilo.

Por muchos años que hubieran pasado nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que iba a decirle lo que le dijo

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

La reunión fue sobre ruedas, tanto que en una hora estaba todo hablado, discutido y aprobado. No eran mas de la una y media y Jensen ya había terminado de hacer todo lo que tenia en la agenda. Su primera intención fue bajar al comedor y que Gertrud le preparara algo de echo había abierto la puerta con el estomago crujiendo cuando una desaprobadora mirada de su secretaria le hizo cambiar de opinión; aun no se había planchado la camisa y no por falta de tiempo, mas bien porque le daba pereza hacerlo.  
Cerro la puerta con un suspiro de frustración y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde desde hacia mas dos horas que la había dejado la Sra Sheppard la cual podía ser un poco retrograda pero a la hora de trabajar era una autentica profesional. Así que con un resoplido se quito la chaqueta de Tweed y la camisa y empezó a plancharla con tranquilidad, intentando no dejar ninguna arruga ni mucho menos quemarla.

Acababa de terminar de planchar la manga derecha e iba a empezar con la izquierda cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un Jared bastante azorado.  
Jensen arqueo una ceja al verlo plantado en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

-Sin duda tiene que ser este despacho, Jen.- la otra ceja se sumo a su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su despacho? – Te he visto planchar en casa un centenar de veces y te puedo asegurar que no me da tanto morbo como el verte aquí.-

Y ahora era cuando Jensen se moría por culpa de una aneurisma. ¿Se podía saber como lo hacia ese merluzo para decir una simple frase y calentarle todo el cuerpo de esa manera?

Jared cerro la puerta rápidamente nada mas decir eso para evitar que la muy cotilla Sra Sheppard viera un trozo de su piel, quiso sonreír ante lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su novio pero un fuerte olor a quemado le hizo darse cuenta de que....

-¡¡Oh...Mierda¡¡- levanto la plancha rezando porque no haber estropeado su camisa pero su gozo en un pozo cuando vio el dibujo triangular plasmado sobre su manga.- ¡¡JODER¡¡ Otra camisa al traste.-Jared soltó una pequeña risita mientras se acercaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios, alegando que era un negado para cualquier aparato electrónico. Lo que el no sabia era que Jensen se quedaba tan prendado de su presencia que se olvidaba por completo de lo que estaba haciendo. De ahí que esa fuera su quinta camisa echada a perder. Y demasiado pocas eran porque el muy graciosillo de Jared se ponía a corregir los exámenes mientras el planchaba y como le oyó decir a un jovencito mientras paseaba por los pasillos: Ver a Jared Padaleki en plan profesor le ponía potro perdido. No entendió la frase hasta que arruino su primera camisa.

-No te preocupes. Te comprare otra.- soluciono dejándose caer en su sillón de decano.

Jensen iba a protestar, decir que a este paso seria mas fácil que montaran una fabrica en china que de seguro le salía mas barato pero se fijo en que el rostro del profesor no estaba para nada relajado. Eso le hizo acordarse de Alona.

-¿Qué era lo que quería?-pregunto dejando de planchar y poniéndose la camisa.

-Tenemos un autentico problema.-

Jensen casi se le cae el corazón al suelo cuando oyó esa palabra.  
Problema. Esa palabra no estaba en el vocabulario de Jared Padalecki.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- puro pánico en su voz.

-Alona.....- lo que quiera que fuera a decir se le quedo atorado en la garganta. En los escasos segundos que Jared tardo en hablar Jensen paso por varios estado de animo y todos tenían un factor común. Terror. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho esa chica para que su sol particular estuviera tan apagado.-Esta embarazada.-

Le costo un par de segundo digerir la información. ¿Embarazada? ¿Todo ese lio por eso?. Jensen resoplo aliviado al ver que lo que en realidad pasaba no tenia nada que ver con lo que el había pensado. Al fin y al cabo un embarazo no tenia nada que ver con una denuncia por acoso o por .......Un frió escalofriante le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se pusiera completamente tenso.  
¿¿Embarazada??  
Embarazada ¿De quien?.

¿De Jay?

Oh…Dios....

¡¡Jay había dejado embarazada a Alona¡¡

El estomago se le encogió y el corazón se le subio a la garganta, estaba a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar, la cosa era peor de lo que el pensaba. Podía soportar un polvo de una noche (en realidad sabia que no podría soportar que le fueran infiel), incluso podía soportar un enamoramiento pero...¿Un hijo?. ¿Cómo podía competir con eso?. El no podía darle un hijo a Jared. Sintió como la visión se le ponía borrosa debido al fina película cristalina que se formaba en sus ojos. Un hijo. Jared se había acostado con Alona y le había dejado preñada.

Maldijo en su fuero interno a Dios por ser tan hijo de puta.

El profesor no pareció darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasándole, solo se mesaba la frente con dos dedos mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo; sabia lo que iba a decir a continuación. Lo sabia perfectamente: Jensen, ha sido un año maravilloso pero voy a ser padre y tu no entras en esos planes. Así que...Ciao.

La tierra se abrió a sus pies cuando vio como cogia aire para hablar.

-Esta de seis meses, al parecer, Tom Welling, su novio la dejo preñada y luego la dejo tirada.-

¿¿¿Eingggg?? ¿Welling? ¿¿Tom Welling??

-Menudo hijo de puta, ¿Que tipo de hombre deja embarazada a una chica y luego la deja tirada. Menudo cabron.- soltó molesto.

Pero el único que sentía cólera por el capitán del equipo de fútbol era el profesor de literatura porque lo que era el decano...El decano quería ponerle un monumento, derrumbar la estatua del fundador y poner ahí la de Tom Welling, el cual había salvado su relación.

 

Bien por ti Tommy

-Pues si que son malas noticias pero....¿Por qué tenemos nosotros un problema?-pregunto intentando que no se le notara el alivio.

Jared lo miro completamente sorprendido, como si hubiera jurado en arameo o algo por el estilo.

-Jensen, tiene diecisiete años y no solo esta embarazada de seis meses sino que el cabron de su novio la ha dejado.-

-Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-repitió cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Es que acaso no tiene madre?-

El profesor rodó los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Si, la típica que siempre esta en el extranjero pasándoselo bien con el ligue de turno.- grazno

-Bueno..pues que la llame.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero...pero...-

-Nada de peros Padasomething, esa chica tomo la decisión de tener relaciones sin condón, ahora tiene que apechugar con las consecuencias.- sabia que era rudo pero era la pura realidad. El era el decano no una ONG.- Solo Alona tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado.-

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-Jensen se sorprendió ante el tono de la pregunta nunca le había hablado así en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

-No es lo que crea, es lo que ha pasado. Sino usas protección pasa esto. Además tiene que dar gracias al cielo porque solo es un embarazo y no una enfermedad....-

Un largo silencio se apodero de la estancia.  
-Entonces...deberíamos de dejarla a su suerte. ¿no?-

-No, debe de llamar a su familia.-

-La cual la ignora por completo.-

-Jared, no te metas en esto, saldrás escaldado.-

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la nariz del profesor que a Jensen le recordó a un toro que esta a punto de embestir.

-Muy bien. Pero respóndeme a esto....Tu y yo nunca hemos utilizado condón.....Si tu, que eres el control personificado nunca te paras cinco segundos para ponerte una goma, ¿como quieres que lo haga una pareja con las hormonas revolucionadas?-

Las palabras cayeron como un mazazo. La verdad era que no le había pasado desapercibido el echo de que ellos nunca les daba tiempo a ponerse la protección. Sabían perfectamente que no tenían ninguna enfermedad ya que se hicieron pruebas pero eso no era excusa.

Tenia que reconocer que con ese argumento Jared le había calado.

Suspiro derrotado.

-Esta bien...tienes toda la razón. Le haré un pase para que no haga gimnasia y no ponga en peligro el bebe pero por lo demás...No podemos hacer nada.-

Esa era como poner una tirita a una fuga de agua en un submarino pero pareció convencer a Jay que lo abrazo y le lleno la cara de besos con su enfado completamente diluido.

-Eres el puto amo, Smeckles.-

-Si, si...¿Por qué me da la impresión de que me arrepentiré de esto?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
La Sra Sheppard levanto el dedo del botón de intercomunicador con una visible sonrisa, llevaba escuchando las conversaciones de ambos hombres desde que se descubrió toda su relación, cada vez que ese invertido de profesor entraba en el despacho, ella pulsaba el botón y se ponía los cascos que su nieta le regalo para que pudiera escuchar Bach mientras mecanografiaba. En el año que llevaba haciendo nunca le habían dado una razón para poder levantar el teléfono y marcar el numero que empezaba a perder color en su bolso, pero por fin, por fin después de tanto tiempo tenia algo.

Como papa solía decir: la paciencia es una virtud Alexia.

Y vaya si lo era.

El timbre sonó dos veces antes de que la voz respondiera.

-Tengo algo.-

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

No debería de habérselo contado. Se repetía una y otra vez Alona mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacia el despacho del director. Sabia perfectamente lo arriesgado que era contarle su “pequeño problema” a un adulto, por eso opto por contárselo a Jared, que a parte de ser su tutor no contaba con unos cuantos mas que ella. Una pena que no contara con su novio, el serio decano.

Dios, seguro que querrá echarme.

Se echo a temblar solo de imaginarse la cara de su madre cuando no solo le dijera que iba a ser abuela sino que encima la habían echado de la universidad. Porque para eso la llamaba ¿No? Para echarla. Lo peor es que no podía echárselo en cara, no al menos después de todo lo que paso el año anterior. Puede que los demás alumnos no supieran todo lo que sufrió pero ella si. No en vano llevaba enamorada del decano desde que lo vio en la primera reunión escolar. Como para no enamorarse de el: Guapo, listo, interesante. Ella fue la única de sus compañeros que se dio cuenta del cambio del estado emocional de su amor privado, un cambio que por mucho que le doliera fue a mejor antes de truncarse por culpa del ese cerdo de Singer; joder como lo odio por hacerle daño . Por eso no se extrañaba nada que la fuera expulsar. ¿Para que iba a arriesgarse a que los retrógrados de Carlisle le metieran en un lió por culpa de una descerebrada embarazada?.

Una lagrima solitaria lucho por escaparse de sus ojos pero se apresuro a apartarla de un manotazo, todo era por culpa de su maldito colgamiento por el Sr Ackles, de echo fue por su culpa por la que se lio con Tom Welling; por su parecido.

Tom también era guapo y listo, y la estúpida y enamorada mete de adolescente de Alona le auto convenció de que el Sr Ackles era mas o menos así de joven. El corazón se le partió en dos cuando confirmo que no era así. Jensen no dejo a Jared en el momento en las cosas se pusieron feas, Welling a ella si.

-Adelante.- la voz amortiguada del decano le encogió el corazón. No le paso desapercibido como le temblaban las manos cuando agarro el picaporte. Tomo aire, decidida a enfrentarse a todo lo que hiciera falta.

El suave aroma del after-shave del Sr Ackles le acaricio la nariz nada mas entrar en el despacho. Alona se regaño a si misma por ser tan infantil cuando fijo su mirada en los trofeos que descansaban en la repisa y se imagino a si misma animando a Jensen mientras este participaba en todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos. Ojala la fantasía se quedara ahí pero por regla general todo seguía hasta que el foco de su deseo declinaba el ofrecimiento de una noche de sexo salvaje con Jared para irse con ella y acunarla entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Siéntese, señorita Tal.- el fuerte acento Texas casi le hizo suspirar. –Creo que ya sabe por que la he llamado. ¿Verdad?- pregunto quitándose las gafas, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante.

La joven sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía al ver como el sol de media tarde se filtraba por la ventana dándole un color tostado a los brazos que se asomaban por las mangas de la camisa remangada; el cabello rubio brillaba en algunos mechones, soltó un suspiro al ver esos grandes ojos verdes fijados en ella, casi pudo sentirlos fijos en su abultado vientre y...eso sirvió para volver a centrarse en el asunto que la había llevado allí.

Iban a expulsarla.

-Creo que si.- susurro intentando por todos los medios no echarse a llorar.

Un largo silencio se apodero de la estancia. Eso era lo que le gustaba del decano, esos silencios relajados en los que parecía meditar hasta la ultima posibilidad para luego poder tomar una decisión decente.

Era tan distinto a Jared, con el se lo pasaba genial, era un profe que todo alumno desea tener; divertido, guapo, comprensivo y encima sabia explicar estupendamente pero todo era a prisa y corriendo, no como con Jensen, con el decano todo parecía ser algo seguro, que iba a caer una bomba nuclear, no importaba si estaba el decano cerca ya que el de seguro tenia un plan para seguir vivos.

-¿Y como cree que debería de reaccionar?-pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba, este era el momento en el que se ponía a suplicar para que no la echara. Estaba preparándose para humillarse cuando el decano se respondió a si mismo diciendo:

-Para serte sincero mi primera impresión fue ignorar el tema. No es mi problema lo que hacen los alumnos en sus tiempos libres. Pero Jar....el Sr Padalecki me hizo ver que su “estado” no solo será evidente dentro de poco sino que se notaran en sus notas medias que por lo que he podido ver son bastante buenas.- a pesar de lo racional que sonó a Alona no le paso desapercibido que Jensen era todo un amor por dentro ya que se había dejado convencer por su novio para que no hiciera lo que quiera que fuese hacer. Que encanto. suspiro como una idiota.- Así que voy a hacerle un pase para las clases de gimnasia, así estará exenta ejercicios que puedan perjudicarla y podrá centrarse en sus estudios para no obligarme a tomar una decisión que no quiero tomar. ¿Me ha entendido bien?-

El adolescente cerebro de la joven tradujo toda esa aburrida jerga en frases muchos mas sencillas.

Te estoy vigilando y como te dejes de ir en los estudios te echo de una patada en ese bonito culo.

-Alto y claro, Señor.-

El decano se levanto de su flamante sillón haciendo que el corazón de Alona se parara en el sitio al ver que se acercaba con paso seguro y decidido. Le costo un buen rato entender que pretendía cuando vio la gran mano masculina justo delante de su cara. Le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarla. ¡¡¡Ohhhh que monoooo¡¡ . Acepto la invitación con un poco (bastante) exageración, aprovechándose de su situación de seis meses de embarazo para apoyar la mano sobre el cuadrado hombro y palpar los músculos de los brazos.

-Gracias.- el corazón de la rubia dio un salto en el sitio al ver como el estirado Jensen Ackles se ruborizaba ante la cercanía de ambos. Tal vez por eso actuó como actuó o porque con el embarazo estaba mas lanzada pero el caso fue que deslizo la mano que descansaba sobre el hombro hasta el cuello y aprovechando la confianza del decano se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios que de seguro para el no significaba nada pero para ella fue como una fantasía echa realidad.- Gracias.- repitió aumentando la sonrisa al ver como hasta las orejas del hombre se coloreaban de rojo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia guardo silencio al ver como la puerta del despacho se abría y salía esa jovencita impura con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Sino fuera porque había estado escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que se dijeron en esa habitación de seguro que pensaría que el decano le habría echo algo; alguna de esas cosas pervertidas que la gente invertida como el le gusta hacer. Pero no, el hombre solo le había dicho algo que ya sabia. Todo corrección y buenos modales hasta que aparecía ese energúmeno de Padalecki y convertía a su genial decano en una mariposa loca que no se planchaba las camisas.

-¿Qué le parece mi noticia?-pregunto al ver que la joven desaparecía por el pasillo.

-No se que quiere que le diga. Que una estúpida se quede embarazada no significa nada.-  
La Sra Sheppard chasqueo la lengua al ver lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser su contacto.

-Mire los estatutos de la universidad, en concreto la sección 1.5. Llámeme cuando la lea.- dicho esto colgó sin importarle que le respondía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro dia que se acaba y otra noche que vuelve a casa solo. Jensen resoplo fastidiado mientras apagaba el coche y salía a la fría noche. Eso era lo malo de ser el decano de una universidad tan prestigiosa, que cuando no eran reuniones de ultima hora, eran leyes cambiadas o profesores descontentos, a este paso Jay iba a tener que comprarse un coche propio para poder volver a casa porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba empezado el curso muy pocas veces habían vuelto juntos a casa; esta vez por el contrario no fue culpa de ningún profesor sino que de un alumno, de Chad para ser exactos, el joven Sr Linderg había espabilado el ultimo año, tal vez demasiado y ahora no solo se dedicaba a enorgullecerse de su condición homosexual (cosa de la que Jensen estaba muy orgulloso) sino que encima se dedicaba a repartir preservativos por todo el colegio para evitar contagios del sida.

-Pero lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de los alumnos.- Se había defendido al ver que había sido llamado al su despacho.

Y era completamente cierto, eso no podía negarlo. Lo que no podía permitir era que un jovencito repartiera condones por las aulas de primer curso. No porque no estuviera de acuerdo sino porque los padres de dichos alumnos podrían demandar a la facultad por propiciar el sexo.

-Y es algo admirable, Sr Linderg pero estará de acuerdo conmigo de que si va a hacer algo ahí que hacerlo bien. ¿Verdad?.- Tercio para evitar crearse un enemigo. El joven Chad idolatraba tanto a el como a Jared y por cuenta propia sabia que cuando un héroe comete un error (por muy pequeño que sea) te marca de por vida. Aun se le encoge el corazón cada vez que recuerda al pobre alumno encogerse sobre la silla al creer que lo estaba reprobando.- De echo, gracias a su actitud he decidido crear un campaña del tipo “póntelo, pónselo”. Ya no es como antes que lo mas peligroso era quedarte embarazada.....- El recuerdo de la joven Alona apareció en su mente.- Sino que también están las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mmmmm...Tendríamos que poner a alguien responsable a la cabeza...¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?- Soltó una carcajada al recordar el teatro que hizo delante del joven y como este se revolvía nervioso en la silla porque quería el puesto. Jensen se regocijo en como el Sr Linderg había madurado en tan poco tiempo.- Tal vez….¿Usted? –El grito de aprobación que soltó fue tal que hizo que la Sra Sheppard entrara con el corazón en la boca.

Y así fue como se cerro el tema “condón” , bueno, así y con toda la mercancía del Sr Linderg incautada.

El decano se llevo las manos a los bolsillos para coger la llave y dio un respingo al tocar un elemento extraño, solto una carcajada al ver que era los anteriormente preservativos, al parecer se los había metido en el bolsillo y se olvido de sacarlos. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, diciéndose a si mismo que los tiraría en cuanto entrara en casa. Y eso iba a hacer, de echo en cuanto abrió la puerta se dirigió a la cocina para tirarlos cuando vio a Jared sentado en el sofá, encorvado sobre unas hojas y el ceño fruncido.

Jensen se habría olvidado por completo de lo que iba a hacer cuando vio al profesor corrigiendo exámenes de no ser porque en ese momento el plástico de los preservativos le araño la mano. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le formo en el rostro al recordar las palabras de esta mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero será burro....

Jared hizo una mueca al leer la respuesta en uno de los tantos exámenes del primer curso. No sabia como demonios aquellos chicos habían dado la suficiente nota como para entrar en Carlisle, seguramente con sugerentes aportaciones económicas, eso o es que la nueva generación era un poco zopenca. Opto mas por lo segundo debido a que tenia una estrecha relación con el decano y sabia perfectamente que el dinero era algo que a Jensen le traía sin cuidado.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma.....

Oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría para cerrarse medio segundo después. Se pregunto cual seria el motivo de que llegara tarde hoy. Un profesor, un padre, una inspección para ver si las baldosas estaban bien colocadas. Al principio no le molesto mucho eso de que se quedara hasta tarde, sabia cuales eran las obligaciones de un decano pero ....una cosa era quedarse una vez por semana y otra muy distinta casi todos los días. La cosa le estaba molestando tanto que hasta empezaba a pensar chorradas; como que Jensen tuviera un amante en la facultad. Aunque viendo lo cansado que llegaba y todo eso no era muy difícil de pensar.

Se llevo las manos a la frente dándose un pequeño golpe a la vez que se reñía a si mismo. Jensen no era de ese tipo de hombres, de echo desde que estaban juntos no había cazado mirado a nadie, pero nadie, nadie. Ni siquiera ese macizo que vivía enfrente de ellos y que adoraba tomar el sol en pelota picada. Eso le hacia sentirse un cerdo por mirar a otros. Aunque curiosamente, era mirar a cualquiera y terminar pensando en Jensen.

Se quedaba mirando a un chico guapo y enseguida perdia el interés porque Jensen era mas guapo. Una chica con labios gruesos pss..¿Para que? Los de Jensen eran mejores. Un ciclista con largas y musculosas piernas, enseguida arrugaba la nariz porque las de Jensen tenían el arco perfecto para que el cupiera sin problemas. Y así cada vez que salía.

Por eso sabia que nunca seria infiel. ¿Para que serlo cuando tienes en casa lo mejor?

Un ruido extraño llamo su atención haciéndole bajar las manos y mirar en dirección a la cocina. El corazón se le paro al ver a su novio parado en medio de la estancia, sujetando algo en la mano y con la sonrisa que solia poner cuando se le ocurría alguna de las suyas.

Ohhh..porque eso era otra. Jensen era de lo mas imaginativo en la cama. Pero DE LO MAS imaginativo. Tanto que hasta sorprendía a alguien de la experiencia de Jay.

-¿Jensen?- llamo poniéndose recto.

La garganta se le seco al ver como el decano se quitaba lentamente esa bonita chaqueta de Tweed dejando que se deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer suavemente al suelo. Jared trago con dificultad cuando esas manos que lo derretían se cerraron sobre el pantalón de vestir y desabrocharon el cinturón con parsimonia para luego dar un brusco tirón, que le hizo dar un respingo en el sofá, y quitarse el botón. Por un momento pensó que iba a bajarse los pantalones pero Jensen hizo algo mejor, algo muuuucho mejor; el primer botón de la camisa se desprendió de su prisión, luego el segundo y el tercero para pararse en el cuarto. Jared estiro el cuello, intentando ver algo mas de piel que la escasa abertura le dejaba ver, sin éxito.

-¿Estas ocupado, Padasomething?- ronroneo arrodillándose en el suelo y arrastrándose a cuatro patas hasta el.

El cerebro de Jared se calentó tanto que no solo dejo de pensar sino que literalmente se frió. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Jensen de muchas maneras pero casi todas eran las de dominante, incluso cuando era el pasivo dominaba. Ahora veía a un Jensen que se gateaba igual que un inmenso gato, ronroneando y mirándolo fijamente hacia el. Su miembro cimbreo con fuerza dentro de sus pantalones, estirándose y contrayéndose impaciente ante la excitación, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar, desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo, no se dio cuenta de que tenia los dientes apretados hasta que Jensen llego a sus pies y deslizo las manos por sus pantorrillas de forma sensual, obligándole a separarlas cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre sus rodillas. Soltó un humillante jadeo ante el ronroneo de aprobación que salió de la boca de su novio al comprobar que estaba empalmado. Sintió como Jensen le quitaba los vaqueros haciendo especial hincapié en no tocar su zona mas sensible.

-No, me has contestado, Jay....¿Estas ocupado?...porque si lo estas..puedo irme a la cama y continuar esto....Yo solo.  
y......y.....Joder..con el estirado de mierda del decano. ¿Pues no le regala la imagen de el masturbándose en la cama? Será hijo puta. Se obligo a pensar algo porque como no hablara iba a correrse en los pantalones con solo mirarlo.

-No, quédate, quédate.- jadeo alzando la mano y posándola en la nuca de su amante. Jensen sonrió con solo un lado de la boca, en una sonrisa maliciosa que lo volvía loco.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?- Jared alzo las caderas de forma inconsciente ante el ronroneo servicial que no había dejado de utilizar desde el principio.

Y vale, vale que el fuera un poco adicto al sexo (sobre todo desde que estaba con Jensen) y todo eso pero....¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que reaccionar ante eso?

Pues como va a reaccionar, pues respondiendo a la pregunta que le había formulado, que Jared podría ser un poco despistado pero no un maleducado. Mama Padalecki le había enseñado que cuando una persona mayor que tu te hace una pregunta ahí que responderle. Y Jensen era mayor que el, aunque solo fuera un poco.

\- Si....si....-respondió tirando un poco hacia delante de el, pero al parecer el decano estaba juguetón porque se resistió.

-Dímelo. Quiero oírtelo decir, Jay.-

Matarlo, sin duda quería matarlo.

Jared soltó una risa seca, no es que a el le costara hablar sucio pero con Jensen entre sus piernas es que no le salían mas de dos palabras seguidas.

-Boca...tu boca...-

Jensen soltó una risita, cerro la mano sobre su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente.

-Estas obsesionado con mis labios, Jay.- susurro antes de meterselo en la boca y absorberlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Jared casi salta de su propia piel al sentir no solo la húmeda boca del decano, sino la lengua y los dientes y ...DIOS...Presión....mucha presión que casi le hace derramarse, no lo hizo porque en ese momento se acordó de que no podía manchar de esperma los exámenes de sus alumnos, así que aprovecho sus largas piernas y le dio un fuerte empujón a la mesa, dejando así el espacio suficiente para que Jensen pudiera maniobrar mejor. Un fuerte jadeo se le escapo al sentir los gruesos labios cerrándose sobre la punta de su miembro mientras que la mano lo masturbaba, alzo las caderas pero esta vez no fue de forma involuntaria.

Mas bien todo lo contrario.

Se follo la boca del decano con ansia y no oyó ni una sola protesta.

Tuvo que obligarse a parar; puede que el se lo estuviera pasando pipa pero Jensen aun no había disfrutado y eso era imperdonable. Así que le obligo a levantarse y le bajo (o mas bien le arranco) los pantalones, llevándose por delante también los calcetines; lo sentó en su regazo y cerro su gran mano sobre el miembro erecto. El gritito de aprobación que se escapo de Jensen le puso la piel de gallina. Jared se dedico a disfrutar, olvidándose por completo de su propio placer, viendo como Jensen se contorsionaba sobre su piernas, empujándose contra su mano; abriendo la boca en un gemido continuo y cerrando una de sus manos sobre la parte de atrás del sofa. Era gloria bendita, no sabia que era mejor, si acostarse con el o solo dedicarse a ver como se contorsionaba de esa forma tan erótica.  
Decidió que, de momento, le valía lo segundo; así que sin dejar de masturbarlo deslizo dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Jensen se quedo quieto delante de el, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca torcida. No se movió en ningún momento, ni cuando su mano lo apretó con fuerza a la vez que lo dilataba, ni cuando sus dedos tijeretearon en su interior. Jared se deleito en como gimoteaba y sollozaba su aprobación. Y joderostiaputa con el decano.... ¿Es que no podía quedarse calladito?

Asi, Jared.

Mas adentro.

Otro, meteme otro dedo.

¿Cómo mierda se puede concentrar uno en no correse oyendo semejantes cosas?

-Te necesito.- jadeo sacando los dedos de su interior y cerrando las manos sobre las estrechas caderas. Podía sentir la suave piel de la entrada contra su miembro cuando Jensen dio un salto y se alejo de el. -¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto con cara de bobalicón.

-Nada.- esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era la típica con la que Jared terminaba pegando voces.- Es solo que si quieres hacer algo tendrás que ponerte esto.- sentencio tirandole algo a las manos.  
Tuvo que hacer juegos malabares para que el pequeño objeto no terminara en el suelo, cuando lo hizo lo giro entre sus manos sin llegar a comprender lo que era. No le hizo nada de gracia cuando lo hizo.

-¡¡¿Qué mierda es esto?¡¡-chillo levantándose sin importarle lo ridículo de su postura: con los pantalones por los tobillos y la camisa abierta.

-¿No es evidente?. Es un preservativo.-resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso ya lo se. Digo que....¿Por qué me lo das a mi?-

-Por lo que dijiste esta mañana. Eso de que soy Mister control sobre si mismo y nunca hemos conseguido ponernos condón. Bien...ahí lo tienes, he parado para que puedas ponértelo.- soltó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿A que esperas.....? Póntelo. –

Jared se habría enfadado de no ser por la risita que acompañaba esas palabras.

El preservativo termino tirado en algún punto de la habitación al igual que ellos dos, con la pequeña diferencia de que el trozo de plástico quedo olvidado en un rincón y Jensen termino jadeando disculpas con Jay empujándose con fuerza dentro de el de forma violenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sección 1.3, sección 1.4

El dedo se deslizaba lentamente por los estatutos hasta encontrar el 1.5.  
Leyó con atención, preguntándose que demonios era tan importante de esa sección y.......se quedo sin aliento cuando leyó las primeras palabras, medio minuto después estallo en carcajadas.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

¡¡PING PING PING PING¡¡

El estridente sonido de la alarma despertado rasgo con crueldad el silencio de la noche, arrancando a Jensen de un placido y merecido descanso que aporreo el aparato con un juramento. Era demasiado temprano, aun no clareaba afuera; podría quedarse en la cama calentito y retozando un poco mas sino fuera por esa maldita obsesión que tenia Jared de levantarse antes para irse a correr.  
Puta manía. ¿Es que no le valía con todo el ejercicio que hacían por las noches?

Una sonrisa divertida se pinto en su rostro al recordar como Jared lo llevo a rastras del salón al dormitorio estampándose contra todo lo que se cruzaban en su camino, también recordó lo mucho que se enfado cuando el jarrón que se compraron en Nápoles termino echo añicos por culpa de que su acalorado amante se le antojo sumergirse en el de forma salvaje justo al lado de la cómoda del dormitorio antes de pasar a la cama. No es que Jensen se quejara de semejante comportamiento, es que...Joder, era de Nápoles, de su viaje de mie....de confirmación como pareja, eso, eso iba a decir, nada de viaje de luna de miel. Nop. Pareja estable, novios y todo eso pero nada de miel...nada de nada.  
Con mas pena que gloria se giro sobre si mismo, dispuesto a cumplir con su rutina habitual.Echar a patadas a Jay de la cama.

-Es la hora.- informo alargando el brazo y empujando el hombro de Jared que gruño algo inteligible.- Vamos...tienes que irte a correr.- suspiro frotando la nariz contra la almohada.  
-No quiero.- soltó Jared con el típico tono de los niños pequeños cuando su madre va a levantarlos el lunes para ir al colegio. Eso hizo que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados Jensen pudiera ver perfectamente el puchero que se le formaba en el rostro y sonrió divertido.  
-¿No eras tu el que quería mantenerse en forma?-pura maldad en su voz.  
-Eso era cuando no me tenias despierto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada despierto, además, creo que tu eres mejor que correr diez kilómetros todas las mañanas y mas divertido.- ronroneo cerrando la mano sobre su cintura y apretándose contra el.  
-Eso es psicología barata, Padasomething.- defendió con una carcajada ante lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su novio.- Si no quieres ir a correr dímelo pero no me pongas de excusa.- jadeo al sentir los labios de Jared besándole el cuello mientras el pulgar dibujaba formas sin sentido contra su cadera.  
-No quiero ir a correr.- Jensen soltó una pequeña risita excitada cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre su yugular con un poco de mas fuerza.  
-Sabia que no podías llevar una rutina. para eso hace falta perseverancia y tu....tu....-No pudo terminar la frase, Jared se lo impidió dándole un fogoso beso que lo derritió en la cama sin llegar a importarle el mal aliento mañanero.

El decano se revolvía en la cama, devolviendo como buenamente podía un beso que de seguir así terminaría con el mordiendo la almohada; la mano que dibujaba círculos sobre su cadera se deslizo hacia arriba, dejándole esa zona en carne viva, Jensen se estremeció al sentir como esa gran mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su mejilla volviendo el beso, hasta ahora demasiado obsceno, en algo dulce que le hizo arder por dentro abandonaba  
-No es eso, Smeckles.- suspiro Jared apoyando su frente contra la de el- Es que prefiero estar contigo a irme a correr.-  
La parte mas estricta de su ser le decía una y otra vez que la rutina no es solo eso; la rutina significa perseverancia, luchar por algo que uno quiere y todo eso pero la parte mas emotiva de Jensen salió a la luz dándole una patada en el culo a la estricta al oír eso salir de la boca de Jared que estaba roja y brillante por culpa del beso, con ese tono de voz entre adormecido y lujurioso y con los doscientos kilos de Padalecki apretándose contra el....  
Al diablo la rutina.

-Al diablo la rutina.- susurro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, al diablo.- confirmo Jared volviendo a besarle con ganas.

Al final no tuvieron sexo, mas bien se dedicaron a tocarse el uno al otro todo lo que pudieron, como dos adolescentes calenturientos, fue como una especie de pacto silencioso, tocarnos pero no llegar hasta el final.  
Jared rió a carcajadas cuando, después de tener a Jensen empotrado contra el colchón durante quince minutos llenándole todo el cuerpo de besos, este se levanto diciendo que o se duchaba o iba a explotar. Y Jensen disfruto de lo lindo cuando, nada mas entrar en la ducha, Jay apareció a su espalda preguntándole si quería que le ayudara a enjabonarse; cuando salieron de la ducha estaban tenían las yemas de los dedos arrugadas, la piel alrededor de las bocas escaldada por culpa de tanto beso y tan empalmados que dolía.

Aun así ninguno de los dos hizo el ademán de querer terminar. Era mucho mejor mirar al otro y ver el deseo pintado en los ojos.

El desayuno no fue mucho mejor, con Jensen sentado sobre Jared, alternando mordiscos al pan y besos en los labios con caricias por encima de la ropa. En ese momento Jensen ni siquiera se acordó de esa querida rutina de la que hasta ayer habían disfrutado.  
El trayecto en coche fue silencioso pero no incomodo con la mano del decano en el muslo del profesor, subiendo y bajando lentamente al principio para al final cerrarse sobre el miembro duro de Jared que dio un respingo en el sitio mientras sin fuerza en la voz le suplicaba a Jensen que se concentrara en la carretera que iban a tener un accidente. Pero el rubio no le hizo caso y se dedico a acariciarlo por encima de la costura de los pantalones de vestir (no pudo ponerse vaqueros debido a el dolor que le producían por culpa de la erección) sin dejar de conducir y con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en el rostro.

El tacto impuesto de no llegar hasta el final se fue a la mierda en cuanto Jared agarro la mano del decano con fuerza y restregó su miembro endurecido contra ella. Al final tuvieron que aparcar el coche en un sitio apartado de ojos indiscretos y terminar con su pequeño "problema" no les llevo mucho tiempo, solo un par de movimientos manuales, muchos gruñidos y saliva si no hubiese sido por toda la excitación que arrastraban el orgasmo habría sido hasta mediocre pero llevaban calentándose desde que abrieron los ojos y como no es de extrañar el orgasmo fue demoledor; De esos que llenaron los cristales de vaho y movió todo el coche pero que sin duda volverían a repetir gustosos.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Otro día tarde.- se regaño a si mismo Jensen mientras intentaba arreglarse la camisa que había vuelto a quedar arrugada debido a la puñetera manía que tenia Jared de agarrarle de ella mientras se corría con su nombre en los labios.

Apretó el paso intentando recordar si tenia algún tipo de cita ese día pero el riego sanguíneo aun no le llegaba al cerebro y todo era por culpa de Jared, porque vale que el había tenido orgasmos (puede que tuviera una vida sexual inconsistente antes de conocer a Padasomething pero había sufrido orgasmos arrolladores en esas pocas veces) pero ningún como los que el profesor le proporcionaba. Es que era correrse entre sus manos y volver a estar preparado para tener guerra, algo que le parecía inconcebible hasta hacia poco mas de año y medio, y si fuera eso bueno, vale pero es que tanto durante como después Jensen se veía con la capacidad intelectual tan reducida que hasta un caracol podría ganarle en un examen de calculo. Así que si bien ni siquiera sabría sumar dos mas dos mucho menos recordar su agenda para ese día, además, para eso tenia a la Sra Sheppard.

-Espero que no se haya llevado la plancha de mi despacho.- Penso al pasar por delante de un espejo y ver lo arruinada que estaba su camisa.

Diviso al fondo del pasillo la mesa de su secretaria que se levanto nada mas verlo cruzar la esquina. Jensen tenia un cordial saludo para la mujer y una disculpa preparada por lo de su camisa cuando la anciana le soltó a bocajarro:  
-Mary Winchester esta aquí.-Eso de por si era malo pero peor fue lo que le siguió:- Con Robert Singer.-

Genial, justo lo que le hacia falta en ese momento en el que sus neuronas estaban apagadas o fuera de cobertura; un linchamiento por parte de Bobby Singer y tener que defenderse a los ojos de Mary Winchester.Genial, simplemente genial, muchas gracias por querer cambiar la rutina precisamente un día como hoy Jared, pero que muchísimas gracias.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?-pregunto mirando la recia puerta de madera que los separaba de su despacho a la vez que se estiraba la camisa con las manos.

-Unos quince minutos.- resolvió la mujer con un toque extraño en la voz.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado en lo que tramaba Singer de seguro que se habría dado cuenta que la voz de Alexia estaba cargada de asco al posarse los ojos en su camisa. Pero Jensen no reparo en su tono de voz, ni siquiera en su mirada reprobadora, ni mucho menos en como su rostro se contraía en una sonrisa maléfica.  
Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Singer sentado en su sillón como si ese fuera su cargo y no el suyo, eso le hizo enfurecer y por primera vez en su vida Jensen sintió ganas de golpear a otro ser humano; el hombre lo miraba con la típica expresión de triunfo, Jensen intento recordar si Jared había echo alguna trastada pero su mente no encontró ninguna respuesta. Por su parte Mary Winchester estaba sentada en el sofá con toda ese aura de mujer de dinero y segura de si misma rodeándole por completo.

-Sra Winchester, ¿A que debo el placer?- sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mano.

-El Sr Singer me ha llamado y me ha comentado un par de cosas que no me han gustado nada, Sr Ackles.- soltó a bocajarro y con desdén en la voz.

Jensen echo una rápida mirada al anciano que lo único que hizo fue mover levemente el sillón con los pies.

-Bueno...ambos sabemos que el Sr Singer no es muy de fiar ¿Verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero que era de lo mas falsa.

-Cierto.- puntualizo la mujer.- por eso estamos esperando al tercero en discordia.-

¿Tercero?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un sudor frió recorrió el cuerpo del decano. Si había una tercera persona estaba claro quien era: Jared. Pero....¿Que había echo esta vez?¿Que habían podido hacer para que Singer apareciera de nuevo?. Jensen forzó a su cerebro a trabajar pero no estaba al cien por cien, ni siquiera al cincuenta por ciento.  
Maldijo a Jared y su portentosa mano.

-Adelante.- ordeno la viuda como si ese fuera su despacho, haciendo que Jensen se sintiera como un adolescente que ha sido llamado al despacho del director.

El corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, tenia que pensar algo, cualquier cosa pero tenia que estar preparado para defender a Jared costase lo que costase, no podía permitirse el lujo de que lo echaran. Sabia perfectamente que su novio era mas que capaz d encontrar trabajo, de echo una de las universidades colindantes le habían mandado una suculenta oferta, pero el problema no estaba en el trabajo, el problema estaba en....Dejar a Jared solo en una universidad llena de adolescentes hormonadas que no le importarían nada que tuviera pareja, ¡¡Ni siquiera le importarían que fuera homosexual¡¡ Bueno, Jared era bisexual pero eso ahora mismo no venia al caso. Tenia que decir algo, cualquier cosa, Jared no había echo nada malo esta vez, ¡¡Diablos¡¡ ni siquiera lo hizo la primera vez que Singer se interpuso entre los dos.  
Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta termino de abrirse y vio quien entro en el despacho.

¡¡¿¿Alona??¡¡

Si antes estaba sorprendido por encontrarse a su enemigo y su jefa en su despacho sin venir a cuento ahora estaba completamente alucinado.  
¿Que hacia la chica allí?  
¿Es que Singer se había enterado de que estaba embarazada?.  
Enseguida descarto esa posibilidad, puede que Alona estuviera embarazada de seis meses pero debido a su ropa ancha y su constitución prácticamente no se le notaba.  
-Sra Winchester no se que esta pasando pero....-se quedo sin voz al ver que la joven no venia sola, sino que Jared le acompañaba. Estaba a punto de preguntar que hacia allí cuando Singer se le adelanto.

-Usted no ha sido llamado, Padalecki.- escupió el apellido como si fuera un insulto.

-Tienes razón, Bobby, pero estoy seguro de que si tu estas por aquí es porque tienes en mente algún plan de los tuyos.- soltó malicioso.- Además, la madre de la Señorita Tal esta ilocalizable y viendo que yo soy tu tutor .....- No termino la frase; tampoco hacia falta que lo hiciera, Jensen sabia perfectamente lo que Jared pretendía; proteger los intereses de Alona. El decano maldijo la buena fe de su novio, sabia que lo hacia con buenas intenciones pero la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Singer le decía que en iba a volverse en su contra.

-Veo con buenos ojos su criterio, Sr Palecki.- concedió Mary Winchester pronunciando mal el apellido, ninguno de los tres la corrigió, ni siquiera Alona se rió.- Será mejor que nos concentremos en los que nos a reunido aquí hoy.- Como si fuera una abogada de lo mas despiadada la viuda miro a la joven con los ojos entrecerrados, se levanto y con paso firme señalo su abultado vientre.- Según tengo entendido a mantenido relaciones extramatrimoniales ¿Verdad?- Alona guardo silencio, atemorizada por la figura de la mujer.-No hace falta que digas nada, se te nota. He tenido dos hijos y se diferenciar una barriga de embarazo a una de kilos de mas.- Jensen vio como la alumna se encogía, intentando hacerse mas pequeña ante las palabras severas de la mujer.

-Sra Winchester, esto es algo completamente normal en los tiempos modernos. Ya saben como están las hormonas de los adolescen....-

-Si, lo entiendo muy bien, decano.- corto la mujer seca.- Aunque no se lo crea yo también he sido joven y alocada pero me temo que el problema de la señorita Tal es mucho mas serio. Debido a su estado tarde o temprano tendrá que ausentarse de las clases, eso sin contar la mala impresión que daría una adolescente embarazada para la reputación de la facultad ¿Es que no sabes que existe protección para estas cosa, jovencita?-regaño

-Oiga....- Jared dio un paso al frente dispuesto a lucir su brillante armadura y seguramente a meter la pata hasta al fondo, por suerte Jensen fue mas rápido (tuvo que forzar su cerebro al máximo pero lo consiguió).

-Me temo que eso no es asunto nuestro, Sra Winchester.- recrimino igual de seco que la mujer.

-Tiene toda la razon, Sr Ackles.- concedió la viuda.- El daño ya esta echo y por mucho que me duela tengo que poner en practica la sección 1.5.-

Jensen sintió tanto la mirada del profesor como de la alumna se posaban en su persona preguntándoles con el ceño fruncido que le explicaran sobre que estaba hablando. Y sin duda le gustaría poder decírselo, de verdad, pero ¿Que era la sección 1.5?. Se meso las sienes maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió romper la rutina que hacia todas las mañanas porque si no la hubiera roto, si Jared hubiese salido a correr como hacia siempre, el se habría levantado, duchado y preparado el desayuno; si, habría habido toqueteos varios y todo eso pero su cerebro seguiría en plena forma y no sumido en un sopor estúpido en el cual no sabia sumar ni dos mas dos.  
Aun asi se obligo a si mismo a buscar la información. Había leído todas las normas de la universidad Porque sin duda la sección de la que hablaba era una norma, ¿no?. O era un estatuto......No lo sabia.  
Sintió como su frente se pelaba de sudor. Cristo, aquello era peor que un examen de selectividad.

-No fuerces tanto tu linda cabecita, Jenny.- pico Singer consiguiendo que rechinara los dientes ante el odiado diminutivo.- Ya se ha notado que no tienes ni idea de lo que es la sección 1.5. Menudo decano de tres al cuarto estas echo.-

-No sea condescendiente, Singer.- regaño Mary mirándolo con desaprobación- No me extraña que alguien tan joven como usted no sepa lo que es, de echo es una sección muy antigua, tanta que ni yo la recordaba. Por suerte el Sr Singer fue lo suficientemente amable de recordármela.-

-Si, que amable.- resoplo Jared ganándose una mirada fulminante de Jensen.

-La sección en cuestión no prohíbe a las jovencitas estudiar en la facultad lo que si prohíbe es que este sola durante todo el tiempo de gestación.- los dos profesores y al alumna se quedaron alucinados al oír eso. Jensen suponía que dado lo elitista de la universidad lo p primero que prohibirían seria precisamente los embarazos indeseados.-La hija del fundador se quedo embarazada mientras estudiaba aquí.- Aclaro la mujer.Eso explicaba bastantes cosas. - Era una joven un poco descocada para la época.- sonrió Mary mirando a Alona y acariciando de forma maternal su cabello- De todas formas te viene bien porque según su dictado lo único que tienes que hacer es irte a vivir con algún pariente; tu madre, padre, algún tío. Si haces eso podrás seguir estudiando aquí.-  
El rostro de Alona se deformo por completo. ¿Un pariente? Ella no poseía ningún pariente cercano; si, estaba su madre, pero ella estaba en el extranjero, de echo vivía en el y no precisamente por que trabajara sino porque odiaba América, decía que prefería el modo de vida europeo. Tampoco podía irse con su padre porque....estaba muerto. Y tíos...que ella supiera no tenia ninguno. Dios, iban a echarla, a echarla de verdad. Ya casi podía ver el rostro decepcionado de Ellen al ver que la habían echado, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no servia para nada. Quiso echarse a llorar.

-Pero...No tengo a nadie.- susurro al borde del llanto.

El rostro de la Sra Winchester se nublo con una mezcla de pena y seriedad, dio un paso atrás, dejando que el mecho de cabello que sujetaba entre sus dedo cayera suavemente sobre el hombro de Alona y con voz atona dijo:

-Entonces, tendrás que abandonar la universidad.-

-Pero..pero...- Alona había descubierto hacia muy poco lo que era sentirse impotente, de echo lo descubrió hace seis meses cuando visito a su medico de cabecera y le dio la enhorabuena por estar en cinta haciendo que todo su mundo se derrumbara (desde ese momento juro no volver a pisar una consulta) pero lo supero, iba a traer una vida al mundo, bien sabia que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, sinceramente hubiera preferido mas tarde pero viendo que ya no se podía hacer nada. Una de sus amigas le pregunto el porque no abortaba, que así todo seria mas fácil pero simplemente Alona no podía concebir tal cosa. Ella había metido la pata al no parar a Tom en el momento adecuado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, sin duda eso habría sido lo mas fácil; ir al medico y que el solucionara el problema pero eso solo le daría la razón a su madre de que era una irresponsable, así que decidió, por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida, apechugar y cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Claro esta no pensó que la cosas se complicara tanto.

-No tiene a nadie.- oyó que el Sr Padalecki la defendía y le amo por ello.

-Eso no es de mi competencia.- soltó de mala manera la mujer.- El estatus es bien claro, si tiene alguien que la cuide fuera de la universidad podrá quedarse, seguir estudiando y la plaza se le guardara cuando llegue el momento del parto, además de poder examinarse de las asignaturas que pierda. Sino tiene a nadie, tiene que irse.-

-No puede hacerle eso.- se apresuro Jensen a decir.-Es...injusto.-

Mary lo miro por encima del hombro y con la voz mas dura que nunca había oído respondió.

-Usted mejor que nadie debería de saber que la vida no es justa, Sr Ackles.-

Ahí tenia que darle la razón. Jensen habia pasado por un autentico calvario para poder llegar donde estaban. Además, los estatutos para una facultad tan antigua y retrocada como Carlisle eran de lo mas buenos. Si solo la joven Alona conociera a alguien que viviera fuera de la universidad que pudiera.....

-Yo me ofrezco.- la voz de Jared le cortocircuito su maltrecho cerebro.

¿¿Eingggg??

-¿Como dice, Sr Palecki?- todos se giraron para mirar al profesor.

-Dice que según esa sección necesita de un adulto que viva fuera de la universidad. Bien, yo vivo fuera de la universidad y además soy un adulto. Que se quede a vivir conmigo.-

¿Como? ¿Que?...Un momento...un momento...UN MO.MEN.TO.

-No puede quedarse a vivir con usted.- Jensen nunca creyó que pudiera decir eso pero agradecía que Singer interrumpiera el momento.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto el profesor envalentonado.

-Porque...usted es un profesor, además de que vive con el decano de la universidad y podría considerarse como favoritismo. - Jensen casi se pone a aplaudir cuando el hombre soltó todo eso. Bien por ti, Bobby.

-No diga chorradas. Yo solo llevo enseño lengua y si no se fía de mi siempre puede ponerle el examen de mi asignatura cualquier otro profesor y ahí se acabo el favoritismo. Y por lo de Jensen....Ja, como si usted creyera que el fuera a hacer algo que perjudicara a esta universidad, si hasta llevo su condición de gay en secreto para impedirlo.-

-Si y si no recuerdo mal salieron en el Cosmopolitan enseñando pectorales. Muy buena manera de llevarlo en secreto, si señor.- ironizo Singer

Ah...no...eso si que no....No iba a permitir que lo acusaran de algo que no era. Jensen accedió a posar en esa revista porque era publicidad para la universidad. Que le pidieran que ambos se quitaran la camiseta porque al fotógrafo le gusto y que para colmo el numero de ese mes se acabara y tuvieran que repetir no fue en absoluto culpa suya.

-Me temo que el que la condición de homosexual de Jensen saliera a la luz fue culpa suya, Robert.- se apresuro a decir Jay con un destello malicioso en la mirada.

-Eso es verdad.- Mary frunció el ceño molesta al recordar el desagradable acontecimiento.

-Y lo del Cosmopolitan....Lo hicimos por la universidad, para que promocionarla, Jensen no tuvo la culpa de que cuando la fotógrafa nos viera se encaprichara en quitarnos la camiseta.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La cabeza de Bobby volvía a parecer una olla a presión, enfurecido que estaba porque esta vez no era el listo decano sin el neandertal el que le había dado un rapapolvo.

-Entonces, si no he entendido mal lo que usted sugiere es que la Señorita Tal vaya a vivir con ustedes, dos hombres adultos....-  
-Que no tienen ningún interés en ella porque son homosexuales.- puntualizo rápidamente el profesor.  
-Si, eso también.- sonrió la mujer al ver que Jared había comprendido perfectamente donde quería llegar.- Así que se quedara con ustedes hasta que de a luz.-

-Exacto.-

Por un momento Jensen se imagino a si mismo convertido en esos muñequitos Manga que veía cuando era pequeño, dándole una fuerte colleja a Jared para que se callara de una puñetera vez para su desgracia eso era completamente imposible.

-La chica no tiene familiares cerca que puedan ocuparse de ella y yo vivo fuera de la universidad y puedo hacer todas esas cosas que usted dice.-

Mary se meso la barbilla con dos dedos, parecía estar pensándoselo y no...o sea...NO..Esa chica no podía irse a vivir con ellos. Una joven, en su casa, su templo, donde Jensen se podía permitir ser como el quisiera y ...y....Eso no iba a pasar.  
Iba a decirlo, mas bien a gritarlo cuando la viuda empezó a hablar:

-Me parece muy buena idea pero en realidad la que tiene que decidir aquí es Alona. ¿Qué me dices, jovencita?-

¿¿CÓMO QUE LA QUE TENIA QUE DECIDIR ERA ALONA??. Por el amor del cielo, también era su casa. EL también decidía, el..el era el decano, joder. Hola.…Jensen Ackles también pagaba la hipoteca. Su nombre estaba allí, sip, de verdad, tenia hasta cartas del banco con su nombre estampado en el membrete.

La joven embarazada miro alternativamente a la mujer y a su tutor sin siquiera reparar en la crisis emocional que se encontraba el decano que en ese momento rezaba porque la chica dijera.....

-Si, me encantaría.-

MIERDA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Winchestser salió de Carlisle poniéndose el abrigo seguida de cerca de un Singer bastante contento. Giro los ojos lo justo para poder ver el perfil del hombre, el cual por momento le cae peor. De echo no habría acudido a tener una cita pero el muy maldito sabia perfectamente donde tocarle para que accediera: La universidad.

-No se que esta tramando, Robert pero solo le diré una cosa....- amenazo con ese tono de arpía que había desarrollado con el paso de los años.- ....Como MI universidad se vea salpicada por algo usted será el que lo pague .- no espero a ver la reacción del hombre, ella ya había cumplido con su cometido. Dejar claro que no le importaba quien tuviera razón, tomaría la decisión que en mejor posición dejara a Carlisle.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

No debería de haber accedido tan deprisa, ahora lo sabia, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que lo único que había echo era meter en un aprieto a Jared al hacerlo. No hacia falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de ello, y no porque su profesor estuvieron molesto con ella, mas bien era por el decano. Jensen conducía con la mirada fija y el ceño fruncido hacia el pueblo, no había dicho nada desde que le pregunto si quería ayudarla para subirse al coche.

Idiota, sin duda era una idiota. Al aceptar la salida que Jared le proporciono no se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez el Sr Ackles no estuviera de acuerdo, pero estaba tan asustada de volver a casa y enfrentarse a su madre que ni siquiera pensó en ello. Lo único que se le paso por la mente fue que todo estaba solucionado y que de paso podría convivir con su amor platónico y un buen amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- la amable voz de su tutor le saco de su ensoñación. La miraba con una sonrisa autentica y el rostro relajado. No pudo evitar mirar al conductor, Jensen estaba serio, mas de lo habitual últimamente; sintió un escalofrió cuando este le echo un vistazo por encima del retrovisor.

-¿Quieres que paremos?-pregunto disimulando un poco la voz sin exito. Sin duda a Jared le caería una buena bronca cuando el no estuviera presente.

-No, gracias. Siento las molestias.- se disculpo haciéndose mas pequeña en el sillón.

-No seas tonta, Smeckles y yo estamos encantados de que te vengas a casa.- para darle énfasis a sus palabras Jared acaricio suavemente el cogote del conductor que hizo un rudo gesto para apartarse. Alona se quedo sin respiración al ver eso y se sintió responsable, nada de esto habría pasado si hubiera perdido cinco segundos en utilizar el preservativo.-¿Estas bien?- esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a Jensen y no fue en tono cordial mas bien como un susurro lastimero.

-Si.- gruño en respuesta.- Y no me llames así, mi madre me puso un nombre precioso.-

Alona quiso bajarse del coche sin importarle que estuviera en marcha cuando vio la expresión dolida de su tutor que guardo silencio durante unos segundos, aunque la calma no duro mucho porque enseguida volvió a mirarla y con la misma sonrisa autentica pero un poco mas apagada le pregunto:

-¿Que quieres cenar?-A partir de ahí Alona se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacia su tutor para evitar lo silencios.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, la cual parecía mas un apartamento grande que una casa en si, aun así Alona se maravillo de todo cuanto veía. A diferencia de lo que pensaba la casa no estaba patas arriba (no supo porque pero creyó que le tocaría limpiar la leonera donde Vivian dos hombres) no es que reluciera pero sin duda estaba limpia y ordenada. Nada mas abrir la puerta se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo entero y una mesita llena de cartas en donde dos juegos de llaves cayeron con un tintineo.

Sus llaves, las llaves de la casa de Jensen y Jared.

-No te preocupes, te haremos una copia en cuanto podamos.-

Jensen paso por su lado sin siquiera tocarla, visiblemente molesto ante su presencia allí. Alona sintió a Jared ponerse tenso y seguir con la mirada el cuerpo del decano que se dirigió hacia el fondo del apartamento, por un momento pensó que iba a excusarse e ir a hablar con el, ya casi podía escuchar los gritos de la pareja pero Jared no se movió, no fue en busca de su novio sino que bajo el rostro para mirarla y con una sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que no pasaba nada dijo:

-Tranquila, lo conozco. No esta molesto contigo, lo esta conmigo.- Eso la hizo sentirse ruin.- Pero tranquila, cuando este mas tranquila se dará cuenta de que he hecho lo correcto.-

-No quiero causarles problemas.-susurro la joven bajando el rostro.

-Ey….tu solo tienes que preocuparte de sacar buenas notas para asi no darle excusas a Singer para que te eche, yo me encargare de Smeckles.

Alona parpadeo confusa ante el nombre.

-¿Smeckles?-susurro intentando averiguar el significado.

Jared soltó una pequeña risita, le echo el brazo por el hombro y la arrastro a la cocina a la vez que bajaba la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro:

-Seguramente me matara por decírtelo pero... le llamo así porque le gusta besar.- informo guiñándole un ojo para dejarle claro que era un secreto.

Vaya, quien lo iba a decir.- Pensó Alona mirando hacia la dirección donde Jensen se había marchado. Habría dicho cualquier cosa del hombre pero nunca que fuera de los que besaban.

-¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo de cenar para nosotros y para el cascarrabias?-el pensamiento ante la apremiante comida hizo que la chica se olvidara por completo del decano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sección 1.5, Sección 1.5….¡¡Ah¡¡ Aquí esta.

Jensen leyó ávidamente el párrafo, sintiendo como a cada palabra leída sus ojos se abrían como platos. ¡¡Era cierto¡¡ todo era completamente cierto. Nada mas llegar a casa se marcho hacia su despacho dispuesto a empaparse de la dichosa sección que le había metido en aquel problema; sabiendo que podría echar por tierra las malditas teorías de Singer. Pero esta vez lo tenia bien pillado. Ese hijo de la gran puta.  
Aquello le derrumbaba todos los esquemas. Durante todo el trayecto a casa había pensado que encontraría algún resquicio legal en esa norma de la que Mary Winchester hablaba pero no…No había nada. Al parecer el fundador había dejado todo bien atado para que su hija (la única mujer de la época) y menuda tenia que ser para no dejar ni una sola rendija legal.  
Cerro el libro con furia, negándose a aceptar que Alona tuviera que vivir tres meses con ellos.  
La risa de Jared le llego desde la cocina seguida de una dulce voz; se le revolvieron las tripas. Jared se veía tan contento con alguien del mismo sexo en casa, además no solo era eso, su compañero no había dudado ni medio minuto en lanzarse a la piscina para salvar a la inocente preñada cuando con el se paso horas HORAS para decirse entre el verde o el azul para el color de las cortinas, solo para al final decidir que prefería no ponerlas.

¿Seria tal vez porque Jared deseaba tener algo con el sexo opuesto?.

La repulsión dejo paso al pánico. Lo malo que tiene el terror es que no te deja pensar bien, porque si Jensen hubiera podido pensar de seguro que habría razonado con lo que estaba pensando.

A) Jared no podía dejarle por el sexo opuesto porque era gay. Pero le confeso que durante un corto periodo de tiempo había tenido una novia, solo dos semanas pero eran quince días mas que la experiencia de Jensen con el sexo opuesto  
B) Jared era SU novio. Aunque a lo mejor ya se había cansado de el…OH DIOS MIO…¿Y SI PASABA ESO?

C) Alona era la típica rubia tonta. ¡¡A Jared le gustan los rubios¡¡  
Se llevo las manos a la cara debatiéndose entre levantarse e ir a la cocina convirtiéndose en una especie de Gollum y cerrar sus brazos sobre Jared diciendo una y otra vez que era suyo o quedarse allí y seguir rebuscando alguna grieta; sabia que esto ultimo era algo imposible.

-Ey…Smeckles…¿Vienes a cenar?- Jared asomo la cabeza como si nada pasara; todo sonrisas y buen humor. Eso le hizo querer lanzarle el libro que tenia a mano. ¿Es que ese merluzo no se daba cuenta de que habían perdido toda su privacidad?. Estaba en su casa y no podía comportarse como tal, tenia que tener cuidado de no hacer ninguna burrada no fuera a ser que a Alona le diera por contarlo por ahí.- Hemos hecho lo que mas te gusta: Ensalada con toda esas cosas sanas que te gustan.- informo su novio estrechando los ojos debido a la sonrisa que pintaba su rostro.

Una vorágine de sensaciones le invadió por completo. Jared…SU JARED…¿había cocinado en su cocina con otra persona?…¿CON UNA MUJER? Y no una mujer cualquiera, sino una embarazada que se encargaba de recordarle una y otra vez lo único que el no podía darle a el profesor: Un hijo.

-No tengo hambre.- rumio metiendo la nariz en los libros. Y la verdad era que no la tenia pero no podía soportar ver a los dos en la cocina, charlando como si nada pasara, es mas, ya casi podía verse sentado en un rincón viendo como esa arpía de diecisiete años le robaba a su novio en las narices sin poder hacer nada. Joder.  
-Vamos, Smeckles… Siempre tienes hambre después de un disgusto y se que estas disgustado.-

Quiso levantarse y preguntarle con palabras afiladas de quien era la culpa el que estuviera en ese estado pero seria montar una escena y Alona estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Y EL TENIA GANAS DE GRITAR. Y de hacerlo muy alto.

-No.Tengo.Hambre.- repitió apretando los dientes.

Por fin, Jared pillo la indirecta-directa y con un puchero que le hizo sentirse culpable salió del despacho.  
Bien…parece que tengo mucho que leer.

Suspiro ante la pila de libros que se abrían ante sus ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había acomodado a Alona en el cuarto de invitados (en el que mas de un fin de semana se quedaba Kane), le repitió hasta la saciedad que se tranquilizara, que Jensen no estaba enfado que solo había quedarle un poco de tiempo pero aun así la joven no parecía muy convencida. Y no era de extrañar, como buena chica adolescente enamorada, Alona conocía perfectamente casi todas las caras de su amor platónico y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba molesto, además, tampoco es que Jensen se hubiese molestado mucho en disimularlo.  
Recogió la mesa, corrigió un par de exámenes que le faltaban del día anterior, doblo su ropa y recogido los calcetines sucios que tenia esparcidos por toda su parte del dormitorio. Todo en un vano intento de retrasar lo inevitable: La hora en que ambos estuvieran en el dormitorio; estaba nervioso y por desgracia no era el típico nerviosismo de "la primera vez". Aunque bien mirado, era la primera vez que Smeckles se enfadaba con el de esa manera.  
Suspiro con pesar hundiéndose de hombros. No hubo terminado de vaciar los pulmones cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió provocándole un centenar de pequeños infartos.  
Era la hora.

La hora de enfrentarse Jensen.

A sus ojos verdes cargados de fuego controlado que en el momento en el que saliera el tema estallaría.

A su boca atada en un fruncimiento de labios que derramarían palabras que herirían.

A su tono de voz cargado de resentimiento.

Sus hombros se tensaron. Se lo merecía, no había contado con el para nada; había actuado por instintito y lo había metido en un problema que como saliera mal traería consecuencias catastróficas.  
Porque no solo los echarían de Carlisle sino que además del colegio docente alegando cualquier chorrada como que intentaron pervertir a una joven embarazada.  
Mierda. ¿Es que nunca podía hacer nada bien?

El ruido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse fue lo único que se oía en la casa que hasta hacia tan solo un día estaba cargada de ruidos. Jensen riendo.  
Jensen gritándole que llegaban tarde o alguna chorrada semejante.

Jensen llamándole entre susurros.

Jensen gimiendo.

Jensen corriéndose en sus brazos, maullando y retorciéndose como un enorme puma.

Estaba claro que esos días habían pasado ya que con Alona allí iban a tener muy pocas oportunidades de hacer algo. Yo y mi bocaza Maldijo encajando la mandíbula.  
La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándole ver la recortada figura de Jensen parada en el marco. Un estremecimiento recorrió el gran cuerpo de Jared al verlo ahí, tan quieto y estático. Sino fuera por que estaba de espaldas a la luz haciendo que todo su rostro quedara sumido en oscuridad diría que podía ver sus ojos atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Hola.- consiguió suspirar.

No obtuvo respuesta. Jensen solo cerro la puerta detrás de el y con una furia innata en el empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Furioso se le quedaba corto.  
Con resignación agarro las mantas y se metió debajo de ellas. ¿Que era lo que quería que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara en la calle?...Pues no, la chica no tenia a nadie, era una injusticia echarla porque se hubiera quedado embarazada, era algo....retrogrado...estúpido....joder sino supiera que era imposible pensaría que Singer fue el encargado de escribir esa estúpida sección. Simplemente no podía dejarla tirada, el antes de profesor era persona y sino recordaba mal esa era una de las cosas por la que se había enamorado de el.  
-Y por eso me enamore de ti, imbecil-

Jared dio un respingo ante el tono de voz gélido que corto sus pensamientos y quiso golpearse la frente al darse cuenta de que lo que creyó que había pensado en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta y al parecer de muy mal modo; alzo la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a un colérico Jensen mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños cerrados; estaba tan tenso que por un momento pensó que le recordó a las cuerdas de una guitarra; Sin duda saldría una canción de puro fuego.

-Lo que de verdad me molesta es que no contaras conmigo para tomar esa decisión tan importante.- gruño agarrando la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse a dormir al sofá.

Jared se horrorizo ante ese gesto. Los padres de Chad empezaron el divorcio debido a que en una discusión uno de ellos termino durmiendo en el sofá. Aun podía recordar a su amigo, con diez años menos, llorando a lagrima viva, lo mal que lo paso. Desde ese entonces Jared temblaba cada vez que veía a su padre durmiendo en el sofá, porque en su mente infantil asociaba ese echo a la separación. A su madre le costo Dios y Gloria el hacerle entender que su padre se quedaba en el sofá todos los miércoles porque veía el partido y no porque fueran a divorciarse. De todas formas desarrollo una especie de pánico ante ese echo, era algo inconsciente y que no podía controlar; como las mujeres cuando ven una araña pues a el le pasaba con el puto sofá. Y ahora Jensen iba a irse a dormir al sofá. ¡¡tenia que impedirlo¡¡  
-¿Donde vas?-se levanto de un salto tan rápido que termino tirando las mantas al suelo.  
Jensen se quedo mirándolo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta con una ceja arqueada como si el fuera un extraterrestre con tres cabezas después de unos segundos con tono seco respondió:  
-Al baño....quiero mear.-informo retomando sus esfuerzos para salir pero Jared se lo impidió dando un paso adelante.

-Pero.....vuelves luego ...¿Verdad?-

Jensen lo miro como si de verdad fuera un extraterrestre, Jared vio como fruncía el ceño y después de un segundo largo decía:

-Pues claro...¿Donde voy a ir sino?-

El peso del mundo que llevaba cargado sobre los hombros se diluyo por completo, Jensen había hablado con un tono tan natural que era imposible que mintiera. En realidad iba al baño, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza lo de dormir en otro lado.

-Anda, ven.- susurro cerrando la mano suavemente sobre la que reposaba en el pomo y jalando de el hacia la cama.

-Jared, ya te he dicho que tengo que ir al....-

-Shhhh...-lo agarro por los hombros y con toda la suavidad del mundo lo sentó en la cama. El profesor se dedico a mirarlo durante unos segundos; allí sentado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos en una expresión de me estoy perdiendo algo y no se que es.- Te quiero, Jensen Ackles...¿Lo sabes verdad?-

El aludido trago saliva ruidosamente pero no respondió a su pregunta, solo bajo la vista y miro al suelo con una mueca de sumisión que le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Jared había visto centenares de películas románticas (Todas porque Smeckles era un romántico empedernido) en donde el chico se arrodilla delante de la chica y le abre su corazón; siempre pensó que el no haría nada de eso ya que su pareja era un hombre pero como pensó centenares de veces al principio de su relación con Jensen, este era la mujer de la relación.  
Así que, al igual que esas estúpidas pelis, se arrodillo delante de el, apoyando los codos en las rodillas de su novio y buscándole la mirada.  
-Se que estas molesto con toda la historia de Alona y se el porque....-Jensen levanto la vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si acabara de decirle que sabia que se masturbaba en el baño pensando en el doctor de Anatomía de Grey.- He metido a una alumna en el único sitio en donde te permites ser tu mismo. Nada de ser el decano, ni el chico integro ni nada por el estilo. Solo Jensen Ackles, el hombre del que estoy enamorado. Y por eso que te quiero demasiado te digo que sino quieres que Alona se quede, si quieres que se vaya, que la expulsen y tenga su hijo en Dios sabe donde dímelo, te prometo que no me enfadare. Si es así, mañana por la mañana llamare a la Sra Winchester y le diré que la echamos porque sin duda prefiero estar contigo que perder lo que tenemos por culpa de una chica que no supo pararse cinco minutos a ponerse un condón.

Sabia que estaba jugando sucio, lo tenia muy claro. Estaba utilizando lo que conocía del integro y correcto decano para quedarse con los dos y encima quedar exento de culpa cuando la cosa iba mal (no es que fuera a escurrir el bulto si eso pasara peroo....) de todas formas Alona no se merecía la mala suerte que estaba pasando. Era ruin y despreciable, lo sabia, estaba poniendo a su novio contra la espada y la pared y para asegurarse de que quedara bien ensartado utilizo el arma infalible marca registrada Padalecki de los ojos de cachorro.  
Iba a ir al Infierno.

Jensen suspiro y cerro los ojos y antes siquiera de que abriera la boca Jared ya sabia que había ganado. El decano de Carlisle sin duda era la honorabilidad personificada. Lo que no se espero fue lo que dijo a antes de darle la razón:

-No me enfade porque Alona viniera a vivir con nosotros.-

¿Einggg?

-En....¿Entonces?- sino se había enfadado por eso ¿Porque demonios se había enfadado?

Jensen aspiro hondo, mas bien mastico el aire y con tono cansado respondió.

-Porque ella representa todo lo que yo no puedo darte.-

Sino fuera por el tono derrotado le habría roto la mandíbula del puñetazo. ¿A que venia semejante tontería?. ¿Que una chica de 17 años representa todo lo que el no puede darle?.

-¿Desde cuando una niña puede darme la seguridad emocional que me das tu?.- gruño molesto, poniendo los hombros tensos.- ¿Desde cuando una mujer me puede hacer mas feliz que tu, Jensen Ackles?.-

-Ella puede darte hijos.-respondió bajito, casi con miedo.-Yo ...no puedo hacer eso.- agrego sin mirarle

Jared quería levantarse y gritar, maldecir, escupirle toda clase de barbaridades. Sabia que su novio era la mujer de la relación pero....¿Tanto?. De todas formas no hizo nada de lo que quería y no por falta de ganas sino porque la forma de hablar de Jensen, como si el fuera una especie de padre militar al que su hijo le dice que es homosexual le rompía el alma, eso, y como evitaba mirarlo. Jensen era seguridad por los cuatro costados, daba igual lo que pasara a su alrededor siempre estaba seguro de si mismo, aunque no las tuviera todas consigo y ahora...ahí sentado en la cama, con los dedos entrelazados como si estuviera rezando y mirando hacia un lado parecía la imagen de la desesperación.

No podía levantarse y ponerse a gritar como un Neandertal; eso solo lo empeoraría, tenia que ser cuidadoso.  
Dejo que un suspiro ruidoso se escapara de sus labios y le acaricio la mandíbula de con los nudillo, el corazón se le arrugo cuando una lagrima solitaria le mojo los dedos.

-Eres un estúpido.- a pesar del lo contundente del insulto la voz sonó suave provocando en Jensen la reacción que esperaba: que lo mirara.- Ninguna mujer podría interponerse entre los dos de esa manera. Te quiero demasiado, imbecil.-sonrió ampliamente, dejando que todos sus dientes se asomaran en esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que a su novio le encantaba.

Jensen permaneció callado durante unos segundos, intentando digerir las palabras y su significado.

-Pero....Ella es...rubia.- lo dijo como si el simple echo del color de pelo de la muchacha fuera de lo mas importante.

-¿Y que?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Que te encantan.-

Bipolar, tenia un novio que era bipolar perdido. ¿Creía que le gustaba Alona porque era rubia?

-Siempre estas diciéndome que te gusta mi color de pelo y todo eso.- agrego mientras se llevaba dos dedos al corto cabello y lo cogía, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas.

Jared quería reír como un histérico; ¿Alguna vez podría entender como funcionaba el cerebro de Jensen?. La respuesta era muy sencilla: Nop. ¿Y lo mas gracioso?...Lo mas gracioso es que le encantaba.

-Smeckles...a mi no me gustan las rubias. De echo, ...me gusta el pelo oscuro.- la cara de sorpresa que se le pinto en el rostro al decano fue tan divertida que Jay estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-Pero..tu...tu siempre...dices que mi..pelo...rubio...-

-Me gusta porque es tuyo, estúpido.- planto las plantas de los pies en el suelo y con un pequeño impulso lo tumbo en la cama, le metió los dedos en el corto cabello y dio un fuerte tirón.- ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que todas mis otras relaciones siempre eran de cabello oscuro?-

Jensen parpadeo ante esa pregunta y recordó la vez que coincidieron en el bar del pueblo con varias de las conquistas de Jared (fue muy violento, todo había que decirlo) y ahora que se fijaba; si, todos y cada uno eran de cabello oscuro.  
El era el único rubio.  
Le resulto extraño no haberse fijado antes.

-Pero...pero...¿Entonces?-pregunto una mueca de niño de cinco años que no comprende el significado de la vida.

Jared soltó una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a besarle la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla para después besarle castamente los labios.

-¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo, Ackles?-Jared aprovecho que abría la boca para protestar para colar la lengua dentro de su boca y robarle el aliento en un fogoso beso que devolvió con el mismo ímpetu.

Jensen disfrutaba del beso; todo se había aclarado. Jared solo quería en casa a Alona por motivos altruistas. Nada de lo que el había pensado. Quiso chasquear la lengua para empezar a regañarse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido pero su novio se lo impedía una y otra vez debido a los acalorados besos que le daba. Sintió como la piel de alrededor de la boca se le escaldaba por culpa de la barba y ...JODER...como le gustaba eso. Una pena que no pudieran seguir porque el hacer las paces con Padasomething era de lo mejor que se le daban.  
Un fuerte gemido que se trago su amante se le escapo al sentir la gran mano en la entrepierna.

-Jay...Jay..no..podemos..no...po...po...-se le olvido todo lo que iba a decir al sentir como la frialdad del ambiente se cerraba sobre su miembro erecto al ser arrebatado de su prisión de tela, pero la fría sensación enseguida desapareció al cerrarse sobre la mano de su amante y empezar a bombearlo de forma suave.- ¡¡Dios¡¡-gimoteo clavando la nuca en el colchón.

-Shhhh.....-regaño Jared besándole el rostro.- Tienes que ser silencioso, Smeckles...Mas que nunca.-

-Yo...yo...no se ..si...podré...- lloriqueo aprovechando que Jared se levantaba sobre su brazo libre para bajarle el pijama e imitarle con la pequeña diferencia de que ejercía mas presión; no es que lo hiciera para vengarse sino porque de verdad a Jared le gustaba que fuera así de rudo. Jensen se maravillo de la fuerza de voluntad de su novio cuando este encajo los dientes y cerro los ojos ante la ruda caricia; estremeciéndose de arriba abajo pero ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios. -Vaya...tu si que sabes ser silencioso cuando quieres.-

-Años de polvos rápidos en sitios imprevisibles.- eso fue como un jarro de agua fría. Sabia perfectamente que antes de conocerle Jay era un poco puta, pero de ahí a que se lo confirmara, había una GRAN diferencia. Estaba a punto de tirarlo de la cama cuando el muy....desalmado hizo mas presión sobre su miembro y le susurro con esa voz de profesor pervertido.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?.-

Y vaya con su novio. Estaba harto de escuchar a Jared quejándose de que el era un poco sadico/pervertido en la cama pero el...puff...el...cuando no era el profesor pervertido era el sargento cachondo o el enfermero castigador y no veas.....Jensen podría ser muy fuerte en algunas cosa pero... pero...¿Como resistirse a eso?

Asintió la cabeza con rapidez, alzo las caderas para corroborar su afirmación y apretó la mano que sujetaba su miembro.

 

-Música para mis oídos.-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron tocándose el uno al otro, solo sabia que la piel de alrededor de la boca le ardía ya que la forma que Jay encontró de hacerle guardar silencio fue no dejar de besarle hasta que se derramaron uno en la mano del otro; lo curioso es que debieron de estar bastante tiempo amándose porque cuando Jensen por fin estallo en un silencioso orgasmo la luna brillaba alto en el cielo.

Pero no le importo ya que enseguida ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un fuerte pinchazo en la vejiga le hizo entrar en estado de duerme vela. Jensen mordió la almohada y soltó una maldición. No quería levantarse, quería seguir allí, acostado, rodeado de esos rudos brazos que le aplastaban como si fuera a escaparse. Nop; no iba a moverse, iba a quedarse alli, acostado y tapado; calentito e importándole una mierda lo que....

-¡¡Joder¡¡.-

Olvidando por completo todo lo que acaba de decirse a si mismo se levanto rápidamente y no porque tuviera unas ganas desesperadas sino porque el estúpido que tenia por novio cerro las manos hasta su vientre bajo y le apretó el vientre haciendo que una gotita de orín se escapara de su cuerpo.

Con solo treinta tacos y ya tengo que levantarme en mitad de la noche para mear....No quiero ni pensar cuando tenga la edad de mi padre.

Jensen siguió despotricando sobre si mismo mientras orinaba y Jared por impedirle ir antes al baño mientas volvía sobre sus pasos para entrar en el dormitorio pero un pequeño gruñido de su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada, así que decidió hacer un alto en la cocina.

No tardo mucho en encontrar lo que quería: Una caja de galletas de chocolate que Jay había comprado para el cuando descubrió que era un pirado de esas cosas. Aun le pitan los oídos solo de recordar las burlas su novio sobre que no las comía porque le salían granos (algo que solo era verdad a medias, claro). No las comía porque a parte de los granos tenia que preocuparse de su peso. Pero claro, eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta ni bajo tortura.

Un maullido de placer se le escapo cuando se comió la primera galleta. Cristo, hacia tanto tiempo…. Iba a atacar la segunda cuando se dio cuenta de que le dolía la piel alrededor de la boca; se paso una mano descuidada, raspándose la palma por culpa de su propia barba y haciéndose daño en la mandíbula. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro, Jay le había escaldado la piel a base de bien, de seguro que se le notaba al día siguiente.

Se desplomo sobre la silla de la cocina y se cubrió las piernas desnudas con el largo mantel de encaje que su madre le regalo por irse a vivir con Jared; no es que hiciera frió pero se le corto el cuerpo debido a lo calientito que estaba en la cama, eso y que solo llevaba una camiseta y unos boxer. Se repatingo en la silla, estirando las piernas y cruzando los tobillos mientras devoraba la tercera galleta, pensando en como había cambiado su vida en poco menos de un año y pico.

Que todo el mundo se enterara de que era gay, su relación con Jared, las revistas y entrevistas televisivas y cuando por fin creía que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce....Alona.  
¿Alguna vez podrá volver a retomar su vida en donde la dejo?

Como si Dios quisiera responderle a la pregunta Alona apareció en la puerta de la cocina con un infantil camisón que se le pegaba al abultado vientre.

La primera reacción de Jensen fue incorporarse y ayudarla a sentarse como buen caballero que era y de echo iba a hacerlo pero se acordó en el momento justo de que iba en ropa interior así que volvió a sentarse de forma brusca. El problema fue que Alona no sabia que iba medio desnudo así que solo vio a un decano que, hasta hacia unas horas ni la miraba, volver a sentarse de forma ruidosa en su sitio.

Vaya por Dios.

-Siento molestarle.- susurro la joven a punto de salir.

Jensen se odio por ser tan mameluco a la hora de tener que entablar una conversación que no fuera de trabajo con otro ser humano. Vale que no le agradara que viviera con ellos pero Alona también lo estaba pasando mal, así que si ella podía hacer un esfuerzo e intentar no molestar ....¿Por qué no iba a intentar el llevarse bien con ella? Además....Solo serian tres meses. ¿Verdad?.

-¿Quieres galletas? Son de chocolate-invito alzando el paquete para que lo viera.

Vale, sabia que no era la conversación trascendental que los dos necesitaban pero....era un comienzo. Una señal de que la bandera blanca por su parte había sido izada. Ahora solo quedaba a esperar si ella aceptaba la tregua.

Alona pareció dudar durante unos instantes; luego ladeo la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó a su lado y respondió:

-Me encantan las de chocolate.-

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

-¿Porque el Sr Ackles se ha ido antes de la universidad?-pregunto Alona agarrando el brazo que Jared le ofrecía para que poder subir los escalones de la entrada.

Su tutor amplio una sonrisa y le abrió la puerta de forma galante para que pudiera pasar.

-Quiere pedirte perdón.-Eso la confundió aun mas. ¿Perdón?... ¿Porque querría pedirle el decano perdón a ella?-Por haber reaccionado tan mal anoche.- aclaro su profesor.

-Creí que eso ya lo habíamos arreglado....uffff.- el segundo escalón la dejo sin aliento haciendo que tuviera que apoyarse casi por completo en Jared que la miro el ceño fruncido.-Estos escalones son muy altos para mis piernas tan cortas.-

-¿Anoche?...-pregunto el profesor ignorando por completo como su peso se multiplicaba por dos y ayudándola a subir el tercero.

-Si...Fui a beber agua y me lo encontré en la cocina. Me ofreció galletas de chocolate.- sonrió al recordar como el pobre hombre se intentaba cubrir todo el tiempo con el mantel para que no lo viera en ropa interior. Ese tipo de gestos hacia que se enamorara un poco mas de el.

-¿¿Galletas de chocolate??-la sorpresa que se pintaba en el rostro de su tutor le hizo sonreír.

-Sip...le encantan, de echo se comió casi todo el paquete.-

-No me digas.- esa frase le hizo darse cuenta de que acababa de decir algo que no debía; sobre todo por la cara de pillo que puso Jared. Iba a decir que no le dijera nada, que no quería volver a caer en desgracia cuando oyó como Ricki Martin cantaba Living la vida loca a pleno pulmón. Al parecer uno de los vecinos quería marcha.- ¿Y que quiere hacerme para disculparse?-pregunto volviendo al tema que de verdad le importaba y así olvidando las galletas.

-Smeckles lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo conmigo y sabe que cuando quiere disculparse solo tiene que hacer una gran cena.-

-¿El decano sabe cocinar?- puro sorpresa en su voz mientras Ricky aumentaba el volumen de su canción.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de Jensen. Yo llevo con el año y medio y aun me sorprende pero para tu información te diré que si, que sabe cocinar y muy bien.-

-Yo se muchas cosas de el.- se apresuro a decir de forma prepotente.-.. como que cuando esta enfadado arruga la nariz.- informo señalándose su propia nariz. Se dio cuenta tarde de su error, había hablado como la típica chica enamoradiza, solo rezaba que el Sr Padalecki no se hubiera dado cuenta. Giro el rostro para ver si así era encontrándose de lleno con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Mierda. .La había pillado.

-¿Es guapo, verdad?-pico dándole un suave empujoncito con el hombro.

Sintió como hasta las orejas se le ponían rojas. ¡¡Dios Mío¡¡ ¿Como iba a salir de ese aprieto?. De seguro que Jay creía que había montado todo ese tema del embarazo para poder estar cerca de Jensen.

-No...no..me había dado cuenta. Además...¿Que, si lo es?...Es tuyo y yo no me meto en medio de parejas que...-

-Alona...Alona...Tranquila.- susurro Jared bajando la voz, haciendo que el Sr Martín resonara en el pasillo.- Se que te gusta Jensen y lo comprendo, es solo que de vez en cuando me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar de esos temas.-Perpleja es poco a como se quedo ¿Su tutor le estaba insinuando que quería hablar del decano como si fueran.... dos adolescentes?-Es duro no tener a nadie con quien poder charlar. ¿Me entiendes?- replico con un puchero adorable  
Y vaya si le entendía. ¿Hablar claro de Jensen? ¿Donde había que firmar?. Vale que era con su novio y todo eso pero oye...nadie es perfecto.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.-

En ese momento la fuerte música de la canción alcanzo su clímax interrumpiendo el intimo momento.

-¿¿Pero quien esta escuchando esa horterada??-pregunto en una mueca.

-Eeeeh...creo que es de nuestro apartamento.- sonrió la joven al ver como prácticamente la puerta vibraba debido a la música.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron en el apartamento pensando que tal vez había pasado algo por que no era normal que Jensen escuchara Ricky Martín a toda castaña; además que el supiera era fan de AC/DC; Rock duro y del bueno que en el momento en el que llegaba al oído del decano se convertía en fuego, aunque ahora acababa de descubrir algo que era mucho mejor que cualquier grupo heavy. Sintió a Alona apretarse contra su brazo al oír la voz de Jensen mezclada con la de Ricky; se oía en un español perfecto (otro tanto para su novio, al parecer sabia español y el sin saberlo) Tomo nota mental de que le diera unas cuantas clases privadas cuando estuvieran solos.

-Te dije que deberíamos de haberle llamado.- le regaño al asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y ver a....

Jensen imitando a Ricky Martín a la vez que cocinaba y al igual que hacia con AC/DC ...¡¡Lo hacia mejor que el propio cantante¡¡. Que asco de tío ; ambos se miraron e hicieron un pacto en completo silencio de no interrumpir al decano que en ese momento, como si estuviera en un concierto y el fuera la estrella, alzaba una cuchara manchada de tomate que simulaba ser el micrófono, cantando en perfecta armonía a la vez que movía las caderas.

Ver a su novio moverse así le recordó la vez que estuvo en el bar y lo oyó cantando Higway the hell a pleno pulmón. Fue exactamente igual. La sorpresa e incredulidad y claro...ese ligero movimiento entre las piernas que le indicaba que: Joder, como estaba el decano.  
La canción llego a ese punto loco en donde solo se escucha el estribillo y mucha música que traducido en baile significaba que el que lo escucha se vuelve loco. Y este caso no era la excepción. Jensen se contorsionaba, moviendo caderas, brazos y pies como si fuera un bailarín de salsa (a Jared se le hizo la boca agua al ver ese redondo trasero enfundados en unos gastados vaqueros moviéndose de un lado a otro) mientras gritaba Living la vida loca y haciéndole querer coger el teléfono y llamar a Ricky para que se jubilara ya que acababa de encontrar a su sucesor  
Pero como lo bueno no dura eternamente en un punto de la canción Smeckles se dio la vuelta y los vio a los dos mirándolo con la boca abierta. Eso provocó que el tímido y estirado Jensen Ackles apareciera en escena haciendo salir al Jensen Martín aunque a Jared no le molesto mucho, le gustaba mucho el antiguo Jensen...Era sexy, además, sabia que tarde o temprano sacaría al nuevo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis ahí?-puro pánico en la voz.

-El suficiente.- respondió Alona por el. Jared no dijo nada solo se dedico a imitarlo con tan mal compás que parecía que estaba apagando un fuego con los pies en vez de bailando. Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir mucho tiempo las carcajadas mientras escuchaban a un Jensen que no paraba de repetir que no tenia gracia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No lo entiendo, Sr Singer. ¿Porque no ha aprovechado que el Sr Padalecki sabia del estado de la joven para echarlo?-pregunto Alexia frotándose nerviosa las manos. Ese hombre no era normal. La forma en la que se deleitaba en los pequeños y sucios detalles le hacia ponerse enferma.

-Porque eso no serviría de nada Sra Sheppard.-el tono de voz que utilizo fue tan franco que le hizo sentirse un poco estúpida por no saber a que se refería.

-¿Que quiere decir?-un susurro mas que otra cosa.

Singer chasqueo la lengua visiblemente molesto, se levanto del sofá en el que reposaba y le dio la espalda. Aunque no podía ver lo que hacia con exactitud Alexia supo que se estaba sirviendo una copa de ese carísimo Brandy en el que había reparado nada mas entrar. ¿Como podía Robert pagar algo tan caro sino trabajaba?.

-Si hubiera echo lo que usted dice el decano habría cerrado filas sobre su empleado y novio y yo habría salido derrotado.-

-¿Eso significa que no esta derrotado ahora?-definitivamente aquel hombre era espeluznante. Cuando decidió llamarlo lo hizo con el firme propósito de que pudiera expulsar al neandertal que había vuelto del revés al Sr Ackles para que las cosas pudieran volver a su estado habitual. No en vano la sección 1.5 también decía que si un profesor o tutor conoce el estado de la adolescente en cuestión y no toma medidas se le podrá expulsar sin ningún tipo de aviso. ¡¡Eso¡¡ era lo que Alexia quería. No que esa joven malcriada se fuera con los docentes.

-No.-respondió mientras bebía un sorbo. Alexia espero pacientemente a que volviera a hablar, viendo como el ex-vicepresidente saboreaba el licor en su lengua.- El arte de la guerra.- dijo cuando por fin trago descolocando por completo a la secretaria.- Divide y vencerás.- Alexia parpadeo sin comprender consiguiendo una mirada reprobadora.- Si hubiera echo lo que usted dice todo el mundo me habría odiado, a parte de saber que no soy trigo limpio.-  
-Me temo que para eso llega tarde, Singer.- era arriesgado por su parte pero o lo decía o se moría allí mismo.

-Tiene toda la razón querida secretaria.- escupió.- Por eso he actuado así. Esos dos invertidos se creen que lo tienen todo bajo control, que se quieren mucho y que ni las mareas podrán con su amor verdadero. Bien...Veamos como se le desbarata todo cuando metamos a una embarazada en la ecuación que necesite cuidados continuos, que no les deje a sol ni a sombra y que para colmo sea una alumna, lo cual significa que no pueden hacer esas cochinadas que ellos hacen.-

Alexia abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no era lo que quería, ella quería expulsar al Sr Padalecki pero no que rompiera su relación con ....Se quedo sin aliento al descubrir que si, que en efecto eso era lo que quería y se sintió terriblemente mal. Era un plan cruel. Un plan malvado y lo peor era que no podía creerse que ella fuera partipice de el.

-Pronto, la tensión podrá con ellos, empezaran las peleas que seguirán con la ruptura y después.....después el decano dejara de ser tan eficiente durante una temporada y ahí será donde yo resurja y todo gracias a usted, Alexia. No se preocupe que me acordare de usted cuando llegue al poder. Y esta vez no me cogerán desprevenido. He tomado medidas.-

Esas palabras hizo que se sintiera terriblemente asqueada de si misma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Y de verdad no te aburres con ellos?-pregunto Sandy por infinitesima vez.

A veces Alona tenia ganas de gritarle que dejara de ser tan pesada en lo referente a su vida fuera de la universidad y que dejara de incordiarla con si estaba bien o no pero luego se lo pensaba mejor y guardaba silencio; Sandy era la única amiga que le quedaba después de lo del embarazo y de que se fuera a vivir con Jared y Jensen. No solo sus amigos la habían abandonado sino que todos los alumnos le huían como de la peste; los que no creían que era una puta por dejarse preñar, creían que era una aprovechada o una traidora ya que de seguro les contaría a los docentes las travesuras que tenían en marcha. Algo por lo que Alona ni se preocupo; no lo hacia cuando no estaba embarazada mucho menos ahora que lo estaba. Aun así la primera semana fue muy dura, no porque sus nuevos compañeros de piso fueran malas personas, mas bien todo lo contrario, eran un autentico amor. No recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en su vida, Jared no dejaba de perseguir a Jensen por todo el apartamento para que le diera un beso Un besito, andaaaa Y Jensen le respondía que no, que podían crearle un trauma a Alona; por suerte había llegado a conocer al decano hasta tal punto que sabia que hablaba en broma. Se lo pasaban genial; estudiando, viendo pelis de esas que le gustaban a Jensen (y que eran un autentico muermazo) y hiendo a dar una vuelta porque te viene bien para la circulación, rubia. No sabia porque pero desde el segundo día que estuvo allí, viviendo con ellos, Jared la empezó a llamarla así, supuso que era algún tipo de broma que tenían entre los dos porque fue llamarla así y mirar a Jensen que lo atravesó con la mirada. Alona sabia que tenia que sentirse ofendida, pero solo lo hacían (porque al final el decano termino cayendo en esa pequeña vorágine del mote) cuando estaban solos, el resto del tiempo le hablaban como Alona o Señorita Tal y eso le hacia sentirse especial.  
Ella tenia un mote secreto y los demás no.  
Pero eso es desviarse del tema; la primera semana, si hablamos de amistades, fue horrible, hasta que a mitad de la segunda apareció Sandy; una chica trasladada de otra facultad porque sus padres querían lo mejor de lo mejor; Sandy era simpática, morena y guapa a mas no poder y lo mejor, lo auténticamente bueno, era que no le importaba su gran embarazo. La trataba como si fuera una chica normal con problemas normales; estar con ella era como tomarse unas vacaciones de si misma.  
Pero tenia el pequeño inconveniente de que se preocupaba mucho, sobre todo en su vida fuera y de su estado. No dejaba de preguntarle si iba al medico y cosas por el estilo de las que a Alona no les gustaba hablar.

Deberías de llevar un diario de todo lo que te pasa. Le dijo una vez en la que volvió a preguntar por como se sentía al verla llevarse la mano a la barriga. Aun quedaban dos meses y medio para dar a luz pero esa barriga tan inmensa era de lo mas incomodo. Cuando le pregunto para que quería ella un diario le respondió que así lo tendría de recuerdo para cuando diera a luz y cuando pasara el tiempo poder recordar hechos que de seguro olvidaría.

La idea le pareció genial pero no por el embarazo, sino por su vida con Jensen y Jared. No quería olvidar nada de lo que estaba viviendo por eso esa misma noche empezó a escribir todo lo que pasaba en la casa; todo ello en el mas estrictos de los secretos, nadie podía saberlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Venga, Smeckles, siempre vemos los tostones que a ti te gustan, hoy nos toca a Alona y a mi.- ordeno Jared arrancándole de las manos el mando a distancia.

-¿Que?...Yo os doy libertad para escoger.- protesto el aludido haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si, claro....al mirar de forma asesina lo llamas tu elegir.- Alona se sentó en el sillón orejero con ayuda de Jared.

-No es cierto, esto es una democracia.-se defendió señalando el suelo de la casa.

-Si, claro, una democracia en la que se hace lo que tu dices.- Jared le dio un empujón, tirandolo sobre el sofá de dos plazas que estaba justo al lado del sillón en el que se había sentado la embarazada.- Además, esta peli es buena. Seguro que te gusta.-

-¿Cual es?-pregunto interesado. Tal vez al final estaban en lo cierto y lo disfrutaba.

-Al Final de la Escalera.- respondieron los dos sin siquiera mirarlo; Alona se acomodaba en el sillón como buenamente podía con su gran barriga de ocho meses y medio (parecía mentira que ya llevaran viviendo juntos dos meses) mientras Jared encendía la tele y buscaba el canal.

A Jensen se le descompuso el cuerpo. Una película de miedo. ¿Jared quería que viera una película de miedo con Alona al lado?...¿Es que no había echo suficientemente el ridículo delante de la joven?. Ya le había visto cocinar y Dios, que vergüenza Cantar Ricky Martín; también sabia el porque de su torpeza al planchar sus camisas (Menos mal que la chica fue prudente y no dijo nada, no quería ni pensar lo pesado que se pondría Jared si descubría que era el culpable de que el mismo arruinara sus propias camisas); incluso una vez terminaron los dos en el baño con la cara llena de esos potingues que les gustan a las mujeres, sentados en el water (el) y en el bidet (ella) mientras Jensen le pintaba las uñas de los pies y hablaban sobre (Aun no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo?) sus experiencias adolescentes (las de Jensen mas suavizadas para no herir a la pobre chica). Cristo ¿Como había llegado a esa situación? Lo mas duro es que disfruto como un enano esa noche. Era genial poder hablar con alguien que no fuera Jay sobre lo lerdo que fue cuando era joven. Curiosamente Alona disfruto mas que el y prácticamente absorbió toda la información. No podía entender como la chica no le corto a las dos de la madrugado diciéndole que le importaba una mierda si le salieron granos cuando tenia quince años y quiso morirse porque el chico que le gustaba (Tony) iba a llamarle cara-culo. Jensen siempre se había considerado un poco aburrido en esos temas pero la joven reía y le animaba a seguir. Al final terminaron acostándose a las 4 de la mañana y porque Jared le dijo que no podía dormir sino estaba el en la cama.  
Bueno, el caso era que Alona sabia mas de el que cualquier otro alumno (incluso mas que su propia madre) pero no sabia como se ponía cuando veía una película de miedo.  
Gay. ¿Recuerdas?. Puede que Jensen fuera un hombre para muchas cosas pero en cuestión de películas de terror..... Ahí era una chica de las que gritan y todo.  
Miro a Jared de forma gélida para ver si así cambiaba de opinión pero este solo encarno una ceja y le pregunto con la mirada sin saber a que se refería; algo muy normal ya que durante todo este tiempo se las había apañado para no ver ni una sola de esas películas.

Se te acabo la suerte, Ackles.

 

-Esta bien.- gruño derrotado agarrando el cojín que tenia al lado y abrazándolo; quien viera el gesto desde fuera de seguro que pensaba que lo hacia para recalcar su malestar pero nada mas lejos de la realidad ya que lo hacia para tener algo en las manos que poder apretar y así evitar gritar como una mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La película comenzó sin que Jared le prestara la mas mínima atención ya que estaba mas pendiente en el pequeño cuerpecito que se apretaba a su lado. La verdad era que le gustaba la película en si, El final de la Escalera es un clásico y de los buenos, uno de esos que sin necesidad de enseñarte al monstruo te pone los pelos de punta pero el lo que quería en ese momento era sentir a Jensen sin tener la preocupación de que Alona los pillara; no es que quisiera sentirlo en un aspecto sexual (que también) pero echaba de menos esos días en los que los dos se sentaban delante de la tele y su decano se dejaba abrazar como si el fuera el sofá mas cómodo del mundo. Le gustaba mucho la compañía de Alona y disfrutaba mucho con ella pero echaba de menos la privacidad con Jensen; sobre todo oírle lloriquear su nombre entre tanto juramento. Joder, ¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no lo hacían decentemente?. Sino recordaba mal la ultima vez fue una semana después de la llegada de su "invitada" en la que casi tuvieron un ataque al corazón porque Alona se dirigió al baño en el momento justo en el que estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, cortando de raíz un silencioso orgasmo que planeaba ser épico.  
Fue divertidísimo quedarse quieto como una estatua dentro de Jensen mientras este le clavaba los talones en los muslos y las uñas en los hombros y ambos miraban la puerta con expresión de horrorizada rezando porque la pobre chica no entrara en el cuarto y los viera en semejante postura.  
Desde entonces Jensen había sido de lo mas esquivo. Tanto que tuvo que amarse a si mismo en el cuarto de baño mientras su novio distraía a Alona para que no lo viera.

Por eso había apagado la luz y creado una atmósfera ideal para ver una peli de miedo; un gigantesco bol de palomitas era el encargado de mantener la atención de la joven cuando la película dejara de ser interesante y el en mientras...en mientras tendría una recensión a la juventud de cuando estaba en el cine e intentaba pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros a Reed para poder meterle mano mejor, una pena que esa ultima parte no pudiera hacerla.

La película continuo y Jared pudo notar como el cuerpo de Jensen se tensaba al ver como nada mas llegar a la mansión, esta despierta al protagonista a las seis y pico de la mañana con unos fuertes golpes que casi hace que al pobre hombre se le salga el corazón por la boca; fue ahí donde decidió comenzar con su pequeño juego; primero acercándose lentamente, solo un poco hasta que su muslo rozo el otro muslo, en un principio pensó que se apartaría pero al contrario Jensen se acerco a el.  
Primer escollo superado.  
Siguiente paso....echar el brazo por encima del hombro. Puff..eso si que iba a ser difícil.

Fue a llevarse la mano a la boca para fingir un bostezo (ese famoso bostezo que todo el mundo finge alguna vez) pero se quedo petrificado en el sitio en cuanto Jensen aprovecho que se movía para colarse debajo de su brazo. Alucinado se aproximaba bastante a como se sentía. Jensen, el estirado decano, se estaba acurrucando a su lado sin importarle que hubiera una alumna a su lado. Miro hacia abajo preguntándose a que venia semejante comportamiento sin esperarse para nada lo que sus ojos se encontraron: Jensen, su Smeckles, el hombre por el que perdía los huesos, que cantaba igual de bien AC/DC como Ricky Martín se abrazaba a un cojín (o mas bien clavaba las uñas en el) y se encogía sobre si mismo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla con una mezcla de terror y fascinación. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre que no le importaba demostrar que tenia miedo. Así que decidió aparcar su instinto sexual y se acomodo en el sofá de tal modo que Jensen terminara tirado encima de el (como cuando Alona no estaba en casa) con las piernas encogidas y sin dejar de apretar el cojín contra su pecho. Fue la primera vez que disfruto de una película de terror porque, por fin, después de dos meses Jensen volvía a ser su novio y dejarse acariciar el cabello mientras veía la televisión, pudo cerrar el otro brazo sobre su cintura y apretarlo de esa manera que le gustaba, sin segundas intenciones; solo los dos tumbados en el sofá sin importarle nada mas.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo Alona ignoraba por completo a película y se dedicaba a observarlos reteniendo las lagrimas al comprender que nunca tendría algo tan bonito como lo que sus compañeros de piso tenia.

CONTINUARA .


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 9

Ya había pasado una semana de la famosa película de miedo y Jensen estaba loco por volver a repetir; no porque no le aterrorizara (Jesús, si el se encontraba una de esas sillas de ruedas antiguas al final de la escalera DE SU CASA llena de polvo como se la encontró el protagonista de seguro que se meaba encima) sino porque cuando la peli termino Jared le acurruco entre sus brazos, le tapo con la sabana en su cama y lo beso por todas partes; El cuello, las mejillas, los párpados...Cristo, fue casi mejor que el sexo..pero solo casi. El caso era que esta vez Jensen iba a planearlo todo, como buen decano que era. Había comprado chucherias suficientes para mantener ocupado a su gigante y que no se percatara de lo que tramaba, Alona había sido avisada de que tienes que acostarte temprano. Por suerte la joven pillo el mensaje sin necesidad de que el fuera mas explicito.  
Con la palabra escrita culpable en la frente, entro en el apartamento donde Jared le explicaba a una embarazadísima Alona la lección del día; ninguno de los dos reparo en el echo de que soltara un escueto Hola y se encaminara al dormitorio con una bolsa escondida en el abrigo.

Bien, su plan iba viento en popa.

Primer paso: Coger una película de miedo para poder acurrucarse como es debido y sin que su novio sospeche, pero que no fuera demasiado fuerte para que le aterrorizara. My Bloody Valentine fue la escogida. Hecho.

Segundo paso: Dejar las chucherias en un sitio lo suficientemente visibles para que Jared le preguntara por ello, pero que no se notara que el las había dejado allí expresamente. Hecho

Tercero paso: Que Alona desapareciera justo después de la cena alegando cualquier tontería. Esto también estaba hecho.

Todo estaba atado, esa noche iba a ser una noche especial. No solo por que todo su plan parecía que fuera a salir a la perfección, ni porque ese día hacían dos años viviendo juntos sino porque cuando iba camino a casa no pudo evitar pararse en un sex shop. No supo porque lo hizo, solo que fue superior a sus fuerzas; tuvo que entrar y comprarlo.

-¿Que haces aquí tan solito?-Jared asomo la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio sobresaltándolo.

-¡¡Nada¡¡- lo dijo en un tono tan alto que dejaba bien claro que si que pasaba.

-¿Seguro?- pero por suerte Jay ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que Alona lo llamo para preguntarle algo sobre un ejercicio que no entendía.-Bueno....¿Que vas a hacer de cena?-

Jensen sonrió complacido ante el cambio de tema aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera se había planteado la cena; solo quería que Jay saliera de allí a la voz de YA.

-¿Pedimos pizza?-La pregunta consiguió el efecto deseado. Que Jared saliera despavorido hacia el teléfono preguntando a voz en grito que era lo que ingredientes quería. No tardo ni medio segundo en esconder lo que compro en el fondo de armario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oh...Dios...Estoy lleno..-informo Jensen dejando de caer la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá.-¿Como demonios puedes comer mas?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, Smeckles. Estoy en edad de crecimiento.- respondió Jay comiéndose un trozo de la pizza de Alona

-Pues como siguas creciendo voy a tener que prostituirme para poder comprar comida.-

-¡¡Vale¡¡...¿Cuanto pides?. ¿Haces de todo o tienes limites?-pregunto Jared con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la billetera.

Jensen le respondió con una carcajada y tirandole una servilleta echa una bola.

Alona ahogo una risita al oírlos, era como vivir con dos chicos de su edad solo que con un poco de mas vello facial. Sin duda podía acostumbrarse a eso. Antes de vivir con ellos no sabia que la gente pudiera ser tan feliz, siempre había estado viviendo de colegios en colegios y cuando estaba en casa nunca coincidía con su madre; siempre le cuido la niñera de turno. Aun así amaba a su madre, es solo que ... nunca supo desarrollar bien el papel que le había tocado.  
Desecho esos pensamientos fijando la mirada en como Jensen reía a carcajadas e intentaba por todos los medios que Jared no le metiera un billete de cincuenta en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
Quería eso.  
No solo para ella, sino para su hijo. Quería que su pequeña familia tuviera tanto amor como el que tenían sus dos tutores. Rió bajito mientras intentaba encontrar la postura adecuada en el sofá sin éxito, en poco mas de una semana su barriga había crecido bastante y ya le era casi imposible moverse por si misma, además esos pinchazos en los riñones de seguro que no eran nada bueno.

Mañana iré al medico.

Se prometió a si misma que cogería hora mientras se apretaba el costado. Joder, como dolía.

\--¿Estas bien?- el tono urgente de Jared la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Si, es solo que...estoy cansada.- susurro recordando que Jensen le había pedido (en realidad suplicado) que se acostara temprano. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que querían estar solos.-¿Me ayudáis a levantarme?-

-Si no fuera por esa barriga tan inmensa que tienes te diría que es muy pronto. Solo son las diez.- soltó Jared comprobando su reloj de pulsera.- Pero una chica en tu estado tiene que guardar reposo- sonrió levantándose y tendiéndole las manos.

Su tutor la levanto de un empujón que le hizo ver las estrellas y confirmo que no solo tenia que acostarse porque se lo había prometido al decano sino porque de verdad, de verdad no se encontraba bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno...Alona esta acostada, ¿Que vamos a hacer tanto tiempo solos?-Jared no se dio cuenta de lo erótica que sonó su pregunta hasta que se vio arrastrado por el huracán Ackles hacia su dormitorio.- Jen ¿Que...?- antes de poder terminar se encontró con una lengua que no era la suya en la boca y unos gruesos labios masajeando los suyos de forma violenta.-Si ...llego a saber esto....soborno a Alona para que se acueste antes.- jadeo viendo como Jensen prácticamente le arrancaba los botones de la camisa.- ¿Estamos ansiosos, eh?-se burlo, sin percatarse de que el hacia lo mismo pero con los botones de los vaqueros.

-Padalecki.- gruño Jensen empujándolo y tirandolo sobre la cama. Jared se endureció nada mas oír su apellido ya que solo lo llamaba así cuando tenia una idea en mente y por regla general eran ideas de lo mas pervertidas.

-Ackles.- respondió el alejándose a posta de el sobre sus codos.

Jared se maravillo de como su novio pasaba de ser un tío de lo mas relajado y serio a ser una especie de sádico sexual que le arrancaba los pantalones, llevándose consigo los zapatos y todo.

-He comprado algo.- El profesor alucino de como una frase tan estúpida podía convertirle el culo en vapor.

-¿Que...Que..has...comprado.?- jadeo, el aire le faltaba y la polla le dolía. Joder, con el decano. Ni le había tocado y ya casi estaba a punto de caramelo.

Jensen sonrió de medio lado y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se incorporo y abrió el armario, lo miro durante un corto periodo de tiempo en el que no dejo de preguntarse que había comprado. No supo porque la idea de un látigo se le vino a la cabeza y un escalofrió entre placer y pánico se apodero de el.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustara.-ronroneo su novio sacando una bolsa del armario y acercándose a el.- Al principio pensaba meternos mas en situación. Ver una peli y esas cosas pero.....pero.....Me haces perder la cabeza, Padalecki.- con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Jensen saco una caja de la bolsa que casi hace que a Jared le de un infarto al corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algo no iba bien, no iba nada bien. Nunca había estado embarazada pero sabia que ese dolor no era normal. Había visto los suficientes documentales para saberlo. Intento tranquilizarse, diciéndose que de seguro seria miedo de primeriza. Escribió un rato en su diario, eso siempre la tranquilizaba pero seguía doliendo, sentía su corazón golpearle en los oídos, el vientre le ardía y un sudor frió le llenaba las palmas de las manos. Decididamente algo no iba bien, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando al levantarse vio las sabanas manchadas de sangre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Un vibrador?....¿Has comprado un vibrador?- Jared estaba de lo mas alucinado. ¿Para que coño había comprado un vibrador?- ¿Para que has comprado un vibrador?- pregunto parpadeando, sin apartar la mirada del aparato.-Que yo sepa los dos tenemos....-

-El otro día pensé que me gustaría ver como te contorsionabas por culpa de otra polla dentro de tu cuerpo, pero soy demasiado celoso como para compartirte con otra persona, por eso lo he comprado, quiero ver tu cara cuando tienes otra cosa que no sea yo dentó de tu cuerpo. Quiero que estés a punto de correrte y llevarte al orgasmo con mi boca mientras que tienes el culo lleno.

Joder, con el estirado de mierda del Ackles.

La boca de Jared colgó ante tal información y sintió como todo su cuerpo se derretía al imaginarse a si mismo en la misma situación que su novio le había descrito. Sin duda era cierto eso de que las apariencias engañan porque sin duda en su vida hubiera pensado que alguien tan formal como Jensen pudiera ser tan pervertido a la hora de follar.

-Aunque claro....Lo mismo no quieres que lo hagamos porque...ya sabes, los aparatos electrónicos y yo..no nos llevamos bien.-

Estaba a punto de decir que ¡¡una mierda¡¡ que no podía soltarle semejante fantasía y luego decirle que no lo hacían cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par haciendo que Jensen se incorporara sobre si mismo con un grito agudo (hasta ese momento no se percato de que estaba vestido completamente), el se tapo como buenamente pudo con la sabana.

Estaba a punto de bramar que mas valía que la casa estuviera ardiendo porque le habían cortado una sesión de sexo que planeaba ser épica (sobre todo después de tanto tiempo sin tocar a Jensen) cuando lo vio y el corazón se le cayo a los pies.

-Algo va mal.- sollozo Alona con las piernas ensangrentadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Un medico, por Dios, un medico.- Jensen entro en urgencias gritando a viva voz sin importarle el molestar a todos los que poblaban urgencias. Ver a Alona así le había aterrorizado tanto que ni siquiera se molesto en mirara el velocímetro cuando cogieron el coche dirección al hospital.  
El viaje fue de lo mas estresante, con Jared en el asiento trasero intentando tranquilizar a una Alona que no dejaba de llorar. El decano creyó que cuando entraran en urgencias todo volvería a ser normal y de echo se sintió así en cuanto una enfermera se acerco para preguntar que pasaba pero fue todo una ilusión que se rompió en cuanto vio como Jared, que había entrado con Alona en brazos, dejaba ir a la muchacha con un enfermero que la cargo como si fuera una pluma, dejándolo con un gran mancha de sangre en su camisa.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?-pregunto a la enfermera que le había preguntado.

La chica prácticamente ni le miro cuando le ordeno que se sentara y que ya le llamarían.

Jensen nunca se sintió tan impotente como en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Duele...Dios, duele....¿¿Porque duele tanto??- chillo Alona al borde de la histeria. Estaba sola, asustada, dolorida y para colmo nadie le decía nada. Estaba rodeada de médicos; desconocidos que lo único que hacían eran ponerle vías y chuponas para comprobar el estado de su corazón.

Un hombre medio calvo entro en la sala e inmediatamente supo que era el mandamás. No solo por su confianza sino porque todo el mundo se aparto de su lado dejándole vía libre. El hombre le palpo la barriga, comprobó los aparatos de su alrededor, se metió entre sus piernas que las habían alzado en esos brazos metálicos que utilizaban para dar a luz (y que la estaba poniendo de los nervios) y desapareció debajo de las sabanas que le cubrían las piernas.  
Alona nunca se siento tan expuesta como en ese momento.

-Por favor, que alguien me diga que.....¡¡ARRGGGHHHHH¡¡-

Fuego, le ardía el útero y la vagina. ¿Que demonios había echo ese desgraciado?. ¿Echarle fuego liquido?.

-Tranquilícese, todo esta bien. Soy el Dr Kripke- susurro el mismo hombre saliendo de entre sus piernas.

-¿Que me tranquilice?...Y una mierda.- Iba a decirle cuatro cosas a ese enano con voz melosa cuando se percato que uno de sus guantes estaba blanco y el otro....El otro chorreaba sangre. Se le olvido hasta donde estaba, solo quería saber.- ¿El bebe esta bien?-jadeo.

Los ojos del hombre se entristecieron haciendo que el corazón de la joven se parara. Alona quiso ponerse a llorar como la niña que era cuando sintió como la enguantada mano de plástico le acariciaba el sudoroso cabello.

-Pequeña...tenemos que hablar y me temo que ni tengo tiempo para ser dulce ni para poder discutirlo.-

El nudo de su estomago se ensancho todavía mas.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir y sin rodeos.- No supo de donde saco el suficiente coraje para decir eso, supuso que eso era lo que tenia el convertirse en madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared se quito la camisa sin importarle el estar en camiseta interior por toda la sala de urgencias. Prefería eso a ver la sangre. No podía creerse como había terminado todo, ¡¡con lo bien que había empezado la noche¡¡. Se fustigo mentalmente ¿Como podía pensar en sexo cuando Alona....Alona?

-¿Sres Ackles y Pada...Pada....?-

-¡¡Padalecki¡¡. Somos nosotros.- Se apresuro a decir.

-¿Como esta doctor?- Se apresuro a preguntar Jensen, Jared agradeció que su novio fuera tan rápido de mente porque sinceramente el, el estaba embotado con todo lo que había pasado.

El medico los miro a ambos alternativamente, aspiro hondo y con voz pausada empezó a hablar sobre embarazos, edades muy tempranas y nombres demasiado técnicos para que Jared pudiera entenderlos.

-¿Que es lo que necesita?-interrumpió cansado de tanto tecnicismo. El medico lo miro como si fuera de otro planeta.- ¿No es eso?. Lo que quiere decirnos. Necesita sangre, o un donante de medula o algo parecido....¿No?-lo ultimo lo pregunto con un susurro. ¡¡Dios¡¡ Sino era eso lo que quería decirles...¿De que demonios quería hablar?

CONTINUARA.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 10

Jensen miraba el nido donde descansaban los bebes después del duro trago del parto sin poder creerse todo lo que había pasado. Las palabras del Dc Kripke todavía resonaban en su cabeza como si fueran un trueno.  
Flashback

-La señorita Tal a muerto.- a pesar de que lo dijo con toda la suavidad que pudo a Jensen se le cayo el mundo a los pies. Miro a Jared para confirmar si de verdad había oído bien. Y si, era cierto, Jay estaba blanco como el papel, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Como?- pregunto en un jadeo, luego pestañeo como si acabara de salir de un sueño y con la voz mas ruda volvió a preguntar:- ¿Como que ha muerto?-dio un paso adelante amenazante, tanto que el doctor se vio obligado a retroceder. A Jensen no le paso desapercibido como los de seguridad se preparaban por si tenían que acudir, así que rodeo el brazo con suavidad para pararlo.  
-Al parecer la Señorita Tal no fue al medico ni una sola vez en su embarazo.....- Ambos se miraron con los ojos como platos, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos saco nunca el tema del medico; siempre habían supuesto que Alona iba sola, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jensen.- Si hubiera ido aunque solo fuera una vez de seguro que no habría pasado nada de esto.- A partir de ese momento Kripke empezó a hablar con demasiadas palabras técnicas que lo único que hicieron fue confundirlo mas y no solo a el sino también a Jared que a diferencia suya al no entender algo no lo desconcertaba sino que lo enfurecía.

-Doctor....- Interrumpió tanto para impedir que su novio le arrancara la cabeza al pequeño hombre como para comprender lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Esta intentando decirnos que Alona esta muerta?.- Parecía ridículo pero su cerebro se negaba a aceptar ese trozo de información.- El hombre asintió con la cabeza con un gesto que mezclaba la seriedad y la pena.- ¿Como ha podido pasar?....- la siguiente pregunta iba a ser sobre la negligencia medica y de que lo iba a denunciar pero enseguida se acordó de algo mucho mas importante.- Oh Dios Mío....¿El bebe?-  
-¿Esta bien?- Jared volvió a dar otro paso hacia adelante y esta vez el no se molesto en pararlo.  
-Tranquilos, tranquilos.- susurro alzando las manos en son de paz. -El bebe esta perfectamente, es una niña y es preciosa; Se llama Joshepine.- Eso le hizo respirar un poco mas tranquilos.- El ultimo deseo de Alona ha sido.....-

-No se preocupe, llamaremos a su madre en cuanto....- comenzó a decir Jared suponiendo que la joven quería que su hija se criara con su abuela a pesar de que esta fuera un poco bruja.

-No. Ha sido que su tutor Jared Papalesic y Jensen Ackles críen a su hija.-

Y a partir de ahí Jensen dejo de escuchar. No oyó como Jared gritaba que como era eso posible, que no podía pasar, que los servicios sociales tenían que encargarse del bebe, ni escucho la explicación de Kripke de que Alona antes de morir se encargo de llamar a los servicios sociales del hospital y dejarlo todo bien atado. Ni siquiera oyó la acusación de Jared sobre porque ese medicucho de tres al cuarto había dejado que una niña a punto de morir hiciera semejante cosa, que deberían de preguntarle a el que para eso era el tutor.

-En este tipo de caso el deseo de la madre esta por encima de un simple tutor.- la forma en la que hablo Kripke saco a Jensen del agujero negro en el que había caído. Le jodio tener que darle la razón al medico pero cuando se tiene razón se tiene razón. Eso sirvió para calmar un poco a su novio, pero solo un poco.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una charla tensa pero mas tranquila en donde les explicaron que Alona había sufrió una especie de trauma en la que tenia que escoger, o vivía el bebe o vivía ella pero no todo era tan sencillo. Si vivía la joven seria estéril de por vida. Supuso que eso para alguien que había tenido en su seno a un niño durante tanto tiempo era algo de lo mas cruel. Tal vez por eso decidió optar por su hijo o en este caso hija.

Kripke los dejo solos durante treinta minutos en los que Jared lloro como un niño entre sus brazos, repitiendo sin cesar que estaba muerta por su culpa y que había estropeado su relación metiendo un niño no deseado. Jensen tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a gastarle una broma sobre que si quería tener descendencia con el solo tenia que pedirlo y no montar todo esa marimorena; la broma causo el efecto deseado, una tímida sonrisa que se evaporo al instante volviendo a sumir en lagrimas a Jared que le pedía perdón y que por favor no se enfadara con el.

Y eso era lo peor, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado Jensen estaba muy enfadado con el; le habían jodido la vida. No solo se echaba la culpa de la muerte de Alona ya que si hoy hubiera sido una noche normal de seguro que habrían ido al medico antes, sino que ahora, AHORA, en la plenitud de su carrera y vida tenia que cargar con un niño que ni era suyo ni deseaba.

Jensen se regaño a si mismo por ser tan egoísta pero no podía evitarlo y se sintió aun peor cuando le sugirió a Jared que tenían que llamar a la madre de Alona para que esta se hiciera cargo del bebe.  
La mirada que le echo su novio fue de puro espanto, se horrorizo tanto que hasta se separo un par de pasos de el y lo miro como si fuera un monstruo con dos cabezas.

-No pienso hacer eso.-jadeo llevándose una mano a la garganta para aguantar el llanto.

-Jared, por favor, tu y yo trabajamos, no podemos hacernos cargo de....-

-¡¡NO¡¡-

-Jay...-

-¿Sr Pa...da...le...cki.?- una enfermera interrumpió la monumental bronca que se avecinaba y que quedo relegada a mas adelante.-Perdone que le moleste pero debe firmar unos papeles.-señalo un largo pasillo y se echo un lado para que la acompañara.

Jared asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y antes de irse le echo una intensa mirada que le hizo sentir aun mas miserable, dejándolo solo en un antiséptico pasillo blanco. No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a fustigarse mentalmente cuando otra enfermera volvió a llamar al Sr Palescki. Sonrió tristemente ¿Es que nadie podía leer bien el apellido de su novio?

La enfermera en cuestión buscaba al padre del niño (le rechinaron los dientes al oír eso) para que alimentara al bebe. Jensen consulto su reloj de pulsera al ver que le decía tal cosa y se sorprendió al comprobar que habían pasado tres horas desde que Kripke hablo con ellos y seis desde que llegaron a urgencias. Tendría que llamar a la universidad para avisar de que no llegarían a tiempo y de paso decirles todo lo que había pasado. Tenia que organizar el funeral e intentar localizar a la madre de Alona, hablar con los profesores y ...Mierda, hoy era el día que llegaba el hombre del ministerio de educación.

Genial.

-¿Sabe donde esta?- la enfermera volvió a llamar su atención con nerviosismo en los ojos.- El bebe tiene que ser alimentado cada tres horas como mucho tres horas y media pero como es un tan pequeñita no quiero que este tanto tiempo sin el calor de alguno de sus padres aunque como la madre a..bueno..ya sabe..- Si, lo sabia, Alona se había muerto y le había jodido la vida.-... llevo buscándolo quince minutos.- volvió a decir la mujer restregándose las manos con nerviosismo

-Yo me encargare, soy Jensen Ackles.-susurro frotándose la cara con las manos. La mujer reviso la lista y comprobó que su nombre también estaba en los posibles parientes del bebe. Sonrió complacida al ver que por fin había encontrado a alguien.

-Estupendo, . ¿Y usted es...?- pregunto haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera y sin terminar la frase.

Iba a responder que era el capullo al que le habían encasquetado un niño pero en vez de eso se encogió de hombros y susurro:

-Digamos que soy su tío.- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que Jared seria como una especie de padre para la tal Joshepine mientras que el solo seria....el tito Jensen.

-Joder, esto no debería de estar pasando. Yo debería de estar metido entre las piernas de Jared teniendo orgasmos sin parar.- pensó antes de entrar en el área de maternidad.

Fin del flashback

Y ahora se encontraba allí, mirando decenas de pequeños bultitos mientras Jared arreglaba los papeles para llevarse a su "hija" a casa mientras el esperaba a que una enfermera le trajera un bebe que de seguro iba a ponerse a berrear nada mas verlo. No era bueno con los niños, no lo era...

-¿Sr Ackles?-Se giro con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos y la respiración agitada. El momento de la verdad La enfermera sujetaba un pequeño bulto por el que asomaban dos pequeñas y arrugadas manitas. De repente la película de Alien apareció en su mente.-Le presento a Joshepine.- le dijo poniéndole a la niña en los brazos.

Jensen nunca había cogido un bebe (ni siquiera a Mac) y ahora comprendía porque, esa cosa era demasiado pequeña y estaba demasiado blandita. Dios...¿Y si se le caía? ¿Y si apretaba demasiado y la rompía?.

-Tranquilo.- rió la enfermera.- Siéntese aquí y le daré el biberón, sujétele la cabeza así y ponga este brazo aquí, si cruza la pierna sobre su rodilla y Será mejor.- siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra con la cara descompuesta en pánico.- No se preocupe, lo hará perfectamente.-

Iba a decirle que no, que lo iba a hacer fatal que no estaba preparado para ser padre pero en ese momento la enfermera se largo y lo dejo solo con un biberón en la mano y un bebe en la otra y OH DIOS MIO. se estaba moviendo. Jo se movía.

Bajo la vista repitiéndose que no podría hacerlo. ¿Como iba a hacerse cargo de un bebe a su edad?. Por el Amor de Dios si era un crió; con treinta y un años pero un crió. Echo la mantita a un lado y vio la arrugada y redonda carita que lo miraba con unos grandísimos ojos grises que le recordó a Jared. Trago saliva y se quedo mirando a la pequeña Jo que estaba de lo mas tranquila en su regazo.

-Ey..pequeña.-susurro mas para tranquilizarse a si mismo que otra cosa. Jo movió sus pequeñas manitas de forma errática en respuesta haciendo que algo se le moviera dentro.-¿Que te parece si te doy de comer?-sonrió metiendo la tetina en la diminuta boca a la vez que se movía de adelante a atrás. Al principio pensó que iba a ser algo difícil, esa postura tan incomoda con un pedacito de carne en las manos pero resulto que los dos se amoldaron de una forma que parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Vaya, tal vez esto no sea tan complicado. Pensó para si; no había terminado de decírselo cuando el bebe se atraganto y expulso leche por entre la tetina y su boca manchándole la camisa y provocándole cien pequeños infartos. Para su suerte una anciana enfermera estaba cerca y acudió en su ayuda diciéndole lo que tenia que hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared se dirigió a Maternidad mientras se mesaba el pelo. Acababa de hablar con los servicios sociales; Amanda (la mujer de asuntos sociales) le dijo que puede que Alona lo hubiera dejado todo medio atado pero que eso no significaba que tuvieran problemas ya que no eran familiares, ni allegados. Lo que en idioma convencional significaba que si la madre de la joven ponía el grito en el cielo podrían quitarle a la niña.  
Eso creo una dualidad en el. Por un lado deseaba que pasara eso; librarse del problema tal y como Jensen había insinuado pero por otro lado...Sabia perfectamente como era Ellen Tal, Alona y el habían hablado muchas veces de ese tema y la verdad era que como mujer de negocios era estupenda pero como madre....Dejaba mucho que desear. Además, lo único que Alona deseo fue que EL cuidara a su hija. ¿Como decir que no a la ultima voluntad de una joven moribunda?.  
Entro en maternidad, concretamente en el nido y pregunto por Joshepin Tal. La enfermera arrugo la nariz al no saber de que le hablaba. Eso le hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Es que le había pasado algo al bebe?. ¡¡Dioses¡¡ No llevaba ni diez minutos como padre adoptivo y ya había perdido a la niña.

-¿Sr Papeliski?- si no hubiera estado tan histérico de seguro que habría corregido a la jovencita que interrumpió su ataque de pánico.

-Su hija esta en la sección de alimentación. Su tío le esta dando de comer.-

¿¿Su tio??

Dejando a la jovencita con la palabra en la boca echo a correr en dirección a la zona que le había hablado dispuesto a retorcerle las muñecas al mal nacido que quería arrebatarle a la niña. Todo el enfado se evaporo en cuanto entro en el cuarto y vio a dos mujeres amamantando a sus respectivos bebes y a ....¿Jensen?. Si, Jensen; Su novio estaba sentado con la niña en brazos, meciéndola de atrás adelante, alternando la mirada entre la pequeña y redonda carita y el tubo de leche que sostenía en alto, visiblemente separado del cuerpo; a pesar de la aparente calma su rostro estaba teñido de pánico, como si en vez de un biberón tuviera una anaconda en la mano.

Una enfermera mayor paso por su lado en ese momento y lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, luego señalo con la cabeza a Jensen y susurro para que solo el lo escuchara:

-Padre primerizo.- Acto seguido se fue dejándolo con una cálida sensación en la boca del estomago.

Nunca había pensado en Jensen como en un padre. De echo nunca había pensado en eso, ni siquiera cuando a este le entro un ataque de celos porque Alona podía darle hijos y el no. Pero ahora...ahora cuando giro sobre si mismo y clavo sus ojos en el.....Ahora....

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos a intentarlo, dude?-hablo con una suave sonrisa que intentaba disimular (sin éxito) lo nervioso que estaba.- No estoy acostumbrado a esto y me temo que es la primera vez que tomas un biberón, así que..tendremos que amoldarnos.-

Su tono de voz fue tan suave que le hizo sonreír. Sin duda Jensen seria un buen padre, una pena que no quisiera criar a Joshepine. Dio un par de pasos sin apartar la mirada de la pareja, casi con pena por tener que interrumpir semejante momento. El rostro de su novio se veía entre tenso y nervioso, tenia la misma expresión de un niño cuando hace algo por primera vez y le gusta pero no sabe como definirlo.

-Ey.- saludo.

Jensen alzo la mirada y sin dejar de mecer suavemente el bebe le respondió de la misma manera.

A Jared se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No se merecía esto. Jensen se merecía un novio formal y no un cabeza loca como el. Merecía a un tipo que no se llevara el trabajo a casa (y mucho menos si el “trabajo” te mete en un problema como ese) ¿Se podía saber que demonios hacia un tío tan estupendo con alguien como el?

Tenia que pedirle perdón, decirle que todo era culpa suya pero que no podía devolver a la niña y que si no quería seguir con el debido a esa decisión que la comprendía y no le guardaba rencor. Dios...como iba a dolerle cuando Jensen se levantara, le pusiera el bebe en los brazos y le dijera que ahí se quedaba.

Se arrodillo a su lado y abrió la boca para decirle todo eso cuando vio la pequeña pegatina identificativa en el tobillo del bebe.

Joshepine Padalecki.

La boca se le seco. Por eso la enfermera del nido no sabia de quien le hablaba. Alona le había puesto su apellido. ¿Se podía saber en que demonios estaba pensando?

-Si, yo también me he dado cuenta.- susurro Jensen siguiendo su vista con la mirada.- Parece que Alona lo ha dejado todo bien atado.-No supo que le dolió mas, si que Jensen hablara con ese tono dolido o que le evitara la mirada. El nudo en el fondo del estomago volvió haciendo que se sintiera un miserable. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Creía que solo iban a cuidar de Alona durante unos cuantos meses y después cada uno con su tema. ¿Cómo iba a pasar que todo esto iba a pasar?-Creo que deberíamos de informarnos en el lió en el que nos hemos metido.-continuo sin mirarlo.- Ya sabes, los resquicios legales y todo eso.-

-¿Eso significa que al final nos la quedamos?- se pateo mentalmente por hablar del bebe como si fuera un perrito.

Jensen clavo una verde, brillante y furiosa mirada en el y con tono rudo y seco respondió:

-De momento vamos a informarnos, Padalecki....- El tono que utilizo era el mismo con el que se dirigía a el al principio, cuando solo eran empleado y jefe.- Luego…luego ya veremos.-

Hubiera deseado poder enfadarse. De verdad, le habría gustado levantarse y ponerse a gritar lo insensible que era pero simplemente... no podía. Así que decidió dejar el tema aparcado; al menos por el momento.

-Esta bien.- carraspeo pasándose la mano por la boca.- el medico dice que podemos llevarnos a Jo mañana.-

-Esta bien...Llamare a mi abogado para enterarme de todo lo que podemos hacer y de paso estar preparados.- A Jared se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de que Jensen iba a volver a ver a Jeffrey.- ¿Llamaras a los servicios sociales para que busquen a la madre de Alona?-

-Acabo de hablar con ellos. Dicen que estamos en lista de espera para que vengan a estudiar nuestro caso y que cuando vengan lo harán sin previo aviso.-

-Genial. Como sino tuviera suficiente con tener que cuidar a un bebe no deseado, ahora tengo que preocuparme de que los servicios sociales no me cojan haciendo una trastada.- gruño chasqueando la lengua y hablando del mal modo.

Los labios de Jared se convirtieron en una fina línea, esperaba que Jensen dejara de ser tan ....imbecil porque sino al final la iban a tener.

-Si, supongo que es mejor que no te “pillen” haciendo alguna trastada a que no te vean cuidando de un bebe.- sabia que en cierta parte su compañero sentimental tenia razones suficientes para estar enfadado pero....joder....

-Jared.- tono de advertencia.

-Será mejor que dejemos este tema de momento, Ackles.- lo llamo por su apellido sabiendo lo que eso le fastidiaba cada vez que no estaban en un momento intimo.- Termina de darle el biberón y vete. Yo me quedare con ella.-

CONTINUARA.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 11

Era increíble como algo tan grande como el tiempo podía verse insignificantemente reducido a unas cuantas cosas que hacer. Cuando Jensen salió de maternidad, bastante molesto por el tono en el que Jay le hablo, prácticamente le echo de allí, como si el fuera un incordio de adolescente.  
Estuvo acordándose de la familia Padalecki hasta que llego a la universidad. Respiro aliviado nada mas bajarse del coche; en Carlisle siempre había trabajo y con la reciente muerte de Alona mas, así que podría concentrarse en el trabajo e ignorar por unas horas como se le había revuelto la vida.

Al ministro de educación lo despacho sin problemas, el hombre se maravillo visiblemente contento con todo lo que había echo con la universidad en poco mas de un año y curiosamente todo lo demás lo termino en menos de dos horas.  
Informo, organizo y dio un pequeño discurso en honor a Alona Tal en una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

A veces odiaba ser tan jodidamente eficaz. Pero eso era lo que le pasaba cada vez que se sentía culpable por algo. Se sumergía de tal manera en el trabajo que olvidaba todo lo demás. Era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, ¿Que su vida esta a punto de desmoronarse? No problem. Ahí esta el cargo de decano para salvarle.

Esta vez, para su desgracia, el cargo en si no le valió una mierda. Se dio cuenta de ello nada mas entrar en su despacho y oir como la Sra Sheppard le preguntaba como se encontraba. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no vomitarle todos sus sentimientos.

¿Que como se encontraba?. Pues de puta pena. Una alumna que había sido puesta a su cargo había muerto dejándole a el y a su novio a su hija de escasos días de vida y para colmo de males había reñido con su novio; bueno, reñido lo que se dice reñido no, pero de seguro que lo haría en poco tiempo.

Se sintió como un mierda, intento por todos los medios distraerse con el trabajo pero...Maldita sea, todo estaba echo. Así que su malvada (y según Jared bipolar) mente se dedico a vagar por todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en tan pocas horas.

Alona.

Jared.

El bebe.

Y su reacción.

Y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Su jodida reacción. Para el era de lo mas normal, Joshepine solo le había amargado la vida y todo ese rollo pero....¿Y Jared?. El también se había visto arrastrado sin quererlo en toda esa vorágine de acontecimientos y a diferencia de el no quiso deshacerse del problema, de echo apechugo con el.

¿En que posición dejaba eso al bien Decano Ackles?

Pues en la de el mas cobarde de todos.

Además, Jo no tenia la culpa de nada. ¿Que culpa tenia ella de que sus padres fueran unos cabezas locas?. Resoplo fastidiado. Tendría que cambiar de opinión y pronto ya que Jared le había llamado hacia una escasa media hora diciendole que el medico le dijo que le darían el alta a Jo al día siguiente a las diez.

El resto del día fue igual de penoso, con el rumiando, a veces lo gilipollas que había sido y otras diciendo que no, que tenia razón, que no tenia porque cargar con el fallo de otra persona. Y si Jared no queria entenderlo pues lo siento pero Jensen Ackles no tenia la menor intención de convertirse en padre. Así que allí esta la puerta, Jay.  
Cambio de opinion en cuanto entro en la casa que compartía con el gigante y el silencio le envolvió. Ni maratón de "Padre de Familia", ni un barullo en la cocina porque Smeckles no ahí nada de comeeeeer, ni un beso contra la pared de buenas noches, te he echado de menos los tres segundos que has tardado en subir.

Dios, no podía mandarlo todo a la mierda por un bebe. Tenia que hacer acopio de valor y coger el toro por los cuernos (al menos hasta que los seguros sociales se hicieran cargo de Jo). Además, criar a un bebe no podría ser tan difícil. ¿Verdad?. Joder, su madre crió a tres niños a cual mas malo, por lo menos en lo que Mackenzie se refería.  
Genial. La decisión ya había sido tomada y como siempre Jen era el encargado de ceder. Mierda. Ahora la pregunta mas importante era. ¿Que iban a hacer ellos con un bebe?

Cogió lápiz y papel dispuesto a organizarse la vida que de seguro a partir de ahora iba a cambiar radical pero lo soltó de forma brusca ignorando como este rodaba por la mesa y caía al suelo en un suave tintineo. Jo estaría viviendo con ellos mañana a esas horas y ...¡¡Dios Mío¡¡ Ni siquiera tenían ropa para cambiarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos pequeña, se que mis manos son muy grandes pero....tienes que dejarme darte de comer.- Intento razonar Jay con el pequeño bultito que se removía quejumbroso en sus brazos.

Jared soltó un bufido de frustración, no se habían cumplido 24 horas desde que era padre adoptado (porque el no había adoptado a Jo. Jo lo había adoptado a el) y ya sabia que la cosa no iba a funcionar.

Todo empezó a ir mal desde que Jen se marcho echo una furia justo después de darle el biberón. Jo empezó a llorar como si supiera que el que le había dado de comer no volvería y eso pareció molestarla bastante; de echo se encargo de dejárselo bien claro en la siguiente toma.  
Esa maldita cría se negó a que el la alimentara. Podía cogerla en brazos, cantarle (mas mal que bien), besarle la frente y todas esas ñoñerias pero en el momento en que sentía la tetina del biberón en su boca que ponía a berrear como si estuviera poseída.  
La primera vez que lo intento y se puso a llorar así casi se le cae de las manos, lo intento varias veces pero nada. Menos mal que una enfermera se apiado de el y tomo el relevo pero aun así Jo se resistía. Al parecer no era el único que echaba de menos a Jensen.

La noche la paso fatal y no porque el bebe estuviera en pie de guerra sino porque no dejo de pensar en su novio, que en ese momento estaría solo en la cama acostado sobre su costado, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Y el estaba allí, sin poder pedirle perdón por lo que quiera que hubiera echo.  
Las horas pasaron lentamente, atormentándolo con lo borde que fue cuando echo a Jensen de la habitación, pensó que todo habría acabado cuando el alba empezó a despuntar pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando la misma joven enfermera que le indico la primera vez donde estaba Jensen le pregunto por el tío de la niña. Se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Alona lo había dejado todo preparado para que EL, Jared Padalecki fuera el padre de la niña pero había dejado a un margen a Jensen. Si, bueno, le había dejado a Jo a cargo de los dos pero el apellido Ackles no aparecía por ningún lado, solo cuando tenia que firmar algún que otro papel que le importarían bien poco a Jo cuando fuera mayor.

Los ojos empezaron a picarle, ahora comprendía a su novio. Conocía lo suficiente a Jensen para saber que de seguro se había sentido como si le hubiera excluido de su vida. Algo que nunca, bajo ningún concepto haría. Tomo nota mental de dejarle bien claro a ese cabeza cuadrada de Ackles de que eran una pareja para todo, hasta para cuidar de Jo (mientras la tuvieran).

-Ey.- Y hablando del Rey de Roma. Jensen asomo su linda cabecita por la puerta mientras el volvía a dejar el biberón en una mesita cercana y limpiaba la diminuta boca de Jo.

-Ey....Mira quien esta aquí.-se levanto por inercia y olvidando por completo todas sus cavilaciones se acerco al decano quedándose a escasos centímetros de el, le hubiera dado un beso de no ser porque en ese momento Jo empezó a llorar hambrienta.

-¿Que le pasa?-Jensen entro cargado de bolsas y de un carro de bebe.

-Que esta hambrienta pero es demasiado cabezota para dejarme meterle la tetina.- Resoplo fastidiado apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente.- Me pregunto si será igual de remilgada cuando tenga quince años y el novio le pida que .....- Jared se abofeteo mentalmente. ¿Que mierda estaba diciendo?. Miro a Jensen que de seguro estaría horrorizado pero se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula al verlo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y una mueca divertida en el rostro.- eeeh....No se l oque le pasa. Creo que no queire conmigo.- termino.  
-Anda, dame.- ordeno abriendo los brazos.

El cambio de brazo fue algo digno de una película de Abott y Costelo. Jensen alzo los brazos como si fuera un robot mientras se ponia de puntillas para facilitarle el trabajo a Jared que flexionaba las rodillas y movía los hombros de una forma que parecía John Travolta en Fiebre del Sábado Noche.  
Jo por fin llego a su destino envuelta en sonrisas y maldiciones de Joder, que difícil es esto.  
Jared se maravillo de como la niña agarro el biberón y bebió de forma ávida una vez Jensen se hubo adoptado la misma postura que la primera vez que lo vio.

-Ey...echabas de menos a Papi ¿Verdad?- hablo con el típico tono infantil que se utiliza para un bebe mientras acariciaba la calva cabecita.

-No digas chorradas, no soy su padre.- regaño Jensen acomodando la pierna flexionada.

Jared se quedo mirando fijamente a su novio para luego mirar a Jo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima siempre sin dejar de comer. Recordó lo mal que lo paso esas dos tomas anteriores en las que la niña comió de mala gana y cuando Jensen se refirió a si mismo como el "tío" de la niña y no, no iba a permitir que algo semejante pasara. Jensen era tan padre de Jo como lo era el y era hora de dejárselo bien claro.

-Tu eres su papi, Jensen y yo soy papa y mas te vale que te quede claro a partir de ahora porque no pienso consentir que se refiera a ti como el "Tito Jenny" ¿Ha quedado claro?.- fue un tono de voz rudo y seco, ese tono que solo dejaba reservado para echarle la bronca a alguien y que nunca había utilizado con el; era el típico de: No admito discusión en esto.

Jensen se mordió el labio nada mas oír eso, dejando que viera como su garganta subía y bajaba.

-S...Si...- susurro con ese tono acongojado en el que le dejaba claro que no lo había echado fuera de su vida.

Jo suspiro en los brazos del decano para darle énfasis a las palabras haciendo que ambos clavaran su atención en ella. Una fina pelusilla amarilla cubría suavemente su cabecita, piel blanca y grandes ojos grises consiguió embaucarlos a ambos por completo. Jared miro a Jensen que en ese momento sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto, un ligero estiramiento de labios entre dulce y divertido que le hizo amarlo aun mas.

-¿Que es lo que has traído?- pregunto saliendo de su ensonación cuando con el rabillo del ojo capto todas las bolsas.

-Oh....son cosas para Jo.- respondió sin mirarle. Con la curiosidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, Jared se incorporo pasándose las manos por los perniles de sus pantalones tanto para alisarlos como para disimular la curiosidad que sentía.- Ábrelos.- rió Jen haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para dejarle claro que tenia vía libre.

No tardo ni medio segundo en hacerle caso, aquello era como si la navidad hubiera llegado con un mes de antelación y a pesar de que nada era para el era de lo mas divertido.

-¿Porque has comprado todas estas cosas?- pregunto sorprendido al ver que no solo había ropa interior de bebe (de color rosa) sino vestidos, pantalones vaqueros miniaturizados, blusas, ositos de peluche, sonajeros, pañales y un sin fin de cosas mas. Al parecer Jensen se había vuelto loco con la tarjeta de crédito.

-Ummm...bueno....Jo tiene que estar....guapa y ..todo eso ....¿No?- la mirada esquiva y el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas descubrieron el porque de tantos regalos.

-¿Te sentías culpable por lo que me dijiste ayer, verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa de un niño de cinco años.

Jensen no dijo nada, solo dejo el biberón en la mesa y se echo a Jo al hombro para que ereputara.

-En el pasillo ahí otra cosa.-informo acariciando suavemente la espalda del bebe.

Jared arqueo una ceja y sin importarle formar un escándalo salió al corredor con grandes zancadas; su boca se abrió de par en par al ver un precioso carrito para bebes. Cerro las manos sobre el manillar y como si se tratara de un coche de carreras lo metió en la habitación haciendo todo tipo de ruidos.

-Mira, Jo, fíjate lo culpable que se sentía Papi que hasta te ha comprado un carrito. ¿A que es el mejor Papito del mundo.-rió agachándose suavemente y dándole un beso en los labios mientras acariciaba la cabecita del bebe que se veía increíblemente pequeña en comparación.  
Al principio el beso fue solo labio sobre labio pero Jensen abrio la boca, probablemente para decirle algo sobre que estaban en un lugar publico, pudiendo el aprovechar y darle un beso lento y húmedo haciendo que el ruido de sus labios al chocar llenaba la estancia.

Jo eligió ese momento para soltar un sonoro eructo que corto el beso e hizo que la miraran distintas expresiones: Jared con una sonora carcajada y Jensen con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Jesús, casi parece que he eructado yo.- eso hizo que Jay riera mas fuerte.

Kripke llego poco tiempo después preguntando donde estaba el chiste; Jared se lo explico mientras Jensen ponía en su cuna a Jo que se quedo dormida en sus brazos (sin importarle las carcajadas de Jay). Los tres hombres se rieron durante un buen rato de ese echo y Eric (así se llamaba Kripke) aprovecho y les contó un par de anécdotas, fue sorprendente lo bien que se llevaron los tres desde ese momento, una pena que tuvieran que ponerse serios. el Doctor les explico que ya podían llevarse a Jo y les dio su numero de teléfono y la dirección de su consulta por si tenían que preguntarles algo Lo que sea, chicos. Luego les dio unas nociones básicas de como tenían que cuidar a un bebe y acto seguido les despidió con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jensen entro en pánico. Se iban. A casa. A su casa. Con Josephine, un bebe y DIOS...¿Que iba a hacer el?

Para su suerte, Jared apareció al rescate, cargando al bebe, que seguía dormido, lo deposito en su carrito y con una sonrisa franca le dijo que era tenían que irse a casa, que era tarde y que tenia hambre; Jensen agradeció que lo mantuviera distraído durante todo el trayecto en coche preguntándole cosas:

¿Que vas a hacerme de comer?

Tengo muchísima hambre.

¿Me echaste de menos esta noche en nuestra cama?

Y un sin fin de cosas mas que le ayudo a desterrar el pánico lejos de el.

CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 12

La ventaja que tenia el ser el mandamás de una universidad era que podía tomarse unas cuantas horas libres, lo malo era que si esas horas libres eran para ocuparse de un bebe la cosa cambiaba.  
Durante las tres horas que Jared pudo escaquearse del trabajo unificaron sus mentes para poder hacer un horario en el que pudieran repartirse el trabajo y el cuidar del bebe y como empezaba a ser constante en sus vidas le resulto imposible encontrar una solución que satisficiera a los dos. Jo necesitaba comer cada tres horas, lo cual significaba que Jay no podía hacerse cargo de ella ya que tenia clase casi todo el día (y por mucho que lo intento no pudo bajarle las horas lectivas) además estaba el pequeño problema de que Joshepine solo quería comer con el y se ponía a berrear como si la estuvieran matando cuando Jay la cogía, algo con lo que se quedo completamente patidifuso, sinceramente creía que su novio exageraba con eso de que la niña se ponía insoportable pero era completamente cierto. Jo tenia unos pulmones que podían dejar sordo a cualquiera.

Así que la única solución que encontraron fue que Jensen se haría cargo del bebe durante las horas lectivas y Jay cuando estuvieran en casa. No sabia en donde se metía cuando acepto el trato. Ya que entro en pánico una vez se quedo solo con el pequeño bultito que era Jo que dormitaba placidamente en su capacho por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para hiperventilar ya que en ese justo momento la Sra Sheppard le llamo al busca para decirle que tenia una emergencia. Ni siquiera penso en que tenia que encargarse del bebe solo cogió todos los bártulos, a Jo y salió dirección a la universidad.  
Llego en menos de lo que canta un gallo y se dispuso a salir preguntándose que demonios había ocurrido el pequeño gimoteo de Jo le recordó que ahora no estaba solo sino que hasta dentro de unas horas tenia que cargar con ella hasta que Jay apareciera y le quitara el problema.

-Muy bien jovencita, tienes que prometerme que serás muy buena; se que solo tienes unas horas y que lo único que quieres es dormir pero Ti....-Iba a decir Tito Jensen pero se acordó de lo que Jay le dijo en el hospital. Contra antes me acostumbre a esto mejor. Pensó así que con un carraspeo se corrigió:- Papi tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer y tienes que estar muy calladita, te prometo que en cuanto lo arregle te mecere en brazos hasta que te quedes dormida.-

Como es normal Jo no le importo lo que el tuviera que hacer, ella tenia una necesidad y le importaba bien poco lo que Jensen tuviera que hacer y se lo hizo saber con un lloriqueo agudo.

-Oh....Dios ....¿Que voy a hacer?-agarro el bebe con un brazo y el carro con otra y se dirigió a su despacho mientras lo mecía contra su pecho aprovechando así el calor de su cuerpo para tranquilizarla, cosa que surtió efecto durante los primeros pasos ya que empezó a removerse nerviosa. ¿Que iba a hacer si se ponía a llorar? . Dios....  
Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, acerco la pequeña cabecita a sus labios y empezó a hablarle de forma dulce, no le dijo cosas bonitas sobre elefantes rosas ni hadas sino que le hablo sobre las estadísticas de la universidad y de que tenia que portarse bien porque no sabia que iba a encontrarse en su despacho. Hablo lentamente igualando sus pasos a su tono para así conseguir que el bebe se durmiera se dio cuenta de que era algo imposible cuando su mano noto la humedad del pañal.  
Por eso lloraba.

Porque necesitaba cambiarla.

¡¡OH MIERDA¡¡

Apretó el paso para ir a su despacho mientras repasaba mentalmente las nociones básicas que Kripke les dio antes de salir del hospital; esperaba poder hacerlo bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La primera hora de la tarde fue de lo mas traumáticas, todo el mundo le pregunto por Alona haciéndole revivir los sentimientos que aun tenia flor de piel pero por suerte el alumnado es volátil y olvida fácilmente, sobre todo a una joven que prácticamente no se relacionaba con nadie, así que en la segunda hora pudo dar su clase tranquilamente.

Aunque eso no significaba que no pensara en Jensen y Jo a cada segundo. ¿Estaría muy nervioso? Conocía a su novio lo suficiente para saber que de seguro se le habría caído el mundo encima nada mas verse solo en la casa pero también sabia que saldría victorioso de cualquier situación que la jovencísima Jo le metiera.  
El timbre dando el final de la segunda hora acribillo la declaración de Romeo y Julieta que estaba leyéndole a sus alumnos que salieron en estampida nada mas oírlo. Con una sonrisa en los labios guardo todo sus libros diciéndose que en cuanto llegara a su despacho lo llamaría para preguntarle si seguía vivo.  
Casi no podía esperar para oír el tono histérico de su novio que le preguntaría cuando llegaba. Salió al pasillo metiendose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el móvil cuando oyó...

-Ohhh....Mira que bonito.-  
No supo porque alzo la mirada, tal vez por el tono pasteloso o por curiosidad solo supo que cuando lo hizo el corazón le hizo flip-flop. Delante de el se encontraba Jensen con la boca pegada a la pequeña cabecita de Jo y susurrándole cosas mientras no dejaba de andar lentamente dirección a su despacho. Jay no se enfado cuando paso por su lado y ni siquiera lo saludo y sino lo hizo fue porque ni siquiera lo vio, Smeckles estaba demasiado concentrado en Jo y era la cosa mas adorable que podía ver....bueno...eso y a Jensen dándole de comer.  
Su novio torció la esquina como si le persiguiera un fantasma dejando atrás un sin fin de comentarios sobre lo guapísimo que se veía el decano con un bebe entre los brazos; no tuvo mas que darle las razón.  
Con una sonrisa divertida volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo y se encamino hacia donde estaba su nueva familia. Por nada del mundo se perdería la primera vez que Smeckles cambiaba un pañal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexia se horrorizo al ver al decano cargado con un bebe que amenazaba con dejarlo sordo.

-¿Que ...?- iba a preguntar que era eso pero no le dio tiempo ya que el Sr Ackles le dio los buenos días y entro en su despacho sin siquiera preguntar cual era la urgencia que curiosamente le esperaba sentado en el sofá de su despacho.- Decano, este es el Sr Linberg, el padre de Chad.- presento la mujer al hombre que se levanto nada mas verlo entrar.  
Sin duda el porte del Sr leinberg difería bastante del de su desaliñado hijo; tan arreglado con ese elegante traje de Tucci que masculinizaba su delgada figura; el cabello engominado resaltaba una nariz aguileña de lo mas aristocrática dándole un toque estricto que le hacia preguntarse como era posible que su hijo saliera tan invertido.

-¿Que?....Ah...Hola, Sr Linberg.- saludo el Decano echándole un rápido vistazo.- Espero que no le importe mientras hago esto, Jo necesita que la cambie y me temo que no espera discusión en eso de hacerla esperar.- se disculpo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras con una mano cargaba al bebe y con la otra despejaba la mesa de roble, echando aun lado una carpeta que parecía muy valiosa para su invitado al cual le centellearon los ojos nada mas ver con que poco interés se deshizo de ella.

En ese momento entro el Neandertal del Sr Padalecki, todo lleno de sonrisas y preguntando quien iba ganando. Alexia supuso que se refería a la lucha titánica que el Sr Ackles estaba teniendo con la ropa de la tal "Jo" que no paraba de moverse.  
-De momento ella pero ....¡¡AJA¡¡...-soltó de triunfante el director una vez consiguió quitar los botones de las piernas del pantaloncito de lana.

-¿No hace mucho frió aquí para ella?-se preocupo Padalecki nada ver las diminutas piernas desnudas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alexia cuando vi a esos dos hombres tan grandes manipular al bebe como si fuera de cristal; con los rostros preocupados y mirándose el uno al otro como si no existiera nada mas importante. Ahora comprendía la fascinación de todas las alumnas cuando los veían juntos. Era ella, a la que le incomodaba semejante relación y no pudo evitar tener un envidia de como se miraban el uno al otro. El Sr Ackles se veía visiblemente relajado al lado de su pareja y el Sr Padalecki pareció mucho mas centrado, supuso que debido al aura de seriedad que su jefe desprendía. Jensen abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento el Sr Linberg interrumpió diciendo:

-Ahora entiendo el porque mi hijo va a peor.- fue como si hubiera vomitado las palabras haciendo que ambos hombres alzaron la mirada hacia el pequeño hombre con el rostro sorprendido.

-¿Y este quien es?- Padalecki pregunto de mal modo señalando con la cabeza al invitado.

-El Sr Linberg.- respondió con voz neutra el decano sin apartar la mirada.- Señor, me encantaría poder atenderle y de echo lo haré, si meda unos minutos.....-sonrió cordial.

-No, quiero que me atienda y me atienda ya. Soy uno de los accionistas de esta universidad y quiero que se me trate como tal.-

Alexia se quedo de una pieza al oír semejante comentario tan fuera de lugar; sin duda alguna el Sr Linberg no era para nada lo que ella pensaba nada mas verlo; algo que era muy empezaba a ser molestamente común en esa época. Hasta al bebe le sentó mal el tono ya que se echo a llorar con mas fuerza.

-Pues va a tener que esperarse, Linberg.- El Sr Ackles hablo con ese típico tono de decano que no admitía discusión de ningún tipo haciendo que el hombre se quedara mudo de la impresión de que un jovencito así le hablara en semejante tono.- Sra Sheppard, acompañe al Señor a la sala de espera; ahora mismo estoy en una reunión muy importante y no puedo atenderle.- ordeno volviendo a su tarea de cambiar el pañal e ignorando por completo como el rostro del accionista se volvía rojo de furia.

-Sígame, Sr Leinberg.- hablo con ese tono de vieja gruñona que desaprobaba las trastadas que hacían sus nietos mientras se echaba a un lado para que la siguiera. El hombre abrió la boca varias veces antes de soltar un gruñido y seguirla soltando un centenar de improperios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Capullo.-gruño Jared nada mas oír la puerta cerrarse.- De verdad, Ackles ¿Como puedes aguantar a semejantes estirados?-

Jensen le regalo un ligero encogimiento de hombros y tirando de las pegatinas del pañal respondió:

-Antes eran divertidos.-

-¿Antes?..¿Antes de que?-parpadeo confuso.

-Antes de conocerte, tonto.- respondió mirándolo por encima del hombro haciendo que las ganas de besarle fueran imperiosas.

-Oh, Dios mío.-

Esa frase impregnada en ese tono de pánico le hizo volver a la realidad. Jensen miraba con los ojos desorbitados el pañal de Jo como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir un Alien y devorarlo.

-Anda, al final solo se ha echo pis. Que susto.- La sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando vio que la expresión de pánico no se borraba del rostro del decano.- ¿Que pasa?-

Jensen lo miro brevemente para luego volver a posar la mirada en el pañal; Jay siguió su mirada preguntándose si se había perdido algo.

-Yo nunca....nunca....-

-¿Nunca le cambiaste el pañal a Mac?-pregunto haciendo un gesto interrogante con los ojos.

-Claro que no, era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, además no es eso lo que quiero decir.-

-¿Entonces?-

Jensen seguía mirando el pequeño bultito que era Jo que no debajo de mover sus pequeñas piernecitas.

-Pues que yo nunca...nunca....Oh..joder, yo nunca he visto ...un...un....- Jared se quedo alucinado al ver como el rostro del decano se volvía completamente rojo.- Un órgano reproductor femenino.- susurro bajando la mirada.

¿¿Einggg??

La risotada que se le escapo fue tan grande que asusto a Jo que empezó a llorar harta de que tardaran tanto en cambiarla.

-Tío, que es un bebe. No es lo mismo.-

-Ya, ya...pero...es que...no se...como hacerlo. Si fuera un niño ni lo dudaría, le levanto la pilila y listo pero ¿Que hago con esto?- señalo lo que anidaba entre las piernas del bebe.- ¿Y si no lo limpio bien y coge una infección? ¿Tengo que introducir la toallita en algún lado o no? ¿La desvirgare si lo hago?-

Jay aun estaba intentando no reírse con el termino que utilizo para referirse al miembro del bebe pilila. JAUJAUAJAUAJU aunque por un lado comprendía el pánico de Jensen que nunca había visto el interior de una mujer, además, decidió que no era muy sano ponerse a reír viendo que la parte mas bipolar de su novio comenzaba a apoderarse de el.

-Smeckles, tranquilo.- corto agarrandole de las mejillas.- solo vas a limpiarla no a acostarte con ella, solo tienes que hacerlo con cuidado ¿Vale?- los grandes ojos verdes aun brillaba con miedo así que decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.- Haremos una cosa, yo te enseño a hacerlo y la próxima vez lo haces tu, vale?- Jensen asintió de forma graciosa volviendo a mirar al bebe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muy bien....¿Quien es la niña de papa?- pregunto Jared a Jo sonrió de forma instintiva. Jensen observo atentamente cada movimiento de las manos de su novio, no le quito ojo, solo le falto sacar boli y papel para ponerse a apuntar todas las cosas que hacia.

Primero la toallita húmeda, fuera el pañal y.....

-¡¡¿¿Que demonios estas haciendo??¡¡-puro pánico en la voz cuando vio el rostro de Jared enterrado entre las piernas del bebe.

-Mordiéndole las piernecitas....¿A que te gusta, eh?...¿Eh?- le respondió sin mirar, haciendo ruiditos de pedorretas contra los diminutos muslos. Jensen respiro tranquilo al ver que era un juego (uno que a el no se le habría ocurrido en la vida). Joder, no estaba preparado para eso; no, prefería mil veces dar una conferencia sobre las lenguas muertas de Egipto que estar allí, aunque, ver lo padrazo que resulto ser Jared que en ese momento se metía uno de los pequeños piececitos en la boca y fingía que se lo comía, no tenia precio. Sonrió ante eso, Jared iba a disfrutar hasta el ultimo minuto de la paternidad.

Se relajo al ver como le llenaba las piernas polvos de talco ¿No te has pasado?. No que va y por fin...pañal puesto. Jensen casi se pone a dar saltos de alegría, de echo se sintió tan orgulloso de su novio que saco el móvil y le hizo una foto. No se dio cuenta de la mariconada que había echo hasta que se vio a si mismo mirándola embobado.

-Bueno...¿Me llevo a Jo para que puedas hablar con ese gilipollas?- guardo el móvil en su bolsillo con la velocidad de un rayo sin enseñarle le foto a Jay.

-Tienes clase, así que déjala aquí. Espero que se quede dormida en cuanto la ponga en el cochecito.-

-Si tienes algún problema me llamas no creo que a mis alumnos le importe que me la lleve, además así tengo excusa para que estén callados.-sonrió sacando la lengua y llevándose la mano a la nuca en un gracioso gesto.

-Anda, anda..tira que vas a llegar tarde.-

-Vale....¿Me das un besito?-

Oh Dios....Los ojos de cachorro no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al final no fue un casto e inocente beso como pretendía sino uno de esos que le dejo las rodillas temblando durante los siguientes cinco minutos en los que tardo en recuperarse para enfrentarse al Sr Linberg que no resulto querer otra cosa que hablar de su hijo (Algo normal). Supo que Chad Senior no estaba muy contento con la condición homosexual de su hijo y no lo supo porque el hombre se lo dijera sino por la mirada asqueada que le echo a Jared cuando este paso por su lado.

El Sr Linberg aun no se había sentado cuando empezó a despotricar sobre la nueva dirección (osease, de el) y de que el Sr Singer tenia razón con eso de que las mariposas no podían llevar a cabo una función tan importante como dirigir la universidad.

Jensen tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y estamparle el puño en la cara. El simple echo de nombrar a Bobby le hizo revolverle las tripas pero que encima hablara de el como si no fuera a defenderse.....Grrrrrr

-¿Y según usted no debo de dirigir la universidad porque soy marica?-gruño moviendo el carrito de Jo con el pie de atrás adelante fingiendo que no le enfurecía lo que acababa de decir.

-Por supuesto. Ustedes impregnan su virus por todos los buenos chicos que se les ponen a tiro.-

¿¿Virus??

Genial, al parecer el padre de Chad no solo era uno de esos retrógrados sino que además era un autentico gilipollas.

-Aja....¿Y porque no se llevo a su hijo de Carlisle nada mas saber que era gay?.- pregunto con picardía- Porque que yo recuerde se armo un gran revuelo.- continuo dejando que toda su vena homosexual saliera a la luz. Hizo gestos, sacudió las pestañas y incluso se miro las uñas de las manos como si comprobara un falso esmalte. Eso lo único que hizo fue enfurecer mas al hombrecito.

-Porque mi hijo les tiene en un estúpido pedestal. Por eso he venido a hablar con usted, exijo que deje de comportarse como lo que es y de ejemplo, Cha cree que es Gay por culpa suya.-

Vale, eso ya era demasiado. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de encontrarse con semejantes capullos?

Con un gesto seco dejo de mover el carrito de Jo que ya dormitaba tranquila; se levanto con lento, apoyando las manos de forma femenina en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro; cuando ando lo hizo moviendo de forma las caderas de la misma forma que lo haría cualquier Feme fatal que se precie; No le sorprendió el Sr Linberg no aparto los ojos de su trasero enfundado en esos vaqueros que le hacían Un culo, Smeckles que hace que hasta los heterosexuales se vuelvan a mirarlo. Le dijo una vez Jared y no se lo creyó hasta ese mismo momento.

Abrió el archivador y cogió una carpeta, la ojeo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su sillón, frunciendo los labios de esa forma que sabia que volvía loco a cualquier tío que tuviera polla. Se sentó con un suspiro (tal vez demasiado obsceno) que hizo que Chad senior se removiera incomodo en la silla y empezó a leer con atención mientras movía los labios. Se paso la lengua de forma obscena aposta al igual que morderse el labio y dejarlo escapar de esa forma con la que Jared se ponía a aullar, sintiendo como los ojos del hombrecito no se apartaban de su boca.

-¿Que es eso?- grazno el hombre de mal modo.

Jensen lo miro por encima de las gafas a la vez que arqueaba las cejas, sabiendo lo bonitos (e hipnóticos) que se veían sus ojos de esa manera. Luego se incorporo un poco y poniendo las manos apoyadas una sobre la otra encima de la mesa de forma delicada. Dijo:

-Aquí dice que es usted un acaudalado hombre de negocios que se dedica al metal. ¿Es correcto?-voz sensual y aterciopelada, igual que una llamada de teléfono erótico.

La frente del accionista se perlo de sudor, el traje debia de picarle porque se removio incomodo en la silla.

-Efectivamente.-la voz le salio rasposa.

-Según dice aquí es herencia familiar. ¿Verdad?- esta vez el Sr Linberg no confió en su propia voz para responder ya que Jensen se acaricio el labio inferior con su famosa pluma Mont Blanc, así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Y como dice aquí, usted no tiene estudios, sino que heredo directamente la fabrica, mmm...interesante.- puro desencanto en la voz mientras cerraba la carpeta con un gesto de asco; solo cogiendo la tapa con dos dedos y dejando que esta cayera por su propio peso.

-¿Que esta insinuando?.- la voz de Chad volvió a ser la misma asquerosa de siempre.

-Digo, que si yo no me meto con su forma de llevar la fabrica ¿porque no tiene usted que hacerlo con la forma de llevar la universidad?- esta vez el tono de Jensen dejo de ser seductor para volverse de nuevo como el decano que era; el que decía claramente: Aquí mando yo.-Sobre todo cuando ha quedado claro que yo si tengo formación para hacerlo y sobre todo me la he ganado y no lo he heredado de “papi”.- Era un golpe bajo, lo sabia perfectamente, pero no es que el "Sr" Linberg no hubiera golpeado primero. Como era de esperar la respuesta de Chad Senior no fue para nada bonita; se levanto de un salto tirando la silla al suelo con los puños apretados.- ¿Y ahora que?...¿Nos liamos a puñetazos para demostrar cual de los dos es mas machote?- gruño bajito para impedir despertar a Jo. Puede que Jensen fuera homosexual (o marica, si preferías llamarlo así) pero a la hora de la verdad era un hombre y la verdad era que no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por un estúpido como el que tenia delante. Al parecer el Sr Leinberg no se esperaba semejante reacción (algo muy normal después del numerito que monto para coger el dossier de su hijo) y eso le hizo pararse un poco.- Mire, Sr Linberg, comprendo que enterarse de que un hijo es gay es un fuerte golpe para un padre.- hablo con tono pausado pero rudo.- Lo se muy bien, yo también tengo un padre y no le fue nada fácil; sobre todo cuando tuvo que llevarme al hospital por culpa de un capullo que.....- guardo silencio, estaba diciendo demasiado.

-¿Le dieron una paliza?- Chad abrió los ojos como platos olvidando por completo su enfado.

Quiso decir que no, que la cosa era peor, que su novio le desgarro analmente pero eso era algo que no tenia porque saber; así que opto por cambiar el tema.

-Lo primero que mi padre hizo fue buscar culpables en todas partes, sin comprender que en realidad la culpa no era de nadie. La cosa estaba en MI. YO era así, ya fue suficientemente duro admitirlo como para colmo tener que aguantar a mi padre en plan neonazi.- Se levanto de forma lenta, dejando que viera que el Sr Linderg viera la forma ruda con la que por regla general solía moverse, alzo las manos y con una voz que intento sonar lo menos paternalista posible susurro:- su hijo lo necesita ahora, no le puedo decir que vuelva a interesarse por las mujeres pero si que le puedo decir solo tiene 16 años y que aun esta formando sus gustos sexuales. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo se vuelve bisexual.-sonrió ante el brillo de esperanza que ilumino los ojos del accionista que al parecer ni siquiera se le ocurrió ese detalle.

-¿Usted cree?- A veces el ser decano era como ser una mezcla de el profesor que encarnaba Robin Williams en los Poetas Muertos y el barman de un bar cutre.

-Aun es joven, seguro que le queda muchas cosas por hacer y que de seguro nos sorprenderán.- sonrió de forma dulce.- Mi único consejo es que sea paciente y comprensivo, créame, Chad se lo agradecerá.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Sr Linberg se marcho diez minutos después de esa ultima frase; con una sucesión de disculpas que dejaron completamente alucinada a la Sra Sheppard. La tarde paso volando, Jo durmió casi todo el tiempo dejándole adelantar el trabajo que tenia atrasado; estaba a punto de ponerse (de nuevo) con el tema del horario cuando el bebe empezó a lloriquear porque tenia hambre.  
Su secretaria entro en ese momento preguntando si quería algo mas que se iba en breve quedándose callada a mitad de la frase y mirándolo de una forma extraña que no supo identificar. Era como si se sintiera culpable por algo.

Poco tiempo después se quedo solo con la jovencísima Jo que volvió a hacer gala de sus facultades al eructar arrancándole una soberana carcajada.  
Aun se reía cuando Jared llego completamente exhausto cosa que se le paso en cuanto vio el pequeño bultito que era Jo entre sus brazos.

-Espera, tengo que hacer una foto de esto.- le había dicho.

Antes de que Jensen pudiera protestar ya le había sacado dos fotos y mandado a sus padres porque Smeckes son abuelos.. Sherry y Jerry no tardaron ni cero coma dos segundos en hacer llamarlos preguntándole que de quien era ese bebe.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando por el móvil, con Jared pasándole el brazo por el hombro para que la diminuta cámara captara a los tres con la video llamada. Jensen creyó que podrían llegar a su casa antes de la hora de la cena pero todo se fue a hacer puñetas cuando su móvil sonó con una video llamada de sus padres a que habían sido informados por los Padalecki.

Cuando llegaron a casa era noche cerrada.

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 13

La teoría era muy sencilla:  
Una madre puede coger cuatro meses de baja de maternidad y el padre dos semanas.  
¿Ves?.  
Facilísimo.  
El problema era que la madre de Jo había muerto y el bebe en ese justo momento tenia DOS padres que para mas inri uno de ellos era el director de una universidad que se desmoronaría si se iba cuatro meses. Estuvieron hablando sobre que fuera Jared el que cogiera la baja por "maternidad" el problema era que Joshepine decía que solo comía con Jensen y el profesor no podía permitirse salir corriendo cada tres horas hacia la universidad para que el decano le diera de comer.

Así que Jensen vio reducida su vida, tanto como director de la facultad como persona, por culpa de un trozo de carne que no pesaba mas de cuatro kilos. La cosa seria que en vez de entrar a trabajar a las siete iría a las diez (después de la primera toma de Jo), allí haría lo que se supone que tenia que hacer, tres horas después de llegar haría un alto en el camino para atender al bebe para después continuar con su vida de decano. En resumidas cuentas, Jensen tenia que hacer juegos malabares con su vida, lo bueno es que a eso de las dos de la tarde Jay se hacia cargo de "su problema común" y el podría terminar con todo los asuntos. Le complicaba la vida bastante pero Jensen albergaba la esperanza de que no durara mucho y que los asuntos sociales les visitaran pronto.  
Al final cogieron las dos semanas de baja de Jared para habituarse a la vida paterna y si bien Jensen estaba bastante molesto con ese cambio también tuvo que admitir que se lo paso muy bien cuando los tres estaban juntos viviendo experiencias nuevas.

Como la primera vez que le cambiaron el pañal a Jo con algo sólido y Jared termino vomitando en el fregadero porque Esto tiene que ser toxico o algo. La siguiente vez que la cambiaron utilizaron pinzas para la nariz.  
El primer baño también fue una odisea. Jo se veía tan increíblemente pequeñita en las manazas de Jared que no sabia como cogerla, así que optaron por que el profesor la sujetaría y Jensen utilizaría la esponja. Fue horrible; cuando Jo sintió la esponja y como esta le mojaba la piel empezó a llorar histérica. Aun así consiguieron lavarla, Jensen se sintió terriblemente culpable cuando al vestirla, gracias al cielo ya lo hacia mejor (aunque seguía tardando media hora para ponerle una simple camiseta) sintió el corazoncito golpeando fuertemente contra el pecho debido al susto que se llevo.

Su madre fue la encargada de tranquilizarlo en ese aspecto ya que al parecer algunos niños no les entusiasma el baño (al principio). Eso fue otra, tanto la familia Ackles como la Padalecki aprovecho las dos semanas para colarse en casa y babosear como les dio la gana a Jo que se irrito de tal modo tuvo que cargarla durante casi todo el tiempo.

A Jensen aun le rechinan los dientes con los comentarios de todas las féminas de la familia diciendo lo Awww...Te ves adorable. Hermanito, eres el padre mas guapo que he visto. Mi niño no solo es listo sino que también es un padrazo. Casi se lía a tiros.

Jo parecía tener una especie de fijación con el, sobre todo cuando había gente extraña porque cuando solo estaban Jared y el, el pequeño demonio no le importaba que su novio le hiciera autenticas perrerías; que si mordisquito por aquí, que si chupeton por allá, que si ahora te hago cosquillas. Joder....¿Y el que?.  
No podía creérselo, estaba celoso de un bebe.

Aun así tuvo que reconocer que las dos semanas les vinieron estupendamente para habituarse a su nueva vida y de paso para discutir sobre el pequeño detalle de buscar una niñera que se encargara de Joshepine. Como era de esperar Jared se negó en rotundo alegando que no tenían porque dejar a su hija con una extraña.  
A Jensen se le bajo el estomago a los pies.

Su hija.

-No es nuestra hija, Jay.- refunfuño y eso les costo otra bronca.

Era verdad lo que decía su madre de que todas las peleas empezaban cuando llegaban los niños. Aun así no podía odiar a Jo que les hizo olvidarse de que iba la discusión cuando estornudo haciendo que a los dos se le subiera el corazón a la garganta.

El tema "niñera" quedo olvidado por el momento.

Las dos semanas pasaron (demasiado rápidas) haciendo que Jared volviera a su vida docente, dejando que Jensen entrara en un estado de ansiedad que no era normal en el. El primer día casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando casi se estampan contra un árbol debido a que apretó demasiado el acelerador para llegar pronto a la universidad y así ponerse enseguida a trabajar por suerte sobrevivió al "primer día" y antes de darse cuenta la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Dos meses, ya habían pasado dos infernales meses en los que se escondió de todos.  
No quería que nadie le viera dándole el biberón a Jo (y eso que la niña comía estupendamente), de echo no quería que nadie le viera cerca de ese trozo de carne que no paraba de dormir, comer, cagar y llorar. De echo desde que estaba a su cargo volvió a utilizar el parking subterráneo que (gracias al cielo) tenia un ascensor que lo comunicaba con su despacho.  
Dos meses, dos semanas y cinco días y los putos servicios sociales no habían dado señales de vida.

Cristo, ¿Donde estaban ?.

¿Se metería en un lió si los llamaba el y les metía prisa?.

Joder.  
Dos meses, dos semanas y cinco días y los putos servicios sociales no habían dado señales de vida.  
Miro por encima de su hombro con un gruñido de frustración, antes de Jo su vida era perfecta; novio atento (ahora prácticamente no lo miraba), vida ordenada (no como ahora que ni siquiera podía encontrar los malditos expedientes del trimestre) y por supuesto: El sexo. El maravilloso, lujurioso y en ocasiones guarro sexo.

¿Cuanto tiempo hacían que Jared y el no.....?

Mínimo dos semanas.

Pero parecían dos años. Joder, ¿Como había sido posible que hubiera vivido durante tantos años sin sexo y ahora no pudiera dejar de pensar en el?.

Maldita sea.

En ese momento entro Jay y las ganas de tirarle lo primero que se le viniera a mano se vieron multiplicados porque, el muy mendrugo, entro todo sonrisas y amarrucos ¿Adivinas para quien?. Si, para Jo.

klsjzchvaksjenrasel,mnfasodvhnfalerase

-¿Como esta mi bebe, eh?¿Como esta mi bebe?-pregunto acogiéndola entre sus manos y llevándosela a la cara que era todo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

Una fiera que no sabia que tenia se revolvió en su estomago. Era demasiado, ni un simple beso de buenos días, ni un hola, Smeckles, ni nada.

-Dudo que pueda responderte; solo tiene 2 semanas y media.- gruño de mal modo.

Jared dejo de toquetear al bebe para mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos como platos y la boca a medio camino entre beso, pedorreta y sonrisa.

-¿Que?-

-Nada.- volvió a gruñir quitándose las gafas y levantándose a la maquina del café. Necesitaba cafeína y la necesitaba YA.

-Jensen, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a el con el bebe apoyado en uno de sus brazos.-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea; soy tu novio, puedes confiar en m....-

Y vale, ya esta, eso era demasiado. Su novio...Había dicho, su novio. JA, MENTIRA. Desde hacia dos semanas no tenia novio, tenia a un gilipolllas que no paraba de hablar con tono agudo y de chillar con sorpresa cada vez que ese....ese...bebe se pegaba un pedo.

Puto bicho de los huevos.

No pudo evitarlo, se giro con los ojos envueltos en llamas y le vomito todo lo que sentía. Y cuando decía todo, decía todo. Toda la frustración, la tensión, los celos, la resistencia de Jay a no contratar una niñera. Todo, se lo dijo todo y no de la forma mas bonita, la verdad. Se recreo en como trataba a Jo y como lo ignoraba, alegando que el también tenia necesidades, que llevaban dos putos meses sin tocarse y que maldita sea, estaba allí; Ey..hola, Jared, estoy aquí, estoy aquí. . Le dijo moviendo las manos, señalando se a si mismo. Cristo, parecía una mujer. A pesar de todo Jensen sabia que en cuanto terminara Jay solo le diría que era normal que se pusiese así, que estaba tenso y el no quería eso, el quería...quería.. hacerle daño por eso hablo con el tono cargado de veneno diciéndole que Alona no le había dejado la cría a sino a Jared Padalecki pero que como siempre el bueno de Jared (eso lo dijo gritando y alzando las manos por encima de la cabeza) se había olvidado porque lo había cargado a el con todo el problema.

El rostro de Jared fue un poema. Estaba dolido, MUY dolido. Eso debería de haberle echo sentir bien pero por algún casual hizo el efecto contrario.

Jo empezó a llorar en algún momento entre la muerte de su madre y los gritos histéricos de Jensen pero ninguno de los dos la oyó. Algo por lo que pareció vengarse ya que en cuanto hubo terminado su alegato el llanto amenazaba con romperle los tímpanos.

Al igual que la primera pelea seria que tuvieron, Jared no dijo nada, solo arrulló a el bebe en sus brazos, le susurro que todo estaba bien y con el tono de voz mas indiferente que Jensen le había escuchado le dijo que no se preocupara que el cuidaría a Jo a partir de ahora.

El suave "clik" de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo sentirse triunfante

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 14

Mac y Kane tenían toda la razón del mundo cuando le dijeron que era una autentico gilipollas y que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con el.

-Muy listo para algunas cosas pero para otras eres tonto, hermanito.- Le había dicho su hermana y ¡¡Mierda¡¡ tenia que darle toda la razón.

La sensación de triunfo después de la pelea le duro toda la tarde.

Había expuesto los hechos y lo que pensaba de forma racional y escalonada como buen debatista que era, por lo tanto no tenia que sentirse mal. Jay tenia que comprender que el también tenia necesidades y si tenia que hacérselo ver de la forma mas ruda que encontrara pues lo haría, estaba empezando a hartarse de dar tanto sin recibir nada a cambio.

Claro esta, cambio de opinión cuando salió de Carlisle y vio que su novio se había ido a casa con Jo sin siquiera decírselo o esperarlo.

El viaje a casa sin el pequeño capacho en el asiento del copiloto se le hizo raro, ni reconfortante ni desagradable, solo ....raro; miraba cada dos por tres hacia el vació asiento esperando ver a ese pequeño monstruito dormido como un angelito, confiando en que no le pasaría nada malo porque estaba con su papi.  
El silencio también lo incomodo, la mayoría de las veces Joshepine iba dormida pero en algunas ocasiones se despertaba y no paraba de hacer esos extraños ruiditos que Jensen había empezado a identificar como un lenguaje pero que aun no había descubierto todos sus significados.  
Eso ultimo no dejo de resultarle irónico; siempre se había sentido cómodo con el silencio aunque un poco menos desde que Jared entro en su vida pero ahora...ahora desde que Jo los adopto es que no lo soportaba; le ponía nervioso y le hacia pensar cosas que no debería, como que seguramente Jay se sentiría igual que el pero que no le quedaba mas remedio que apechugar y tirar hacia delante. Odiaba que su mente hiciera eso: El racionalizarlo todo. Con lo feliz que era el echándole la culpa de todas sus penas a Jared y tiene que ir su "brillante" mente y joderlo todo. Así que con un gruñido puso la música a todo volumen y empezó a cantar a pleno pulmón sin poder hacer callar a esa pequeña vocecita que le susurraba lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando llego a casa la cosa no mejoro al recibirle el mas absoluto de los silencios.  
Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¿Donde estaba Jay?¿Es que se había enfadado tanto que se había ido?

El pánico empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo cuando se imagino eso; con paso cauteloso se dirigió a su cuarto. La cuna de Jo se erguía justo al lado de la cama de matrimonio igual que una de esas películas de miedo, la única diferencia era que la cuna era rosa y no negra. La pequeña lucecita que dibujaba graciosos ositos en el techo solo hacían incrementar esa sensación de pánico en Jensen que por un momento solo quiso salir corriendo.  
Con el corazón golpeándole las costillas se acerco a la cuna, pensando en un sin fin de variables sobre donde podían haberse hospedado de haberlo abandonado. La casa de Chad quedo casi enseguida descartada debido a las condiciones poco salubres para el bebe, Jay puede que tuviera la cabeza a las tres de la tarde pero no era lelo; después de Chad estaba Kane y......¿Tal vez un hotel? Si la opción era la ultima la cosa iba a ser sencilla porque solo había uno en el pequeño pueblo. De todas formas daba igual, lo importante era que tendría que ir a donde fuera y arrastrarse por ser tan capullo.  
Respiro aliviado al ver a Jo durmiendo bocabajo con el culito en pompa y el dedo metido en la boca. Era ideal para un anuncio de pañales. Sonrió bobalicón y no pudo resistirse a darle dos suave golpecitos en el trasero; suspiro aliviado al ver lo paranoico que podía llegar a ser.

Bien, Jo estaba en su sitio, ¿Donde estaba Jar....?

No pudo terminar de pensarlo ya que se vio incrustado en contra la pared mas alejada de la cuna. Lo primero que pensó fue que era un ladrón pero enseguida reconoció el cuerpo que lo aplastaba.

-¿Jay? ¿que.....?-

-A callar.- ordeno con esa misma voz de sargento que hacia tanto que no escuchaba.- ¿Quien te crees que eres, Ackles?.-pregunto empotrándolo contra la pared. Un gruñido de dolor se le escapo al sentir la hebilla del cinturón contra la espalda.- ¿Crees que yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacerte todo tipo de cosas?. Ya no es como antes. Ya no eres "Jensen Ackles, El Decano", ahora eres Jensen o Smeckles y eres mi novio.- Si la intención del tono amenazante era meterle el miedo en el cuerpo no daba resultado porque hacia el efecto contrario. Tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no rozarse con la rodilla que Jay había metido entre sus piernas.

-¿Ah, si?...Pues para ser tu novio hace como dos semanas que no me lo demuestras.- se encaro.

-Para ser exactos, Tres semanas y cuatro días.- corrigió igual de bajo el profesor.- Pero...¿Quién los cuenta?-

Jensen se excito ante la nueva situación, hablando bajo para no despertar al bebe y discutiendo a la vez. Todos los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieron de punta.

-Vaya, si parece que te importa.-chasqueo la lengua mientras hizo el ademán de apartarse en plan mujer ultrajada.

-Me importa.- gruño Jared volviéndolo a empujar contra la pared, haciendo que su cuerpo sonara con fuerza contra la dura superficie. Ambos miraron hacia la cuna para comprobar si el brusco ruido molesto el sueño de Jo pero esta siguió durmiendo completamente ajena a todo.- No sabes las de veces que he querido tirarte contra la mesa de la cocina y follarte como un animal....- a Jensen se le seco la garganta al imaginarse la escena.- ...pero cada vez que lo intentaba o tenias a Jo encima o estabas tan cansado que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de mis indirectas.-

Eso confundió al decano ¿Seria posible que Jay hubiese estado lanzándole señales y el ni siquiera se hubiera percatado?.  
Era una teoría bastante plausible, últimamente tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que.....¿Pero que coño estaba diciendo?. No. El no tenia la culpa aquí, la tenia Jared, Jared Padalecki y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Eso lo dices para arreglar las cosas.-mastico separando la cabeza de la pared y dejando que las venas del cuello se le marcaran al encararse con el.

La respuesta de Jared fue contundente; volver a aplastarlo contra la pared. Los recuerdos de Jensen de la primera vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio de Carlisle, cuando el profesor y el se besaron por segunda vez y Mac los interrumpió con el móvil volvieron a su mente como un flash. Cristo, esa vez estaba tan caliente y tenia tantas ganas de que le hiciera todo lo que quería y ahora sentía la respiración de Jared contra su piel; casi podía degustar su aliento dentro de la boca, una mano sobre el pecho y el brazo sobre su cuello. Joder, era tan...tan....

Un pequeño ruidito en la cuna hizo que toda su libido se fuera al garete; Jo se movía; seguramente para cambiarse de postura pero aun así, tenia que ir a ver. Hizo el ademán de separarse pero Jared se lo impidió embistiéndolo como al principio cuando no eran pareja, igual que un león del Serenguetti. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica de excitación hizo que el miembro de Jensen cimbreara en sus pantalones.

-Pero tengo que ir a ver si..-susurro señalando a la cuna con la cabeza.

-Jo esta bien; además no se si te has dado cuenta pero estamos tratando algo mas importante aquí.- Las arqueadas piernas de Jensen temblaron como hacia meses que no hacían cuando Jay se las separo con una de sus rodillas.

-Pero...Pero....-rodó los ojos y miro al techo al sentir la lengua lamiéndole el cuello con anisa, como si estuviera embadurnado en chocolate. Gimoteo y apretó los pies en el suelo dispuesto a decirle que tenia que ir a ver como se encontraba Jo, pero se estaba tan bien allí, con la lengua de su amante subiendo y bajando por su cuello que no conseguía reunir las fuerzas para apartarse. -¿Y si le pasa algo mientras...mientras....? Oh Dios Mío.- jadeo al sentir un fuerte tirón en los pantalones, medio segundo después los tenia a la altura de los muslos y una mano acariciándole la entrepierna por encima de los calzoncillos. Se sorprendió a si mismo el ver que estaba empalmado. Los vellos de las piernas se le pusieron de punta al sentir el frió de la noche contrastar con el calor de su cuerpo. Tal vez debería de tapar a Jo; hace frió. Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso en ese momento. De verdad que al final era cierto eso de que era la mujer de la relación. MIERDA.

-Esta perfectamente. No te preocupes y concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo.-ordeno Jared leyéndole la mente sin dejar de mordisquearle el cuello.

-Pero...pero...yo...-

-Las parejas normales con hijos tienen sexo, Ackles.-susurro frotando la barbilla contra su mejilla recalcando lo que ya sabia; que cuando Jared se excitaba se comportaba como un animal, mientras empezaba a frotar con falsa suavidad su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.-¿O crees que se pasan desde que el niño nace hasta que lo pasan a su cuarto sin hacer nada? El truco esta en guardar silencio. ¿Crees que podrás estar calladito?.-Para darle mas énfasis a su teoría, deslizo la mano dentro de la ropa interior y la cerro sobre la erección de Jensen que solo pudo tragar aire en un fuerte jadeo.

Aun así Jensen sabia que era un pensamiento de lo mas estúpido. Si hubiese estado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales de seguro que hubiera podido rebatir esa lógica pero Jared tenia ese poder especial de anular su capacidad de raciocinio. Con lo cual el estaba encantado, no es que tuviera ganas de ponerse a teorizar sobre las relaciones sexuales de los matrimonios heteros con hijos. Nada mas lejos de su intención. Sobre todo ahora que por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

Un poco de atención por parte de su pareja.

Atención placentera de la que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar como un loco.

Repitiéndose a si mismo que no podía hacer ningún tipo de ruido alzo las manos y las cerro sobre el largo cabello de su amante dándose el impulso suficiente para poder sellar ambas bocas en un húmedo beso que sirvió tanto de silenciador y como para firmar la pipa de la paz.

El silencio de la habitación solo fue roto por los suspiros y jadeos amortiguados de ambos. Jensen se revolvía contra la pared debido a la excitación y las ganas que tenia de ponerse a gritar; clavo las uñas en los hombros de Jay, se froto contra el como si fuera un animal herido, alzo una pierna y la cerro detrás de la rodilla derecha de su novio para incrementar el contacto a la vez que mordía los labios de Jay y suyos propios para no decir nada; toda su atención estaba en guardar silencio. La cálida mano de Jay subía y bajaba rápidamente, haciendo que varios puntitos blancos bailaran delante de sus ojos. Una risita de pura excitación se le escapo ante la proximidad del orgasmo y el miedo a que Jo se despertara en el momento menos adecuado. Fue una mezcla de sensaciones de lo mas dispares que le hizo tensar todo el cuerpo ante la cercanía de la placentera sensación.

-Jay...Jay....-susurro moviendo las caderas con hacia delante ya que el Jared relentizo el movimiento, alejándolo del orgasmo. -Jay....- lloriqueo sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban.

-Te quiero, Jensen Ackles y estoy empezando a hartarme de tus chorradas.- Sino fuera porque en ese momento apretó la mano con fuerza haciendo que Jensen prácticamente maullara de seguro que se habría sentido ofendido.- Voy a decirte esto y será la ultima vez....- Esa voz de sargento, esa puta voz de sargento que.....- Jo es un bebe pero no por ello tenemos que cambiar nuestra vida, ella tiene que amoldarse a nosotros y no a la inversa, así que mañana quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo estirado salido del que me enamore y me regañes cada vez que te robe un beso en un sitio publico y sueltes esas puyas obscenas que me vuelven loco pero sobre todo quiero que vuelvas a ser el capullo del que me enamore y no en el capullo en el que te has convertido en estos últimos meses.- Jared hablo con un tono de voz que no debería de excitarlo, era el típico tono con el que un padre regaña a un hijo; seco, duro, sin opciones pero el caso era que no solo lo excitaba sino que lo enloquecía, casi tenia ganas de responderle en rebeldía, de preguntarle: ¿Y sino lo hago que...?¿Me pegaras? Pero sabia que como lo hiciera terminaría gritando como una mujerzuela y Jo terminaría despertándose llorando histérica. Además, eso era precisamente lo que el quería, volver a ser la misma pareja de siempre, que Jared le besuqueara contra la nevera y aunque no pudieran tener sexo salvaje en la cocina por lo menos podrían tener sexo salvaje del silencioso en el dormitorio. La mano de Jared siguió moviéndose, demasiado lenta para su gusto, manteniéndole la erección pero sin llegar a satisfacerle, moviendo el pulgar de forma circular sobre la cabeza de su miembro haciendo que tuviera que apoyar por completo sobre el cuerpo de su amante.- ¿Me has entendido?-

Señor, si, Señor.  
-Si, Jay, si. Te besare, te regañare siempre que me hagas esas cosas que tanto me gustan e incluso me metere en la bañera contigo pero por favor, por favor, no pares.- lloriqueo alzando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios para que lo besara pero esta vez Jay no le beso.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser un capullo?-La presión, la dulce presión en su miembro lo enloquecía, era tan placentero, aun así Jensen sabia que no le dejaría correrse hasta que aclararan todo ese asunto.

-No, no dejare de ser tan capullo. Volveré a ser tu capullo.- gimío poniéndose de puntillas y juntando ambas frentes.

La mano de Jay se quedo estática en el sitio haciendo que se acordara de toda la familia Padalecki, quiso ponerse a gritar, maldecir e incluso escupir. Dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre sus talones y miro hacia el profesor con los ojos desorbitados. Se le olvido todo cuando vio la kilométrica sonrisa pintada en su rostro; esa sonrisa que le hacia enloquecer.

-¿Volverás a ser mi capullo?-pregunto con voz dulce como si hacia escasos segundos no hubiera estado estrujándolo contra la pared. Jensen asintió con un nudo en la garganta y de repente el orgasmo paso a ser no solo secundario sino a estar a años luz. -Mi capullo.- volvió a susurrar con toda la voz impregnada de amor.

-Solo tuyo, Padalecki.-

Y ahora, si, ahora Jared lo beso con todas sus ganas, abriendo mucho la boca y usando toda la lengua, como si quisiera fusionarse con el. A Jensen le recordó uno de esos besos de película que cuando termina la protagonista no recuerda ni como se llama. La mano de Jay volvió a moverse con rapidez, recuperando el tiempo perdido haciendo que se le doblaran las rodillas debido al placer; tuvo que volver a dejarse caer sobre el hombro de su amante para no terminar tirado en el suelo cuan largo era, cosa que aprovecho Jay para morderle el cuello violentamente, como si quisiera marcarlo.  
Sentía la erección de su novio contra la cadera, rozándose para encontrar un poco de alivio que le hubiera gustado dar pero estaba demasiado ocupado corriendose con un fuerte estertor que le hizo abrir los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas. Quería gritar su aprobación, adorar las manos de Padasomething e incluso cantar sus alabanzas (si, vale, esto ultimo tal vez sobraba pero Jensen siempre se volvía un poco gilipollas después de un orgasmo made in Padalecki); aun así guardo silencio dejando que su respiración se normalizara, clavando su verde mirada en la gris, pidiendo un perdón que no se merecía.

-Ve a ver a Jo.- susurro el profesor frotando nariz con nariz de forma amorosa.- Y cuando veas que esta bien vienes y me ayudas con "esto".-

“Esto” no resulto ser otra cosa que la turgente erección que lo dominaba. Jensen prácticamente voló hacia la cuna, comprobó que Jo estaba perfectamente, solo se había destapado pero por lo demás seguía durmiendo, con su culito en pompa y echa un pequeño ovillo. La tapo con amor, regañándose a si mismo porque culpar a esa bolita de carne que no tenia la culpa de que el fuera tan capullo y le dio dos suaves golpecitos en el pañal Tap, Tap. Acto seguido se metió en la cama con Jared dispuesto a hacerse cargo del "problema" que le apremiaba durante toda la noche.

A partir de esa noche todo cambio; Jensen por fin comprendió que tenia que relajarse y disfrutar, no en vano Jo solo estaría con ellos un corto periodo de tiempo, así que racionalizo su estancia como una experiencia nueva que debía no solo experimentar y tomar nota sino vivir a cada segundo.

Eso fue un punto de inflexión en la vida de Jensen Ackles que paso de estar amargado todo el santo día a reírse a carcajadas con cada ruidito que Joshepine hacia (incluso con esos eructos que se tiraba).  
También le valió para no sentirse como un pedofilo cuando metió la cabeza entre las piernas de una Jo de tres meses para hacerle pedorretas y así poder disfrutar de su inocente risa al hacerle cosquillas.  
La vida en la universidad también mejoro bastante y a pesar de que seguía hacia todo lo posible por que no lo vieran cargando con un bebe de lo mas precioso (algo casi imposible porque parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para sacarlo de su despacho) esta vez no lo hacia por miedo a que le dijeran algo sino porque odiaba que toda fémina viviente babeara cada vez que lo veía sujetando a una Jo que solo tenia ojos para su "Papi". Lo cual no significaba que mas de una vez le sorprendieran "un regalito" en pleno pasillo y tuviera que cambiarle el pañal sintiendo los ojos de todos los alumnos en el cogote.

De todas formas el cambio fue para mejor e incluso Jo lo noto. Jared y el tenían sexo, puede que no tan a menudo como antes ni tan ruidoso pero lo tenían, Jensen cumplió su promesa de rozarse (y regañarle) con el cada vez que tenia ocasión pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo es que una vez llegaban a casa y Joshepine dormía en la cuna; los dos se sentaban en el sofá y se abrazaban, algunas veces hacían el amor, otras jugaban a algún juego tipo "Verdad o Prueba" y otras simplemente se quedaban mirando la televisión sin verla.

Lo dicho, la vida era maravillosa; al menos hasta que Jared se incorporo una noche y le pregunto:

-Oye, Jensen....¿Que es lo que quieres por Navidad?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Allison le gustaban las inspecciones sorpresas, le encantaba ver a esos viejos estirados sudando delante de una mujer veinte años mas joven, tartamudeando y dando explicaciones de lo mas estúpidas. No solo era reconfortante sino que además le daba aliciente a su vida. Durante sus años escolares y toda su vida profesional tuvo que aguantar el machismo que reinaba en el Ministerio de Educación, al menos hasta que la subieron de categoría y pudo hacerse inspectora; a partir de ese momento su vida tomo un rumbo el cual le encantaba.

Llevaba dieciséis años en ese puesto y podría haber ascendido hacia seis pero no acepto el ascenso, a pesar de que el sueldo era el doble, prefería la satisfacción personal de verlos suplicar para que no les sancionara, que harían lo que fuera.  
Era mejor eso que el dinero.

A pesar de sus muchos años había veces que le tocaba inspeccionar a algún Decano nuevo y eso siempre la excitaba. Era como cuando su padre le decía que no podía llevarse a cazar ciervos porque era una niña y las niñas no entienden de la planificación necesaria para una cacería; Bien, Allison veía los nuevos Decanos como ciervos; con algunos tenia que ser paciente y disciplinada, dejar que ellos mismos se ahorcaran; con otros despiadada y rápida y otro simplemente se delataban cuando los miraba por encima de las gafas con esa típica expresión de: Se lo que estas haciendo. Aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que fuera.

En esta ocasión el nuevo ciervo era el Decano de Carlisle. No sabia mucho de el, solo que había protagonizado un escándalo homosexual con uno de sus profesores con el cual en ese momento era pareja y con el que compartía piso. Casi podía imaginarse a un salido cincuentón aprovechándose de un joven marica con expectativas que caería en el olvido en cuanto el Decano se hartara.

Odiaba a ese tipo de hombres.

Y no porque mas de uno la hubiera utilizado de la misma manera, no. Allison ya había aprendido, a sus cuarenta y tres años era toda una profesional que no dejaba que su juicio se nublara por culpa de un manipulador baboso.

No.

Entro en la majestuosa universidad vestida con ropa informal, algo que siempre venia bien para que nadie sospechara de ella. Camino por los pasillos fingiendo naturalidad, como si todos los días caminara por allí. Los alumnos pasaban por su lado sin siquiera reparar en ella, cada uno metido en sus cosas. Allison agudizo el oído colocándose estratégicamente al lado de un grupo de chicas que esperaba a que el timbre sonara.  
Mas de una vez había sacado sanciones escuchando de esa manera; los alumnos eran las mejores fuentes de información, sobre todo sino sabían que los estaban escuchando. Intento oír algo sobre el decano; irregularidades, malos modos, cualquier cosa pero las chicas solo hablaban de lo bueno que estaba el Sr Padalecki y que era una pena que fuera gay.

Ese comentario le hizo suponer que el tal Sr Padalecki era el "escándalo" del que había oído hablar.

Volvió a prestar atención sobre lo que decían las chicas justo en el momento en el que una de ellas alegaba que no le importaría hacerle probar lo divertido que era estar con una mujer. Allison quiso meterse por medio y preguntarle si tal vez el profesor le había dado alguna razón para que ella pensara eso. Había muchos docentes que se aprovechaban de lo impresionable que son algunas jovencitas. Se dio la vuelta para preguntar cuando todas las chicas giraron sobre si misma y con el típico voz pastelazo de joven enamorada saludaron:  
-¡¡Buenos dias, Sr Padalecki¡¡-

Allison se quedo de una pieza al ver al profesor en cuestion; se había esperado a un tipo cuarentón, atractivo y con mas cara que espalda pero el Sr Padalecki no resulto ser tal cosa, sino un chico de unos veinticinco años, con cara de simplón y que giraba una cabeza llena de pelo que le hicieron ganas coger una tijera para cortárselo.

-Buenos días, señoritas.- respondió con una sonrisa y ¡¡Dios¡¡..menuda sonrisa, era todo dientes y buenas intenciones y....¿De donde demonios habia sacado esa idea de que tenia cara de simplon?. Menudo partidazo estaba echo el Sr Padalecki.

La inspectora se sorprendió a si misma pensando que no le importaría llevarlo al cuarto de la limpieza para comprobar si esa sonrisa era capaz de iluminar el oscuro cuarto. Se regaño a si misma por pensar eso que no era de profesional y Allison Carter era una profesional de las mejores. Si estaba en Carlisle no era por amor al arte, sino porque había recibido un soplo de que el Decano (a parte de haberse liado con uno de sus profesores) no llevaba bien la universidad ni sus alumnos. Y no para ponerse a babear con un humilde profesor (por muy buen cuerpo que tuviera).

Las jovencitas se fueron, perdiendo así la oportunidad de poder preguntarle algo, así que con un encogimiento mental de hombros se dirigió al despacho del Decano. Ya iba siendo hora de ver de lo que era capaz ese viejo verde con alguien como ella.

Aflojo el paso cuando vio que la anciana secretaria se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir, por el tocho de folios que llevaba en los finos brazos supuso que tardaría bastante; mejor, así le daría tiempo a inspeccionar el terreno sin que nadie la molestara.

La mujer se marcho no sin antes abrir la puerta del despacho y decirle algo al propietario, se marcho sin cerrarla cosa que Allison agradeció infinitamente. Con el mayor de los silencios se asomo a la puerta, esperando encontrarse un despacho de lo mas estricto, con un vejestorio sentado en una gigantesca mesa de roble plagada de papeles.

El despacho era, como ya pensaba, estricto y seco; la mesa de roble macizo y si, también era enorme y estaba plagada de papeles; pero el decano no estaba sentado en la mesa y desde luego no estaba haciendo lo que Allison pensaba, de echo, el decano no estaba, en su lugar había un jovencito de unos treinta años, con vaqueros y camisa negra; sentado en el sofá, leyendo unas carpetas completamente ausente. Tenia que ser algún pariente del decano que pasaba por allí y lo estaba esperando porque a sus pies se encontraba un capazo con un bebe que tenia clavado sus grandes ojos en su padre como si al apartar la mirada este desapareciera. El joven, que en ese momento fruncía el ceño pasaba una pagina del dossier que leía, estiro la pierna, puso el pie en la parte baja del capacho y empezó a mecerlo de forma ausente mientras empezaba a canturrear una nana que en esa profunda voz sonaba de lo mas bonita.

El corazón de Allison se encogió en su pecho; era una escena de lo mas tierna, el bebe bostezo y juntando sus manitas sobre el pequeño pecho empezó a cerrar los ojitos. El joven volvió a pasar otra pagina sin el menor conocimiento de que lo observaban.  
No quería romper esa escena pero estaba allí por trabajo y no para derretirse con el chico portada de GQ mientras acuna a su hijo; así que se cuadro de hombros y se dispuso a entrar cuando el hombre dejo de tararear y alargo la mano (sin dejar de mecer el capacho) cerrándola sobre el teléfono que había justo al lado del sofá. La seguridad con que actuó le hizo quedarse quieta, no era normal que una persona que esta de paso se moviera con tanta familiaridad. Dejo caer la carpeta sobre la pierna que aun tenia flexionada y con la mano libre se subió las gafas que se habían resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz.

-Hola, Gertrud. Si esta bien. Durmiendo aquí, a mi lado..- Allison supuso que la tal Gertrud seria la madre del bebe.- No, no quiero que me caliente leche, ya la traigo yo en un termo pero gracias.- El hombre sonrió cómplice sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña, cosa que Alllison agradecio ya que así su presencia seguia en el anonimato.- De todas formas te llamaba para hablar sobre los presupuestos de la cocina.- Esa frase hizo que todo su cuerpo de funcionaria se tensara.- Si, necesito que vengas; ahí un par de cuestiones que me gustaría preguntarte antes de dar mi aprobación. Ah...y por cierto, cuando vengas te importaría pasarte por la clase de física y decirle a su profesor que de parte del Decano deje de incendiar el aula; se nos va la mitad del presupuesto en reformarla cada vez que mete la pata. Muchísimas gracias, Gertrud. Te estaré esperando.-

No podia creérselo. Ese hombre. Ese hombre que en esos momento olisqueaba el aire y se arrodillaba delante del capacho ...¿¿Era el Decano??.

Tenia que estar mal, no podía ser. Para ser Decano de una universidad deben de pasar años y tener muchísimos estudios y.....¿¿Que demonios estaba haciendo??. El joven metió la cara entremedio de las piernas del bebe de un forma que no le gusto nada a Allison.

-No me lo pudo creer, Jo...¿Otra vez?-gruño sentándose sobre sus rodillas ya apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos; hablo con un tono de voz quejumbroso que espabilo a la niña. Por un momento pensó que se pondría a berrear pero a diferencia de lo que creía el bebe solo miro fijamente a su ¿Padre? .- Sinceramente jovencita empiezo a creer que en realidad no eres un bebe.-la niña respondió con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Con un resoplido el joven se levanto y se dirigió hacia la gran mesa de roble donde descansaba un bolso con florecitas en el que no había reparado.

¿Que iba a sacar de ahí ese pervertido? Porque puede que ella no conociera mucho del tal Jensen Ackles pero conocía lo suficiente para saber que a parte de ser gay no tenia hijos.

-¿Jensen Ackles?-pregunto de mal modo entrando en el despacho con el móvil en la mano, dispuesta a llamar a la policía para que encerraran a ese energúmeno.

El joven se volvió con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, clavando sus verdes y grandes ojos en ella, haciendo que por un momento Allison se quedara sin aliento al ver lo increíblemente guapo que era.

-¿Si?-pregunto girando el cuerpo hacia ella y sacando la mano que hasta hacia medio segundo tenia dentro de la bolsa dejándole ver lo que había cogido: Un pañal.

La funcionaria de educación respiro aliviada al ver el paquete blanco en esa gran mano. Se regaño a si misma por ser tan estúpida y haber prejuzgado una situación de la que no tenia todos los datos.

-Me temo que ahí un error yo quiero hablar con Jensen Ackles Senior.- aclaro abofeteándose por no haberse imaginado que tal vez no era un pariente cualquiera sino el hijo del autentico Decano.

El joven Sr Ackles se quito las gafas y sonrió de una forma que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas: haciendo que unas sexys arrugas le salieran en los ojos. Miro hacia abajo y se meso la nuca con la mano libre.

-Mi padre se llama Alan.- informo con una amable sonrisa.- Dígame, señorita, en que puedo ayudarla.- pregunto todo cordial y formalidad ofreciéndole el asiento que estaba delante de su mesa.

Allison rechazo la silla y camino hacia el lado opuesto del despacho; hacia la librería, allí de seguro que encontraría un sin fin de datos del Decano. Si algo sabia era que la gente en sus despacho suele poner lo que mas le gusta sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-Venia para informarme sobre esta universidad.- respondió mirando con interés una foto en donde salía el decano con una pareja (un chico y una chica) mas sentado delante de una fogata. Debido al parecido de los dos hombres, supo que eran familiares.

-Oh...bueno.. Tenemos todo un departamento que de seguro pueden atenderla mejor que yo.- informo dando un paso atrás y moviendo con el pie el capacho del bebe que había empezado a lloriquear al sentirse mojada.

-Es el Decano. ¿Quien mejor que usted para enseñarme la universidad?-Allison había utilizado esa misma treta un sin fin de veces. Por experiencia sabia que cuando los hombres no se sienten amenazados tienden a relajarse, de ahí que siempre dijera que era una madre millonaria que quería comprobar lo buena que era la universidad. Por regla general todos (absolutamente todos) los Decanos se le hacia la boca agua y empezaba a adularla cuando insinuaba que estaba podrida de dinero pero al parecer Jensen Ackles era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Sin dejar de mover de forma rítmica el capacho con su pie hablo con tono seguro y tajante.

-Precisamente que por eso de que soy el decano no puedo enseñárselo, Señorita.....-

-Wilson-mintió

-Wilson.- sonrió al oír el nombre.- Mi tiempo esta cuadriculado el milímetro, tengo un horario hasta para ir al baño, de ahí que tengamos un equipo especializado al que podrá coser con un sin fin de preguntas.-

Allison sonrió al ver como le brindaba una oportunidad estupenda para atacar como el perro de presa que era. Ahora entendía el porque la habían llamado. El Decano Ackles no solo había mancillado su universidad liándose con un joven profesor (aunque el propio Decano no contara de unos años mas que el propio profesor) sino que además descuidaba su trabajo para cuidar a un bebe que de seguro no era suyo.

-¿Y en que lo malgasta?. ¿En cuidar a un bebe en las horas de trabajo? ¿No sabe que ahí niñeras para eso?-pregunto con toda su mala sangre.

Todo el cuerpo de Jensen se puso en tensión nada mas oír esa frase. Allison supo lo que pasaba por su mente. Era lo que siempre pensaban todos nada mas empezar a enseñar sus cartas.  
I¿Quien coño se creía esa bruja que era para decirle eso?.  
¿Malgastar su tiempo?

La única diferencia era que el Decano que tenia delante de seguro que también se preguntaba:  
¿Cuidando a un bebe en horas lectivas?.

-En primer lugar, Sra Wilson.- espeto el Sr Ackles.- Yo no malgasto mi tiempo cuidando a un bebe, hago mi trabajo a la vez que lo cuido.-Aclaro con la voz gélida.- En pocos instantes vendrá la encargada de cocina para hablar sobre unos presupuestos, luego tengo que ir a organizar el nuevo horario para después de navidad, pelearme con el constructor de la nueva ala de deportes que quiere cobrarme un plus del diez por ciento por poner caucho en el techo y llamar al Ministerio de Educación para protestar por una nueva ley que han sacado y que dejan a MIS alumnos en muy mal lugar.- Sinceramente, Allison no estaba sorprendida de nada de eso, eran las típicas cosas que tenían que hacer un Decano.- Todo ello arrastrando a un bebe de tres meses conmigo porque aun no se ha cumplido MI baja de maternidad. Asi, que no, no tengo tiempo de enseñarle la universidad para que me haga perder el tiempo durante toda la mañana y satisfacer su curiosidad.-

Las palabras Baja de maternidad rebotaron de un lado a otro de su mente. ¿Se podía saber de que estaba hablando ese hombre?

-¿Baja de maternidad?-pregunto completamente perpleja.- Pero, las bajas de maternidad son para la madre y usted no es....-

-Si, no soy una mujer, de eso ya me había dado cuenta esta mañana cuando fui al baño. Pero para desgracia de la joven Jo, su madre ha fallecido y ¿Adivine quien se tiene que hacer cargo?-

Esta vez el rostro impregnado en sorpresa fue el suyo. ¿Carlisle era la universidad en donde había fallecido la joven embarazada?. Quiso darse de bofetadas por no haber echo bien sus deberes. Sin duda aquello tenia mas trabajo que una simple inspección sorpresa. Abrió la boca dispuesta a responder pero en ese momento un hombre al que reconoció como Sr Padalecki entro como si de un huracán se tratara; no reparo en ella debido a su ubicación en el despacho y en que el profesor solo tenia ojos para el bebe que se llevo las manos a la boca nada mas verlo.

-Tengo dos horas libres; me llevo a Jo para que puedas trabajar mejor. fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cargar el capacho debajo de su largo brazo y estamparle un casto beso en los labios al decano que se quedo helado al ver lo que hacia. El profesor estaba a punto de salir cuando reparo en ella.- ¡Oh¡ Hola.- sonrió sin siquiera un atisbo de arrepentimiento ante lo que acababa de hacer delante de una extraña.- Soy Jared.-

-Sr Padalecki. Es la Sra Wilson. Estamos teniendo una pequeña discusión sobre que el Departamento de Captación esta en el segundo piso.- advirtió encajando los dientes Jensen.

Los ojos de Jared viajaron de la mujer al hombre y viceversa, luego los calvo en ella y con el ceño fruncido pregunto:

-¿Quiere ver la universidad para saber si es buena para meter a su hijo?-

-Si.- asintió atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Vale, pues venga conmigo. No tengo nada que hacer y Jo acaba de comer así que puedo enseñársela yo.-

-¡¡Jared¡¡-El tono de frustración del Decano hizo que Allison sonriera al haber ganado una batalla.

-O vamos, Jens....Decano...- la funcionaria quiso decirle que después del beso que le había dado en la boca no hacia falta tanto formalismo pero decidió guardar silencio a ver que decía el recién llegado.- Los de Captación son un autentico coñazo. Yo puedo enseñarle a la Sra Wilson toda la universidad en un plis y además hacer la visita amena.- lo ultimo lo añado con la misma sonrisa que la deslumbro en el pasillo la primera vez que lo vio.

-Pero..pero....-

La tartamudez del Decano le dejo claro que tal vez la opcion Padalecki era mucho mejor para descubrir que mas andaba mal en Carlisle.

-Me parece un buena idea, Sr Padalecki. ¿Por donde empezamos?.-

CONTINUARA.

PM. MAIL.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 15

-Y este es el patio. Sirve a la vez para el descanso de los estudiantes y para hacer gimnasia cuando el tiempo empieza a ponerse mejor.- informo el Sr Padalecki empujando el carrito.

Allison estaba empezando a aburrirse de eso; de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que su guía llevaba un bebe de unos cuatro meses en un carro la visita seria de lo mas normal del mundo. Tenia que reconocer que a pesar de su juventud y de su impresión inicial Jared Padalecki era todo un profesional a la hora de trabajar. Estaba pensando en llamar a su hermana y decirle que cambiara a su sobrino de universidad. Cuando entraron en una especie de jardín que antes se utilizaba para el clero y que ahora estaba destinado a que los estudiantes hicieran los deberes a la luz del día decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Si, todo muy bonito pero no puedo evitar fijarme en que me esta enseñando todo esto con un bebe, Sr Padalecki.- El joven que en ese momento tenia el brazo levantado para enseñarle algo lo bajo enseguida, miro hacia Jo (creía que así se llamaba) y sonrió dulcemente.

-En este momento andamos un poco liados, Sra Wilson pero no se preocupe nuestra vida nunca se ha interpuesto en el trabajo. Jensen y yo somos unos profesionales.-Hablo con tono dulce pero cargado de tanta seguridad que corto la línea de interrogatorio que Allison quería seguir.

-Bueno...eso no es lo que escuche el año pasado.- increpo frunciendo el ceño.

Jared soltó una amarga carcajada y se sentó en el banco mas cercano; saco de la mochila de florecitas un biberón con manzanilla y se lo dio al bebe que lo acepto gustoso.

-Si se entero de eso sabrá que no fue culpa nuestra. De echo si Singer no hubiera dicho nada no se habría sabido. Somos conscientes de que muchos de nuestros alumnos nos toman de ejemplo por eso evitamos cualquier tipo de contacto entre nosotros cuando estamos en la universidad.-

-No me lo ha parecido cuando ha entrado en el despacho.- señalo guardándose una sonrisa al ver que por fin sus indagaciones empezaban a dar sus frutos.

El profesor alzo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, después de unos segundos cayo en la cuenta del pequeño beso y sonrió divertido.

-¿Se refiere al pequeño beso en los labios?-

-Me parece fuera de lugar que un profesor vaya besuqueando a su jefe y sino esta de acuerdo con mi opinión entonces....-

-Oh..No, no ...estoy completamente de acuerdo con su opinión.- corto Jay guardando el biberón y limpiando la pequeña boquita de Jo que protesto con un lloriqueo.- Pero si se da cuenta estaba en el despacho, con la puerta cerrada.- Allison estuvo a punto de alegar que no le mintiera pero entonces recordó que antes de salir Jared le abrió la puerta con un gesto exagerado de galantería.

-Yo estaba delante; por lo tanto no es demasiado disimulado.-

-No, Sra Wilson usted estaba en la otra punta del despacho, fuera de mi ángulo de visión; prácticamente estaba escondida.

La funcionaria quiso maldecir. Otra línea de interrogatorio al traste porque, la verdad era exactamente esa, Allison se había posicionado así a posta, para que nadie de fuera la viera y así poder inspeccionar todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Quiere preguntarme algo mas o prefiere que situamos con la visita?- pregunto Jared levantándose de un salto y mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.- Aunque algo me dice que no le interesa Carlisle como universidad, sino la relación entre el Sr Ackles y yo.-

El corazón de la mujer se paro en seco en su pecho. Era la primera vez en dieciséis años que alguien la pillaba antes de que enseñara sus cartas.

No estaba preparada para eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison Wilson....Allison Wilson....Allison Wilson.

¿De que demonios le sonaba ese nombre?

Jensen se estrujaba la cabeza para intentar recordarlo. Estaba seguro de que había oído antes ese nombre en alguna parte y que no era en algo bueno, sino en algo bastante feo. Apretó los ojos intentando ubicarlo, pero el recuerdo se encontraba en esa parte de su mente en la que cuando estas a punto de acceder a el se te escapa de los dedos.

Era frustrante.

Tanto que no le dejaba ni trabajar.

Maldita sea, con la de cosas que tenia el que hacer.

Jared y el tenían una tónica de lo mas sencilla; habían conseguido cuadrar el horario del profesor para que no coincidiera con las comidas de Jo y asi cuando estuviera libre poder librar a Jensen para que pudiera trabajar con tranquilidad. No es que el bebe le diera mucho trabajo, de echo últimamente a penas le daba guerra; fue cumplir los tres meses y amoldarse a su modo de vida. Las cosas empezaban a ir tan bien que a Jensen se le olvido por completo que los de Asuntos Sociales no habían dado señales de vida. Aun así siempre agradecía el par de horas de descanso para adelantar todo lo que pudiera y ahora no podía concentrarse por culpa de Allison Wilson y la mala espina que le daba.

No sabia si la sensación era por culpa de la mujer o porque se fue con Jared. Confiaba plenamente en su pareja, lo malo era que Jay nunca veía la maldad en la gente, creía que todo el mundo era tan bonachón como el y para desgracia de ambos, no era así.

-¿Decano?-

-¡¡Joder¡¡- estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su despacho.- ¡¡Sra MacCoy¡¡.- grito llevándose las manos al pecho.- Casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¿Es que nadie le ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta?-

La joven lo miro con expresión horrorizada ante la metedura de pata y miro hacia la puerta para luego mirarlo a el.

-Per...Perdone, Decano, es que la Sra Sheppard no esta y ...Lo siento.-susurro bajando la vista y pidiendo perdón.

-No se preocupe.- susurro dejándose de caer en el sillón y quitándose las gafas para mesarse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos mientras tomaba nota mental de regañar a su secretaria por dejar tan baldía su puerta.- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-pregunto lanzando las gafas sobre la mesa.

-Oh...Vera...yo....Quería pedirle....-la joven siguió con la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos. Jensen quiso reír al ver como jugueteaba con sus dos dedos índices.

-Sra MacCoy. No se preocupe, no me como a nadie. De echo suelo salir desayunado de casa.- Bromeo apoyando los codos en el filo de la mesa.- Dígame que es lo que quiere y listo.-

La joven sonrió un poco menos nerviosa, dejo caer los dedos y con una sonrisa de lo mas dulce susurro:

-Vera..yo era ...amiga de Alona...- nada mas oir ese nombre se tenso.- Y ...Le deje unas..cuantas cosas....y ...me preguntaba...si...si...-La joven guardo silencio y lo miro fijamente mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Si?-pregunto Jensen después de un tiempo prudencial.

-Si podía llegarme a su casa para recoger mis cosas.- pregunto retorciéndose las manos y con una mueca de disculpa en la voz.

De todas las cosas que se esperaba esa era la que menos. Si la chica le hubiera comentado que quería recoger las cosas de su amiga para enviárselas a su madre, vale..pero...¿Recoger las cosas que le había prestado?. No es que estuviera culpando a la Sra MacCoy era solo que....bueno....Es que Alona estaba muerta.

Se dejo caer con todo su peso en el sillón y frunció los labios pensativo. ¿Dejar entrar a Sandy en su casa?....No lo veía bien. ¿Y si le decía que le hacia una lista y que el se las traería?. Mmm..tampoco; Singer de seguro estaba ojo avizador y no quería darle motivos sobre que era un pervertido porque rebuscaba en las cosas de una alumna muerta.

-Bueno...Sra MacCoy, puede venir un sábado o un domingo; no quiero que pierda clases.- La joven sonrió complacida y asintió con un rápido gesto.

-Muchas gracias, Decano. Es usted el mejor. Los de Educación deberían de poner una fiesta con su nombre o algo así.-

¿¿Educacion??

¡¡Eso era¡¡ De eso le sonaba el nombre. La universidad de Harward habia sido sancionada por culpa de una funcionaria del Ministerio de Educacion que se hizo pasar por una mujer que quería matricular a su hijo alli.

La Sra Allison Wilson.

Esa mujer ahora estaba allí; En Carlisle. Y la habia dejado sola con Jay.

¡¡Mierda¡¡

Sin esperar a que la joven saliera de su despacho echo a correr en busca del profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aunque algo me dice que no le interesa Carlisle como universidad, sino la relación entre el Sr Ackles y yo.-

-¿Que esta insinuando?-pregunto haciéndose la ofendida.

-Tranquilícese, Sra Wilson.- sonrió el profesor alzando las manos a modo de paz.- No insinuó nada, solo dijo que esta mas interesada en la relación que el decano tiene conmigo a la propia universidad.- Allison abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro. ¿Como era posible que un simplón como Jared Padalecki la hubiera descubierto y no gente mucho mas lista como el decano de Harward?- He tratado con suficientes padres para saber que usted no es una de ellos. Además, no lleva anillo de casada.-

-Ahí muchos padres divorciados.- espeto alzando la barbilla de modo desafiante.

-Tiene razón, pero la ha descubierto otra cosa mucho mas evidente.- ¿¿Mas evidente?? ¿Se podía saber de que hablaba ese hombre?- Puede haber padres divorciados o casados, mas listos o menos listos pero todos coinciden en una cosa. Siempre preguntan por los alumnos; el índice de aprobados, si ahí muchas novatadas, incluso preguntan por las relaciones entre alumnos. Usted no ha echo nada de eso Sra Wilson; solo ha preguntado por Jensen y por mi. Así que....¿No seria mejor que nos dejáramos de bailarnos el agua y me pregunte abiertamente que es lo que quiere saber?. Le prometo que no le mentiré.-

Otra vez esa sonrisa kilométrica que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo tipo de cosas. Sinceramente estaba empezando a dudar que el Decano fuera el que persiguiera al Sr Padalecki, el cual engañaba por completo. Nada mas verlo Allison creyó que era un niñato mas, un simplón de la vida pero ahora, después de su exposición se daba cuenta de que no tenia ni un pelo de tonto.

-¿Como sabe que no soy periodista?-tanteo preguntándose si era tan listo como empezaba a vislumbrar.

-Conozco a bastantes periodistas. Este ultimo año ha sido una autentica locura y créame, usted no tiene el instinto asesino de esos buitres.-

Pues si, al parecer si era tan listo como creía.

-Soy del Ministerio de Educación.- Si esa nueva información le sorprendió no se le noto.- Hemos recibido un soplo de que aquí ahí varias irregularidades.- La reacción del Sr Padalecki fue de lo mas inesperada: Reír. Pero no sonreír o soltar una pequeña risita, sino descojoanrse vivo en su cara.-¿Que es tanta gracioso?-pregunto de mal modo.

-Oh...Tranquila, no me rió de usted. -tranquilizo poniéndole una mano en el hombro (y menuda mano).- Es solo que Singer vuelve a la carga.-

-¿Singer? ¿Bobby Singer?-Allison conocía perfectamente ese hombre. Era un ser despreciable y asqueroso que la había puesto en ridículo en mas de una ocasion.- No sabia que formaba parte del elenco de Carlisle.- gruño mirando alrededor. Esperaba no encontrárselo. La ultima "conversación" que tuvo con ese neanderthal fue en una convención de educación en el que sostenía que las mujeres deberían de quedarse en su casa planchando.

-No...Que va....lo echaron. De echo fue Jensen quien consiguio que lo echaran.- Mira tu por donde el joven decano empezaba a caerle bien.

-Pero...¿Porque daría él un soplo a Educación?-pregunto sin saber muy bien el porque estaba ella allí.

-¿Que le parece si se lo explicamos Smeckles y yo mientras cenamos?-sonrió de esa forma tan Awwwww -Mire, alli viene corriendo. Seguro que ya a descubierto quien es usted.- señalo, alzando la mano para saludarlo. -Ey....Ackles...Adivina quien viene a cenar esta noche.-sonrió echándole el brazo por el hombro a Allison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena fue de lo mas distendida y amena. Comida china en el despacho del decano; Allison se maravillo de la química que tenia la pareja. Al final tuvo que coincidir con Jared con eso de que de puertas para afuera eran unos profesionales.

Al principio la cosa estaba un poco tensa, sobre todo cuando Jensen llego corriendo dispuesto a echarla de la facultad porque le había engañado y no se había identificado como debería. Jared fue el encargado de decirle que ya sabia quien era y que había sido él el que le había propuesto la cena para poder hablar sobre la facultad sin problemas.

La cara del decano fue divertidísima.

Una vez aclarado todo, el Sr Padalecki continuo con sus clases dejándola sola con Jensen que (a regañadientes) accedió cargar con ella todo la tarde y ser lo mas cristalino posible en lo referente al trabajo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Allison fue un poco reticente ya que mas de una vez los decanos que había investigado habían echo el teatro delante de ella para que escribiera un informe favorable. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Jensen Ackles lo llevaba todo el solo. De echo comprendía perfectamente porque no cogió la “Baja de maternidad” . Estaba segura de que si ese hombre se iba 4 meses la facultad iría a la ruina.

Ya tenia pensado como escribir el informe cuando Jared apareció con una Jo que no paraba de llorar. No pudo resistirse a preguntar por la historia de la joven.

El corazón se le hizo añicos cuando la oyó. Decididamente, aquellos dos hombres eran punto y a parte, una pena que fueran homosexuales porque sin duda a Allison no le importaría tener algo con ellos (tanto juntos como por separado) aunque sabia que no tenia nada que hacer; estaban demasiados enamorados el uno del otro y el simple echo de verlos jugando y hablando con Jo le hizo saber que eso era imposible.

Aun así no se sintio mal porque esos dos docentes le hicieron volver a creer que el amor de verdad existía.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 16

Jared recibió el sábado retozando en la cama con una sonrisa. La cena con Allison fue de lo más amena y le sirvió para recordar los "viejos y buenos tiempos" en los que perseguía al decano por toda la universidad.  
Le habría encantado poder demostrarle con su cuerpo nada más llegar esa noche cuando se alegraba de seguir juntos cuando Jo reclamo la atención de Jensen. Decidió esperarlo pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado cansado y termino dormido como una piedra antes de una hora.

El cuerpo le crujió por varios sitios al estirarse por toda la cama, sonrió imaginándose a Jensen encogido sobre su propio cuerpo y regañándole por acaparar toda la cama pero el reclamo nunca llego, de hecho estaba solo en la cama y por la frialdad de las sabanas su novio hacia bastante tiempo que se había levantado.

Abrió los ojos preguntándose donde estaría; tal vez estaba dándole de comer a Jo. Alzo la cabeza esperándose ver la cuna vacía pero el bebe dormitaba con su dedo metido en la boca. Eso le extraño bastante. Giro el rostro para comprobar la hora, tal vez era demasiado temprano y estaba en el baño pero tampoco estaba y el reloj marcaba las doce y media.

El panico estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando oyó la amortiguada voz de Jensen a través de la puerta. Se levanto de la cama ignorando el frio que le atenazo los músculos y se dirigió hacia la voz.

El decano estaba en la cocina, con una taza de café humeante en la mano, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro; hablaba con tono bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

Un pinchazo de celos le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Con quien hablaba para tener que utilizar ese tono tan bajo?

-Si, entonces.....¿Crees que vendrán pronto?. No se, Jeff.-Jensen se rasco una ceja con el pulgar e hizo una mueca de duda consiguiendo que Jared apretara los puños. Jeff; estaba hablando con Jeff. Ese abogado de tres al cuarto que quería meterse entre esas preciosa arqueadas piernas que eran SUYAS.-...últimamente la cosa esta mejor; seguramente no le importe, aunque...No se..- ¿De que estaba hablando?. ¿Jensen estaba intentando darle esquinazo para irse con Jeff?. No...No podía ser cierto.-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada. Recuerda que también tengo que cuidar de Jo y..... Ah.... bueno... entonces seguro que si puedo ir.-¡¡Dios¡¡ Era verdad. Jensen estaba quedando con Jeff para tener sexo descontrolado. Joder...Pero..pero...¿Porque?. Ya lo habían arreglado. Todo estaba bien y....-Hasta dentro de dos días.- soltó con una coqueta sonrisa que lo hizo enfurecer.

¿Jensen quería irse?. ¿Quería dejarlo? Pues bien. Pero tendría que decírselo a la cara. No pensaba hacerse el sueco o dejarlo pasar.

-¡¡Ey¡¡ Buenos días por la mañana.- saludo nada mas verlo entrar en la cocina, todo sonrisas y buen rollo. Iba a ponerse a gritar ¿Como era posible que le liara todo un espectáculo por no haberse acostado en varias semanas y ahora actuaba como si nada?. Maldita sea, que había quedado con Jeff. Como si la cosa no fuera con el; Smeckles se levanto dispuesto a darle un beso que el esquivo de mal modo dejándolo en medio de la cocina con cara de sorprendido.- Si que estabas cansado. Jo a armado un escándalo y tu ni te has dado cuenta.-Rio el muy… Judas.-pero no te preocupes, ya le he dado de comer, esta cambiada y si mis cálculos son correctos tenemos tres horas para nosotros solitos.- informo meloso como sino fuera a quedar con JEFF dentro de dos días para..para....Ni pensarlo podía.

Jared fue a desplomarse en la silla más cercana pero cambio de idea cuando vio que Jensen le seguía dispuesto a sentarse en sus rodillas, como acostumbraba a hacer antes de que Jo apareciera en sus vidas. Y no, no estaba preparado para eso. Así que se quedo de pie, mirando el microondas como un estúpido y apretando la mandíbula; fingiendo que escuchaba las cosas que le decía en tono despreocupado. Le estaba hablando de la boda de su hermano. Acababa de oír una conversación en donde seguramente su abogado le habría dicho un sin fin de obscenidades y el va y le habla de la boda de su hermano. Una aboragine de malos pensamientos de Jeff sodomizando a su novio mientras este suplicaba mas se adueño de su mente.

Preguntándole si le gustaba.

Diciéndole si ese estúpido de Jared le daba tanto placer.

Y lo peor, Jensen pidiendo mas.

-¿Quien ha llamado por teléfono?-gruño de mal modo.

Jensen se quedo a media frase, con los ojos muy abiertos y al parecer, descolocados por la falta de atención que se le brindaba.

-Ehhh....Jeff.- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Y lo decía así, tan pancho, como si acabara de preguntarle por el fontanero. Seria rata rastrera, mal novio, cerdo hedonista, mal cristiano.

-Ey..ey.. ¿A que viene todo esos insultos?- corto Jensen haciendo que se diera cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. De echo estaba en pleno ataque de celos mezclados con histeria aderezados con gritos. Y lo mejor es que no le importaba estar raspándose la garganta y despertar a todos los vecinos.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ A QUE VIENE??¡¡-chillo pasándose las manos por el cabello y dándose fuertes tirones.- Me dices que te llama Jeff y me preguntas ¿A QUE VIENE?.-vale, estaba empezando a comportarse como el bipolar de su novio pero es que....la última vez que Jeffrey Dean Morgan apareció en sus vidas estuvieron separados dos putas semanas y considerando que las cosas no habían ido muy bien esos meses.....-¿Qué quiere ese abogado pervertido ahora?. ¿Follarte o que me quiten la licencia de educación?-espeto completamente fuera de si.

Jensen cerro su boca abierta hasta hacia escasos segundos, se cuadro de hombros y puso todo el cuerpo en tensión. Lo miro fijamente, con esos ojos de Decano que querían freírlo pero a Jared le resbalaba todo porque ESTABA DEMASIADO ENFURECIDO.

-Quien ha llamado ha sido Jeffrey Padalecki; tu hermano. No, Jeffrey Dean Morgan; Mi abogado.- A Jared se le cayó el mundo encima al oir eso.- Me ha llamado para preguntarme si íbamos a ir a su despedida de soltero dentro de una semana y que dentro de dos días iba a venir para comprar un anillo para su novia.-

Idiota. Era un completo y autentico gilipollas y...

-No tienes porque ponerte tan celoso-refunfuño molesto.

Espera....¿Que?

-¡¡No estoy celoso¡¡-se defendió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Jensen abrió la boca formando una exagerada O y de paso disimulando una gran sonrisa que le paso completamente desapercibida a Jared.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo.- suspiro vaciando el poco contenido de café de la taza en el fregadero y con fingiendo enfado. Se había pasado los últimos meses molesto con Jared por un sin fin de cosas, haciendo después que se sintiera un mierda por haberse enfadado, ya era hora de que el sintiera un poco de su propia medicina .- Porque Jeff, “mi abogado” – lo dijo haciendo el símbolo de comillas con los dedos.- me llamo ayer para decirme que va a tener que pasarse porque....- No pudo terminar la frase ya que termino estampado contra la puerta de la nevera, aplastándole con su gran cuerpo.- Nggg...eso de aplastarme contra la pared te pone ¿No, querido?-soltó con retintín.

-Quiero estar presente.-gruño igual que si fuera un perro al que se le amenaza con quitarle su jugete favorito.- No quiero que estés solo con el.-

-¿No te fias de mi, Padasomething?-En principio penso pasarselo bien a costa de su novio pero ahora, viendo como reaccionaba la cosa empezaba a rozar lo ridiculo. ¿Tanto tiempo juntos y aun no sabia que solo lo queria a el?.

-De quien no me fio es de el.- Rectifico en un gruñido.

-Entonces, ¿Es que de verdad estas celoso?.- pregunto entre malicioso y con mala leche por como se estaba poniendo su novio.

-No.-

-Si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.- refunfuño muy molesto

-Bueno..tal vez un poco.-rectifico Jay al ver como se lo estaba tomando.

-Vale...-respondió enfadado.- Eso significa que como tengo que ir a comprarme el traje de la boda de TU hermano y eres TAN celoso, me vas a acompañar ¿Verdad?-

El decano se deleito en la emboscada en la que se había metido su pareja sin siquiera darse cuenta; antes de que Jo aparecieran en sus vidas estuvo persiguiendo a Jay durante semanas para comprarse un traje de chaqueta pero cada vez que sacaba el "Tema Boda" Jay se salia por la tangente como si en vez de comprar un traje para ir a una boda fuera para casarse el.

Ese pensamiento le pareció de lo mas atractivo.

-¿Que?...¡¡NO¡¡ No pienso ir a comprarme un traje y mucho menos acompañarte.-

-¿Porque no?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño y olvidando que tenia que fingir que estaba enfadado.

-Porque todas las dependientas te miran como si fueras un helado de chocolate y .....- cerro la boca sin terminar la frase y lo atravesó con la mirada al ver como aguantaba la risa.- Además, eres un pesado para buscar ropa, quieres que todo te quede perfecto y....¡¡Tengo que cuidar a Jo¡¡- soluciono con una amplia sonrisa.

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo. Tenia toda la razón, no podían ir a comprarse ropa los dos juntos porque Jo podría ponerse pesada y tener que salir corriendo. ¡¡Genial¡¡ Y el que creía que ya lo tenia pillado. Iba a darse por vencido cuando el timbre sonó con insistencia. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quien seria. Miro al profesor con la pregunta de si el esperaba a alguien pintada en el rostro. La respuesta de su novio a pesar de no decir nada fue bastante clara: No.

Se separaron despacio y miraron la puerta de la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer. Evidentemente no era ni Chad, ni Kane así que....¿Quien era?.  
Debido a la forma insistente de llamar Jo se despertó llorando a viva voz haciendo que Jared corriera a consolarla, dejando a Jensen para que el abriera la puerta. Resoplo fastiado, no estaba vestido para recibir visitas aunque sin duda estaba mejor que su novio; Jay solo tenia puesta una camiseta y calzoncillos. El al menos tenia puesto unos pantalones largos del pijama y una camiseta.

-Ya voy, ya voy...-grito parándose delante del espejo y pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto intentando arreglárselo pero le resulto imposible, así que con un resoplido se encamino hacia la puerta, cerro la mano sobre el pomo, trago aire y la abrió con una buena regañina sobre que poner el dedo sobre el timbre y no soltarlo era de lo mas incordiante. Todo se le fue de la cabeza cuando se encontró de bruces con....- ¿¿Sra MacCoy??-

La joven Sandra MacCoy se hallaba plantada en la puerta, con unos pantalones que dejaban claramente ver su ombligo, una camiseta demasiado corta (tanto por arriba como por abajo). Jensen parpadeo al ver un generoso escote y un ¿Piercing en el ombligo?. Joder con la Sra MacCoy

-Decano....- la estudiante hablo masticando un chicle con la boca abierta haciendo que Jensen frunciera en entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios hacia en su casa? ¿Y vestida de esa manera?. Sandra pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se puso las grandísimas gafas de sol que le sujetaban el flequillo y de una forma demasiado sugerente las colgó en el escote de su camiseta consiguiendo enseñar (si cabía) un poco mas de carne. A Jensen casi le dio pena y le entraron ganas de recordarle que a el las jovencitas cachondas como que no pero decidió no herir los sentimientos de la chica.- ¿No se acuerda, verdad?- pregunto haciendo morritos. El hombre parpadeo sin comprender, tardo al menos diez segundos en caer en la cuenta.

-¡¡Las cosas de Jo¡¡- respondió chasqueando los dedos.

Sandra sonrió divertida y le recorrió el cuerpo en una descarada mirada sensual que lo incomodo un poco pero que ignoro. De buena tinta sabia que algunas jovencitas se enamoraban de sus docentes pero Jensen Ackles no estaba interesado en eso. Nop. A el le gustaba cierto tío celoso de tres metros de ancho por dos de largo.

-¿Vengo en mal momento?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma demasiado coqueta.

-Oh..No, no...pasa....pasa. Es solo que no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto y tan temprano.- sonrió de forma sincera. La joven entro el umbral con paso seguro e iba a continuar andando cuando se le quedo mirando de una forma muy extraña. Jensen miro de un lado a otro preguntándose porque se había quedado así de fija; a lo mejor tenia algo en la cara y el sin saberlo. Iba al llevarse la mano al rostro cuando Jared pregunto quien era desde el dormitorio. Fue ahí cuando se acordo de que estaba en calzoncillos y que como le diera por salir seria la comidilla de toda la universidad. –Es la habitación del fondo.-

Y dicho eso salió escopetado hacia el dormitorio y encajo la puerta antes de que la chica pudiera ver algo que la traumatizara.

-Es Sandra.- Jared arqueo las cejas preguntando quien era esa. Jensen se mordió el labio nervioso intentando recordar el apellido de la chica pero no pudo tenia mas cosas en la cabeza que un triste apellido, como por ejemplo la boda de su cuñado.- Una amiga de Jo que viene a recoger unas cosas.-aclaro moviendo la mano por encima de la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto. La cara del profesor era un autentico poema.-Vamos, vístete que tenemos que irnos de compras.- empujo para que se pusiera los pantalones tanto para que se vistiera como para que la joven viera algo inapropiado.

-Pero..no podemos, Smeckles. ¿Quién cuidara de Jo?- pregunto luciendo el pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

Esa pregunta casi le arranca una maldición. Era verdad. Joshepine, no podían ir de compras con ella. Ese pequeño bichito reclamaba demasiado de ellos; era pisar la calle y no dejarlos ni respirar. Siempre quería que la cogieran, o que la miraran, o que estuvieran pendiente de ella, lo cual hacia que salir a dar una vuelta fuera de lo más insoportable. Por suerte, Jared en eso no fue tan blandengue y no cedió ya que fue el primero en asumir que Jo no podía monopolizarlos cada vez que salían, así que la dejaba llorar (por su bien) hasta que se le pasaba el mal rato. Lo cual le venía muy bien en ese momento para decir....

-Ella también viene. La boda de tu hermano es dentro de poco y no tenemos trajes, además...¿qué mejor manera de hacer que Jo interactué con otras personas que irnos de compras.?- Ya estaba. Ya lo tenía. Pero claro...los Padalecki son unos famosos escapistas.

-¿Y vas a dejar a Jo sola en una tienda llena de gente que puede llevársela?

 

Maldito manipulador.

Abrio la boca varias veces para decir algo pero la termino cerrándola. La verdad era que Jo era un bebe de lo mas llamativo: carita redonda, mofletes sonrojados, una fina pelusilla rubia y unos ojazos grises que de no ser porque sabía que era imposible pensaría que eran de Jared.  
Sin duda era un bebe de lo más apetecible para los pervertidos que rondaban en los grandes almacenes.

Se estremeció al pensar eso...¿Cómo podía haber hijos de puta que les gustara que... que un bebe...? ¡¡Cerdos¡¡. Aunque la sensación de asco solo le duro un segundo ya que fue sustituida por la de ira. Nadie tocaría a su...a Jo mientras el pudiera evitarlo. Y el que lo intentara le arrancaría los ojos.

Aun así no quería dar ningún tipo de oportunidad a esos oportunistas, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Sino se equivocaba, Johs iría en una semana; irían entonces...

-Yo puedo cuidar de ella; Si quieren.- susurro una delicada voz detrás de ellos.

Jensen dio un salto en el sitio ante esa voz que por un momento le recordó a Alona; giro sobre sus talones y alli se encontro con la joven Sandra, asomada lo justo en el marco de la puerta y mirando al suelo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto arqueando las cejas.

La joven carraspeo y dio un paso atrás, escondiéndose asi un poco mas detrás de la gran puerta y repitió:

-Que si necesitan ir a alguna parte yo puedo cuidar de la niña.-

A Jensen le costó un buen rato entender lo que la joven decía y su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de horror cuando lo hizo. ¿Dejar a Jo con una desconocida y no solo eso, sino que encima una adolescente?.

NI DE COÑA.  
-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento San….- Jensen estaba a punto de declinar el ofrecimiento cuando de repente se le encendió la bombilla. Como era normal no pensaba dejar a su hij..Jo…a Jo, con una desconocida pero eso no significaba que la chica no pudiera acompañarlos y echarles un ojo cuando se pusiera impertinente. -¿Sabes? Es una idea estupenda pero en vez de quedarte aquí…¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros?-

-¿¿QUEEEE??-La respuesta de Jared no se hizo esperar y a juicio de Jensen estaba seguro de que lo oyeron hasta en Australia.

-¿Acompañarles?-al principio el brillo de la duda apareció en el rostro de Sandra.

-Si.- sonrio con la mas decente de las sonrisas; esas que conseguía tranquilizar a cualquier tipo de madre sobre protectora.- Veras, el hermano de Jared se casa en un par de semanas y entre lo liados que estamos con el trabajo y con este pequeño bichejo….- Jensen se giro hacia Jo y le acaricio la barriguita con sus dedos, consiguiendo asi que el bebe se removiera con una franca risa en los brazos de Jared.- ….no podemos salir. Tú te has ofrecido a cuidar de Jo pero, no te ofendas, no pienso dejarla con una desconocida. Así que…¿Qué te parecer si nos acompañas? Lo único malo es que te pueden ver con nosotros pero mira el lado bueno….Iras de tiendas.-

El decano soluciono satisfecho cruzandose de brazos, miro a su novio que sujetaba al bebe con expresion de odio al comprender que iba a salirse con la suya.

-¿Y que se supone que tendría que hacer yo?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos la alumna descolocándolo.

-¿Hacer?- parpadeo confuso.- Mmmm…pues solo tendrás que estar al lado de Joshepine y ayudarme a convencer a este tarugo que la corbata que escoja es horrorosa.- soltó con naturalidad.

-¿Y Jo?. Quiero decir….¿Tendré que cogerla o algo parecido?-

-No te preocupes. Ni Jen ni yo nos alejaremos de La Princesa-respondió Jared aclarándole a que se refería la joven.- Es como un agujero negro, no podemos alejarnos mucho de ella. Y eso que solo pesa cinco kilos.- informo besándole la pequeña cabeza.- Creo que es la única chica que va a conseguir que vaya de compras.-ronroneo meciéndola en sus brazos.-Y me vas a ayudar a escoger el smoking más bonito que se haya visto. Para que todas tus tías digan que soy un desperdicio por ser gay.- soltó con malicia.

-¡¡Ey¡¡ Que a mí me viene bien que seas gay.- se envaro Jensen poniendo tensos los músculos de los brazos.

-¡Oh¡ Vamos Smeckles, ¿no me dirás que no te gusta cuando todas las viejas me miran y dicen eso?.- pico dirigiéndose al baño, no sin antes darle un fuerte cachete en el trasero haciendo que el decano se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

Jensen podía oír la risa de Jared en el baño; no importaba que el muy asqueroso hubiera cerrado la puerta; ni que les separaran tres habitaciones; Nop. Jensen PODIA oírlo. Lo mataría, sip, eso haría, lo mataría leeeentamente. Su mente empezó a divagar sobre la mejor forma de matarlo y claro, la mayoría incluía el que estuviera desnudo. Una pena que Sandra estuviera allí porque sino…..

-Ejem..No le hagas caso..es que..le gusta dejarme en ridículo.- se disculpo mesándose la nuca con una mano.

-No importa, Sr Ackles.- grazno la joven en un tono que le hizo alzar la mirada.

La joven alumna tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios se fruncían de forma forzada. Casi parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-pregunto agachándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Pero lo que quiera que la joven pensara fue algo efímero porque su rostro enseguida volvió a ser alegre y despreocupada.

-Claro, es que me he dado cuenta de lo que se parece Jo a su madre.-

Ante eso Jensen no pudo decir nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dos horas después Jared se encontraba metido en un probador, protestando porque era el tercer traje que se probaba y que ya empezaba a estar harto pero Jensen hacia oídos sordos a todas sus quejas ya que no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo en de lo que no se había percatado hasta que entro en la segunda tienda de ropa y vio a una jovencita entrando escasos minutos después de ellos cargada con un niño de cinco años y diciéndole a la encargada que Hoy no podía cuidar a Charlie porque al día siguiente tenia un examen.

Sandra se ofreció a cuidar a Jo en su casa; a quedarse sola; Y pareció visiblemente decepcionada, como si esperar a que se desentendiera del bebe sin miramientos. Sin embargo cuando le dijo que los acompañara y que no tendría que preocuparse nada mas que de echarle un ojito al bebe pareció sorprendida. Como si esa petición no fuera común.

Jo se removió en la silla debido a que el gorrito de lana que le protegía del frio descendió hasta su cara y le impedía ver nada; aunque Jensen solo pensó que podría ahogarse con lo grueso que era. Se agacho completamente ajeno de cómo lo miraban tanto las dependientas que atendían a Jay como la Sra MacCoy y coloco bien el sombrerito dejando ver los bonitos y grandes ojos grises de su bebe; el corazón de Jensen hizo flip-flop cuando una sonrisa de reconocimiento se formo en el rostro de la niña que alargo la mano para tocarle la cara. No era fan de demostrar afecto en público; de hecho solo lo mostraba cuando estaba en casa y si podía hacerlo solo en el dormitorio mejor que mejor; Jared se encargo que, al menos en el hogar, se dejara llevar un poco y al parecer Jo había heredado ese tipo de comportamiento de su novio. Casi parecía mentira que en realidad no tuvieran los mismos genes. Esos dos adoraban mimarlo cuando habia gente delante.

Sintió las pequeñas manitas del bebe acariciándole primero las mejillas; después cerrarse sobre su nariz para por ultimo meterlas en la boca. Era sorprendente como una vida podía llegar a cambiar; si eso mismo se lo hubiera hecho hacia unas semanas de seguro que habría terminado escupiendo al suelo pero ahora lo único que hizo fue abrir más la boca y fingir que se comía las pequeñas manitas; arrancando así una sonora carcajada del bebe. Empezó a hablar con las manos en la boca mientras daba pequeños e inofensivos mordiscos en los bracitos haciendo que el bebe riera más fuerte.

-Siento interrumpir la diversión pero…¿Qué te parece?-

Jared llamo su atención haciendo que sacara las manos de Jo de su boca; el bebe protesto un poco al verse privada de su objeto de diversión pero guardo silencio fascinada al ver como Jensen le limpiaba las manos con una toallita. Por su parte el decano no podía estar más anonadado; sabía perfectamente que su pareja tenía un buen cuerpo (y tenía varias camisas arruinadas para demostrarlo) pero ahora…viendo a Jared embutido en un traje azul marino con camisa beige y corbata a juego…Mmmmm….Ahora comprendía perfectamente esa forma de la que a veces se comportaba su novio, esa en la que parecía un león de Serengueti y si la comprendía era porque se sentía exactamente igual.

La forma de vestir de Jay, a pesar de no desagradarle, no terminaba de gustarle. Jensen era un hombre serio y formal, por lo tanto se sentía atraído por el mismo tipo de vestimenta y ver al Sr Padalecki vestido de esa forma tan de profesor.

Sinceramente debería de vestirse así mas a menudo.

-Creo que ….te queda bastante bien.- jadeo intentando disimular la buena impresión que le dio.

-¿Y tu?...¿Que opinas?-pregunto el profesor volviéndose hacia Sandra que giro la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto y mascando de forma exagerada el chicle se encogió de hombros.- Bueno…Yo ya estoy..¿Podemos irnos ya?-pregunto ignorando por completo a la muchacha y volviendo a centrarse en el.

Jensen se levanto lentamente, haciendo una mueca ante como le crujía las rodillas y recordándose a si mismo que ya no era tan joven como antes, cosa que Jo conseguía incrementar.

-Todavía no, Padasomething. Aun quedo yo, asi que desnúdate y quédate con Jo que tengo que buscarme algo para mi.-ordeno tranquilamente, como era de esperar Jared obedeció protestando. Sonrió divertido ante ese gesto tan infantil y tan de Jay que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Puede que le gustara el profesor Padalecki, con su carísimo traje y llamativa corbata pero estaba completamente enamorado de Jay Padasomething, el devorador de golosinas y buen tio en general que le había cambiado la vida.

-Sinceramente, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.- la voz de Sandra lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿El que no habría imaginado?.-pregunto subiéndose las gafas que se le habían resbalado hasta el puente de la nariz.

-A usted.- Esa frase le hizo fruncir las cejas en una clara mueca que decía: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? .-Cuando llegue a Carlisle y le vi por primera vez no me creí que fuera gay y luego cuando me entere iban a cuidar el bebe me quede sorprendida. La verdad es que no parece un hombre al que le guste cuidar de un bebe.-

El decano quiso estallar en carcajadas. ¿Cómo era posible que para algunas cosas fuera tan transparente y para otras no?.

-Si yo fuera el Sr Padalecki le diría que soy como el ogro de Shrek, igual que las cebollas.- Jensen amplio una sincera sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven.- Las cebollas tienen capas que ahí que quitar y…-

-He visto la película.- corto con una expresión completamente sorprendida.- Aunque me sorprende que usted la haya visto.-

-Si…- afirmo con una sonrisa llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Bueno, en realidad no me gustan ese tipo de películas pero Jared…-señalo con el pulgar hacia el probador.- Me puso sus ojos de cachorrillo y no pude negarme.-

-Si…conozco esos ojos.- Jensen parpadeo confuso al oír eso. Que el recordara la Sra MacCoy no coincidía en ninguna clase de Jared. La joven pareció darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle al mismo tiempo y con un rápido movimiento lo miro fingiendo una falsa sonrisa y poniendo todo su peso sobre los talones agrego.- Esos ojos son famosos en la universidad.-

Si en ese momento Jared no hubiera salido diciendo autenticas chorradas sobre que iba a escogerle el traje que mejor se le marcara al culo que para eso lo tenia estupendo, de seguro que hubiera seguido con ese tema de conversación y le habría preguntado si sentía algo hacia el profesor. Pero claro, como buen decano que era eso de que alguien hablara de “esa” parte de su anatomía delante de un alumno (y para colmo una chica) hacia que se le olvidara todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana paso rápidamente (a pesar de que Smeckles le obligara a probarse ese estúpido traje que no le dejaba moverse bien. ¡¡Con lo cómodo que estaba el con vaqueros¡¡. Aunque toda incomodidad valía la pena solo por ver a Jensen en traje de chaqueta; con esa camisa verde césped (que le obligo a ponerse) para que resaltara el color de sus ojos y ese traje negro…si es que tenía un novio que….ñam ñam.

Aunque no todo fue tan placentero como ver a Jensen vestido con un traje de chaqueta o deleitarse en como sonreía cada vez que Jo hacia alguna monería.

La incomodidad vino por parte de esa alumna que los acompañaba y que en más de una ocasión había pillado mirándolo. Al principio pensó que era imaginaciones suyas pero cambio de opinión cuando Jensen le dijo a Jo que era la única chica de su vida.

-Oye, que también es mi chica.- regaño dándole una patada a la silla donde su novio estaba sentado dándole de comer a una Jo que lo miro al oír su timbre de voz.

-Perdona pero es más chica mía que tuya.- respondió el listo del decano poniendo esa cara de prepotencia que le daban ganas de ….

-¿Por qué?...¿Porque tu la cuidas mas tiempo que yo?. ¡¡Ja¡¡. Sabes que eso es mentira.-espeto con una falsa sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nop. Lo digo porque ella de verdad es LA UNICA chica de mi vida y como tu muy bien te pavoneaste una vez, ya has tenido una chica antes.-

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Smeckles.-

-Lo sé. Pero tienes que reconocer que es completamente cierto.-

-¿Es bisexual?-la pregunta les recordó que no estaban solos. Sandra los miraba con los ojos desencajados de tal forma que a Jared le resulto muy familiar.

-No.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Soy completamente homosexual.-

-Pero…Acaba de decir que tuvo una novia.-

Jared borro la sonrisa; no le gustaba recordar aquella parte de su vida ya que la cosa no termino lo que se dice muy bien.

-Estaba en un momento de mi vida en el que no sabía que era y decidió averiguarlo. Me saque una novia encantadora, guapa, lista….-

-No sería tan lista cuando estaba contigo.- rio Jensen limpiándole la boca al bebe.

-Idiota.-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

Y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué paso?. Ni siquiera el lo sabía. Era una chica encantadora, increíblemente bella con la que se lo pasaba genial pero….

-No la amaba.- resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y esa respuesta pareció sentarle bastante mal a la muchacha que dejo de hablarle en lo que fue de día.

Por suerte volvían a estar en casa, aunque le daba la sensación de que la cosa no estaba bien porque desde que dejaron a ….a….¿Cómo se llamaba?...No se acordaba…Bueno… cuando dejaron a la chavalita esta Jensen guardo un silencio sepulcral y no lo miro en todo el tiempo que duro el viaje de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de preguntar que había pasado cuando Jensen cogió a Jo en brazos y la llevo hasta el dormitorio donde la dejo para que durmiera la siesta; una siesta que sino recordaba mal debería de durar por lo menos tres horas ya que se había saltado la ultima debido a las compras.

Espero pacientemente en el salón sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Debería de ir a buscarlo? ¿O por el contrario quedarse en el sofa sentado?

Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar pero no aguanto mas de quince minutos allí sentado. Odiaba estar solo. Así que se levanto con paso lento y como si fuera un corderito a punto de entrar en la cueva del león se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

Una oscuridad solo rota por la pequeña lucecita de ositos de Jo le recibió. Miro de un lado a otro preguntándose donde estaba Jensen pero no le encontró por ningún lado, todo estaba en su sitio lo único fuera de lo común era la puerta del armario abierta.

Se dijo así mismo que lo más seguro es que Jensen hubiera salido dirección al baño sin que él se diera cuenta y…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que algo le empujo con fuerza haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Su primera intención fue gritar a Jensen que había un ladrón pero una gran mano le tapo la boca. Casi se le para el corazón en el sitio al sentir algo duro, que se parecía sospechosamente a una pistola, contra su cadera.

Oh Dios Mío…Voy a morir.

Pensó aterrorizado.

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 17

I ba a morir, iba a morir, iba a….

-Estoy muy enfadado con usted, Sr Padalecki.-

 

¿Eh?

 

-¡¡¿¿Jensen??¡- la risita que siguió le dejo bien claro que efectivamente era el.-¿Se puede saber a que mierda estás jugando?- lo pregunto con un comienzo de molestia en la voz pero este enseguida quedo extinguido cuando al intentar levantarse Jensen lo volvió a empujar contra el colchón.- ¿¿Qué coño??.-

-Estoy muy enfadado con usted, Sr Padalecki así que tendré que  
castigarle.- fue lo único que su novio respondió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra no se había sentido tan miserable desde que cogió ese trabajo ( y eso que había echo cosas bastante malas) pero el simple hecho de tener que robar el diario de una joven muerta le resultaba algo repulsivo.

Se dejo caer sobre el sofá de su apartamento con todo el peso de su cuerpo y observo con una mezcla de sensaciones el libro que tenia en las manos. Por un lado quería abrirlo y devorarlo, sobre todos las partes que hablaban de Jared. ¿Se podía ser mas idiota?. El muy imbécil la miro a la cara y ni siquiera la reconoció. No es que no le conviniera para su trabajo, sin duda alguna si la hubiera reconocido de seguro que habrían tenido que enviar a otra y no quería eso; quería averiguar la verdad. Y si para eso tenía que truncar la carrera de Jared Padalecki , lo haría encantada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oh, Dios, Jensen, por…por favor.- lloriqueo Jared revolviéndose en la cama.

Jared se relajo en la cama nada mas darse cuenta de que la amenaza no era otro que su novio pero cambio de idea cuando este le desnudo de forma ruda y lo ato al cabezal de la cama con su propio cinturón, impidiendo asi que pudiera moverse. Lo que en princpio pensó que era una pistola no era otra cosa que el famoso vibrador que quedo olvidado en el fondo del armario después de toda la historia de Jo y vaya, vaya, Jensen se había propuesto estrenarlo esa misma noche. Aunque al parecer no se acordaba que en unas pocas horas Joshepine se despertaría llorando para que la alimentaran porque se dedico a besarlo, lamerlo y toquetearlo hasta que los testículos le dolieron por culpa de la fuerte erección.

-Por favor ¿Qué? Padalecki.- ronroneo pasándole la lengua por el cuello consiguiendo asi que lo estirara un poco mas para que pudiera lamerlo mejor.

-Lo que quiera que vayas a hacer hazlo ya por piedad.- suplico alzando las caderas para rozarse con el muslo de su novio. Era algo humillante y lo sabia pero no le importaba. Solo quería alcanzar el placer de una buena vez. Jared se jactaba de que le gustaba que las cosas duraran pero una cosa es que disfrutar de largas sesiones de sexo y otra muy distinta la agonía de estar cuarenta y cinco minutos sometido a un sinfín de tocamientos y besos sin obtener ni un simple alivio porque Jensen solamente le acariciaba la erección lo justo para impedir que esta bajara y olvidarse de ella cuando volvía a lucir alta y fuerte.

Tortura. Le estaba sometiendo a una tortura, en cuanto se corriera (que tenia claro que lo iba a hacer) iba a denunciarle al los derechos humanos.

-¿Estabas celoso?-pregunto mordiéndole el hombro con fuerza haciendo que se encogiera sobre si mismo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Esta mañana, Jay….Creías que estaba hablando con Jeff, con mi abogado Jeff y eso te puso de mal humor por lo tanto ¿Estabas celoso?-

-¿¿Qué??....¿Celoso, yo? ¿De Jeff?. Ni borracho.- gruño haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si que lo estabas, reconócelo.-

-Que te quede bien claro, Ackes. No ahí ni un solo hueso celoso en este cuerpo.- reafirmo apretando la mandíbula.

Jensen se incorporo lo justo para mirarlo y sin decir una sola palabra se dedico a besar todo su gran cuerpo pasando la lengua por las zonas mas erógenas que tenia:  
Los pezones, el ombligo, el interior de los muslos.

Los pulmones de Jay se quedaron sin aire al sentir la aterciopelada lengua de su pareja acariciarle los testículos solo con la punta. Estaba a punto de alzar las caderas para darle el encuentro a esa suntuosa boca cuando Jensen se separo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y limpiándose la boca de forma despreocupada con el dorso de la mano dijo:

-Bien…si no estabas celoso no tengo porque castigarte.-soluciono encogiéndose de hombros.

Jared parpadeo sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Iba a hacérselo otra vez?. Lo mismo que con el preservativo, dejarlo con las ganas para negárselo en el último momento. Ahora comprendía el porqué lo había atado y menos mal que lo había hecho porque si no se lo habría follado hasta que se le cayeran esas arqueadas piernas que lo volvía loco.

-Vuelve aquí, Ackles.- ordeno con la voz convertida en veneno mientras veía como el decano comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

-Tranquilo, Jay, en cuanto te calmes un poco te desato, ahora mismo estas muy estresado y es normal. Te pido perdón por haberte forzado, me equivoque, pensaba que estabas celoso y….-

Maldito Jensen Ackles y sus manipulaciones.

-Si, vale..Estaba celoso.-grito alzando el cuello y abriendo los dedos de las manos.- No podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras solo con ese sobón que lo único que quiere es follarte como si tu fueras solo un trozo de carne. ¿Contento?-declaro bastante enfadado.

Jensen sonrio y se paso la lengua por los labios visiblemente complacido.

-¿De verdad estabas celoso?.- pregunto en un susurro mientras se volvía a bajar los pantalones.-

-Si.-

-¿De verdad?. Pero…¿Cómo de celoso? ¿Poco?¿Mucho?¿De arrancarle las tripas?.- ronroneo Jensen subiendo a cuatro patas a la cama y dándole un suave codazo en las piernas para que las separaras. Jared obedeció con un jadeo.

-Loco. Loco de celos. –se sincero sin importarle el sonar desesperado.

-Oh…eso lo cambia todo.- sonrió de forma maléfica.

-Quería encerrarte en una habitación y que nadie te tocara; quería denunciarlo, alejarlo de ti y si era necesario me inventaría cargos que…que…-

El cerebro de Jared se cortocircuito al ver como Jensen se ponía sus piernas sobre los hombros y lo inclinaba hacia arriba, dejándole una buena vista de su trasero.

-Smeckles ¿Qué?.- mordió su propio brazo para impedir despertar a Jo cuando sintió la suave lengua de su amante en su preciado orificio. Jensen lo lamio con ansia a la vez que le introducía un dedo para poder dilatarlo. Como es normal al principio le resulto incomodo pero al poco rogaba por que introdujera otro dedo. Debido a la postura en que se hallaban Jay no podía hacer nada más que dejarse hacer, con la excepción de contonearse un poco a la vez que suplicaba por mas pero como bien acababa de decir Jensen eso era un castigo para él.

Jensen lo lubrico un poco mas acariciándole suavemente la erección, Jared creyó que iba a correrse como una colegiala inexperta cuando sintió un segundo dedos y como estos se abrían dentro de su cuerpo, dilatándolo un poco más para que el decano hiciera lo que quiera que tuviera en mente.

Lo torturo durante unos cinco minutos en los que no hizo nada mas que eso, tocarle suavemente con dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Jared estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió los dedos fuera de su cuerpo. Parpadeo confuso sin comprender, rezando por que Jo no se hubiera despertado y así poder cortar todo eso de raíz. Gracias al cielo el bebe dormía plácidamente así que sin entender el porqué había parado miro a su novio; se quedo sin respiración al verlo allí: de rodillas sobre el colchón, sujetando en una mano el bote de lubricante, luciendo una erección descomunal y una sonrisa de lo mas pervertidas.

-En situaciones normales solo valdría mi saliva, ¿no es asi Sr Padalecki?-pregunto con ese tono de decano que utilizaba para regañar a alumnos y que consiguió que Jared hiciera una mueca de dolor debido a la excitación.-Pero estas no son situaciones normales.- Jay jadeo al sentir los dedos pringosos de su novio en su dilatado orificio y recordó como al principio de salir, cuando lo mas pervertido que hacían era besarse en el coche, se le curvaban los dedos delos pies hacia adentro; bien pues ahora que sentía dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, con demasiada vaselina dentro, deslizándose con rapidez, atado e inmovilizado, los pies no se le curvaban hacia dentro más bien todo lo contrario; abrió los dedos de los pies y las piernas todo lo que pudo para poder facilitarle el trabajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar como la mujerzuela en la el estirado decano de Carlisle lo convertía cada vez que follaban. Los bruscos movimientos de Jensen consiguieron moverlo por completo, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara en mas de una ocasión con el cabecero de la cama. Estaba a punto de gastar una broma sobre que se iba a quedar tonto cuando Jensen saco los dedos dentro de su cuerpo y se limpio la mano llena de lubricante contra la sabanas.- Ahora viene lo mejor.- como si se tratara de un asesino psicópata le enseño el vibrador. Jared dio un respingo cuando al pulsar el botón del encendido este solo un ruido constante que le hizo acordarse de su maquinilla de afeitar.- ¿Sabe lo difícil que es elegir el vibrador correcto, Sr Padalecki?-pregunto en un jadeo sin apartar la mirada. Jared, no seguro de poder contestar a algo tan complicado negó con la cabeza.- Debe tener la medida exacta; no debe de ser muy grande porque como lo sea cuando yo quiera entrar en ti no lo sentirías igual, pero tampoco debe de ser muy pequeño porque entonces te dolería cuando te penetrara.-

Jared se maravillo de semejante explicación y se excito mucho mas al imaginarse a Jensen en la tienda erótica sujetando un vibrador en cada mano, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a ambos aparatos detrás de esas serias gafas e intentando medir el grosor de cada uno para saber cuál de los dos era mas pequeño que su miembro.

-Creo que he hecho la elección acertada. ¿Tu que crees?-puro veneno en la voz.

Jared abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso y flexiono un poco mas las piernas al sentir el elemento extraño dentro de su cuerpo; tan raro y distinto del de su novio pero tan parecido a la vez. No es que nunca hubiera utilizado un vibrador pero nunca lo había echo con Jensen y, sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera la única vez, porque ver esa mirada liquida en su decano mientras el se contorsionaba de placer con el culo lleno de algo que no era Jensen era de lo más excitante.  
-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con un toque de incertidumbre e inseguridad en su voz, una inseguridad que para nada pegaba con el momento. Por el amor del cielo, le había atado y metido un vibrador por el culo. ¿A qué venía ahora esa timidez?

-Si…-grazno.- Si..por favor…mas.- lloro arqueando el cuerpo de tal forma que creía que iba a romperse.

Una sonrisa aliviada se formo en el rostro del decano que enseguida volvió a su rol de castigador.

-Voy a comerte vivo.-

Y vale que en situaciones normales Jared se habría descojonado vivo de semejante frasecita de película porno pero Jensen escogió ese momento para mover el vibrador dentro de su cuerpo a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y se lo metía entero en la boca y claro…después de eso, sumar dos mas dos era como la ciencias aplicadas, increíblemente complicado.  
Jared jadeo, suplico, se contorsiono sintiéndose lleno por un lado y húmedo por otro. En toda dilatada vida sexual era la primera vez que se sentía asi de expuesto y excitado. Jensen lo lamia como el experto que era sin dejar de penetrarlo con ese vibrador que no dejaba de zumbar dentro de su cuerpo arrancándole mas de un gimoteo ahogado que temía que despertara a Jo. Por un microsegundo se acordó del bebe, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y se pregunto a si mismo como podían hacer un acto tan guarro con algo tan inocente al lado. Pero en ese momento Jensen tiro hacia atrás de sus labios con la firme convicción de arrancarle el alma por la polla y Jared no pudo hacer otra cosa que olvidarse de todo, clavar la cabeza contra la almohada y abrir la boca en un grito que no llego a salir mientras se corría en un fuerte espasmo.  
Su cuerpo cayó en la cama como un tiro. Fue el orgasmo mas arrollador que había tenido hasta entonces con Jensen Ackles y eso en su trayectoria era decir mucho. Dios…si no fuera porque sabia que se enfadaría crearía una fundación para no desaprovechar a los empollones porque si la mayoría de esos frikis eran la mitad de buenos en la cama que su novio sin duda se merecían no solo una fundación sino dominar el mundo.  
Jared jadeo con fuerza, sintiendo todo el cuerpo perlado de sudor; le dolia hasta la cabeza por culpa del fortísimo orgasmo, iba a tener que dormir durante una semana por culpa de que sus músculos le ardían pero Jensen no estaba de acuerdo con semejante idea ya que, sin sacar el vibrador de dentro de su cuerpo le devoro la boca en un beso que se volvió de lo mas obsceno cuando descubrió su propio sabor en la boca del decano.  
Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el grueso trozo de platico dentro de el, moviéndose lentamente mientras el beso se convertía en diminutas pasada de lengua contra lengua.

-Me ha encantado ver la cara que ponías.- informo Jensen con la voz oscurecida por el deseo.  
Jared sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabia que adoraba: todo hoyuelos y dientes. Y soltó un fuerte suspiro satisfecho.

-Entonces la próxima vez te toca a ti.- susurro dando un respingo al sentir como el vibrador salía de su cuerpo y era sustituido por algo igual de duro pero muchísimo mas conocido. Jared giro los ojos y se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que Jensen había escogido muy bien el aparato, ya que era lo suficientemente grande para hacerle disfrutar pero no tanto como para no sentir la dulce presión del miembro de Jensen al entrar dentro de el.- Dios, Jensen…..- suplico pegando frente con frente y disfrutando de la penetración.- Esto tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.- jadeo poniéndose bizco cuando el cuerpo del decano choco contra el suyo.

-Ngggggg…- Esa fue la respuesta mas bonita que nunca le pudo dar; esa y las fuertes embestidas con las que le brindo el decano; golpeando con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el cabecero de la misma forma que al principio, cosa que esta vez no le importo ya que al poco tiempo Jensen se corrió dentro de su cuerpo proporcionándole una sensación de amor que siempre había sentido con Jensen cuando hacían el amor pero no cuando hacían ese tipo de actos tan obscenos.  
-Te quiero, Jensen Ackles.- susurro en su oído.

-Ajam…- la respuesta le llego desde el hueco de su hombro y a pesar de ser de lo mas estúpida no pudo enfadarse con el.  
-Ahora, mas te vale desatarme, Ackles.-  
CONTINUARA.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 18

Jeff y su novia llegaron un par de días después, arrastrandolos por todas las joyerías que conocían, alegando que querían encontrar el anillo perfecto. Jensen y su futura cuñada (Linda) se cayeron estupendamente nada mas conocerse, al parecer la chica tenia una sobrina de la edad de Jo que cuidaba mas tiempo del que debería, así que ambos se enzarzaron en conversaciones de bebes mientras iban de un establecimiento a otro.  
Era de lo mas divertido ver a su novio hablando de lo mal que lo paso aprendiendo a poner un pañal para acto seguido clavar sus grandes ojos en un anillo y dar su opinión ante lo que veía.

-¿Cuándo vas a pedírselo?- la voz de Jeff le saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Perdona? ¿Pedir que a quien?-

Jeff lo miro sonriente durante un corto periodo de tiempo luego miro a su novia y a Jensen y volvió a clavar su mirada en el.

-A Jensen; cuando vas a pedirle que se case contigo.-

Menos mal que Jared no tenia ningún anillo en ese momento en las manos porque sino seguro que habría tenido que recorrer todo el suelo de la tienda a cuatro patas para poder cogerlo.

-¿¿Cómo??.- le costo mas de lo que creía el comprender que su hermano le gastaba una broma.- No es gracioso.-rumio.- Además, no creo que Jensen sea de “esos”.-

-No estoy bromeando, JT y me da a mi que Jensen si es de “esos”.- respondió sonriendo.- Míralo, se le van los ojos detrás de todos los anillos de boda.-  
-Eso no significa…-

-¡¡Por el Amor de Dios¡¡ Mira que eres cretino. El tío es católico practicante, se ha mudado a vivir contigo, conoces a su familia y el a la tuya. ¡¡Pero si hasta tenéis una hija en común¡¡ ¿De verdad no crees que se muere de ganas por pasar por la vicaria?- regaño el mayor de los Padalecki dándole una sonora colleja que llamo la atención de sus respectivas parejas.

Jared giro sobre si mismo y se disculpo con una sonrisa, haciendo así que tanto Linda como Jensen volviera a su gran tarea de arreglar el mundo de los bebes.  
Era una locura, su hermano tenia que estar equivocado. Jensen no…el no….Bueno, cierto era que nunca habían hablado de ello pero…  
-¿Tu crees que el aceptaría?-susurro bajando la cabeza y acercándose al oído de su hermano.

-Tú de verdad eres tonto. ¿A que si?-se mofo

Jared quería seguir el tema de conversación pero Linda interrumpió alegando que ya habían encontrado “Los anillos” y los arrastro a los dos agarrándoles del brazo. Jared se desconecto en el momento en el que su futura cuñada empezó a dar saltos de alegría señalando dos anillos de lo más sosos, al menos a su gusto, y si se desconecto fue porque encontró algo mucho mas interesante que mirar:

A Jensen.

Su novio parecía mirar fijamente algo en uno de los estantes, algo que de por si le llamo la atención ya que el decano no era propenso a llevar nada de joyería, pero si a eso le sumaba el tema de conversación que acababa de acontecer entre Jeff y el. La cosa cambiaba bastante.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto con una sonrisa digna del mejor anuncio de dentífrico.

-Nada.- la respuesta de por si era sospechosa pero para colmo Jensen lo aderezo con un rictus de sorpresa y poniéndose demasiado tenso. Lo que en realidad significaba que si que miraba algo.

-¿Ahí algo que te gusta?. Mira que las navidades están a punto de caer y….-se agacho buscando lo que quiera que estuviera mirando su novio pero este enseguida lo arrastro lejos de la vitrina enseñándole una pulsera de bebe ideal para Jo.

Después de eso las dos parejas se decantaron por ir a comer y matar el tiempo mientras se acercaba la noche. Jared se lo pasó pipa con su hermano aunque no dejo de preguntarse que era lo que Jensen estaba mirando tan fijamente así que decidió averiguarlo. No tuvo que tramar ningún complicado plan para escabullirse. Jo le ayudo con el pretexto de que tenia que ir a cambiarla; la expresión de Jensen cuando lo dijo fue digna de una foto pero mas graciosa fue cuando le susurro que se quedara sentado tranquilamente en la terraza del bar que el se encargaría de todo.

-Si, claro….¿Y eso desde cuando?-se burlo su pareja mientras el ponia pies en polvorosa.  
Esa frase le hizo sentirse un poco molesto, vale que Jensen fuera el que cuidaba del bebe cada dos por tres pero el también hacia lo suyo.

¿A quien quería engañar? Jensen era el que cargaba con casi todo el trabajo.

Entro en la tienda dejando de lado ese hilo de pensamientos y dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia el estante que tan atentamente miraba Jensen antes de que lo interrumpiera.  
Se quedo sin aliento cuando sus ojos se toparon con dos preciosos anillos dorados con diminutas esmeraldas verdes. Las piedras de por si deberían de parecerle de lo mas femeninas pero estaban dispuesta de tal manera que causaban el efecto contrario.

-Es la nueva línea para matrimonios homosexuales.- informo una jovencita con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

A Jared se le seco la garganta al oír eso. ¡¡Matrimonio¡¡ ¿Es que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacerle una especie de lavado de cerebro?.

-Su compañero pareció hipnotizados por ellos.- agrego con un poco de malicia.

Quiso decirle que eso no era cierto pero la verdad es que si lo era. Jensen se quedo prendado de esas dos exquisitas piezas.  
Ante siquiera de darse cuenta se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en el matrimonio. Pero no en uno cualquiera sino en el de Jensen y el. Imaginándose como seria la boda y picándolo sobre que el seria el que iría de blanco.

Una entupida sonrisa se le pinto en el rostro.

Cuando salio de la tienda tenia unos cuantos cientos de dólares menos en el la cuenta y una diminuta caja en el bolsillo.

-Tu que opinas Jo ¿Crees que le gustara a papi?-le pregunto al bebe que atino a dar dos palmadas en el aire. –Si, yo también lo creo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La boda llego una semana después y Jensen tuvo que reconocer que fue de lo mas bonita; pero como alguien mas volviera a preguntarle cuando iba a casarse con Jared de seguro que terminaría tirándose por un balcón. ¿Es que no había otro tema de conversación que no fuera su relación con el segundo de los Padalecki?.  
Alzo la vista y vio a su novio charlando con una de sus famosas tías que en ese momento le agarraba de los mofletes y tiraba con fuerza. La cara de Jared era todo un poema, debatiéndose entre sonreír o hacer una mueca de disgusto. Suspiro como el entupido enamorado que era. Puede que fuera un hombre y toda esas chorradas pero también había sido criado en el seno del cristianismo y todas sus creencias le gritaban que vivía en pecado pero….¿Como decirle a Jay que quería casarse? . Maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese estupido quisiera casarse. En los casi dos años que llevaban juntos no había salido el tema ni una sola vez. Joder, quería casarse pero ni borracho iba a se él el que sacara el tema. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar las bromitas sobre lo mujercita que podía llegar a ser.

-sjcpoahsanreasnmvñodnhalewnsflnsvlaera- Jo llamo su atención por completo haciendo que el corazón le diera un salto en el sitio. Puede que no fueran palabras pero era lo mas parecido que nunca hubiera oído y era lo mas precioso que oiría nunca.

\- Vaya, si que es interesante lo que me estas contando.- sonrió agachándose y animando al bebe para que siguiera con su retahíla de murmullos.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba a hacerlo.

Le daba igual que Jensen se riera de el; de ese día no pasaba.

Iba a pedírselo.

Estaba decidido.

Jared dio un paso hacia donde su novio se encontraba cerrando la mano sobre la pequeña cajita que llevaba guardada en sus pantalones desde que empezó el día. Ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le preguntara cuando iba a casarse; no porque no quisiera sino porque deseaba poder responder que en pocos meses.  
Claro esta, primero tenia que preguntarle al interesado si quería casarse.  
Así que allí estaba; a unos diez pasos de Jensen que en ese momento se agachaba sobre Jo y empezaba a hablarle con una gran sonrisa en los labios; lo hacia como si el bebe lo entendiera y algo debía de entender porque movía los bracitos golpeando el carrito como si estuviera explicando algo de lo mas importante.  
La sonrisa que el decano tenia pintada en el rostro era tan bonita que bien podría haber estado lloviendo que iluminaría todo a su alrededor. Las pecas resaltaban gracias al sol y los ojos verdes brillaban de tal forma que a Jared le entraron ganas de golpearse por no haber pensado el mismo eso de unir lazos.

-Oh…¿De verdad?. ¿Todo eso te ha pasado hoy? No me lo puedo creer.- Oyó que charlaba con Jo que le respondió con un fuerte grito. Jensen rió divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- pregunto posando la mano libre sobre el carrito y agachándose para darle un casto beso al bebe en la frente. La reacción de la niña no se hizo esperar. Sonreír y tocarle la cara de forma cariñosa.

-Jo me esta contando como le ha ido el día. ¿Verdad, princesa?-la carcajada de Jensen fue mayúscula cuando el bebe balbuceo algo ininteligente como respuesta  
-¿Ahí algo interesante?-

Jensen se meso la barbilla de forma teatrera mientras alzaba una ceja pensativo.

-Bueno, me ha dicho que el bebe de la mesa seis le ha estado tirando los tejos y que en el cuarto de baño se esta traficando con polvos pica-pica.-

-¿Polvos pica-pica? ¿Dónde?- Jared siguió la broma abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando en todas direcciones haciendo que Jensen riera todavía más fuerte.

-Eres un payaso.- susurro coqueto dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Jared no podía soportarlo, tenia que besarle ya o ya. Y le importaba una mierda si estaban sus padres o los amigos de su hermano; ni siquiera le importaba el primo retrogrado que cada vez que lo veía arrugaba la nariz.  
Así que sin mas pensamiento que besar a su novio se inclino hacia delante y acaricio con su gran mano el corto cabello rubio; Jensen sabia que iba a hacer incluso antes de que cerrara los dedos sobre su nuca y le obligara a levantar la mirada.  
-Jay no creo que debamos…..mhpffff…-  
Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió el cuerpo del profesor cuando poso los labios sobre los de su novio y no fue porque podía sentir los ojos de todos los invitados sobre su cogote; ni por las risas de sus primas a pocos pasos de el; sino porque Jensen no le rechazaba; el decano abría la boca y le dejaba colar la lengua dentro sin siquiera oponer resistencia a pesar de saber que en ese justo momento era el objetivo de todas las miradas.  
El corazón le dio un vuelco nada mas darse cuenta de este echo. El Jensen que conoció nunca se abría dejado besar de esa forma delante de tantas personas pero este…este le recibía contento y jugueteaba con su lengua como si no existiera nadie más.

¿Cómo demonios no iba a pedirle que se casara con el?

En ese preciso momento fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar; iba a pedirle a Jensen Ackles que se unieran en santo matrimonio; formalizar la relacion hasta el mas alto nivel, no solo ante los ojos de los hombres sino ante los de Dios y vale que le daba igual lo que pensara el Tio de ahí arriba pero para Jensen era como lo MAS que le podría pasar. Sino fuera por las ganas que tenia de preguntarlo de seguro que se habría asustado de la seriedad de la situación.

Se separo de el sin poder evitar pasar la punta de la lengua por el interior de su grueso labio superior; una sonrisa divertida se le pinto al ver la expresion del serio decano: Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos de un verde liquido y esos carnosos labios rojos.

La perfección hecha carne.

Abrió la boca para preguntárselo; de hecho las palabras se agolpaban en su cerebro de forma apresurada, tanto que hasta se sorprendió cuando dijo:

-¿Como te lo estas pasando?-

¿Einggg??. ¿Pero que mierda estaba haciendo?. El quería preguntar una cosa bien distinta...El quería preguntar....  
-Genial, pero como alguien mas vuelva a preguntarme que cuando nos casamos me suicido.-El alma se le cayo a los pies al oír eso.-Es que de verdad, Jay....No doy dos pasos sin que me lo pregunten y vale que es lo mas normal del mundo en una boda pero ¡¡Joder¡¡.-

Echarse a llorar; eso era lo que quería. Irse a un rincón y ponerse sujetarse las rodillas como un niño pequeño. La pequeña cajita con los anillos se le escapo de entre los dedos, resbalando al interior de su bolsillo haciendo; inco una rodilla en tierra y un gemido estrangulado se le escapo por culpa de la falta de aire. Esa respuesta fue como un puñetazo a la boca del estomago; fue tan fuerte que hasta le quito la facultad de hablar.  
Jensen hablaba rápido, completamente ajeno de lo que sus palabras le estaban haciendo y Jared solo podía pensar en:No quiere casarse. No quiere casarse, Jeff se equivoco. Jeff...se....

-añskldjvoapsivcaenrowjalsvasmlfasf- Por suerte Jo interrumpió su crisis de ansiedad haciendo que tuviera algo en lo que ocuparse.

-Voy a ir a cambiarla.-El decano corto de forma abrupta su atropellada conversación.

-No. No...ya lo hago yo.- grazno levantándose y empujando el carrito lejos sin siquiera esperar a que pudiera decir esta boca es mía.

Continuara.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 19

La boda de Jeff no solo fue preciosa y divertida sino que además fue de lo mas frustrante para Jensen. Al principio cuando Jay le beso en el gran jardín donde se celebraba el convite supuso que iba a preguntarle alguna chorrada sobre la boda y gastarle alguna insufrible bromita sobre cuando iba a ponerse un velo; de ahí que contraatacara diciéndole esa estupida frase de:  
-Como alguien vuelva a preguntarme cuando nos casamos me suicido.  
Le pareció algo de lo mas positivo. Yo atajo el tema antes de que tu lo saques. Pero desde que lo dijo Jay estaba de lo mas distante; no solo se fue a cambiar a Jo y desapareció durante casi una hora para luego volver con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando todo ese tiempo sino que estaba de lo mas evasivo. Seguía comportándose como el Jared de siempre pero no se comparte año y pico de vida con una persona sin darse cuenta de que algo va mal cuando realmente va mal. El profesor seguía comportándose como siempre; sonriente y cariñoso. Pero había algo...algo que brillaba en el fondo de esos ojos grises que lo mosqueaba bastante.  
Jensen se maldijo a si mismo por haber echo lo que quiera que hiciera para poner a si a su novio. Durante los seis días que siguieron a ese evento estuvo rompiéndose la cabeza; intentando recordar si había echo un mal gesto o algo pero Jay estaba perfecto hasta el momento en el que el dijo "La Frase"; fue decirla y....  
Oh Dios Mío...  
Oh Dios Mio....  
OH DIOS MIO.  
¿¿¿¿Jared se había puesto así porque le iba a pedir matrimonio????  
El biberón que llevaba en las manos casi se le cayo al suelo al pensar eso; Jo lo miro con la boca abierta, impaciente para recibir su cena mientras el tenia un momento existencial.  
No podía ser. En todo el tiempo que han compartido Jay nunca.... ¿Nunca? El día en el que Jeff y su novia fueron a comprar los anillos apareció en su mente, dándole sentido a como Jay desapareció de repente con Jo echo un manojo de nervios.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿De verdad había sido tan estupido como para fastidiar su propia pedida de matrimonio?.  
La mirada de la jovencísima Jo con su diminuta boquita abierta le valió de respuesta.  
Gilipollas. Subnormal. Mameluco. Membrillo.  
La retahíla de insultos siguió hasta que Joshepine se harto de esperar y lloro en protesta porque no se la alimentaba.  
-Tienes razón, Princesa. Papi es autentico imbecil pero tranquila, voy a arreglarlo.-aseguro acercándole el biberón.  
-¿Que vas a arreglar?-pregunto jared haciendo acto de presencia con un montón de bolsas.

El corazón de Jensen dio un salto al verlo. Ni siquiera se movía igual; antes nada mas entrar Jared se le quedaba mirando como si el fuera algo especial, ahora sin embargo, le evitaba la mirada. Puede que ese simple echo no le aclarara cien por cien lo de la pedida de mano pero si lo hacia a un 40 por ciento.  
-Bueno, Ackles, es hora de dejar de hacer el capullo y coger el toro por los cuernos.- se dijo a si mismo mientras estiraba el rostro en una franca sonrisa y alzaba un brazo para parar el avance de su novio hacia la nevera.-Un problema que tengo en la universidad.- respondió alzando el cuello para que le diera un beso en los labios. Jared respondió al gesto como se esperaba, dándole un casto roce de labios que Jensen convirtió en algo mas subido de tono pasando la lengua por la blanda superficie.- ¿Sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida, verdad?- susurro rozando nariz con nariz y volviendo enseguida a la tarea de darle el biberón a Jo. Si no se equivocaba y lo que paso en la boda de Jeff era lo que el creia tenia que ir con pies de plomo. No queria volver a meter la pata.-¿A que hora vienen tus padres?-  
-¿Que?.....Oh....mis...mis padres....Si.- El decano sonrió como un bobo al ver como salía del trance en el que parecía haberse sumergido su novio, contento de que no le pasara solo a el eso de quedarse embobado.- Sobre las nueve mas o menos.-  
-Entonces será mejor que empiece con la cena. Es nuestra primera cena de Navidad en casa como pareja.- No pudo evitar que la palabra "pareja" sonara un poco mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.- Y quiero que salga todo perfecto.- Se levanto de un salto, cediéndole el sitio a Jared que se sentó con el rostro completamente alucinado.  
La primera intención de Jensen fue levantarse y meterse de lleno en la fantástica cena que tenia pensado preparar para ambas familias , sabia que los Padalecki se conformarían con cualquier cosa, lo importante era que hubiera cantidad pero los Ackles eran harina de otro costal de ahí que hubiera mandado a Jay a comprar cosas que, de no ser por la presencia de Alan, ni mirarían en el supermercado; eso era lo que tenia en mente y lo habría echo de no ser porque justo cuando iba a agacharse (para dejar una buena perspectiva de su trasero a su novio) para coger una cacerola cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.  
Jay lo miro interrogante, preguntando con los ojos a que hora iban a llegar sus padres; Jensen iba a responder que iban a llamar por teléfono para evitar cogerlos en alguna postura comprometida pero en ese momento oyeron una ruda y conocida voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¡Jenny¡¡ Deja de corregir exámenes y ábreme la puerta.-  
Jeffrey. Genial.

De todos los días que pudo escoger su maldito abogado para aparecer ese era el peor. No solo porque era el día de Navidad, sino porque lo ultimo que Jared necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse desplazado.  
Casi podía imaginarse lo que estaria maquinando la mente de su novio: No quiere casarse conmigo porque tiene a Jeffrey.  
Quiso rodar los ojos y darle una sonora colleja pero aun no tenia muy claro que le fuera a pedir matrimonio asi que se limpio las manos en los perniles de los pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hola, Jenny...- Jeff lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo; mas bien lo empotro en su gran pecho como si fuera un niño de cinco años. El decano quiso ponerse a gritar. ¿Es que Dios tenia algo contra el? Joder, era mas bajito que todos los hombres con los que había tenido relaciones ¡¡y media 1.85¡¡.

-Ah...Hola, Jeff.- saludo de forma mecánica mientras le ponía las manos en los brazos e intentaba separase sin éxito.

-Ay, muchacho, que bien hueles... ¿Que tipo de champú usas?-pregunto demasiado meloso a la vez que le olía el cabello.

Eso le molesto bastante; creía que ese tema de acostarse ya estaba zanjado. Así que...¿A que venia ese sobeteo que....? Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Jared se asomaba a la puerta de la cocina con Jo en brazos y no pudo mas que sonreír; al final Jeff iba a venirle a las mil maravillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal. ¿Como iba a casarse con el cuando tenia a alguien como Jeffrey tras de el?  
El estomago de Jared se revolvió nada mas salir de la cocina y ver a Jensen envuelto por completo en los rudos brazos del abogado. Quería lanzarse contra el y romperle la cara; romperle los dedos por atreverse a tocar lo que era suyo pero Jensen no se apartaba de forma brusca sino que, con su diplomacia habitual, intentaba echarse a un lado. Era de lo mas molesto; el darse cuenta que de verdad alguien no te quiere de la misma manera porque si hubiera sido a la inversa y Jeff le estuviera tocando de la misma forma de seguro que le retorcería el brazo y le diría alguna burrada pero claro......Si Jensen no quería casarse con el era por algo ¿No?.

-Jeff, ¿Que te dije de este tipo de rozamientos la ultima vez que hablamos?-la voz de Jensen sonó seca como la lija, tanto que sorprendio a ambos hombres.

-Eeehhhh.- el abogado lo miro un poco desconcertado y medio segundo después dio un paso hacia atrás y se separo con la cabeza gacha.- Que no quieres que lo haga.-

El profesor parpadeo confuso al ver semejante reacción; Jeffrey era un abogado implacable a parte de ser unos cuantos años mas mayor que jensen y sin embargo cuando el decano alzo la cabeza y lo miro se comporto como si fuera un chiquillo. De todas formas eso no era relevante. Estaba delante, era normal que Jensen quisiera mantener las apariencias con....

-Pues a ver si te entra en la cabeza porque estoy empezando a hartarme de que te me lances encima cada vez que ves la oportunidad. Estoy con Jared y a menos que el me deje no voy a cambiar de opinión.- las rudas palabras del decano cortaron de raíz sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera a la realidad y viera como Jensen se había separado bruscamente del abogado y lo miraba como si fuera un microbio.-Lo que para mi significa que no tienes ninguna oportunidad a menos que uno de los dos se muera y la verdad, ni siquiera asi.-

Jared agradeció que Jo se agarrara fuertemente a su camiseta recordándole que la llevaba en brazos porque de no haberlo echo de seguro que se le habría caído al oír las ultimas palabras. ¿Jensen acababa de insinuar que.....?¿De verdad el quería....?

-Perdona, Jensen, no volverá a pasar.- Jeffrey hablo con tono pausado sin apartar la mirada color café de la esmeralda.- Venia a deciros que he recibido una llamada de los Asuntos Sociales....- la alegría de descubrir que tal vez Jensen si quiera casarse con el se evaporo igual de rápido.

-¿Que?....¿Y....Y que han dicho?- A el le temblaba todo el cuerpo y a Jensen la voz.

-Solo me han dicho que ya les ha llegado el expediente.-informo encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Y no me podías haber dicho eso por teléfono?-pregunto de mal modo cruzándose de brazos.

Jeffrey no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza baja y como si fuera un lobo herido de muerte se retiro con una escueta felicitación de Navidad. Jared sabia que tenia que estar preocupado por todo el asunto de Jo y de que seguramente, en cuanto terminaran las fiestas tendrían noticias. Debería de estar maldiciendo porque, otra vez, iban a joderles las post vacaciones pero la verdad era ¡¡QUE NO PODIA¡¡ Porque Jensen, SU JENSEN, había dejado bien claro (por segunda vez) cual era el puesto de Jeff en sus vidas, había insinuado que SI QUERIA casarse y que para colmo el afortunado era él. EL...

YIAAAAHHHH.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el armario para coger los anillos que había dejado metidos dentro de los pantalones del traje cuando el teléfono sonó anunciando que los Ackles salían del hotel dirección a su casa; cosa que hizo que Jensen saliera escopetado hacia la cocina porque no había preparado nada y de paso frustrara sus planes.

Bueno....después de cenar no podrá escaparse.

Se tranquilizo, pero si pudo porque al final las mas pequeñas de las familias decidieron quedarse toda la noche con su "sobrina" y de paso estar las dos juntas y reírse de sus dos hermanos gays. Jared supuso que conseguiría quedarse a solas con Jensen aunque solo fueran unos minutos y así poder hacer la gran pregunta pero en el momento que ya lo tenia medio convencido para que se fuera con el Mac hablo de un novio nuevo que era la octava maravilla del mundo y que pensaba presentárselo a sus padres.  
Lo cual significo que Jensen se quedo toda la noche con las dos chicas preguntando como lo conoció y comportándose como una quinceañera cada vez que Mac decía algo ñoño que el susodicho le había dicho.  
Jared ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo odiaba. Joder, por su culpa no podía preguntárselo a Jensen; sopeso la idea de entrar como un energúmeno en la habitación y decirle que tenían que hablar pero no lo veía muy buena idea sobre todo cuando el famoso "Tom" era tan fantástico y maravilloso.  
Cabron  
Después de eso, cuando por fin creía que se quedarían solos. Aparecieron Cris y Chad.  
¡¡Maldita sea¡¡

El 25 de Diciembre corrió entre las anécdotas de como Kane metía a Jen en líos cuando estaban en la universidad y de como Chad le torturaba con sus experiencias sexuales.

Por suerte todo comienzo tiene un final y menos mal porque esa maldita caja parecía pesar tres toneladas en vez de cien gramos. Era acercarse Jensen con esos ojazos verdes, darle un casto beso en los labios y susurrarle que era el hombre de su vida no sabia porque su novio de repente hacia eso; el acercarse y decirle esas cosas pero era suficiente para que el peso de las alianzas se multiplicaran en el interior de sus pantalones. La cosa llego a tal extremo que por un momento pensó que se le rasgarían dejando al aire todo el muslo. Menos mal que por fin Cris y Chad se fueron (en realidad Jensen fue el encargado de echarlos); Jo dormía aplaciblemente en su capacho y su novio descansaba cuan largo era en el sofá completamente reventado. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago, no veía justo molestar a Jensen ahora que por fin, después de dos días, había conseguido sentarse pero....el maldito peso de los anillos era demasiado fuerte. Joder, ahora comprendía lo que sintió Frodo con el maldito anillo único.  
Con un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared comprobó que aun no eran las nueve de la noche; tal vez si se daba prisa y se lo preguntaba podrían estar en la cama a temprano y así descansar (aunque el lo que en realidad quisiera fuera algo bien distinto). Así que alzando la barbilla y cuadrándose de hombros decidió sentarse en el sofá pesadamente para hacer la "Gran Pregunta" de una vez.

-Smeckles...-susurro tan bajo que por un momento creyó que no lo había oído.

-Mmmm.- Jensen no abrió los ojos solo giro el rostro en su dirección.  
-Quiero...hacerte una pregunta.-  
En su vida había estado tan nervioso. No sabía que tenía que hacer. ¿Debería esperar a que abriera los ojos y enseñarle los anillos? ¿Tenerlos preparado en la mano? ¿Ponerse de rodillas?....Dios.... ¿Como se lo pedía? No podía pedírselo como en las películas mas que nada porque Jensen era un hombre y claro...podía estamparle un puño en la cara como dijera alguna ñoñeria, a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que le gustaba esas chorradas. Sin saber que hacer con sus manos entrelazo los dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos, bajando la mirada cuando el decano abrió los ojos como platos y se sentara en el sofá como un resorte tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.  
-Dime.-grazno en una sonrisa, como si así su nerviosismo fuera a desaparecer.

-Yo....yo...veras...yo....-Mierda, no le salían las palabras. En su mente sabia claramente lo que tenia que decir pero a la hora de abrir esa gran bocaza y decirlo las palabras se le atoraban.

-¿Tuuu?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el culeando.

-Yo quería preguntarte si tu.....-

-¿Yo que?- los verdes ojos competían con las estrellas de lo mucho que brillaban.

-Si tu querías...querías...-

-¿Si yo quiero....?- Jensen estaba sentado tan al filo del sofá que por un momento pensó que se caería. Sino fuera porque sabia perfectamente que no sospechaba nada de lo de la pedida de matrimonio diría que estaba esperando que se lo pidiera y.....¡¡Oh Dios Mió¡¡ ¿Y si Jensen esperaba otra cosa? ¿Y si creía que le iba a decir que había ahorrado lo suficiente como para darse otro viaje como el del año pasado?. No seria de extrañar; los últimos meses habían sido de lo mas estresantes para el mediano de los Ackles y de seguro que veía con buenos ojos eso de irse de crucero.  
Casi podía ver la desilusión pintada en el rostro del decano cuando le pidiera que se casara con el.

-Yo.....- ¿Que hacer?¿Preguntar o salirse por la tangente?

-¿Tu?- Jensen volvió a culear pegando muslo con muslo haciendo que las ganas de salir corriendo fueran mayores.

Bueno, ¿Qué demonios?. Eso era un sin vivir así que mejor lo preguntaba de una buena vez y acababa con todo. Si quería quería y sino pues no.

-¿Quieres casa….?-Dos sonoros golpes interrumpieron el momento sobresaltándolos y despertando a Jo que enseguida empezó a llorar. -¿Qué coño?.- Jared se levanto echo un energúmeno. Mas le valía a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta que fuera algo importante como que se estaba desangrando porque sino iba a matarlo. Con toda la furia recorriéndole el cuerpo se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose de sopetón a ….-¿Sandra?...¿Que hace usted aquí?-pregunto arqueando una ceja. La joven no vestía su habitual vestimenta de colegiala sino que ahora iba con un masculino traje de chaqueta negro y un jersey de cuello vuelto blanco que la hacia el doble de mayor; detrás de ella cuatro hombres la custodiaban como si fuera a necesitar ayuda.

-Sr Padalecki soy de Asuntos Sociales.- Jay estuvo a punto de echarse a reir ante semejante chorrada. Ella no podía ser de Asuntos Sociales; era una alumna y….La placa identificativa le dejo bien claro que no mentía.- Es una línea de investigación muy común Sr Padalecki…Uno de nosotros se hace pasar por alguien allegado para así poder ver sin trucos como funcionan las cosas.- explico la mujer haciendo que esa sensación de familiaridad volviera. Y de paso las ganas de estrangularla. –Cojan a la niña.-

-¿Qué? Espere, no puede hacer eso…- Jensen apareció como una madre ultrajada y a punto estuvo de placar al armario ropero que intento entrar en la casa pero la Sra Maccoy le planto un papel en la cara impidiéndoselo.

-La abuela de la niña tiene preferencia en la potestad.-

-Pero Alona lo arreglo todo para…- comenzó a decir el decano pero la asistenta le corto de nuevo diciendo:

-Para eso abra un juicio pero de momento la niña debe estar con sus parientes consanguíneos.-  
Dicho esto uno de los hombres entro hasta el cuarto donde la niña seguía llorando y la saco con cuidado. Jared pudo ver como Jensen leía y releía el papel mientras esto pasaba y como, al pasar el bebe por su lado, dejo caer la hoja al suelo y miraba como se llevaba a la joven Jo con una mezcla de impotencia y rabia.

-Llamaremos a nuestro abogado.- amenazo mirando a la joven con tanto odio que era palpable.

-Puede guardarse esas miraditas, Ackles. Estoy acostumbrada.- respondió Sandra entrecerrando los ojos.- No podrán contactar con el bebe, si lo intentan se les detendrá y se le abrirá un expediente judicial que dificultara las cosas cuando lleguen a juicio. – La ex – alumna guardo silencio por un momento, los miro a ambos y luego estirando la boca en una sonrisa agrego.- ojala lo hagan.- Acto seguido se fue dejándolos solos en una fría y silenciosa casa que al poco vio roto la quietud con el sollozo de Jensen.

CONTINUARA


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 20

Si la Navidad del año pasado fue mala, la de este año fue terrible. Jensen no dejo de llorar las horas sucesivas que se llevaron a Jo haciendo sentir a Jared un mameluco por no tener ni la mas remota idea de como consolarlo. Pero si la noche fue mala; la mañana siguiente fue peor. Jensen no quiso salir de la cama en todo el día, el profesor intento apelar a su sentido del deber con Carlisle pero la única respuesta del decano fue agarrar la almohada y sollozar con mas fuerza mientras susurraba que la universidad le daba igual.

Eso hizo que el mundo se le cayera encima.

Nunca había visto a Jensen así. Daba igual lo duro que fuera el problema siempre tenia una salida, mas o menos diplomática, pero siempre salía airoso.  
Era de lo mas frustrante.  
El día siguiente fue aun peor que la noche. Algo que creyó increíble. Intento que hablar con Jensen sobre cual seria el plan a seguir pero lo único que consiguió de respuesta le hizo trizas el corazón:  
-Volver a nuestra antigua vida, Jay. Eso es lo que haremos.-

Y no. No había luchado tanto porque ese estupido cristiano aceptara a Jo; no habían sufrido tanto como pareja, ni habían pasado por la traumática muerte de Alona para que ahora una estupida vieja que le gusta vivir como una adolescente le arrebate lo que tenían. No pensaba volver a su insípida vida; no ahora que había conocido la faceta paternal de su novio. Lo feliz que estaba cuando Jo hacia alguna chorrada y lo relajado que se habia vuelto. De eso nada.

Así que comiéndose el orgullo, se levanto de la cama y se agarro el teléfono de la mesa de noche; marco el número aplastando las teclas, imaginándose que era el bonito rostro de la Sra MaCcoy y espero golpeteando el suelo con el pie.

-¿Diga?-El simple echo de escuchar la voz ya le revolvió el estomago.

-Jeff....Soy Jared.- El silencio al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sentirse mejor. Ese hombre le tenia miedo. Bien, así se mantendría alejado de su novio en estos momentos tan oscuros.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarte Jared?-

Si esa misma pregunta se la hubiera formulado un par de días antes habría estado encantado de responderle que si se podía morirse en los próximos minutos le haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo pero Jeff había pasado a ser una preocupación mínima en esos momentos.

-Ha pasado algo.-

Con esa escueta frase el abogado comprendió que quería hablar de trabajo y sin siquiera pasarlo con su secretaria le informo de que fuera a su despacho y que pasara sin llamar. Y eso hizo; aunque tuvo que hacerlo solo.  
Intento que Jensen le acompañara; intento razonar con el, suplicar e incluso enfadarse pero simplemente el Decano Ackles estaba destrozado. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que irse dejándolo postrado en la cama.

No supo porque pero se sintió como un traidor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡¿¿Que los de Asuntos Sociales han echo QUE??¡¡- la indignación de Jeffrey fue tal que le hizo subir varios puntos en su Ranking.

Como ya le había dicho el abogado por teléfono; entro en su despacho nada mas llegar. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle a la secretaria quien era; fue entrar por la puerta y hacerle gestos para que entrara sin esperar y menos mal porque en la sala de espera había por lo menos seis personas. Al parecer Jeff era bastante bueno en su trabajo. Una pena que el difiriera de eso, la ultima vez que estuvo delante de el en un estrado lo trato de puta y libertino. Aun así tenia que reconocer que si Smeckles no hubiera actuado como lo había echo de seguro que ahora mismo no tendría trabajo y no encontraría nada que estuviera relacionado con la docencia.

Jeff lo saludo con un formal apretón de manos nada mas entrar en el suntuoso despacho y le hizo contarle todo lo que había pasado sin darle tiempo a que se fijara en como era la habitación. No tardo mucho en resumirlo todo aunque en más de una ocasión tuvo que pararse para no echarse a llorar.

-Voy a formular una queja contra esa mujer.- gruño el abogado agarrando el teléfono con la típica seguridad de un ganador.

-¡¡No¡¡- el grito fue tan fuerte que sirvió para congelar al hombre en el sitio.- Perdona...no, no llames por favor.- suplico rebajando el tono.- Esa mujer nos dijo que si intentábamos ponernos en contacto o algo por el estilo llamarían a la policía y nos abrirían un expediente, dificultando así las posibilidades de que la recuperemos.-

-Jared, eso no tiene nada que ver. Esa mujer actuó de mala fe. Se metió en vuestras vidas. ¡¡Os espió¡¡-

-Me da igual.- susurro.- como si quiere escribir un libro con lo que vio. Si nos abren un expediente nunca recuperaremos a Jo y no puedo hacerle eso a Jensen. No ahora.-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el carísimo despacho. Jay utilizaba sus famosos ojos de cachorrillo para hacer desistir al hombre; una punzada de dolor se le formo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que lo hacia. Siempre pensó que solo utilizaría esos trucos tan sucios con Jensen para que le dejara ver alguna película o salirse con la suya en alguna travesura pero nunca pensó que lo haría para evitar que un abogado pusiera una queja contra una persona que claramente se lo merecía.

Jeffrey chasqueo la lengua con una mueca de desagrado pero colgó el teléfono haciendo que la sangre volviera a correr por las venas de un muy nervioso Jared.

-¿Como esta Jensen?-

Eso lo desinflo. Jensen..... ¿Como iba a estar? Pues echo una mierda. Parecía mentira que fuera el mismo que hace unos meses hubiera regalado a Jo a cualquiera que pasara.

-Esta bastante mal.- respondió dejando caer todo su cuerpo en la flamante silla y mesandose el puente de la nariz. De repente le dolía increíblemente la cabeza.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, el juraría que un par de minutos pero al parecer fue mas ya que le dio tiempo a Jeffrey a levantarse de su asiento, llenar un vaso de agua y ponerse a su lado; todo ello sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Mira, Jay, se que tu y yo no tenemos un buen historial.- carraspeo ofreciéndole el vaso a la vez que le ponía la mano libre sobre el hombro- Pero tenemos algo en común por poco que te guste. Los dos queremos a Jensen. Así que será mejor que dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y nos centremos en salvar a Jo y no darle mas quebraderos de cabeza a nuestro chico favorito. ¿Que me dices? ¿Azamos la bandera blanca por una temporada?.-pregunto tendiéndole la mano.  
El estomago se le volvió del revés y tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no levantarse y partirle la cara. Odiaba a ese tío con cada fibra de su ser pero por mucho que le doliera tenia admitir que tenia toda la razón del mundo. Esa sabandija no dudo ni medio segundo en venderlo para salvar a Smeckles. ¿Que haría con tal de volver a hacerlo sonreír?.

El simple echo de alzar la mano y apretar la que se erguía delante de el fue el esfuerzo mas titánico que tuvo que hacer en la vida pero por Jensen...haría cualquier cosa.

-De momento....Tregua.-

CONTINUARA


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Una oscuridad pesada invadió su cabeza sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.  
¿Dónde estaba?.  
Un fuerte mareo cruzo su cuerpo revolviendo la base de su estomago y provocándole arcadas y nauseas.  
En su boca; un pañuelo que reducía su capacidad de hablar a simples gimoteos. Unas fuertes arcadas le sobrevinieron debido a la mordaza que consiguió mantener a duras penas, el maldito trozo de tela estaba demasiado apretado, tanto que como vomitara de seguro que se ahogaría con su propio vomito.  
Un escalofrió de lo más desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo.  
Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico; no solo estaba amordazada sino que también atada.  
Un miedo indescriptible se sembró en su alma. No es normal que un día te vayas a dormir tan tranquilamente en tu cómoda cama; satisfecha por un trabajo bien echo, por tu vida acomodada y te despiertes mareada, amordazada y atada.  
Tiro de sus brazos con la poca fuerza con la que sus músculos le respondían en un vano intento de liberarse pero estaba atada, demasiado bien atada.  
¿Qué hacia allí?

-Abre los ojos.-

Un escalofrío descendió por toda su columna vertebral, abriéndose paso entre sus costillas al escuchar aquella voz. Una voz glacial e inerte que no podía augurar nada bueno. Apretó más fuertemente lo ojos, tenía un miedo incomprensible a abrirlos, podía ser irracional pero no saber quien estaba delante suya era casi mejor que saberlo. No podía entender como aquello le estaba pasando. Ella era una mujer con una buena posición social, con un trabajo estable y con una suculenta cuenta en el banco.  
Esas cosas simplemente no le pasaban a ella.  
Algo se movió a su derecha. Oyó ruido de pasos acercándose y quiso encogerse sobre si misma pero las malditas cuerdas se lo impidieron. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza cuando, tras sus ojos cerrados, vio como la escasa luz de la lámpara se oscurecía por una figura. Aquello sin duda no la iba a traer nada bueno. Deseo estar soñando pero aquello no era una pesadilla.

-¡Vamos!- un estallido de dolor en la mejilla. Tan fuerte que le hizo girar el rostro al lado contrario. Alguien le había abofeteado. Un fuerte bofetón cargado de una profunda ira hasta entonces contenida. Contenida.  
Abrió los ojos por el dolor y se quedo petrificada por lo que vio. Delante de ella con traje negro, corbata y camisa del mismo color se encontraba Jensen Ackles

-Así me gusta. Que me obedezcas.- susurro el decano con una sonrisa cordial, como si el moratón que empezaba a formarse en su rostro no fuera obra suya.

Jensen agacho la cabeza complacido y con la misma despreocupación de si fuera a buscar un par de carpetas al archivador se acerco a una mesa con dos sillas, donde Sandra vio al menos una decena de objetos que brillaban bajo una potente luz.  
La mujer de los Asuntos Sociales observo como su secuestrador deslizo la chaqueta del traje con un simple y lento movimiento de hombros; tranquilo y sereno.  
Como si no tuviera a una mujer atada y amordazada en mitad del cuarto.

El cuello de Jensen crujió al ladear la cabeza para aliviar un poco la tensión pero a pesar de ese gesto; la Sra MacCoy se dio cuenta de que en su bello rostro reinaba una expresión que no pudo identificar hasta que se desanudo la corbata.  
Feliz.  
La palabra clave era feliz.  
Jensen Ackles era tremendamente feliz.

El muy bastardo. Ahora tenía a Jo como siempre debería ser; a ese gigante acelerado de Jared. Le había arrebatado todo pero aun así le quedaba una cosa. La oportunidad de redimirse.  
Se desabotono el primer botón de la camisa, el segundo; paso a los puños, desabrochándolos cuidadosamente mientras iba arrugándolos hasta que les llegaran por los codos.  
Sandra se revolvió en la silla. Ese maldito marica no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero no hacía falta. Lo sabía. Sabía que era feliz porque tenía una familia; una familia feliz. Y ahora su estado rozaba la Epifanía porque tenía una venganza.  
Una cruel y sádica.  
El maldito decano tenía en sus manos algo por lo que muchos hombres en la vida de la funcionaria habrían matado. Una segunda oportunidad para dejarle claro que con los Ackles no se juega; para redimirse de todo el tiempo que se paso llorando por lo que le hizo a su familia.  
Si, sin duda alguna Jensen Ackles era un hombre muy feliz.

Una pena que Sandra no lo fuera tanto.

Un gimoteo se escapo de la garganta de la mujer cuando el hombre se agacho y empezó a catalogar todo el material instrumental que había llevado para jugar. Lo examinaba como si en vez de instrumentos médicos fueran una obra de arte; alzándolos sobre su cabeza hacia la pobre bombilla que lo iluminaba para poder ver como el metal brillaba con la escasa luz.  
Un respingo se apodero de ella cuando se dio la vuelta y pudo ver el brillo en los ojos verdes de la alegría contenida; como si acabara de tocarle la lotería.

-Bueno; Sra MacCoy…. – suspiro dejando caer sus hombros mientras empujaba el carrito hacia donde ella estaba.- Siento haberla hecho esperar. Sé que usted es una mujer a la que le gusta que la cosa fluya y yo soy un hombre con modales y una reputación que mantener pero tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo y …..- otro suspiro.- Por desgracia no ahí muchos hoteles en los que se pueda hacer lo que voy a hacerle y que encima sean de cinco estrellas. Así que le pido perdón por el desorden de la habitación.- se disculpo sentándose en una silla que había delante de ella y en la que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Los instrumentos tintinearon de forma suave a su derecha cuando paro el carrito- Además los moteles; ya sabes cómo son.- chasqueo la lengua dejándose de caer en el respaldar de la silla.- Si estuviera aquí Jay seguro que se sorprendería al ver al Señor Honoris Causa con todo este desorden- una carcajada llena de amor que para nada pegaba con el momento lleno la habitación. El decano dejo pasar unos segundos; clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en ella. Ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos haciendo que unas arruguitas se formaran a su alrededor; A Sandra se le pusieron los vellos de punta al darse cuenta de que estaba intentando decidir que hacerle primero. Se sorprendió a si misma deseando que la violara y no porque le gustara el hombre que tenia delante sino porque la alternativa no pintaba para nada bien. El tenso momento no duro mas de unos segundos. Después Jensen se froto el puente de la nariz con dos dedos; volvió a mirarla y con la misma sonrisa cordial de un perfecto decano dijo:- pero bueno; que modales tengo. ¿Esta cómoda?-

Pregunto agachándose con una calma abrumadora para apretar mas las cuerdas de las piernas. La vieja silla de madera en la que estaba sentada se quejo por culpa del rudo gesto y una gruesa lagrima rodo por sus mejillas al ver que tenía las piernas separadas y atadas a cada una de las patas; las manos atadas a la altura del antebrazo y una cuerda mas sujetaba su cuello al respaldo. Lo había hecho todo de tal forma, que aunque las duras y desgastadas cuerdas de esparto rasparan su piel, no estuvieran muy apretadas.  
Ese cerdo había medido el grado de presión para que el dolor no fuera de forma constante sino que le doliera cuando el tirara de las cuerdas.

-Shhhh….Shhhh ¿Qué es esto? No, no, pequeña….Todavía es pronto para llorar.- la consoló apartándole tiernamente el agua salada de las mejillas con el pulgar.- Primero tenemos que hablar.- sonrió como si fueran a tomarse un café.- Bien…Empecemos con el interrogatorio- al igual que si estuvieran en una cafetería Jensen alargo la mano y cogió el primero de los objetos del carrito. Un pequeño y filoso bisturí.- ¿Por qué te llevaste a Jo?- los ojos de Sandra se abrieron en el mas puro terror al comprender que le preguntara lo que le preguntara no podría decir nada debido a la mordaza y por lo tanto: Le cortaría. - ¡Contesta!- Sandra quiso gritar al ver la mano acercarse rápidamente a su rostro pero no pudo debido al maldito pañuelo. Otro fuerte estallido en su mejilla le hizo gimotear.- ¿No vas a ponérmelo fácil, verdad?-pregunto serio el decano deslizando suavemente el bisturí en su mano izquierda ; dejando un fino hilo de sangre que la aterrorizo de tal manera que la hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero otra vez la maldita mordaza convirtió su fortísimo grito en un apagado gimoteo. Al ver que le era imposible pedir ayuda empezó a convulsionarse consiguiendo que la silla gruñera por su peso pero fue inútil porque Jensen siguió cortándola; pequeños y dolorosos cortes que le impregnaban la ropa de sangre.

Cientos de lagrimas se agolparon en su mirada suplicante para que parara.

-Mira esto funciona así. Yo pregunto, tu contestas, sino me enfado- gruño dándose la vuelta y dejando el bisturí ensangrentado en su sitio para cambiarlo por unas tenazas- Bien, sigamos- se agacho sobre su propio cuerpo hasta que dejo el alicate encima de una de sus bien cuidadas uñas de la mano – Son preciosas. – admiro agarrando un dedo y partiéndoselo. Sandra lloro de dolor.- Y son largas- sonrío arrugando los ojos de esa forma que le resultarían encantadora en otras circunstancias- ¿Por qué quisiste joderme la vida?-  
Uno.  
Dos.  
Tres.  
Un fuerte tirón hacia atrás y la uña se vio separada de la carne.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jensen se deleito con los sollozos de aquella mujer intentando no pensar en todos los que se habían escapado de su propia garganta durante los últimos días. Dejo la cutícula cuidadosamente en la mesita y alzando de nuevo el alicate hacia la minúscula luz; deleitándose en como un pequeño reguero de sangre dibujaba el metal. Suspiro. Sin duda aquello estaba mereciendo la pena. Pero estaba descuidando a su invitada así que volviendo a acercar los alicates a una nueva uña continuo diciendo- No es de buena educación no responder, Sra MacCoy.-  
Uno.  
Dos.  
Tres.  
La siguiente uña se rompió por la mitad antes de que pidiera sacarla entera, así que tuvo que volver a intentarlo; consiguiendo quitarla en el tercer tirón. La ex-alumna se revolvió como una buena chica consiguiendo que Jensen sonriera complacido.  
-No es que me disguste ver cómo te contorsionas como la mala mujer que eres pero tengo que estar pronto en casa.- chasqueo la lengua mientras consultaba de forma teatrera el reloj.- Le he dicho a Jared que tenía una reunión con unos accionistas pero que estaría pronto en casa para darle de comer a Jo, así que…Me temo que nuestra pequeña conversación tendrá que llegar a su fin.- informo arrancando una tercera uña.  
Los sollozos de la chica de los asuntos sociales excitaron al decano que casi tuvo pena de la mujer; su ojos inundados en lagrimas; la nariz chorreando moco y las dos mejillas moradas por culpa de sus golpes.  
Sip; debería de darle pena.  
Y si fuera una situación normal de seguro que la tendría pero …Esta no era una situación normal así que…  
Que se joda.

Con calma que lo caracterizaba comenzó a arrancarle el resto de uñas, una a una; despacio. Ya no contaba, no esperaba los continuos sollozos que sabía que iba a escuchar, solo se dedicaba en mirar la pequeña uña, colocar bien el alicate y tirar con precisión. Una por una; hasta que termino con la última de las veinte.  
Dejo los alicates con una sonrisa.  
Aquello era gratificante una pena que tuviera que terminar.  
Tomo un cuchillo afilado; de carnicero. Y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de que Jared me obligo a ver la película de Shrek?- Quiso soltar una carcajada cuando las cejas de la joven se juntaron interrogante. Jensen soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes a la vez que con su mano libre acaricio el largo cabello negro, retirando un rebelde mechón que le cubría la frente.-No fue la única que me obligo a ver. De hecho la ultima le viene estupendamente esta situación: No será rápido, no te va a gustar….. – Jensen se acaricio los labios con la lengua y ensancho una gran sonrisa.- La frase que viene ahora no viene muy bien pero no te preocupes….La cambiare por : El que siembra truenos; recoge tempestades.  
Una vez dicho esto hundió el afilado cuchillo en el muslo derecho de la chica, dejándolo ahí e ignorando como ella se revolvía se levanto y posicionando los pulgares en los ojos hizo una fuerte presión.  
Sandra se revolvía intentando escapar sin éxito mientras Jensen ayudaba de éxtasis. Sentía como los globos oculares reventaban bajo sus dedos y la masa viscosa se resbalaba por sus muñecas.  
Grito y se carcajeo mientras aullaba como un loco; moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ante los últimos gemidos ahogados de Sandra.  
El cuerpo se contorsiono; los huesos crujieron de forma repelente. Jensen bajo la cabeza y vio sus propios pulgares hundidos hasta el final en el rostro de la chica, la sangre resbalándose por las mejillas y aulló…..

El grito se corto de forma abrupta cuando se despertó en la cama completamente empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole en las oídos con tanta fuerza que por un momento creía que se iba a quedar sordo.

Le costó un buen rato ubicarse.  
Una cama blanda. Un armario. Una cómoda….. Su dormitorio. Respiro aliviado. Un sueño; todo había sido un jodido sueño. Se llevo las manos a la cara encontrándose con que no solo estaba sudando sino que también estaba llorando. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ No era normal la forma en la que se comportaba; casi parecía que era una madre ultrajada o algo por el estilo.  
Hacía dos semanas que esa mujer se había llevado a Jo y parecían dos años; cayó en una depresión de padre y muy señor mío, tanto que dejo de ir a la universidad, algo que hasta hacia muy poco era impensable, fue algo de lo más raro, simplemente al dia siguiente no encontró razón para levantarse.  
Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por Jo sino por Jared. Su novio comprendió desde el principio su estado y se hizo cargo de todo; hablo con Jeff (increíble pero cierto), se encargo de cogerle una baja para que la Sra Winchester no pusiera el grito en el cielo y llamo cada dos por tres a los Asuntos Sociales para ver cómo evolucionaba el caso.  
Y si sabía todo eso era porque su querido, adorado y buen tio en general, novio se molestaba todas las malditas tardes nada mas cruzar la puerta en sentarse a su lado y explicarle todo. Sin importarle que el ni lo mirara.

Dios, como amaba a ese hombre.

¿Y cómo le pagaba él?.

Haciéndose un ovillo y lloriqueando como una mujer.

Maldijo en su fuero interno a Joshephine Padalecki por convertirlo en una especie de madre coraje. A este paso iba a tener que comprarse el libro de No sin mi hija.  
Apretó los ojos y mordió la almohada hasta que le dolieron los dientes. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que moverse pero…pero…..No podía.  
Soltó un lloriqueo ahogado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Hasta hacia bien poco no le hubiera importado dejar a ese pequeño bulto de carne en cualquier rincón pero ahora….ahora….

La puerta.  
En pocos instantes Jared aparecería en el dormitorio, se sentaría en la cama a su lado y empezaría a relatarle todo lo que había pasado con Jeff. El Corazon se le encogió en el pecho.  
Jared hablando con Jeff.  
¡¡Jared¡¡

Quiso hacerse un ovillo aun mas pequeño en esa gigantesca cama que compartía con Jared, el cual seguramente en estos momentos estaría quitándose el abrigo para escasos segundos después entrar en la habitación. Así que se dedico a comparecerse a si mismo durante un rato. O como diría su querida hermana: Revolcándose en su propia mierda.  
Pero le dio igual. Jensen prefería quedarse tirado en la cama regañándose por el sueño que tuvo escasos minutos antes. Y no porque en el destrozara a la Sra MacCoy; sino porque de verdad lo disfruto. Fue de lo más extraño. Al principio del sueño se sentía como Sandra. Sentía su dolor; su miedo y en vez de horrorizarse…..Lo disfruto. En la segunda parte del sueño….Volvía a ser el mismo y el sueño se torno mejor. Mucho mejor. Tanto que en cuanto se despertó tenía una erección de mil demonios.

No sabia que tuviera tendencias sadomasoquistas.

Suspiro con fuerza y……¿Por qué no entraba Jared en el dormitorio?. Ya habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos. Diez minutos en los que a Jared le daba tiempo de no solo quitarse el abrigo sino también de ir al baño, a la cocina e incluso darse una ducha si era necesario.  
Entonces…. ¿Porque no estaba sentado a su lado?

Por primera vez en los últimos días Jensen se levanto de la cama para algo más que no fuera ir al baño. Un pequeño mareo le sobrevino al incorporarse, al igual que el escalofrió que le hizo castañear los dientes al desprenderse de la manta. Cerró los ojos tanto por la desorientación como para agudizar el oído y así poder localizar a su pareja pero solo oyó silencio.  
Con un gemido lastimero se levanto, arrastrando los pies.  
El trayecto del dormitorio a la cocina, donde supuestamente estaba Jared, no duraría mas de medio minuto pero Jensen tardo en recorrerlo el doble y cuando lo hizo se encontró la habitación desierta. Parpadeo confuso ante eso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?  
Como si hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta oyó un ruido o más bien un quejido lastimero; en el salón.  
Se acerco con paso lento y errático que le recordó a una polilla que se acerca a la llama.  
El cuarto estaba sumido en sombras, nada se movía y de no ser porque Jensen conocía perfectamente la silueta de su novio no se habría percatado de que estaba sentado en sofá.  
-¿Jared?-voz rasposa después de tantos días sin utilizarla.- ¿Jared qué pasa?-Susurro sentándose a su lado en el sofá sin importarle la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Jensen vivía en ella desde que Jo desapareció de sus vidas, tal vez por eso vio que su profesor estaba llorando.

El corazón le golpeo con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Lloraba porque sabía algo de Jo?¿Algo malo? El estomago se le bajo a los pies ¿Es que no volverían a verla?.

-Ya no puedo mas, Smeckles.- si su propia voz le sonó extraña la de Jared sonó completamente derrotada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- susurro sintiendo como subía y bajaba la Nuez de Adán. Cristo….Jared no estaría planteándose el dejarlo. ¿Verdad?.

-No soy como tú, Jen. No soy para nada como tu; yo no soy fuerte.- mismo tono bajo tan raro en el. Por primera vez en años el diminutivo de su nombre no le molesto.

-Claro que no eres como yo, Jay. Tu eres mejor.- respondió alzando la mano y acariciándole el cabello.

Pero Jared no pareció escucharlo, sino que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Cuando se llevaron a Jo me dije a mi mismo que esta vez me tocaba a mi ser el fuerte. Que yo tenia que tomar las riendas, al igual que las tomaste tu cuando paso lo del juicio de Robert Singer pero no puedo Jenny….No puedo…yo…yo…-no pudo terminara ya que un fuerte sollozo se lo impidió.

El suave gimoteo de su pareja le destrozo el corazón mas que cuando se llevaron a Jo. Y no porque quisiera menos al bebe sino porque él era el culpable de esas lagrimas que se escapaban de los preciosos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

-Shhhh….Shhhh.- tranquilizo acariciándole la espalda; algo que le pareció terriblemente pobre para el momento. Así que como si se tratara de un inmenso gatito embistió suavemente contra ese gran cuerpo que lo volvía loco , haciendo que este dejara caer toda la espalda contra el sofá y se sentó sobre sus rodillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.- Eres muy fuerte. Eres el hombre mas fuerte que he conocido Jared Padalecki.- susurro limpiándole las mejillas con los pulgares a la vez que le besaba toda la cara.- Perdóname; perdóname por dejarte solo con esto.-se disculpo besando los finos labios, degustando el sabor de las lagrimas de su novio.

-Yo…yo….-

Jensen no le dejo hablar; lo silencio a base de salados besos que se dedicaban a curar las grietas que se abrieron esos días pasados. Grietas que ellos mismos dejaron crecer por no unirse contra el mal común que los amenazaba y centrarse en ellos mismos.

-Te quiero, tonto.- Sonrió hundiendo los dedos en ese largo y estúpido cabello, haciendo que lo mirara.

Jared pareció dudar durante un minuto, luego dibujo una titubeante sonrisa en su rostro y con la misma voz de un niño pequeño al que le han dicho que es el rey del mundo respondió:

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Estirado Capullo.- fue a darle un beso de esos que hacen época pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó cortando el momento.- Que sepas tiro por la ventana ese maldito trasto la próxima vez que nos corte el rollo.-gruño haciendo el ademan de levantarse pero Jensen hizo presión hacia abajo acurrucándose en su gran pecho y mirándole a los ojos con esas esmeraldas verdes.

-Déjalo sonar. Podemos permitirnos unos pocos minutos para nosotros.-

Pero claro…como ya ambos sabían El Destino no tiende a poner las cosas fáciles, así que todo se fue al garete en cuanto el contestador gravo el mensaje de:

-Chicos, soy Jeffrey…..No se si son buenas noticias o no pero ya tenemos fecha para el juicio.-  
CONTINUARA.


	21. Chapter 21

Este capi no lo escribi yo, sino una amiga del foro de supernatural que quiso hacer su particular aportacion ^^

SUEÑO

Una oscuridad pesada invadió su cabeza sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Un fuerte mareo cruzo su cuerpo revolviendo la base de su estomago y provocándole arcadas y nauseas. En su boca, un pañuelo tapaba sus labios e impedía que pudiera abrirlos para producir cualquier sonido. Contuvo sus arcadas, pues no deseaba vomitarse en su propia boca y empezó a pensar. ¿Qué hacia allí? Un miedo indescriptible se estaba sembrando en su alma, porque no es normal que un día te vayas a dormir tan tranquila en tu cómoda cama, satisfecha por tu trabajo, por tu vida y despiertes mareada, amordazada y ¿atada? Tiro de sus brazos con la poca fuerza con la que sus músculos le respondían. Si también estaba atada y bien atada.

-Por que no abres los ojos.

Un escalofrío descendió por toda su columna dorsal, abriéndose paso entre sus costillas al escuchar aquella voz. Una voz glacial e inerte que no podía augurar nada bueno. Apretó mas fuertemente lo ojos, tenia un miedo incomprensible a abrirlos, podía ser irracional pero no quería ver delante suya como aquello que estaba pasando, aquello que sin duda no la iba a traer nada bueno, no era una pesadilla.

-¡Vamos!- un fuerte bofetón cruzo su cara, descargando una profunda ira contenida que había creído inexistente. Abrió los ojos por el dolor y se quedo petrificada por lo que vio. Delante suya, con traje y camisa, se encontraba Jensen Ackles- me alegro que me hagas caso.

Jensen se acerco a una mesa con dos sillas, donde había preparado todo el material. Se quito la chaqueta del traje, tranquilo, feliz, sereno. La palabra clave era feliz. Jen era tremendamente feliz, ahora tenia a Jo como siempre debería ser, a ese gigante acelerado de Jared y una gran posibilidad de redimirse. Se desabotono el primer botón de la camisa, el segundo, paso a los puños, desabrochándolos cuidadosamente, mientras iba arrugándolos hasta que les llegaran por los codos. Era feliz porque tenia una familia, una familia feliz. Era feliz porque tenia una venganza, una cruel y sádica segunda oportunidad, para dejarle claro a esa zorra que con los Ackles no se juega, para redimirse de todo el tiempo que se había pasado llorando por lo que esa mujer le había hecho a su familia. Jensen Ackles era un hombre muy feliz. Se agacho y empezó a contar todo el material instrumental que había llevado para jugar con Sandra, se dio la vuelta y la vio mareada por los restos del cloroformo. Jensen Ackles era un hombre feliz y con mucha suerte.

-Bueno Sandy- tomo unos pocos instrumentos de la pequeña mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su huésped, no debía hacerla esperar, uno tenia modales- siento mucho el desorden de la habitación, ya sabes las prisas y esas cosas- llego a su altura y dejo el materia en un pequeño taburete- además los moteles, ya sabes como son, si estuviera aquí Jay seguro que se sorprendería al ver al Señor Perfecto Ackles con todo este desorden- una carcajada lleno la habitación mientras seguía ordenando todos los pequeños objetos- pero bueno, ¿estas cómoda?

Se agacho con una calma abrumadora para apretar mas las cuerdas de las piernas. Sandra estaba sentada en una vieja silla de madera y mimbre. Las piernas separadas y atadas a cada una de las patas correspondientes de la silla, las manos atadas a la altura del antebrazo a los reposabrazos de la silla y una cuerda mas sujetaba su cuello al respaldo. Lo había hecho todo de tal forma, que aunque las duras y desgastadas cuerdas de esparto rasparan su piel, no estuvieran muy apretadas. No quería acostumbrarla al dolor.

-Empecemos con el interrogatorio- se levanto y cojio el primer de los objetos que había dejado en la silla- ¿Por qué te llevaste a Jo?- los ojos de Sandra demostraban el mas puro temor- ¡contesta!- bajo de un brusco movimiento la mano, enterrando el punzón que portaba en la mano izquierda de la chica, desgarrando la carne, dejando la sangre correr.

Cientos de lagrimas se agolparon en la mirada de la chica mientras gritaba a través de su mordaza, liberando apenas pequeños gemidos a la habitación.

-Mira esto funciona así, yo pregunto, tu contestas, sino me enfado- se dio la vuelta y tomo unas tenazas- bien sigamos- se acerco hasta que dejo el alicate encima de una de las uñas de la mano derecha de Sandra- tienes unas uñas muy bonitas, son largas- sonrío entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué quisiste jodernos la vida?- uno, dos tres pego un tiron hacia atrás separando la uña de la carne, escucho los sollozos de aquella mujer y dejo su uña cuidadosamente en el taburete, acercando los alicates a una nueva uña- bueno, ¿me respondes?- uno, dos, tres, otra uña fuera, un nuevo sollozo lleno la habitación- veo que no quieres colaborar con esta pregunta así que paso a la siguiente, tranquila.

Con su natural calma comenzó a arrancarle el resto de uñas, una a una, despacio. Ya no contaba, ya no esperaba los sollozos que sabia que iba a escuchar, porque se habían convertido en continuos, solo se dedicaba en mirar la pequeña uña, colocar bien el alicate y tirar con precisión. Una por una, hasta que termino con la ultima de las veinte. Dejo los alicates con una sonrisa, aquello era gratificante. Tomo un cuchillo, afilado, de carnicero se incorporo sonriente y volvió hacia su huésped.

-Bueno seguimos con lo nuestro- con su mano libre acaricio la cabeza de la mujer, retirando el pelo de un lado de su cabeza- mira las otras dos preguntas tampoco eran tan importante- sonrío mientras ponía el cuchillo detrás de la oreja de Sandra, notando como esta comenzaba a temblar ante el contacto de su piel con el frío metal- esta, sin embargo, me molestaría mas que siguieras sin hacerme caso- arrastro el filo hasta tenerlo dispuesto- ¿le hiciste algo malo a Jo, a mi niña, mientras estuvo contigo- uno, un fuerte sollozo lleno la habitación, dos, lagrimas y mas lagrimas bajaban inundando las mejillas de su invitada mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, tres, un rápido movimiento inclinando el cuchillo hacia adelante y la oreja de Sandra cayo, dejando libre un fuerte chorro que salto desde la zona mutilada hasta el hombro.

Esta vez el grito de Sandra traspaso hasta su mordaza. Jensen se giro dejando el causante de tan horrible espectáculo al lado de sus compañeros de juegos. Sopeso lo que haría a continuación. En un principio había pensado hasta dos preguntas mas, pero parecía que aquella mujer no aguantaría tanto, pues estaba teniendo la desfachatez de desangrarse mas rápido de lo que hubiera podido pensar. Tomo ambos objetos, al menos el tiempo que le quedaba se divertiría contigo.  
-Tranquila, señorita Mackoy, solo me quedan dos preguntas- se acerco con destornillador a ella y un sacacorchos, exhibiéndolos como si fueran el plato principal de un caro menú de gourmet- la primera es fácil y sencilla hasta usted podría contestarla- observo molesto como su huésped no le hacia caso, solo se dedicaba a llorar, gritar y apretar los ojos para no ver la suerte que le fuera a deparar- así no es tan divertido- hizo un puchero- pero bueno, la primera de las dos- sujeto el sacacorchos dado la vuelta, mirando hacia el, mientras una con esa misma mano sujetaba la cabeza de la mujer y la otra con el destornillador la colocaba delante de uno de sus ojos- ¿crees que te dejare acercarte de nuevo a Jay o a Jo, y quitarme lo que es mío?- uno, dos, tres. Con un impulso clavo la punta del destornillador en uno de sus ojos. Las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, manchando todo a su paso en lo que parecía una carrera de muerte, por ser las primeras en caer- veo que no estas habladora hoy- los sollozos de la habitación eran ensordecedores por lo agudo que salían de la boca de aquella mujer- bueno la ultima y mas importante, y piénsatelo que de esta depende mucho tu futuro- sonrío mientras acariciaba la cabeza, intercambiando de una mano a otra el sacacorchos- ¿creías que me iba a quedar llorando en la cama sin ir a buscarte?- esta vez no necesitaba contar, puso aquel objeto en el medio de la pequeña frente, lo clavo con toda la fuerza que pudo usar y empezó a girar.

Una vuelta, le costaba mucho no tenia tanta fuerza, dos vueltas, los gemidos de la habitación estaban extinguiéndose miro a su huésped y comprobó que la inconciencia se había apiadado de ella en el ultimo momento, tres vueltas.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 21

Desde la famosa llamada de Jeff hasta la fecha del juicio pasaron dos semanas que resultaron ser de lo mas infernales para los dos docentes. Jensen aprovecho los pocos días que le quedaban de la baja por depresión para arreglar todos los documentos que le pidieron los de Asuntos Sociales, cosa que consiguió en un tiempo record no como Jared que tuvo que hacer juegos malabares entre las clases y el rebujo que tenia con todos sus datos. La cosa llego a tanto que Jensen tuvo que encargarse de dar un par de sus clases.  
La vuelta a Carlisle fue un soplo de aire fresco que le vino a las mil maravillas para mantener la mente ocupada. No era tan efectivo como cuidar de Jo (ni tan divertido) pero era mejor que nada.  
Por fin el día en cuestión llego y Jensen agradeció en su fuero interno el no se fumador porque si lo fuera de seguro que a las nueve de la mañana ya llevaría dos paquetes fumados. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso; ni siquiera el año pasado cuando tuvo que defender la relación que mantuvo con su actual novio. Pero es que....hoy era todo diferente; si las cosas hubieran salido mal el año anterior lo peor que hubiera pasado era que a Jared le hubiesen echado de la universidad y el hubiera sido expedientado pero si hoy la cosa iba mal....Iba a perder a Jo....A JO.

Era normal que estuviera histérico.

-Tranquilo, Smeckles....-susurro Jared acercandose lo justo para que pareciera que eran amigos.

Eso le molesto bastante; según Jeff para que los jueces de su caso no los miraran mal (Porque nunca se sabe Jensen) que se trataran como si fueran amigos y no pareja, lo cual significaba que Jared no podía pasar ese gigantesco brazo por encima de su hombro y darle un casto beso en la frente.

Aun asi comprendía el concepto pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

-Estoy tranquilo.- rumio sin dejar de mirar la puerta para ver si veía a Jo. No la vio a quien si vio fue a la madre de Alona: Ellen Tal.

La primera sensación que le dio, nada más verla, fue su increíble parecido a Samantha Ferris; una mujer de unos cincuenta años de largo pelo castaño y fracciones duras. Claro esta existían diferencias de lo más evidentes. Esa mujer, a pesar de todo el dinero que tenia, iba vestida con vaqueros y camisa de cuadros, como si fuera un camionero. A Jensen se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio que Jo no iba con ella, es mas quiso pararla y espetarle alguna burrada cuando paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos, con el teléfono en la oreja y diciendo que en cuanto terminara con el desaguisado de su hija volvería a la Toscana para retozarse con el jardinero de turno. Jared tuvo que agarrarle para que no hiciera una barbaridad.

-A veces la justicia ni es nada justa.- rumio el decano echando fuego por los ojos.

-Lo sé, Smeckles. Lo sé.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Diga su nombre y apellidos. Jura decir la verdad solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios.-

-Jensen Ross Ackles. Lo juro.-

-Pueden sentarse.-

Jensen obedeció la orden al igual que toda la sala y miro en derredor en un vano intento de ver a su niña pero no estaba. Esa mala abuela no la había llevado al juicio.

-¿Sr Ackles?.....¿Le estoy aburriendo?- La Sra MacCoy se erguía delante de el con su sempiterno traje de chaqueta demasiado masculino de color marino y una camisa blanca.

-¿El qué?-parpadeo sin saber muy bien a que venía eso.

-Le he preguntado que porque debería ser usted mejor cuidador para Joshephine que su propia abuela que es sangre de su sangre; el único recuerdo que le queda de su querida hija fallecida pero veo que ya ha respondido.- resolvió cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso le hizo recordar el aterrador sueño que tuvo con la mujer, el sueño en el que la torturaba y ¡¡Dios¡¡ Como deseaba que en ese momento se hiciera realidad.-No tengo más preguntas señoría.- espeto sin siquiera dejarle responder.

La anciana mujer que ejercía el papel de Juez pregunto amablemente a Jeffrey si quería hacer alguna pregunta y como ya esperaba Jensen, este acepto. Respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas de su abogado con el tono adecuado y con toda la lógica que le caracterizaba pero eso no le sirvió de nada ya que todo el jurado se quedo con la parte en la que el buscaba a Jo entre la multitud y que gracias a esa maldita…..Sra MacCoy, a ojos de los señores del jurado, parecía que le aburría todo ese maldito juicio. ¡¡Y eso era completamente falso¡¡.

Quiso echarse a llorar cuando bajo del estrado y vio como una de las mujeres que deberían de darle la custodia de Jo lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Jared lo supo nada mas ver como la Sra MacCoy vapuleo a Jensen en el estrado con solo una pregunta. Eso ya de por si no era bueno pero fue peor cuando Jeff le susurro que ahora estaba todo en sus manos.  
Maldita sea. En sus manos. Con lo bocazas que era. Joder.

Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago nada mas sentarse en el estrado; miro a los miembros del jurado y sonrió con esa cara llena de hoyuelos que se metía en el bolsillo a todo el mundo pero solo encontró rostros serios y miradas duras. Eso le hizo sentirse increíblemente pequeño.

-Sr Padalecki.- llamo Jeff cogiendo unos papeles.- Según tengo entendido usted era el tutor de la Sra Tal. ¿No es así?-

-Efectivamente.- respondió pegando la boca al micro y con un rápido gesto de cabeza.

Jeffrey dejo los papeles sobre la mesa con un rudo gesto, se dejo caer sobre la dura superficie, junto los tobillos y cruzándose de brazos de forma despreocupada continuo:

-Su tutor…..ajam….bueno..yo soy abogado y no entiendo mucho de esas cosas así que….¿Le importaría decirme que es lo que suele hacer un tutor?-

Jared parpadeo al oír y enseguida desconfió del hombre que le prestaba su completa atención. No era la primera vez que Jeffrey le preguntaba algo que parecía inocente y le daba la vuelta.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que mis alumnos entiendan tanto mis clases como las de los demás profesores; si tiene algún tipo de problema, sea con otro compañero o con un profesor debo de intentar solucionarlo y también es mi deber hablar con ellos cada vez que me pidan consejo.- soltó de carrerilla intentando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Tenía que hacer esto bien. Tenía que demostrarle a Jensen que el también podía salvar la situación. No podía meter la pata.

-Entiendo….- susurro su abogado mesándose la barbilla durante un segundo que se le hizo eterno. Jared sintió como un escalofrió le subía por la espalda, conocía perfectamente bien esa expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre mayor y sabia que la próxima vez que hablara de seguro que sería con palabras duras como un mazazo. Tuvo que agarrarse al asiento para no salir corriendo cuando Jeffrey se incorporo de forma perezosa sin dejar de acariciarse la barbilla.-Si he entendido bien. …Usted lo único que tiene que hacer es enseñarles y darle algún que otro consejo si tienen problemas ¿No?.-

A Jared se le seco la garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? Si decía que si, que efectivamente hacia eso, Sandra podía utilizarlo en su contra alegando de que era un mal profesor. Miro a la mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima; tenía una expresión entre curiosa y odio, era una expresión que le recordaba a algo y algo sabia que era importante.

De todas formas, si por el contrario decía que no, que la cosa era mas complicada también podían decirle que no era un buen profesor porque se interesaba demasiado por los alumnos y de ahí seguro que el tema derivaría a que en realidad quería tener sexo con Alona.

Nunca había creído en Dios pero en ese momento deseo poder preguntarle que hacía.

Como ya sabía que el Altísimo no iba a responderle, miro a su novio que estaba completamente tenso en la silla. El también sabia que la cosa colgaba de un hilo. Aun así el antiguo y seguro de si mismo Decano surgió de la nada para apoyarle con un leve gesto de cabeza que le hizo ver claramente la respuesta:  
Si estas en un aprieto demasiado grande como para solucionarlo tu solo no seas tonto y di la verdad; sino la cosa empezara a liarse demasiado.  
Le regaño su madre una vez que le pillo haciendo una gran trastada.

Mientras se agachaba para responder rezo por estar haciendo lo correcto.

-La verdad es que lo ha simplificado mucho pero…Si…Básicamente hago eso.-

Jeff pareció aliviado al oír la respuesta y abriendo mucho los brazos miro alrededor como sino se pudiera creer lo que acababa de oir:

-¿Me está diciendo que solo tiene que decirles a unos niños ricos lo que esta bien; explicarle los problemas de mates y poco más?-

Ea, ya estaba, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No volvieran a ver a Jo nunca más y todo era por su culpa.

-Eeeeh….¿Si?-susurro preguntándose si podía cambiar su respuesta y decir que no.

-Entonces, Sr Padalecki…¿Por qué se llevo a su casa a una chica embarazada que curiosamente era su alumna?-pregunto completamente perplejo.

-¡¡Protesto¡¡- interrumpió Sandra levantándose rápidamente.- Eso no viene a cuento, estamos juzgando la capacidad del Sr Padalecki para cuidar a un bebe.-

-Eso tiene mucho que ver, Señoría. Como bien a dicho la Sra MacCoy a mis clientes se les está juzgando porque se les cree unos irresponsables. Bien, si lo son…¿Por qué complicarse la vida llevándose a una chica con problemas a su casa en donde vivían sin ningún tipo de problemas?. ¿No habría sido más fácil mandar a la chica a casa con su madre y que ella se comiera el marrón?-

-¡¡Sr Morgan¡¡ No tolerare ese tipo de lenguaje en mi sala.- regaño la mujer golpeando enérgicamente con el martillo.- Y denegada.-

-Señoría.- volvió a protestar la asistenta de Asuntos Sociales.

-La lógica del Sr Morgan me intriga, Sra MacCoy. Le dejo un poco de cancha, abogado pero es una cancha muy pequeña.- advirtió la juez.

-Gracias, Señoría. ¿Y bien, Sr Padalecki?- se apresuro a preguntar Jeff volviendo a centrar toda la atención en el.- ¿Por qué decidió llevársela a casa?-

Cuando Jared volvió a hablar lo hizo con toda la seguridad del mundo. Ahora entendía perfectamente por donde iba a tirar Jeff; se regaño a si mismo por no haberlo visto antes. El año pasado cuando la situación era similar no dudo ni medio segundo en echarle la culpa a otro para así librar a su defendido….¿Porque iba a ser en este caso diferente? …Bueno, si era diferente, esta vez Jeff si tenía razón al echarle la culpa a la madre de Jo.

-Alona y yo hablamos mucho de su madre y en ninguna ocasión me dijo nada amable de ella. Siempre decía que nunca estaba en casa, que se crio entre niñeras ya que se preocupaba mas de estar en la Toscana que prestarle algo de atención a su propia hija.-

-Protesto. La joven no está aquí para corroborar esas palabras.- Corto Sandra volviéndose a levantar.

-Ni falta que hace, señoría.- se apresuro a decir Jeff.- Los mismos Asuntos Sociales buscaron a la Sra Tal durante seis largos meses sin éxito y por fuentes fiables, se que solo se entero de que su hija estaba muerta porque el Sr Robert Singer se encargo de pagar a un detective privado para que la buscara.-

Esa nueva información fue de lo mas reveladora para Jared que ahora comprendía porque Jensen se emperraba siempre en llamar a Jeff cada vez que tenía un problema. Sin duda era un abogado genial.

-Eso es incierto.- se ofendió la mujer.

-¿Quiere la factura del detective?-reto Jeffrey con toda la maldad que pudo.

-Orden…Orden….- la juez hizo sonar su martillo llamando a la calma.- Bien, me ha quedado claro que la Sra Tal es una irresponsable en lo que depende a su difunta hija pero estoy de acuerdo con la Sra MacCoy.-A Jared se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Creía que esta vez si que lo tenía, todo estaba demasiado claro. Se llevo a Alona a su casa porque su madre era una estúpida engreída…..Todo el mundo lo sabia, hasta la juez…Entonces….¿Porque no valía?- Alona Tal no esta aquí para confirmarlo.- aclaro la mujer al ver el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

-Pero…Señoría…-A Jeff también se le cayo el mundo a los pies.

-Sé a donde quiere llegar, abogado pero no es un buen camino. Tendrá que buscar otro.-

Esa fue la primera vez que vio el desconcierto pintado en el rostro de su propio abogado y también fue la primera vez desde que se llevaron a Jo que de verdad empezó a creer que no la recuperarían.

-Pido un receso de unas horas para reestructurar mi defensa y…- La juez le corto con un alzamiento de mano.

-Luego si quiere podrá recusar, Sr Morgan. Ahora es el turno de la Sra MacCoy.-

El mismo nerviosismo de cuando se sentó en la silla volvió a hacer acto de presencia cuando giro la cabeza para mirar como la chica en cuestión se levantaba con gracia haciendo que su largo cabello castaño ondulara de un lado a otro recordándole a un anuncio de champú. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Aquella chica tenia algo que hacia recordar, era como un pequeño zumbido detrás de la oreja, uno de esos que no para de molestarte y que cada vez que intentas quitártelo de un manotazo se muda a la otra oreja. Jared sabia que si se hubiera sentado a hablar un rato con la joven de seguro que tarde o temprano habría aclarado sus dudas pero entre intentar pedirle la mano a Jensen y cuidar a Jo; sinceramente la Sra MacCoy le resultaba de muy poco interés.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy me he levantado para ir al baño y los he oído. Eran susurros, palabras inconexas que no llegue a oír bien pero que tampoco hicieron falta. Me sentí un poco mal porque pensaban que estaba durmiendo. Pero les he oído.

Sandra leyó el trozo con tono infantil para causar mas efecto en el jurado; con una mueca de asco cerro el libro y lo enseño en alto.

-Señoría, este es el diario de Alona Tal y como muy bien ella misma ha dicho, les oía hacer todo tipo de cochinadas. De todas formas si quiere puedo leerle unos cuantos trozos mas para que quede bien claro.- Como ya esperaba su contrincante se apresuro a decir que esa prueba ofrecía luz a su defensa ya que ahí había palabras de la misma Alona y se encargo de recriminarla por no habérselo enseñado.- Alona le envió a su madre el cuaderno unos días antes de fallecer, seguramente traumada por las cosas que oiría en esa casa- Mintió como una descarada pero como bien se prometió a si misma quería destrozar a Jared Padalecki y nadie iba a pararla.

Hubo un pequeño debate entre ella y el abogado que amenazaba con ganar ella cuando de repente la fuerte voz de Jared la dejo helada en el sitio:

-¡¡Ya sabía yo que te conocía de algo¡¡ Eres Sandy…..Tú eras mi antigua novia.- soltó como el garrulo que era.

CONTINUARA.

 

Uy uy uy ...pero mira..mira quien era la muy zorrona...QUE ERA SU NOVIAAAAAA :par: Que mala soy pero que maaaalaaaaaaa


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 22

-Tu eres mi antigua novia.-

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Jensen que no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. ¿Su novia?...¿La novia que se saco cuando tenia quince años? Pero....¿Como no se había dado cuenta?. Sabia que Jared era despistado pero...¿Tanto?

-Sabia que me sonabas de algo. Lo sabia.- volvió a decir Jared con la misma sonrisa de un colegial que acaba de aprender a sumar dos mas dos.- Al final te operaste los labios y los pechos, por eso no te había reconocido.- Jensen quiso reír a carcajadas al oír eso; su novio como siempre metiendo la pata.  
Sandra se sonrojo un poco al oír eso y echo una corta mirada a los hombres del jurado que bajaron la vista para comprobar si lo que decía de sus senos era cierto.

\- No son operadas.- gruño apretando los puños y levantando la mandíbula.- Es que cuando salíamos aun no me había salido pecho.- la pequeña mujer parecía una adolescente que se defiende de una calumnia.

-Pero los labios no son tuyos.- afirmo Jay señalando la boca de la joven con un dedo.

-¿Qué más te da si me opere los labios?-

-Sabia que no eran tuyos-resolvió cruzándose de brazos satisfecho haciendo que Jensen quisiera levantarse y darle un sonoro beso.

-Señoría, pido que declare el juicio nulo.- se apresuro a decir Jeffrey con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¡¿¿QUE??¡¡-Sandy no pudo disimular su asombro y enfado ante esas palabras, desafortunadamente para la diversión de Jensen enseguida recupero la compostura.- ¿Porque?-

-Es evidente que ahí un conflicto de intereses.- respondió Jeff, que no pudo estar mas guapo con esa pinta de superioridad, ante la perpleja mirada de la mujer.-Usted fue pareja de uno de los acusados.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con....-

-¿Eso significa que si le pregunto por su relación al Sr Padalecki solo dirá cosas buenas de usted?-

Sandra iba a responder que por supuesto pero en ese momento Jared volvio a abrir su gran bocaza.

-Hombre, al final no es que termináramos muy bien que se diga.-

-¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez bocazas?-gruño fuera de lugar.

Sino fuera por lo surrealista de toda esa situación Jensen de seguro que se habría reído, prácticamente era como estar dentro de una película de Abott y Costello. Aunque por otro lado le venia a las mil maravillas, Sandra (o Sandy como la llamaba Jay) les había fastidiado la vida en las ultimas semanas y ya que el no podia hacer realidad su sádico sueño bien veía que el ex de la muchacha lo pusiera en aprietos durante unos minutitos.

Una pena que la jueza no estuviera de acuerdo con alargar mas esa situación.  
-Orden....¡¡Orden¡¡.- aporreo con su mazo la mesa como si intentara clavar un clavo que se resistía.- Esto es un juzgado no una pescadería.- Como era de esperar todos guardaron un silencio que no tardo mas de diez segundos en ser roto por culpa de alguien que entro en la sala haciendo muchísimo ruido.

Al decano casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver que ese "alguien" no resulto ser otra que una mujer venezolana que sujetaba un bebe, pero no un bebe cualquiera sino.....

-¡¡Jo¡¡-susurro echando un rápido vistazo a su novio para avisarle pero este ya se había medio incorporado en la silla al verla.

-No te muevas-Ordeno en voz baja Jeff poniéndose a su lado.

Le costo hacerlo pero lo consiguió. Jo se removía como siempre lo hacia cuando un desconocido la cogia. Vigilo a la mujer como un halcon hasta que esta se sentó junto a la Sra Tal que se hallaba sentada justo delante de el y que ignoro por completo al bebe. Jensen quiso alargar los brazos para poder coger a su pequeña princesa que se hallaba a un escaso metro de distancia.

-Jensen....Tienes que mirar hacia adelante.- la voz de Jeffrey, a pesar de ser comprensiva, era lo suficientemente autoritaria para que lo obedeciera. Cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que tantos los miembros del jurado como la jueza lo miraban fijamente; si se hubiera tratado de otra situación de seguro que se habría sonrojado pero era Jo y llevaba sin verla dos semanas; una mierda le iba a importar que vieran sus sentimientos.

-Ejem....Aunque es poco ortodoxo tengo que reconocer que el Sr Morgan tiene razón Sra MacCoy.- carraspeo la jueza volviendo la atención hacia la mujer e ignorando los pequeños gimoteos de Jo que se contorsionaba en los brazos de su niñera que parecía de lo mas profesional a la hora de cuidarla. Jensen tuvo un poco de pena de la frustración de la mujer, no es que ella estuviera haciendo algo mal es que lo que Jo tenia con el era algo parecido a lo que sentían los polluelos al ver el primer animal. Daba igual que fuera una gallina, un perro o un cocodrilo, era abrir los ojitos y saber que el que se hallaba delante de el era su mama . El decano quiso reír ante eso, antes se irritaba mucho con eso de ser la "mama" pero ahora..Ahora no dudaría en ponerse un delantal lleno de vomito de bebe si era necesario.-Al salir a la luz su antigua relación con el Sr Padapleki....-

-Padalecki, señoría.- corrigió Jared entrelazando los dedos y zapateando nerviosamente en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de Jo.

La jueza se quedo mirando durante unos segundos a Jay que la ignoro por completo, al parecer el profesor no sabia que lo que acababa de hacer era desacato y podía ir a la carcel por ello.

-Si, claro.- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.- bueno....lo que quería decir es que el diario es una prueba suya que se ha mantenido en secreto desde el principio de este juicio; usted asegura que fue enviado por Alona pero sinceramente, empiezo a dudarlo.-

-Pero Señoria.....-

-El diario queda excluido como prueba.-sentencio con un martillazo.

Siiiiii  
Jensen no sabia si dar saltos de alegría o levantarse y darle un beso de tornillo a la anciana mujer pero su alegría duro bien poco cuando la Sra Tal se levanto completamente indignada.

-¡¡Eso no es justo¡¡- chillo todavía con el móvil en la mano.-Luego te llamo, Mario.-susurro poniendo voz melosa para enseguida volver a sonar ultrajada.- No puede descartar el diario de mi hija son sus ultimas palabras.-

Estrangularla. Eso quería. Alona tenia toda la razón al decir que su madre era de lo mas insufrible. No solo estaba haciendo el teatro (y muy mal echo) de que le importaba lo que estaba pasando sino que además para apoyar sus palabras agarro de mala manera a Jo que se revolvió en sus brazos.

-Mi nieta tiene que estar conmigo.- Llorando...estaba llorando. Seria....Bruja.

Jo lloro con fuerza ante esa forma tan ruda y poco confiada de cargarla y a partir de ahi todo se convirtió en caos. La jueza amartillaba con fuerza su mesa pidiendo orden, la Sra Tal protestaba a todo el mundo sobre que esos irresponsables maricas le había quitado a su hija y ahora a su nieta y Jo no dejaba de llorar.

Lloraba a pleno pulmón tiñendo su pequeña carita blanca de un rojo intenso.

No podía. No podía soportar como esa mujer cerraba sus largas uñas bajo las exilas de su bebe, haciéndole daño. Jensen se levanto y con el mismo tono contundente que utilizaba cuando tenia que regañar aun padre de lo mas inconsciente se levanto y dijo:

-¿Es que no ve que le esta haciendo daño?-

La reacción de todas las mujeres no se hizo esperar ante semejante tono de voz. La jueza se quedo con el martillo en el aire en el justo momento que iba a descargarlo para volver a pedir orden; la Sra Tal con la boca abierta y sin decir ni una sola palabra, en la expresiones de las dos mujeres habia pura sorpresa, seguramente al ver a ese "marica" al que Sandy había vapuleado con una sola frase comportarse como un tigre que defiende a sus cachorros. Jo también guardo silencio al oírlo con la misma expresión de asombro que las dos mujeres mayores, pero a diferencia de ellas, el bebe no tardo mas de un segundo en reaccionar y alargar sus pequeños bracitos hacia Jensen que actuó por reflejo alzando los brazos y cogiendo a su pequeña princesa que enseguida le toco la cara con sus pequeños deditos metiéndole las manos en la boca como tanto le gustaba y riendo como la niña que era.

En una nube de felicidad, ahí. se encontraba. Jensen se paso mucho tiempo pensando que nunca podría ser mas feliz que cuando se saco el primer master de Lenguas Muertas, que quedo descartado por ese momento tan increíblemente cursi pero si el tener a Jo en brazos con el brillo del reconocimiento en sus ojos creía que era la felicidad extrema estaba completamente equivocado porque lo que hizo a continuación la niña SI que le llevo al cielo:

-¡¡PAPI¡¡- Si Jensen hubiera sido un buen profesor de seguro que habría corregido a la pequeña ya que la frase no solo estaba mal construida y la entonación era pésima; voz chillona y balbuceante pero en ese momento Jensen no era profesor y no pudo importarle menos la construcción de la frase porque...JO HABIA HABLADO. Y le había llamado Papi.

-Oh....Por favor.. Creo que voy a morir de una sobredosis de azúcar.- rumio Sandy con cara de asco que no duro mas de un segundo.- Señoría, exijo que al Decano se le ponga una multa por arrebatar el bebe de las manos de su abuela.-

-¿Pero que dice?-la voz de Jared era pura incredulidad.

-Exacto...- se apresuro a decir la mujer mayor.- Me ha agredido, creo que me a roto una costilla al quitarme a mi queridísima nieta de los brazos.

Jensen aun sentía las regordetas manos de Jo contra las mejillas, su princesa jugaba con su cara completamente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; le pellizcaba la nariz, le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para intentar limpiarle las pecas que ella creía que era suciedad e intentaba darle un baboso beso en la mejilla sin importarle que le pinchara la escasa sombra de barba. Se reía contenta de haber recuperado su juguete favorito.

-Señoría...- gimió el hombre completamente alucinado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ya he oído suficiente.- Corto tajante la mujer.- Ya me advirtió me compañero que un juicio con ustedes dos iba a ser de todo menos aburrido.- informo señalando a los dos docentes. Jensen no pudo mas que acordarse del simpático ancianito que llevo su juicio el año pasado.-Pero una cosa es esa y otra muy distinta lo que acabo de presenciar. Sabia que iba a haber juego sucio pero sinceramente me decepcionan.- ¿¿Juego sucio?? ¿De que mierda estaba hablando esa mujer? Ellos no habían echo tal cosa. ¡¡Si ni siquiera sabían que Jo iba a venir¡¡- Primero MacCoy guarda durante no se cuanto tiempo una prueba muy importante como es el diario de la madre, luego nos enteramos de que es la exnovia de uno de los acusados y ahora cuando YO MISMA soy testigo de una preciosa escena, ustedes le dan la vuelta poniendo al Sr Ackles de mal. Gente como ustedes hacen que me de asco ser mujer.- reprendió la jueza dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Pero....Señoría.- intento decir la abogada pero la anciana le corto con un gesto de mano.

-Se que su profesión es ser una víbora, abogada pero eso no significa que lo tolere en mi sala. Ahora quiero que me de el Diario de Alona voy a solucionar esto en poco mas de diez minutos.-

Sandra obedeció sin comprender, porque sabia que en realidad era una mala mujer sino habría sido hasta adorable ver como se ponía de puntillas para darle el pequeño librito a la mujer.

-¿Quiere que me vaya a mi asiento?- Jared lo pregunto fingiendo que era un adulto responsable pero Jensen sabia perfectamente que lo único que quería era pegarse a Jo como una lapa y no despegarse de ella hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho.

La jueza abrió el libro y empezó a ojearlo por encima, leyó varias paginas de forma rápida ignorando por completo al profesor que se quedo sentado como un niño pero igual de nervioso.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, tanto que Jared creyó que desde su asiento oía como las manecillas del carísimo reloj de Jeff marcaban las horas. Miro a Jensen que se sentó con Jo en brazos que en ese momento se metía la corbata en la boca creyendo que era comestible, como es de esperar no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí ya que enseguida Jensen la quito para sustituirlos por sus dedos.

Fue algo de lo mas tierno que le hizo encogerse el corazón.

El incesante ruido de la paginas ceso llamando su atención, vio a la jueza acomodándose mejor las estrictas gafas y leer con atención.

-Ajam....Muy bien....esto aclara bastante las cosas y creo que solucionara todos nuestros problemas.-

Eso fue de lo más revelador.

-Señoría... ¿De que esta hablando?-Jeff dio un paso adelante dispuesto a protestar pero la mujer lo paro señalándole con el martillo.

-Como muy bien ha dicho no hace mucho tiempo la Sra MacCoy este libro son las ultimas palabras de Alona Tal. Son sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones y todo eso ¿Verdad?- no espero respuesta de ningun tipo.- Bien. Si eso es asi, dejemos que ella hable. Sr Padapicki ¿Le importaría leer este párrafo?-

Esta vez Jared no hizo la menor intención de corregir la pronunciación de su apellido, sino que alargo la mano y empezó a leer en voz alta y clara lo que la pagina decía:

Hoy he estado casi toda la noche hablando con Jensen sobre el nombre que debería de ponerle al bebe. Dice que si es niño lo elija yo pero que si es niña le gustaría el nombre de Joshepine. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando me contó que es su nombre favorito y que si tuviera una hija ese seria el nombre que le gustaría que tuviera.

A Jared se le encogió el corazón al leer eso. ¿Así que por eso Jo se llamaba así?

-Continué leyendo el siguiente párrafo, por favor.- animo la juez

Jay tuvo que tragar saliva ruidosamente para aclararse la voz y despejar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.  
No quiero que mi bebe se crié con mi madre; no quiero que crezca con niñeras que hablan spanglish mientras ella esta en la Toscana disfrutando del ligue de turno. Quiero que tenga una familia no alguien a quien llamar mama y que esta solo la luzca en las fiestas como si fuera un bonito jarrón como hizo mi madre conmigo. Y si para ello tengo que dejar de estudiar y ser una simple camarera lo haré.  
Una lagrima se resbalo por sus mejillas nada mas terminar de leer la frase.

-Bueno, creo que eso deja bastante claro lo que Alona creía. No quiere que la cuide su madre por lo tanto....- la juez levanto el martillo dispuesta a darle la custodia cuando....

-Esto es una blasfemia.- Bobby Singer apareció en escena jodiendolo todo.

CONTINUARA.

 

¿No hechabais de menos a singer?...Pos nada, aqui lo teneis XD


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 23

Jensen siempre se había considerado un buen cristiano, uno de esos que pone la otra mejilla y que piensan que la Ley del Talión no resuelve nada. Pero eso era antes de que Robert Singer interrumpiera el veredicto de la jueza que parecía inclinarse a su favor. Ahora lo único que el devoto Jensen Ackles quería hacer era estamparle los nudillos en la cara a ese maldito vejestorio.

-Orden....Orden....- chillo la mujer golpeando la mesa con el martillo en un vano intento de que toda la sala volviera a guardar silencio.-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?-pregunto acomodándose las gafas y mirando fijamente al ex-vicepresidente.

-Soy Robert Singer, Señoría.- hablo con tono alto y contundente.- Hasta hace poco era el Vicepresidente de la universidad Carlisle.- La forma en la que bajo la mirada y miro al decano al decir esa ultima frase le revolvieron el estomago a Jensen.

-¿Y se puede saber que es una blasfemia, Sr Robert Singer?-pregunto cansina la jueza mientras se quitaba las gafas y se mesaba el puente de la nariz.

-Lo que usted estaba a punto de decir.- La ceja de la mujer se arqueo de forma graciosa al oír eso.-Usted, una mujer que de seguro tiene nietos pensaba quitarle la custodia a una dulce abuela para dársela a unos invertidos que váyase usted a saber las perversiones que hacen en el dormitorio mientras la inocente Jo duerme en su cuna.

Los ojos de Jensen viajaron sin su permiso hacia el profesor que en ese momento dejaba caer su mandíbula sorprendido. Jared le había comentado que no le pareció correcto lo que hicieron con el vibrador, no que no le gustara; sino que no quería volver a hacerlo con Jo en la habitación. Alego que le resulto demasiado perverso como para hacerlo. Evidentemente Jensen acepto la condición. Lo del vibrador era algo para que ambos disfrutaran, si Jay no iba a hacerlo no veía razón para utilizarlo. Pero la cosa era....¿Singer había dicho eso porque los había espiado?¿O es que solo lo decía porque para el todos los gays son unos degenerados?.

-Me temo que su vida sexual no se esta juzgando aquí, Señoría.- se apresuro a alegar Jeffrey levantándose de la silla.

-¿Y que se esta juzgando entonces?-los dientes de Singer rechinaron.- Estamos hablando de dejar a un bebe con unas personas que se meten cosas por orificios que no están pensados para eso-

En toda su vida como homosexual había oído muchas cosas y la mayoría le resbalaban porque tenían un ápice de verdad, solo un ápice. Pero la forma en la que Robert hablo hizo que el estomago se le encogiera en el cuerpo y el corazón martilleara con rapidez. Jensen nunca había sentido un ataque de ira por lo tanto le pillo un por sorpresa su reacción. Tanto que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la cara, una pena que no tuviera tanta como pensaba porque antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie con los dedos de la mano derecha cerrados. Por suerte Jeff hizo algo que le distrajo lo suficiente como para que se le olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer:

Se rio.

Jensen lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿A que venia eso?. Vale que protestara por chorradas y que utilizara juego sucio pero ¿¿Reirse??. Eso era una situación demasiado seria como para echarse unas risitas.

-Sr Morgan. No le veo la gracia.- regaño la juez haciendo que Jensen no se sintiera el único al que le sentó mal la risotada.

-Pues yo si se la veo señoría porque según el argumento del Sr Singer ninguno de los que estamos aquí deberíamos de tener hijos.-

-¡¡Eso no es lo que he dicho¡¡.-

-¿Como que no?- los ojos de Jeffrey se abrieron como platos.- A ver...léame las palabras textuales de Singer, por favor.- pidió a la topografa.

-Estamos hablando de dejar a un bebe con unas personas que se meten cosas por orificios que no están pensados para eso-leyó en voz alta.

-¿Ve?...Señoría.-La expresión de la mujer le dejo bien claro que no le seguía haciendo que Jeffrey suspirara.- Yo no soy una persona muy depravada a la hora de tener sexo, tal vez alguna que otra cosilla extravagante pero poco mas.- Jensen quiso reír a carcajadas a la hora de oír eso; Jeffrey jugaba igual de sucio en la cama como en el juzgado.-Por lo tanto no conozco muchas perversiones pero se perfectamente que ahí mujeres a las que les gusta el sexo anal y que además son madres.- En cuanto las palabras "sexo anal" salieron de la boca del abogado se armo un gran revuelo y como no era de esperar la jueza no tardo en llamar al orden.

-Ya le he dicho Sr Morgan que no tolerare semejante lenguaje en mi sala.-

-Y yo lo respeto, señoría pero no he sido yo el que he sacado el tema. El Sr Singer ha interrumpido su veredicto porque cree poco decoroso que se le quite la custodia a una mujer que ha ignorado a su propia hija durante toda su vida y que no ha tardado en contratar a una niñera en las dos escasas semanas que ha estado con su nieta todo por el simple echo de que a mis dos clientes le gusta que le metan algo por orificios que "solo son de salida".-

-No solo es por eso.- se defendió Singer.-Dos hombres no tienen ni la menor idea de como se debe de cuidar a un bebe. Podría estar desnutrida o algo peor.-

-¡¡Ohhh POR EL AMOR DE DIOS¡¡-Jeffrey alzo los brazos empezando a hartarse de semejante dialogo.- ¿En que siglo vive?.-solo obtuvo un seco silencio por respuesta. Un fuerte resoplido se le escapo al darse cuenta de que la jueza empezaba a sopesar esa hipótesis de que los hombres no saben hacerse cargo de los bebes.-Muy bien....Si traigo al medico de Jo y este le dice su estado. ¿Fallara a favor de mis clientes?.-

-Depende de su testimonio.-

-Llamo a Eric Kripke al estrado.-

El Doctor Kirpke se deslizo de forma insegura hasta el estrado sintiendo centenares de ojos clavados en su cuerpo. No mas de quince pasos separaría la puerta de entrada de donde tenia que testificar y a cada paso que daba mas pequeñito se sentía; la cosa llego a tal extremo que cuando fue a sentarse en la silla creyó que tendría que pedir una escalera de lo alta que era.  
Por suerte todo estaba en su cabeza.

-Doctor Kripke.....¿Puede decirnos cuanto tiempo lleva siendo el pediatra de la pequeña Joshepine Padalecki?- pregunto el hombre.

-Protesto, señoría. Hasta que no se diga lo contrario la niña se apellida Tal y no Padalecki.- se levanto la mujer hablando como si fuera una bestia herida.

-Por favor, ¿Tenemos que discutir cada pequeño detalle?-gruño el abogado rodando los ojos.

La discusión entre los dos letrados planeaba ser bastante larga hasta que Kripke hablo; no supo si era por lo nervioso que estaba o porque la mujer no le cayo bien desde el principio pero el caso es que quiso morirse cuando se dio cuenta de que el que había interrumpido era el:

-¿Se refiere a la hija de esa pobre chica que murió y que le dejo el bebe a su profesor, verdad?-

Todo el mundo se quedo callado mirándolo y el pensamiento de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo brillo en su mente. Eric odiaba eso. En su trabajo, con la vida de las personas en sus manos era de lo mas seguro pero fuera del hospital, incluso cuando pasaba consulta, esa seguridad desaparecía dejando a un hombre de lo mas perdido.

-Exacto.-sonrió el abogado acomodándose la chaqueta del traje azul marino.-¿Podría decirnos cual es su historia con la joven Jo?-

-Bueno...es algo atípica todo hay que decirlo.- rió removiéndose en la silla sin saber que postura poner.- Fui el que la trajo al mundo y a partir de ahí no he dejado de verla. Soy su medico.-

-Ajam....¿Y como la han tratado sus padres adoptivos?-

-Cuando yo la trataba el bebe se encontraba perfectamente tanto física como mentalmente.-

-¿Cuando usted la trataba?-

-Si, en cuanto la custodia paso a la abuela deje de ser su medico. De echo recibí una nota bastante ofensiva por parte de esa mujer. Entiendo perfectamente porque no quería dejarla a su madre.-

-Protesto...Argumentativo.-

Eric vio como el abogado abrió la boca para decir algo pero le fue imposible decir nada ya que el volvió a interrumpir. La carta que recibió de la Sra Tal no solo fue ofensiva sino que le trato de incompetente y estupido. No iba a dejar que alguien así se quedara con el dulce bebe de los Padalecki.

-No es argumentativo. Fui el encargado de llamar a la mujer de los asuntos sociales y también firme para ser uno de los testigos. Alona Tal no quería bajo ningún concepto que su madre tuviera a su hija.-  
El silencio que aconteció en la sala le hizo preguntarse si tal vez se había pasado.

-Señoría, no tengo mas preguntas.- el abogado se sentó con una extraña sonrisa.

-Ni yo quiero oír nada mas.- corto la mujer mayor alzando el martillo hacia la abogada para mandarla callar.- Esto ya es marear la perdiz Sra MacCoy; tanto en el diario de Alona como uno de los testigos que firmo la orden de adopción e incluso Jo esta de acuerdo, así que ya esta todo dicho. Jo seguirá con sus padres adoptivos, Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki.- El martillazo que sello la sentencia no pudo resonar por toda la sala como era de esperar debido al grito de jubilo de los dos docentes.  
Jared giro sobre si mismo y sin siquiera tener consideración con la madre de Alona cogio a Jo en brazos y literalmente se la comió a besos, el bebe chillo contento al sentir como volvía a ser el centro de atención.  
Jensen por su parte agradecía a Jeff su buen trabajo con un fuerte apretón de manos mientras intentaba pensar en que ahora que había terminado toda el juicio el abogado volvería a sus andanzas de intentar meterse entre sus piernas. Si en ese momento Singer no hubiera interrumpido gritando a todo el mundo que pensaba llevar eso al supremo de seguro que se habría dado cuenta de que Jeff miraba a alguien por encima de su hombro. Se disculpo de su ex-amante con un simple gracias y sin siquiera llamar a Jared se dirigió hacia el pulpito donde la jueza intentaba tranquilizar a un muy alterado Singer.

-Voy a hacer que le quiten la licencia. Lo que usted a hecho no es normal. Es amoral e irracional. Las mujeres no deberían de tener un puesto de responsabilidad tan grande como el suyo.-

El decano observo como la mujer intentaba salirse por la tangente sin éxito.

-Perdone, señoría....puedo hacerle una pregunta.- interrumpió de mal modo la retahíla de improperios del anciano. La mujer asintió esperanzada por el cambio de tema.-¿A cuanto esta la multa por golpear a alguien?-

Sus dos interlocutores se quedaron bastante descolocados al oir eso.

-A cincuenta dólares...¿Porque?-

-Oh.....Bueno...entonces...-con toda la tranquilidad del mundo saco su cartera y puso dos billetes de cincuenta sobre la mesa.- Creo que voy a disfrutar de esto.- susurro encarándose al ex-vicepresidente.

-¡¡No se atrevera¡¡- se indigno el anciano.

-Vamos a ver, desde que me dieron el puesto de decano a echo todo lo posible por echarme, viendo que no podía a intentado impedir mi relación y ahora casi me arrebata a mi princesa...-soltó de un tirón rememorando todo lo que ese hombre le había echo.- Ohhhh...créame que me atreveré.- sonrió asintiendo.

No sabia que era mejor si la perspectiva de estamparle el puño en la cara a Singer o deleitarse con el rostro deformado por el horror del mismo. Los ojos del ex-vicepresidente se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca que se torció al imaginarse lo que el robusto Jensen Ackles podría hacer con su rostro.  
Jensen tuvo una pequeña lucha interna; Alan Ackles no había criado a un descerebrado que pega a ancianitos pero tampoco había criado a estupidos que se dejan pisotear. Así que con un fuerte picazón en los dedos decidió hacer un brusco movimiento; amago de un puñetazo, que sirvió para que el malvado hombre diera un respingo hacia atrás con tan mala suerte de que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo sobre su trasero.

Sino fuera por lo molesto que estaba de seguro que se habría reído.

Singer salio escopetado hacia la salida alegando que la cosa no quedaría así seguido de los verdes ojos del decano.

-Si le soy sincera no le habría multado por golpearle.- la recia voz de la jueza le saco de su exhaustivo seguimiento haciendo que la mirara y encontrándose con una mujer que pareció rejuvenecer diez años al sonreírle de esa forma tan cómplice.

-No soy de los que pegan a los viejos. Además, si lo hubiera echo le habría dado una razón para que volviera a intentar quitarme a Jo.-

-Su hija.-

-¿Como dice?- la sonrisa de la Jueza se ensancho aun mas y los grises ojos chisporrotearon.

-Que ya va siendo hora de que llame a Jo como se merece. Su hija.-

A Jensen se le hizo un nudo en el estomago pero no uno de esos que presagian un mal momento sino uno de pura felicidad. La mujer asintió quitándose las serias gafas y dejándolas lentamente sobre la mesa.

-Espero que sea muy feliz.-Y dicho esto se levanto y salio de la sala como la gran señora que era.-Y por favor quite ese dinero de mi mesa; van a pensar que me esta pagando o algo por el estilo.- argumento cómplice. Jensen obedeció con presteza.

-Ey....- Jared apareció a su lado cargando a la preciosa Jo en sus brazos.

-Ey...- respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí. Quiero desaparecer antes de que Jeff olvide lo de la tregua y empiece a sobetearte con los ojos.-

Jensen soltó una pequeña risita de esas que le arrugaban los ojos que le hizo sentir terriblemente bien. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no se reía así?. Ya ni lo recordaba.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.-

Salieron de la sala haciéndole carantoñas a Jo que no dejaba de hacer burbujeantes ruiditos mientras rezaban que su abogado no los interceptara por el camino pero fallaron estrepitosamente en esa parte porque no habían llegado ni a mitad del pasillo cuando Jeff los llamo a ambos.

-Espero que la próxima vez que me llaméis sea por algo mas sencillo chicos. Esto ha sido demasiado difícil.- soltó hablando con tono formal.  
Tanto Jen como Jay se extrañaron de semejante comportamiento. Cada vez que el decano andaba cerca Jeff se comportaba como si fuera una especie de perro en celo pero ahora, por el contrario, parecía que estuviera hablando con un cliente mas.

-Nosotros también lo deseamos Jeffrey. Pero tengo que decirte que si te hubiéramos pagado te habrías ganado hasta el ultimo dólar.- Jensen alzo la mano para agradecérselo rezando porque no hiciera alguna de las suyas.

Se quedo de una pieza cuando le devolvió un apretón de lo más profesional.

Parpadeo confuso y miro a Jay preguntándole con la mirada si tal vez el había sido el artífice de semejante comportamiento pero la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro le dejo bien claro que no tenia nada que ver. Estaba a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien cuando un joven se acerco hasta su abogado y apoyo una gran mano sobre el hombro del abogado a la vez que le daba un casto beso en la mejilla.  
-Has estado genial.- susurro con un tono que mezclaba la picaresca y chuleria

-Hola....- Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando de una forma que para nada tenia de familiar haciendo que ambos docentes se sintieran un poco incómodos.- Jensen, Jared, os presento a mi pareja: Brooke.-  
Se quedo sin habla. Pero no por que Jeffrey tuviera por fin pareja estable, ni porque el chico en si pareciera que acabara de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sino porque era prácticamente una versión del mismo cuando era joven. Brooke tenia los ojos del mismo verde y el cabello de igual color; centenares de pecas poblaban su rostro y media prácticamente lo mismo que Jensen cuando tenia su edad. La única diferencia era la forma de ser. El muchacho desprendía seguridad por los cuatros costados.

-Encantado.- saludo el joven mirando a Jared con una sonrisa de medio lado que enseguida lo puso en alerta. Jensen se regaño a si mismo por ser tan melodramático; el chico de seguro que solo estaba siendo amable, nada mas.- Deberíamos de quedar algún día para poder charlar; Jeff me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.- De melodramático nada. Ese niñato de tres al cuarto acababa de guiñarle el ojo a SU NOVIO y como que no iba a permitir semejante cosa.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no vamos a poder. Ya sabéis, las chorradas de tener que cuidar un bebe.-

-Si, estoy seguro de que estaréis locos por descansar el uno del otro.- Vuelta a mirar a Jay como si fuera un helado de vainilla y no, ósea NO iba a dejar que Jared fuera el helado de nadie mas que de el iba a decirle cuatro cosas a ese descarado y...

-Uy...me temo que tenemos que irnos. Jo tiene que comer.-

Jared tuvo que cortarle la retahíla de obscenidades que iba a soltar por la boca con ese gesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con todo el disimulo que pudo el profesor saco de los juzgados a su jefe que parecía al borde de un ataque de furia. Y no era para menos. El supuesto novio de Jeff no dejo de devorarlo con la mirada desde que poso los ojos en el. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse a carcajadas ante la cantidad de improperios que salían de la boca de Jensen por esa misma razón. De echo aprovecho que sentó a Jo en su carrito para poder reírse bajito y que no lo lincharan por ello.

-Niñato de mierda. ¿Como se atreve?. ¡¡Y con su novio delante¡¡ Porque me has parado, Padasomething porque sino le habría dicho cuatro burradas.-

Jared se incorporo sobre si mismo después de darle el sonajero a su hija haciendo que Jensen tuviera que alzar la cabeza para poder hablarle y joder...que increíblemente guapo estaba. Nada mas salir del juzgado pensaba echarle en cara que tantos diplomas y masters para nada que al final tuvo el que salvar la situación pero se le olvido por completo al verlo bajo el sol de media tarde, con sus pequeñas pequitas danzando en la punta de la nariz debido a la luz y sus enfurecidos ojos verdes echando chispas.

-Oh ...vamos, Smeckles, sabes que yo nunca me iría con otro. Además, ese chico es prácticamente una versión tuya pero en joven.-

-¡¡Exacto¡¡ Es igual que yo pero con quince años menos y por lo que he visto tiene casi los mismos gustos que yo.-

-Si, yo tampoco entiendo lo que le viste a Jeff.- pico rodando los ojos sabiendo que su novio no se referia al abogado sino al interés que el tal Brooke mostró por el.

-¿¿Quien esta hablando de Jeff??.-ojos abiertos de par en par y cara de sorpresa.Precioso, absolutamente precioso.

-¿No hablabas de el?-cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida.

-¡¡No¡¡. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que te comía con la mirada?- pura incredulidad en la voz.

-¿Ah...si? Pues no me había dado cuenta. ¿Crees que debería de ir y.....?-señalo con el pulgar por encima de su hombro como sino se hubiera percatado de ello antes.

-Si quieres irte con el, vete.- la mirada gélida que le mando Jensen podría haber helado el mismo Infierno pero a Jared solo le sirvió para derretirlo en el sitio. Sobre todo cuando vio se dio la vuelta para irse vete a saber donde completamente indignado.

Y se habría ido sino le hubiera parado agarrándole de un brazo y tirando con fuerza, incrustando ese pequeño cuerpecito que lo volvía loco contra el suyo.

-Sin duda eres un tonto, Jensen Ackles.- susurro rozando nariz con nariz.

-No soy tonto. Tu bien lo has dicho, es una versión mía mas joven y ....-

Suficiente, no podía permitir que ese mameluco pensara semejantes chorradas, así que decidió silenciarlo de la mejor manera:

Con un beso.

Cerró los brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros y embistió con la cara contra el pecoso rostro que lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse hacia atrás. Un pequeño gritito de protesta quiso escaparse de esos gruesos labios que lo volvían loco pero Jared fue mas rápido cerrando su boca sobre la de Jensen que manoteo en el aire sin fuerza en un vano intento de librarse de el. Jared se excito al sentir a su novio revolviéndose contra el como si fuera una mujercita indignada con una rodilla ligeramente flexionada para intentar retroceder mientras que golpeaba sus hombros con los puños. ¿Como no podía excitarse con eso?.  
Un gemido lastimero se escapo de la garganta de Jensen que el se trago aprovechando que este abría la boca. Los vellos se le pusieron de punta cuando ambas lengua se rozaron, la de Jay juguetona y la de Jensen muy poco colaboradora; la primera jugo con la segunda que si bien retozo al principio enseguida puso de su parte y ahí fue cuando de verdad el profesor creyó morir, cuando a lengua de Jensen se deslizo sobre la suya en un húmedo beso. Sintió los largos dedos sobre su cabello, cerrándose con fuerza sobre las finas hebras y revolviéndolas en un beso de lo más arrollador. Jared tuvo que morderse el divertido pensamiento de que cuando se separaran tendría todo el pelo de punta, como esos dibujos japoneses.  
El beso duro unos minutos mas teniendo que separarse por la necesidad de respirar que por otra cosa.

-¿Como puedes ser tan idiota de creer que me iría con una mala copia tuya cuando tengo el original loco por mis huesos?-

-Será porque el original esta empezando a hacerse mayor.- respondió sacando el labio inferior en un puchero adorable.

A Jared le dio un vuelco el corazón. Desde que desayuno con la familia Ackles deseo poder ver a envejecer a Jensen, contarle las arrugas y hacer apuestas sobre cual de los dos se quedaría calvo primero; no empezó a pensar en que de verdad quería pasar su vida con el con un contrato formal de por medio hasta la boda de Jeff y para desgracia no había podido preguntarle nada sobre si quería formalizar la relación la primera vez por que fue demasiado cobarde para preguntarlo y la segunda por culpa de todo lo que había pasado con Jo pero esta vez iba a hacerlo bien, una pena que no tuviera los anillos y......Un pequeño tirón en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón... .la cajita con los anillos, estaba allí.... Jared quiso abofetearse, llevaba los mismos pantalones que cuando Sandy llego para llevarse a Jo...¡¡Había tenido los anillos todo ese tiempo consigo y no se había dado cuenta. ¡¡

-Me muero de ganas por ver como se te arruga todo Jensen.- susurro deslizando disimuladamente una mano hacia el bolsillo mientras rozaba nariz con nariz.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque no estoy muy arrugado.- otro puchero esta vez acompañado de un fruncimiento de cejas de lo mas bonito.

-Lo digo ahora y lo diré cuando estés echo una pasa y me divierta metiéndote los dedos en los pliegues de las arrugas.- se burlo con una sonrisa que no duro mas de un segundo ya que enseguida se puso serio.- Y para que veas lo en serio que voy....- la primera intención era ponerse de rodillas como el protocolo exigía pero como hiciera eso en las puertas del juzgado con decenas de personas mirándolos de seguro que solo conseguía que Jensen saliera escopetado hacia el lado opuesto donde el estuviera, así que cerro con fuerza la mano que aun lo sujetaba y con mano temblorosa dejo la famosa caja abierta a la altura de la verde mirada que se ilumino cuando vio el dorado contenido.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mudo.

Así fue como se quedo.

Meses esperando a que Jared le hiciera "La Pregunta" y ahora que se la hace se queda de una pieza. Helado; patidifuso; muerto. Vamos que si en ese momento pasara alguien y le diera un golpe se rompería en mil pedazos como el T1000 de Terminator 2. Para su suerte su cerebro funciono sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta de que...

-Esos anillos.....-jadeo recordando que eran los mismos de los que se quedo prendado cuando el hermano de Jay fue a comprar los suyos.

-Fui a comprártelos el mismo día.-

-Cuando te escabulliste con Jo.- soltó en un jadeo al comprender, por fin, el porque de la escapada.

-Sip, ahora....¿Que me dices, Ackles?. ¿Quieres convertirte en el Sr Padalecki?-

-¿¿Como que el Sr Padalecki??. No pienso renunciar a mi apellido, así que serás tu el Sr Ackles.-

-¿Eso significa que si te casaras conmigo?-pregunto picaron al ver que daba por sentado que no iba a perder su apellido.

Ups....se le escapo. Maldita sea, el quería que esto durara un poco mas.

-Mmmmm....no se.- se separo haciéndose el indignado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y alzaba la barbilla .- Tendrás que convencerme. Además, no me gusta como me lo has pedido.- Mintió como un bellaco.

-¿No?.....Bueno...me temo que eso tiene fácil solución.- susurro sacando el móvil y llamando a Mac.- Hola, querida cuñada.- sonrió en cuanto descolgaron al otro lado.- Bien, bien, Jo vuelve a estar con nosotros. Oye...oye...te quería pedir un favor.- se apresuro a decir al ver que la joven empezaba a dar gritos de alegría.- ¿Te importaría cuidar esta noche de Jo? Tu hermano y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.- Como es normal la joven no dudo ni medio segundo en aceptar.

-¿Que tienes en mente, Padalecki?-pregunto curioso el decano

-Pedirte decentemente que te cases conmigo, imbecil.- informo jalando de el hacia el motel donde Mackencie se hospedaba.

CONTINUARA.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 24

Jensen se sintió un poco culpable nada mas dejar a Jo con Mac, sabia perfectamente que su hermanita cuidaría del bebe perfectamente y que se cortaría una mano antes de que algo malo le pasara pero no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que obtuvieron la custodia de la niña y ya la estaban abandonando.  
Evidentemente ese pensamiento se extinguió cuando nada mas entrar en el coche Jay se le echo encima y empezó a besarlo como la primera vez que lo llevo a la universidad.

Fue de lo mas excitante y habría sido increíblemente corto si su novio no le hubiera parado sentándolo, literalmente, en el asiento del copiloto.  
Se debería de haber enfadado por como lo trato pero el simple echo de que Jared lo tratara con tan poco tacto hizo que le ardiera la piel.

Arranca, Smeckles. Arranca y pon rumbo a casa o no respondo.

Por un lado quiso espetarle que le haría, preguntarle si le bajaría los pantalones y lo pondría mirando hacia la ventana del conductor mientras le follaba sin preparación o si por el contrario le obligaría a chupársela hasta que se corriera en su boca pero sabia que si decía eso la cosa terminaría muy pronto y después de todo lo que había pasado quería que durara.

Así que arranco el coche y piso el acelerador sin dejar de pensar en como Jared le forzaba, porque ahora en su calenturienta mente no quería que fuera delicado. Quería a un animal. Quería a ese hombre que cada vez que se excitaba lo embestía con su cuerpo y lo empotraba contra la pared mas cercana; quería que no le preparara sin importarle el ser demasiado estrecho y que le doliera o incluso que sangrara, quería todo eso y mas.

Y asi se lo hizo saber.

Hablo con tono excitado, recreando se en los detalles y en como su voz, cargada de deseo, hacia mella en su compañero de viaje.

-Jesús, Jensen.....¿De verdad eres católico? Porque sinceramente no creo que lo que me estés diciendo sea muy cristiano.-

Eso le hizo afilar una sonrisa de lo mas salvaje.

-Soy cristiano, Padasomething pero no idiota.-

Subir hasta el apartamento fue una autentica odisea ya que nada mas salir del coche se dedicaron a devorarse el uno al otro. Primero con las bocas y después con las manos. Jensen rió a carcajadas cuando el profesor tropezó con un escalón mientras le besaba y termino con la cara entre sus piernas y Jared mordió un juramente cuando el estirado decano froto el trasero contra el como una mujer de mala vida mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.  
Fue una ascensión de lo mas locas. Jared pudo observar lo desecha que estaba la ropa de su novio; la camisa por fuera, la corbata desecha y la chaqueta completamente arrugada; los pantalones no es que estuvieran en muy buen estado que se diga pero no le dio tiempo a bajar la mirada ya que en ese momento Jensen se separo de el con rapidez y se mordió el labio haciendo que toda su atención se fijara en esa suculenta boca que iba a morder hasta hacerla sangrar.

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacerme, Padalecki?-susurro con un tono tan obsceno que debería de grabarlo y mandarlo ha una editorial porno.

Jared jadeo ante esa pregunta. ¿Que que iba a hacerle?. Al principio cuando llamo a Mac pensó en hacerle el amor durante horas, con lánguidas caricias y arrumacos pero después de lo que Jensen le confeso en el coche .....Después de eso lo único que quería era verlo de rodillas, completamente expuesto a el y con los ojos llorosos por el miedo y el dolor.

¿Que me has echo, Ackles?

-Ya lo veras.....-susurro quitándose el cinturón y estirándolo entre sus manos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las muñecas le dolían, sentía la piel de la espalda escaldada y las nalgas le ardían pero ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Jensen no cambiaria ese momento por nada del mundo.  
Nada mas entrar Jared se quito el cinturón con una mirada liquida que le hizo temblar las rodillas; lo desnudo sin ningún miramiento, destrozándole la camisa y arrancándole los pantalones a los cuales siguieron los calzoncillos. Jensen silbo al sentir como las uñas le arañaban las piernas mientras se los quitaba pero ni una sola protesta pudo salir de su boca ya que enseguida se vio tapada con su propia ropa interior.  
Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al saborear su propia esencia en la fina tela.

Aun así alzo la mano para liberar su boca pero le fue imposible ya que Jared le agarro de ambas manos y utilizo el cinturón para inmovilizarlas. El miembro de Jensen vibro entre sus piernas ante la rudeza. Nunca habían echo semejante cosa, de echo siempre pensó que nunca harían nada parecido pero le estaba gustando todo.

Jared cerro su gran mano sobre el cinturón y sin importarle que el cuero le mordiera las muñecas tiro de el con fuerza, dirigiéndolo hacia el dormitorio; le arrastro de tal forma que le recordo al los hombres de la prehistoria cuando arrastraban a sus mujeres del pelo. Oyo el portazo nada mas cruzar el umbral y se giro justo a tiempo de ver como su novio se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tiron. Los ojos de Jensen centellearon al ver la inmensa ereccion luciendo alta y fuerte, con la cabeza brillante debido al liquido preseminal. El decano deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder escupir la ropa que le cubria la boca y de echo intento hacerlo utilizando la lengua pero solo consiguio volver a degustar su sabor, lo cual le hizo estremecer. Por su parte, el profesor empezo a tocarse sin apartar la mirada de el; subiendo y bajando la mano por todo ese largo mastil que lo volvia loco. Jensen estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas pero sabia que si lo hacia todo lo que estaban haciendo se iria a la mierda, asi que apreto los pies en el suelo y gimoteo con fuerza, suplicandole en silencio que le tocara.

Y Jay lo hizo.

Pero no de la manera que se esperaba.

De dos pasos salvo la distancia que los separaba y lo arrastro hacia el mueble donde guardaban los calcetines, el cual poseia un espejo y le obligo a mirarse.

-¿Lo ves?.- jadeo mordiéndole la oreja sin apartar la mirada del espejo.- ¿Ves lo que yo veo?-

Las rodillas de Jensen casi fallan al ver su propio reflejo; tenia la piel roja, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, la boca abierta con un trozo blanco de tela asomando y los ojos llorosos por culpa de la excitación; cuando si se doblaron de verdad fue cuando Jay empezó a golpearle el trasero con esa gran mano. Golpes cortos y concisos. No lo suficientemente fuertes para que le doliera pero si para que se excitara.

-Eres un mal cristiano, Ackles.....Muy, muy malo.- el tono de Jared era pura lujuria, Jensen sentía el largo miembro frotándose contra su cadera mientras que el profesor seguía golpeándole y mordiéndole la espalda haciendo que deseara tener la manos libres para poder toquearse.

De repente todo paro y sintió un escalofrió al no sentir el cuerpo de su amante encima de el pero fue una sensación efímera porque enseguida volvió a sentirlo encima amasándole todo el cuerpo con una gran mano. Jensen parpadeo sin entender que demonios acababa de pasar e intento mirar hacia atrás pero le resulto imposible así que volvió a mirar el espejo, abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que Jared sostenía en la mano libre:  
El vibrador

Un fuerte espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo al comprender lo que Jared tenia en mente.

-Puede que no te penetre sin preparación, pero te puedo asegurar que esto te va a gustar mas.-Susurro dejando el aparato encima del mueble y sacando del aire un bote de lubricante, Jensen no aparto los ojos, intentando no perderse detalle de como Jared se llenaba los dedos de lubricante, esperando ver como un generoso chorro del viscoso liquido se deslizaba fuera del bote pero para su sorpresa solo un pequeño hilo cayo en los dedos de Jared que sonrió con malicia.- Aunque..pensándolo mejor....¿Querías a un animal, no?-

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron en sorpresa y de no haber tenido la boca tapada de seguro que habría gritado al sentir como ambas manos le separaban las nalgas haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta cuando sintió la punta del gran miembro sobre su pequeña entrada. Intento alejarse pero el mueble y el gran cuerpo del profesor se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, Jenny..... Te va a encantar.- susurro haciendo una pequeña presión y deslizando solo la punta.

A Jensen ni siquiera le molesto el mote; solo podía sentir ese fuerte picazón en el culo, como algo grande y duro intentaba meterse dentro de el sin conseguirlo; se puso de puntillas intentando alejarse y estiro el cuello todo lo que pudo pero lo único que consiguió fue que Jared encontrara el ángulo perfecto para morderle. Sentía los dientes en el cuello, dejándole marcas y el maldito aparato moviéndose de forma circular para entrar dentro de el; el frió y escaso lubricante facilitaba muy poco la penetración y Jensen estaba a punto de echarse a llorar pero lo mas duro de todo el asunto era que no iba a llorar de dolor.  
Sino de placer.

Estaban haciendo eso porque el lo pidió; Jared estaba haciendo exactamente todo lo que el le había relatado en el coche y vaya si le estaba gustando. A pesar de que ese tipo de cosas no era lo mas normal para el pero... En la variedad esta el gusto. Puede que no pudiera sentarse en una semana pero en esos momentos le daba igual.

Un fuerte jadeo que murió en sus calzoncillos se le escapo cuando el profesor ¡¡Por fin¡¡ cerro la mano sobre su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Jensen no sabia si embestir hacia delante o hacia atrás, el culo seguía ardiéndole pero era un ardor de lo más reconfortante. Así que sin saber que hacer junto las rodillas, dándole un aspecto de lo más sumiso e inocente.

-Maldito bastardo. Que culo, Jenny.....Jodido cristiano estrecho a mas no poder.....Voy a destrozarte....a romperte....a sodomizarte hasta que me duelan las piernas.- Decenas de incoherencia, a cual mas obscena salían de la boca de su pareja haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba. Jared decía que el cuando follaban era todo un sibaritas porque no dejaba de nombrar santos; bien, pues Jared cuando se excitaba de una manera que no era normal, se convertía en un autentico barrio bajero que no dejaba de soltar obscenidades a cual mas burda. A Jensen siempre le resulto molesto y un poco denigrante pero ahora...Ahora le excitaba de sobremanera con ni siquiera dos centímetros de vibrador dentro de su culo, la mano de Jared masturbándolo con fuerza y las rodillas apretadas la una contra la otra.

El vibrador entro otro poco arrancándole lágrimas de dolor que Jared se encargo de lamer con toda la base de la lengua. Estuvo torturándole un poco, con el maldito trozo de plástico sin llegar a entrar dentro de el y frotando su polla con rudeza a la vez que le mordía por donde llegaba. Jensen no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse y mucho menos por hacer ver que no le estaba gustando, de echo gemía con fuerza para hacerle saber su aprobación.

El orgasmo fue tan arrollador que casi le hace caerse de bruces al suelo, por suerte el mueble y Jared estaban ahi. Jensen quería descansar, le dolía cada pequeño músculo de su cuerpo y tenia todo el cuerpo perlado de sudor pero Jay tenia otras cosas completamente diferente en mente. Saco el vibrador de dentro de el sin cuidado haciendo que siseara de dolor y le asiso bien de las caderas haciendo que el decano se contorsionara al sentir el grande miembro contra su un poco mas dilatada entrada.

El Decano se mordió los labios al sentir la punta del miembro, tan completamente diferente al vibrador, su cuerpo se estremeció y una sonrisa intento dibujarse en sus labios. Sin duda prefería mil veces la polla de Jay a ese trozo de plástico que era tan impersonal. Vale que estuviera mas duro, vale que nunca se cansaba y siempre lucia erecta e incluso vale que en cuanto le diera al boton de vibrar de seguro que vería las estrellas. Pero la polla de Jared estaba caliente, podía sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón mientras intentaba entrar e incluso podía sentir la sangre corriendo por todo el miembro. Sentía a Jared a través de su culo. Puede que fuera un pensamiento un poco idiota pero fue de lo mas erótico.

Los dedos del profesor se cerraron con posesión sobre sus caderas haciéndole daño; Jensen jadeo al sentir el caliente y grande miembro entrar lentamente y sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitarse su mordaza.

No lo consiguió.

Lo volvió a intentar sin exito.

A la tercera vez Jared le libero con un fuerte tirón. Sintió la boca seca y dormida, las mandíbulas le dolían tanto que tuvo que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces para comprobar que seguía bien.  
-Oh....Dios Mió, Jared.- lloriqueo al sentir como el miembro encontraba resistencia. Un feo juramente se escapo de los labios del profesor que alargo la mano para coger el lubricante.- ¡¡No¡¡- lo paro negando con la cabeza.- Quiero sentirlo. Quiero sentirlo.-susurro apoyando la cabeza contra el espejo.

-Pero...Jensen....Puedo hacerte daño....-

-Si quieres que me case contigo mas te vale hacerlo.- recrimino mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-¿Quieres que te haga daño?-pregunto recuperando el tono de voz cavernoso.- ¿No te casarías conmigo si no te hago daño?- gruño haciendo presión con las caderas y entrando un poco mas.

Jensen abrió la boca de par en par sintiendo como su estrechez se dilataba a marchas forzadas.

-No es por eso...- sacudió la cabeza.- Es por....Por Tony.- gruño apretando los dientes.

-¿Tony?¿¿Que tiene que ver Tony con esto??-la lujuria fue sustituida por el enfado al oír el nombre de su ex y su avance se detuvo.

-No te enfades.- gimoteo retorciéndose al verse negado del doloroso placer.- No es lo que piensas.-

-¿Y que pienso?-

-Piensas que quiero que hagas esto para que me olvide de lo que me hizo Tony y no es asi, quiero que hagas eso porque confió en ti lo suficiente como para que me hagas daño y disfrutar de ello. Se que a pesar de que me harás sangrar, de que me harás llorar cuando todo esto termine seguirás a mi lado e incluso te desharás en disculpas por hacer algo que yo te he pedido. Confió en ti, Jared Padalecki, por eso quiero que lo hagas y por eso me casare contigo aunque me lo hayas pedido de esa forma tan penosa.- sonrió al recordar como lo abrazo en el juzgado para evitar que saliera huyendo.

Jared guardo silencio durante un escaso minuto, cuando volvio a hablar lleno sus pulmones con un fuerte estertor.

-¿Estas seguro, Jenny?- Jensen sabia que utilizo el mote aposta, ya que era de la misma manera que lo llamaba Tony cuando eran pareja.

-Si.-

No hubo mas palabras. Jared empujo con todo su cuerpo dentro de Jensen que al contrario que la primera vez no sintió ese horroroso dolor, tal vez porque utilizo antes el vibrador o porque la vida sexual de Jensen era mucho mas dilatada pero le dio igual, lo único que le importo es que por fin tenia a Jared dentro. Había conseguido abarcar todo lo que era ese buen chico y sin apenas dolor, porque a pesar de todo Jay fue con una falsa suavidad que lo enloqueció de tal manera que a punto estuvo de cantar los salmos.

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.- repitió una y otra vez sintiendo la gruesa dureza dentro de el como si fuera una plegaria. Jared le desato las manos y empezó a moverse dentro de el, lento al principio pero al poco mas y mas rápido, uniéndose al rezo que se escapaba de la boca de Jensen.

El Decano se agarro al filo del mueble en el que se apoyaba y abrio la boca mientras se inclinaba un poco mas para darle toda la cabida posible a su marido, quiso sonreír como un idiota al ver lo fácil que apareció la palabra en su mente aunque quiso darse de bofetadas por no importarle el renunciar a su apellido. El ruido de la carne al chocar le hizo volver al momento que estaba viviendo y se sorprendió a si mismo al ver como su miembro volvía a lucir alto y vigoroso.

No dudo en empezar a bombearlo.

-Ohhh...Joder, Smeckles.- gruño el profesor obligándole a levantar la mirada y ver como lo estaba mirando a través del espejo.

El orgasmo de Jared no solo fue espectacularmente doloroso para Jensen que sintió como la sangre se escurría de sus caderas por culpa de las uñas sino que fue el colofón para que volviera a derramarse sobre la mesa, uniendo el nuevo semen con el ya reseco. Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se pinto en su rostro al sentir como Jared no salio de dentro de el una vez hubo terminado sino que se quedo dentro y empezó a repartirle besos por todo el cuello y los hombros.

-Quiero que sepas que es la ultima vez que hacemos esto.- protesto Jared sin dejar de besarle

-¿No te ha gustado?-pregunto volviendo la cara y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Me ha encantado pero me duele la polla. Joder, Smeckles, eres demasiado estrecho como para hacer esto sin lubricante.-

Jensen rio con fuerza ante eso haciendo que Jared siseara de dolor por culpa de las vibraciones.

-Si a ti te ha dolido, imagínate a mi.-ronroneo echándose hacia atrás de tal forma de que el profesor no salio de dentro de el.- Pero me ha venido bien, Padasomething. Me ha venido realmente bien.-

-Eres un sadico.-

-Si...eso también.- respondió aumentando la sonrisa. Un corto y cómodo silencio solo roto por las aceleradas respiraciones se apodero de la estancia. Jensen inspecciono el rostro de Jay intentando encontrar algún tipo de incomodidad por lo que acababan de hacer pero no lo encontró; todo eso si quitábamos el pequeño dolor que tenia en los genitales.- Bueno....¿No piensas preguntarme nada?-ronroneo coqueto.

-¿Ahora?-parpadeo el profesor confuso.

-¿Hay mejor momento para pedirme que me case contigo que estando dentro de mi?-

-Lo dicho, eres un sádico.- se carcajeo el mas alto dándole un fuerte empellón e introduciendo un poco mas profundo su fláccido miembro.

-Sip, pero me quieres.-

-Eso es verdad.-

-Aunque empiece a arrugarme como una pasa.-

-En realidad lo que me enamoro de ti fueron las arruguitas que se te forman alrededor de los ojos.- informo acariciándole las patas de gallo con las yemas de los dedos.- Era vértelas y querer devorarte a besos.- Jensen se rió provocando esas famosas arrugas y Jared no se reprimió en besarlas. Tuvo que hacerlo con un movimiento extraño pero consiguió hacerlo.- Jensen....- susurro separándose lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Si?-coqueteo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto cerrando los brazos sobre el pecoso pecho.

-Solo con una condición.-

-¿Cual?-

-Que seas tu el que vaya de blanco.-

FIN


	26. Chapter 26

EPILOGO

¿Como habia podido ser tan estúpido?

Se repetia Jensen una y otra vez. No debería de haber aceptado el casarse por la iglesia (a pesar de que era lo que había querido desde que era pequeño); aun no puede creerse que el pastor Jim aceptara casar a una pareja de gays, aunque en eso tenia bastante que ver su madre y su famosa forma de convencer. ¿Que le podria haber dicho a un cura católico para que casara a dos gays?. Jensen no lo sabia pero algo muy duro tuvo que ser para que el hombre, católico y conservador a mas no poder aceptara.  
De todas formas se estaba desviando del autentico problema que era el que no deberia de haber aceptado casarse por la iglesia porque el casarse así implicaba el llamar a toda la familia de ambas partes; una buena comida y luego una buena fiesta y no es que le preocupara el tener que bailar delante de sus primos agarrado de Jared (el cual parecía un pato mareao cuando bailaba). Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era....¡¡Besar a Jared delante de su padre¡¡.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo un idiota. Su padre sabía que era gay; le había acompañado al médico cuando sangro por el ano por culpa de Tony y hasta había compartido un desayuno con Jared después de que lo hicieran por primera vez. Pero una cosa era que saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo.

Tranquilo, Ackles...Tranquilo. Siempre puedes darle un beso en la mejilla. Intento tranquilizarle la voz de Kane.  
Por acto reflejo miro a su amigo que estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas, justo detrás de las primas pijas de New York. El cantante le devolvió la mirada completamente sonriente y alzo ambos pulgares para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Pero Jensen no podía tranquilizarse.

Estaba en una iglesia.

Rodeado de toda su familia y los Padalecki mirándolo y no podía estar mas nervioso.

Maldijo el momento en el que convenció a Jared para que fuera él el que se vistiera de blanco. Si se hubiera mantenido callado de seguro que ahora seria ese gigante el que estaría siendo escrudiñado por la Tia Petula que no paraba de negar con la cabeza, como si lo que él fuera a hacer fuera un acto obsceno. O no vería a las primas Verónica y Cristina mirándolo con esos ojos adolescentes porque era muy guapo; o no tendría que soportar a los adolescentes imbéciles de turno que se reían de el porqué era marica y le iban a romper el culo esa noche.

¿Se enfadaría mucho mama si salgo corriendo?

Seguramente lo haría, aunque le perdonaría. Era su madre y por lo tanto tenia una especie de código genético que le hacía perdonarle todo lo que hiciera.

Un carraspeo a su lado le saco de su ensoñación haciendo que mirara hacia la izquierda; allí Alan Ackles, su padrino, carraspeaba para llamar su atención.

-Tranquilo.- susurro con un tono de voz bajo que fracaso por completo si intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-No estoy nervioso.- respondió sin poder creerse sus propias palabras.

-Si lo estas. Esta es tu boda, hijo y aunque reconozco que me hubiera gustado que fuera una dulce chica la que apareciera por esa puerta tengo que reconocer que Jared es un chico estupendo.- soltó Alan sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de entrada.

Esas palabras hizo que el corazón de Jensen diera un vuelco en el sitio. Alan Ackles no hablaba por hablar y no era de los que alagaban, lo que significaba que si para el Jared era un chico estupendo lo que en realidad quería decir era que le gustaba de verdad para el. A su padre le gustaba Jared….¡¡LE GUSTABA¡¡  
Después de la pedida de mano de Jay esa fue la mejor noticia que pudo tener.

-Si que lo es.- respondió refiriéndose a su futuro marido.

En ese justo instante la típica música de boda sonó haciendo que volviendo su atención a lo realmente importante….. Su boda.  
Jared llego colgado del brazo de su madre completamente vestido de blanco con un traje de chaqueta que le quedaba de lo mas bonito. Jensen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no imaginarse la noche de bodas y como le despojaría de el.

-Ey…-saludo Padasomething con su patentado saludo de cuando había demasiadas cosas que decir y no encontraba las palabras.

-Ey…-respondió completamente ilusionado. Era la primera vez que el corazón le latía tan fuerte.

La boda fue sobre ruedas. El cura hablo de forma dulce sin tocar el evidente tema de la homosexualidad; Jared no hizo ni ninguna broma estúpida y se comporto todo el tiempo haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran cada poco tiempo. No paso más de treinta minutos hasta que llego el momento que realmente Jensen temía.  
Con las manos temblorosas se giro hacia Jay que alzo una de sus gigantescas manos; se sorprendió al sentir que el también temblaba. Alzo la mirada curioso y se encontró con una sonrisa nerviosa, quiso preguntar pero en ese momento el cura les hizo recitar los votos que no dudaron en repetir mientras cada uno deslizaba el esmeraldo anillo.

-Puedes besar al novio.- informo el cura con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

Jensen dio un paso hacia adelante y maldijo a su marido por ser tan increíblemente alto. Lo suyo hubiera sido besar a alguien un poco más bajo que él era el hombre, joder.  
-Dude si ponerme velo.- susurro Jay increíblemente bajito cuando se acerco para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto igual de bajo parando su avance.

-Se que eres muy tradicional y religioso y por un momento pensé en ponerme velo.-  
Por un momento el decano pensó que estaba gastando una de sus bromitas pero al mirarlo fijamente al rostro se dio cuenta que no. Jared de verdad sopeso la idea del velo, algo increíblemente estúpido con ese traje y siendo hombre, vamos solo le faltaba que apareciera con un velo para morirse de vergüenza y……Quiso abofetearse a si mismo…El preocupado por besar a SU MARIDO delante de su padre y todos sus familiares cuando Jay quería hacer el ridículo poniéndose un velo porque sabía que a él le gustaría…Vamos, nene no seas capullo. Regaño la voz de Kane.  
Jensen no respondió a semejante chorrada, solo sonrió y cerrando ambas manos sobre las solapas del blanco traje se impulso lo suficiente, poniéndose de puntillas para darle el mejor beso de toda la historia Padalecki/Ackles.

Jensen nunca supo si a su Tía Petula le dio un soponcio, si los adolescentes vomitaron o si las primas del fondo cayeron en depresión por lo visto; no lo vio y ni siquiera le importo porque estaba demasiado concentrado en confirmar el amor que sentía de la mejor manera…¿Y cuál mejor que un beso? Pero no un beso cualquiera sino …

Un beso de Amor Verdadero.

FIN

Escenas descartadas.

Jensen se auto convence de que tiene que cambiar el chip y centrarse en cuidar a Jo.

Jo se removió en su capacho y lloriqueo sacando de forma graciosa el labio inferior haciendo que Jensen se olvidara momentáneamente de lo que tenia entre manos. Jo Estaba soñando. Se pregunto en que soñaría un bebe. ¿Tal vez en su próximo biberón?¿O en su madre?. Esa última pregunta hizo que el corazón se le encogiera en el pecho. Alona estaba muerta y el solo podía pensar en el sexo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan insensible?. El podía esperar unos cuantos meses, no en vano se había pasado (como el mismo había pensado hacia escasos minutos)varios años sin tener relaciones; Jo por el contrario crecería sin una madre.

Así que será mejor que dejes de hacer el capullo y te centres de una vez, Ackles. Puede que ahora no estés pasando un buen momento pero Jo no tiene la culpa de esto.

Curiosamente esa forma de regañarse a si mismo le hizo ver las cosas de diferente forma y esbozar una sonrisa, cerro la mano sobre el capazo donde dormitaba el bebe y con la suavidad que solo utilizaba para ella la arrastro hasta que pudo poner el pie en la parte inferior para poder mecerla y que así siguiera durmiendo.

 

La escena del cambio de pañal completamente cambiada. .

 

Jared salió de su clase con el móvil en la mano dispuesto a llamar a Jen cuando alzo la vista y lo vio arrastrando el carrito de Jo. Iba corriendo y con la cara completamente enrojecida. El profesor guardo el teléfono sin evitar fijarse en lo increíblemente guapo que estaba su decano con el nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo, seguramente porque todo los alumnos lo vieran con un bebe . Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saludarlo cuando Jensen susurro:

-Socorro.-la cara de pánico le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-sabía que no era nada serio debido al rostro del decano que era la típica de: Dios mío ¿Que voy a hacer?

-Jo...Necesita que le cambie el pañal.- ahí fue cuando estallo en carcajadas. Si cualquiera lo viera de seguro que pensaría que era algo más serio que cambiar a un bebe.

-Pues cámbiaselo.- puro sacarnos, sabía perfectamente que Jensen no había cambiado un pañal en su vida, bien claro le quedo con lo horrorizado que se quedo cuando le dijo que tenían que bañarla esa noche.

Jensen abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró con un gracioso chasquido, cuando volvió a abrirla Jay casi se orina de la risa.

-Es que quería compartir contigo ese momento especial.-

Seria pelota.

Aun así no pudo enfadarse con él, ese rubor en las mejillas mientras hablaba y como evitaba mirarlo completamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo enfadarse?. Además, el también quería vivir el primer cambio "oficial" del pañal de Jo.  
-Smeckles, ¿No sería mas fácil decir que no tienes ni puta idea de cambiar un pañal?-

-Como si tú supieras.- gruño haciéndose el ofendido.

Jo empezó a llorar con más fuerza cortando de raíz la discusión.

-Anda, vamos a tu despacho.-Jensen empezó a andar a su lado pero enseguida se paro.-¿Qué pasa?-

-La Sra Sheppard me ha llamado por que al parecer hay un problema que seguramente me estará esperando en mi despacho. ¿No deberíamos cambiarla aquí?-pregunto con cara de no haber roto un plato.

Iba a decirle que si pero los alumnos de la siguiente clase les chafaron el plan.

-O tu despacho o el pasillo, Jensen. Tú decides.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al final tuvieron que ir corriendo a su despacho, con Jared corriendo a su lado mientras empujaba el carrito y el intentando calmar al bebe que lloraba con más fuerza. Jensen quiso morirse al ver como sus alumnos los miraban como si estuvieran poseídos.

-Tendrán que acostumbrarse, Smeckles. Ahora somos padres.- curiosamente esa frase no le revolvió el estomago.

Llegaron al despacho al poco, su secretaria se levanto empezando a hablar sobre no sé quien que estaba muy molesto pero Jensen ni siquiera la escucho, tenía algo más importante que hacer que oír cualquier queja.

 

Si has llegado hasta aqui es señal de que el ff te ha gustado, asi que plis, un comment y un kudo para esta pobre escritora *-*


End file.
